Whisper In The Dark
by fe89
Summary: Tidak ada musuh yang paling berbahaya selain dirimu sendiri. Saat 'dia'(kata hati) berbisik, kau hanya bisa mendengarkan. Dan saat 'dia' memerintah, maka kau tak punya pilihan selain melakukannya. "They always whispering..." /Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae 's story/
1. Chapter 1

**Whisper In The Dark**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::Author : **fe**::**

**::Genre : **Romance, Drama**::**

**::Rate : M **for rough dialog reason, and others**::**

**::Warning : **Typos, Boys Love, Distinct sex activity (not (yet) for this chapter)**::**

**::Disclaimer : **This story completely mine**::**

**.**

**.**

**. **

* * *

_Sraakk!_

"_Yah, _Cho Kyuhyun! Jalan pakai mata! Dasar bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Sejak kapan berjalan itu menggunakan mata? Menurutmu untuk apa kedua kaki pendek di tubuhmu itu?" Walaupun dengan nada biasa, kalimat itu jelas sangat tidak sopan.

"_Mwo?!_"

"Hey, hey, hentikan. Akan kubantu membereskannya."

Seorang pemuda dengan senyum menawan itu akhirnya membantu membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi. Gadis yang ditabrak tadi hanya diam setelah merasa kesal melihat wajah angkuh _namja_ tinggi berambut coklat tersebut.

Setelah selesai, gadis tersebut pun pergi tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih pada penolongnya. Alih-alih melakukannya, justru pemuda yang menolong tadi membungkuk meminta maaf untuk kesalahan yang bahkan bukan kesalahan dirinya.

"Lee Donghae, kenapa membungkuk? Wanita jelek itu bahkan tidak mengucapkan terimakasih padamu." ujar Kyuhyun sarkatis.

"Tak akan ada yang mau berterima kasih dengan 'tukang pembuat onar' seperti diriku. Biarkan saja." Donghae menghela napas setelah mengatakan kalimat tadi.

Yang diajak bicara tak mengindahkan, dan hanya bergerak-gerak seperti mencari sesuatu di luar sana.

"Haiisshh... hilang lagi." katanya pelan.

"_Yah!_ Apa _sih_ yang mengganggumu saat jalan tadi? Kau melihat siapa di luar sana?" Donghae akhirnya membentak karena sahabatnya itu sama sekali tak menggubris.

;;;;;

**Kyuhyun's Side**

Aku tak bisa melupakan sosoknya. Hanya terlihat dari samping, tapi aku bersumpah bahwa 'dia' begitu indah.

"_Dia laki-laki, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau pasti sudah gila."_

Aku tak peduli. _Toh_ dia memang menawan.

"_Jaeseonghamnida._" ujarnya pada pertemuan pertama kami. Anehnya kalimat itu seharusnya kelur dari mulutku, karena saat itu aku yang menabraknya. Beberapa gulungan kertas—yang hanya bisa kutebak adalah lembaran karton tebal—jatuh berserakan.

Dia memungutnya. Tidak. Kami memungutnya. Aku membantunya membereskan kekacauan itu. _Untuk apa anak ini membawa banyak sekali kertas?_ Pikirku saat itu.

Namun sedetik kemudian aku tak lagi tertarik dengan benda-benda putih di bawah sana. Karena tak lama wajah 'cantik'-nya lah yang membuat seluruh saraf dan otot gerakku seolah berhenti bekerja. Matanya... ada zamrud hitam pekat di dalam sana. Lalu bibir itu... Ya Tuhan, aku pastikan pemandangan indah itu adalah yang pertama memenuhi ruang pandangku yang biasanya tak pernah peduli dengan hal lain kecuali aljabar dan trigonometri.

Lalu pertemuan kedua...

"_Rupanya kau suka sekali melukis._" kataku yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di sebelahnya tanpa izin.

Dan dia hanya tersenyum. Manis sekali. Sampai saat itu aku masih tak percaya jika yang ada di hadapanku itu adalah seorang anak laki-laki.

"_Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun_." Jika ingin tahu, aku butuh satu jam untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengetahui nama orang itu. Bertaruh dengan keadaan dan rasa malu karena terlanjur memiliki harga diri yang tinggi semenjak kecil.

Percayalah, kawan. Aku juga sangat benci melakukan ini.

Tapi...

"_Lee Sungmin_."

Lidahku kelu. Suara dentingan indahnya terdengar lagi. Dan kini diiringi dengan senyuman bak malaikat. Sinar matahari saat itu bahkan membuat semburat kulit wajahnya bagai sinar rembulan di tengah hari.

Pertemuan ketiga...

"_Besok... kau ada waktu?_ _Aku ingin mengajakmu melihat 'trinil' pantai. Populasinya kurasa bertambah setiap hari._" Dan yang sebenarnya adalah aku baru melihatnya sekali. Terimakasih pada sahabatku Lee Donghae karena sudah mengajakku mabuk di tempat indah itu. Sehingga sepertinya aku bisa membual tentang betapa bagusnya sebuah 'ide' berjalan-jalan di pantai pada sore hari.

"_Aku selalu menyukai trinil pantai. Ingin kulukiskan satu untuk digantung di kamarmu?_" Senyumannya masih menghiasi. Entah sampai kapan aku akan terus terpesona dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Dan janji untuk kencan pertamaku sudah berhasil dibuat.

* * *

**~equator~**

* * *

**Normal**

"Kau akan tersedak rumus jika berjalan sambil membaca. Singkirkan benda terkutuk itu! Aku ingin muntah melihatnya." Lee Donghae. Anak laki-laki dengan wajah tampan dan matanya yang teduh kini terlihat melotot tak suka. Pasalnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang sekolah tadi, _namja_ tinggi di sebelahnya tak berhenti memandangi lembaran dari benda yang sangat dibencinya—buku.

"Seharusnya kau sudah mulai menyukainya. Ujian kelulusan sudah dekat. Kau tak ingin jadi residivis di gedung tua itu, _kan_?" sahut pemuda tinggi tadi.

"Aku akan lulus tanpa harus memandangi tulisan-tulisan itu sepanjang hari. Haaahh, Cho Kyuhyun, seharusnya kau berkencan."

"Aku melakukannya."

"Mwo?"

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?" Donghae menahan langkah sahabatnya. Terlihat jelas raut kebingungan di wajah itu.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum penuh arti.

_Hana..._

_Dul..._

_Set..._

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun, kau akan berkencan?!" Tak peduli dengan para pejalan kaki yang melintasi jalan dimana mereka berada, Donghae berteriak hingga bahkan kucing kampung yang lewat langsung berlari kencang karena terkejut.

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas melihat tingkah bodoh Donghae. Ada kepuasan tersendiri jika membuat preman sekolah itu kaget luar biasa. Hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa melakukannya.

"Aku akan mampir sebentar ke dalam. Mungkin majalah yang kupesan sudah tersedia. Kau tunggu saja di sini. Aku tak akan lama."

Sikap yang tidak sopan memang jika tiba-tiba meninggalkan begitu saja percakapan yang tengah 'klimaks'. Dan tentu saja Lee Donghae jengkel luar biasa.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam toko buku kecil di kanan jalan. Ia menyapa ramah pemiliknya sebelum langsung pada tujuannya datang. Ia tersenyum karena masih bisa mendengar umpatan-umpatan sahabatnya dari luar.

"Aku masih belum percaya jika kau sangat dekat dengan anak nakal itu." ujar sang pemilik toko. Rambut putihnya bergoyang saat bergeleng karena melihat ulah Donghae di luar.

"Dia tak seburuk itu, _ahjussi._" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?"

"Dia adalah sahabat terbaik di dunia ini." Kyuhyun tak ambil pusing dengan orang tua itu saat mendengar perkataan terakhirnya. Langsung membungkuk dalam setelah menyerahkan sejumlah uang.

Namun belum juga pemuda tinggi itu keluar dari dalam toko, melalui pintu kaca ia seperti melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya tengah berjalan tertatih.

Dikenalnya? Entahlah, bahkan Kyuhyun yang terbiasa 'yakin' kini meragukan penglihatannya.

Sosok itu tak lebih tinggi dari Donghae, yang langsung ditangkap Kyuhyun pasti lebih pendek darinya. Rambut hitam berkilau dengan poni yang menutupi dahi. Mata bulatnya dengan bibir yang...

_Ya Tuhan!_

Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangan. Matanya yang biasa tinggal segaris saat terkena terpaan cahaya matahari, kini membelalak lebar.

Sebagian dirinya sudah mengkonfirmasi siapa pemuda itu. Pemuda yang langsung saja memeluk akrab Lee Donghae.

"_Hyung!_" Sekali lagi suara sahabatnya terdengar. Masih tidak terlalu besar saat sampai di telinga Kyuhyun karena mereka dipisahkan dengan benda padat bening di dalam toko.

_Donghae mengenalnya?_

Untuk selanjutnya Kyuhyun hanya bergelut dengan gejolak yang tiba-tiba menghalau kinerja otak untuk berpikir jernih. Perbincangan antara Donghae dan sosok itu pun tak terdengar lagi. Bagai adegan dalam film bisu. Telinganya seakan kehilangan kemampuannya untuk mendengar.

Ia baru benar-benar keluar dari dalam toko setelah orang itu pergi, meninggalkan Donghae yang masih tersenyum.

Dan seperti tak terjadi apa-apa, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

* * *

**~equator~**

* * *

"Kau pasti berbohong perihal berkencan. Apa ini? Nyatanya kencanmu sabtu ini hanya dengan kamus bahasa planet." Donghae mencibir. Ia sangat yakin bahwa bocah satu itu tak akan mungkin jatuh cinta hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari. Apalagi memutuskan berkencan. Donghae bahkan berani bertaruh dengan semua uang tabungannya.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia hanya melirik dan langsung kembali berkutat dengan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Yah! Ayo keluar. Udaranya cerah sekali hari ini." ajak Donghae. Karena tak jua memberikan respon, akhirnya ia memutuskan tak melanjutkan soal 'kencan' dan hanya mengajak sahabatnya itu keluar.

"Sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang. Nanti saja. Aku akan buatkan ramen untuk makan kita." sahut Kyuhyun masih sambil mencoret-coret sesuatu di lembar yang sudah penuh dengan tulisan tangannya.

"Aisshh! Aku tak ingin makan ramen. Kau tahu? Seharian kemarin aku tidak bisa buang air karena terus memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam perutku. Jadi siang ini aku akan makan nasi. Kita ke kedai yang baru buka di dekat pasar saja. Di sana masakannya enak sekali. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia terlihat berpikir.

Kemudian,

"Baiklah. Kita makan di luar."

**;;;;;  
**

Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah duduk menyamankan diri di dalam kedai tersebut. Hembusan angin laut yang hangat membuat siang hari musim dingin di sana menjadi tak terlalu membuat orang menggigil.

"_Hyung!_ Kau dapat giliran jaga? Kebetulan sekali."

Kyuhyun menoleh dan terkejut. Ia melihat sosok itu lagi, lengkap dengan senyumannya. Berjalan... menghampiri... dan (lagi-lagi) tertatih... Kyuhyun bahkan dapat mendengar suara ketukan tongkat yang mengiringi derap langkah pemuda tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kuperkenalkan. Ini Sungmin _hyung._ Lee Sungmin. Dia anak Paman Lee, pemilik kedai ini. Sebenarnya kami sudah bertetangga sewaktu tinggal di Seoul. Dan Sungmin _hyung_ adalah 'pengasuhku' waktu itu." Donghae membuat gesture tanda kutip dengan dua jarinya saat mengucapkan kata 'pengasuh'.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia masih diam tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Sebenarnya kami su..."

"Senang bertemu denganmu."

Baik Kyuhyun ataupun Sungmin sama-sama terkejut. Keduanya langsung hening. Sungmin melihat dengan pandangan kekecewaan di matanya ketika telapak tangan Kyuhyun terulur seperti halnya orang-orang yang baru saja bertemu—berkenalan.

Mereka berjabat tangan. Menandakan dua insan yang sama sekali belum pernah tahu satu sama lain sebelumnya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" suara khas Donghae langsung menginterupsi alam bawah sadar keduanya.

"Oh? Ehm... jadi, kalian ingin makan apa?" Sungmin berusaha tetap tenang. Sedang Kyuhyun langsung kembali duduk dalam diam. Membuang muka, sama sekali tak ingin memandang siapapun.

"Bawakan yang seperti biasa saja. Aku tak pernah bosan dengan sup ikan buatan paman. Rasanya enak sekali. Kyuhyun-ah, kau juga pasti suka. Tidak keberatan _kan_ kalau aku memesannya?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecut dan mengangguk. Kini ia sama sekali tak ingin bersuara.

"Baiklah. Kalian tunggu di sini." Setelah mengatakan itu Sungmin langsung pergi ke belakang. Satu tangan memegang secarik menu pesanan, dan lengan satunya menyangga tongkat kayu yang bergerak seiring dengan langkah kaki kanannya.

Setelah yakin jangkauan suara tak lagi dapat didengarnya, Donghae langsung berubah serius, "Sungmin _hyung_ memang sudah seperti itu dari kecil."

"Waktu itu ia pernah mengalami yang demam cukup parah. Namun Paman Lee sama sekali tak punya uang untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kami hanya membuatnya mengkonsumsi obat-obat murah saat itu."

"Lalu, bagaimana dia bisa sembuh." Kyuhyun bertanya setengah hati.

"Tak ada pertolongan medis apapun. Panas tingginya berangsur turun dalam satu bulan. Kami sangat senang waktu itu, karena tak perlu membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"Tapi, walaupun sudah tak lagi kritis, ada hal yang ternyata lebih parah daripada suhu tubuhnya yang bagai bara. Saat pertama kali mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur, Sungmin _hyung_ terjatuh. Kami mengira itu hanya efek otot-otot kakinya yang tidak bisa digerakkan karena terlalu lama berbaring. Namun saat hari-hari terlewatkan, kekuatan kakinya tak kunjung normal. Setiap kali melangkah, ia pasti jatuh. Hingga saat ini."

Air muka penyesalan memenuhi wajah tampan seorang Lee Donghae. Rasanya kenangan itu benar-benar membuat semua orang yang mengetahuinya merasa bersalah.

Kyuhyun tetap diam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Entah untuk hal apa, ia terus mengutuk dirinya dalam hati.

Makanan tiba. Tentu saja bukan Sungmin yang membawa. Mengingat keadaannya yang seperti itu, pemuda manis tersebut hanya bertugas menyapa pelanggan dan mencatat pesanan. Selebihnya, dua orang pegawai di sana yang mengerjakan.

Karena sudah merasa lelah menjadi yang satu-satunya bicara, Donghae akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikmati makan siangnya dalam diam. Dan begitu pula sahabatnya, Kyuhyun.

* * *

**~equator~**

* * *

_Brakk!_

Keduanya memandang wajah satu sama lain dalam hening. Menatap lekat tanpa sedikitpun ada tanda-tanda salah satunya akan berujar 'maaf' seperti halnya adegan 'tidak-sengaja-menabrak' dalam sebuah drama.

Dalam sekejap terlintas dalam mata keduanya masih saling melontarkan pujian akan keindahan ukiran Tuhan di depan wajah masing-masing. Namun intensitasnya berkurang karena di dalam lubuk hati terdalam mereka menyimpan kekecewaan yang sangat kuat.

"Sepertinya 'trinil' pantai tak sebanyak yang pernah kau katakan. Populasi mereka bahkan tak sampai bertambah satu ekor pun." Ada kesinisan dalam nada bicara Sungmin. Wajah yang biasanya penuh dengan senyuman manis itu kini terlihat tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau sering menghitung mereka. Maaf." Dingin. Kyuhyun bahkan tak memandang wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Kau tak menepati janjimu." Lanjut Sungmin lagi.

"..."

"Ahh~ aku lupa kalau kita baru saja berkenalan siang itu di kedai. Jadi tak mungkin kita memiliki janji sebelumnya untuk melihat burung pantai pada sore hari. Aku benar, _kan_? Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Jangan berlagak polos. Seharusnya kau tahu aku sudah 'membatalkannya' sewaktu kuputuskan untuk 'berkenalan' denganmu waktu itu." Kyuhyun tak ingin merasa bersalah. Ia balas dengan jawaban bernada sarkatis.

"Tidak. Kau membatalkannya saat pertama kali melihatku BERJALAN. Orang yang ada di balik pintu kaca itu adalah kau, Cho Kyuhyun."

Entah karena cuaca yang dingin malam itu, atau memang sakit hati sudah menjalar di dalam tubuhnya. Mata bulat Sungmin mengembun. Terlihat genangan air di garis bulu matanya yang terlihat lelah dan memerah.

"Kenapa? Karena aku cacat?" Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya cukup keras. Sebisa mungkin menahan agar tidak menghajar pemuda di hadapannya.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun diam. Sejujurnya ia sudah kalah telak dari awal. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Bias pesona Sungmin sungguh masih melekat dalam ingatannya. Bagaimana wajah itu tersenyum, dentingan suara tenor yang menggoda, dan matanya yang seperti menyimpan jutaan kepedihan, hingga mengendap menjadi sebuah berlian hitam mengagumkan. Penuh kasih dan cinta.

Dan pemuda kurus tersebut sudah jatuh di dalamnya.

Namun ada yang terlupakan dari beberapa pertemuan siangkat mereka. Kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun berjalan beriringan bersamanya. Sungmin selalu indah saat duduk sambil memegang sebuah buku gambar besar. Tangannya yang lihai saat mengukir sebuah 'kehidupan' dua dimensi di atas permukaan kertas menunjukkan betapa sempurna seorang Lee Sungmin.

Tapi Kyuhyun harus tahu, bahkan seorang Cleopatra yang sangat cantik pun memiliki kelemahan.

"Kita tak seharusnya bertemu. Anggap saja begitu. Kau tak harus menyapaku lagi setelah ini." Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya melewati tubuh Sungmin yang terpaku. Tanpa menoleh.

"Yah, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau benar-benar akan terus memperlakukanku seperti ini?!"

Teriakan Sungmin menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun. Namun tak serta merta membuat laki-laki itu menoleh.

"KAU AKAN MENYESALINYA, CHO!"

.

.

.

_Kau benar, Lee Sungmin. Aku akan menyesalinya._

* * *

**Masih boleh lanjut?**

* * *

**Ini... apa ya? Hehe ^^a**

**Ide ini muncul setelah saya mengikuti drama korea yang judulnya 'The Equator Man'. Itu drama baru, tahun 2012. Belum lama juga.**

**Kalau ada yang sudah nonton mungkin familiar dengan alur prolog ini. IYAK BETUL! Saya mengambil alur dari drama tersebut tapi bukan dari sisi protagonisnya, melainkan sudut pandang PERAN ANTAGONIS-nya. **

**Jadi saya berniat membawa kyumin untuk memerankan dua orang yang biasanya akan sama-sama dikecewakan dalam sebuah drama. Well,, bahkan untuk setiap 'bad person' dalam sebuah cerita pasti memiliki hal-hal menarik di baliknya. ya kan?  
**

**Kalau di sebut REMAKE, gak juga sih. Karena saya pun belum nonton sampai habis, jadi untuk konflik dan ending (insya allah) gak akan terpengaruh dari film-nya. Saya Cuma ambil latar belakang mereka aja. Selebihnya, seperti biasa, saya akan 'melayani' teman2 pembaca semua. Kkk~ (jiaaahh bahasanya ^^)**

**Yo wesss,,, ff ini ada di tangan reader tercinta semua~**

**So, terimakasih untuk atensinya...**

**Saya tunggu cuap2 temen di kotak review.**

**Gomawoyo~~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Whisper In The Dark**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::Author : **fe**::**

**::Genre : **Romance, Drama, Friendship**::**

**::Rate : M **for rough dialog reason, and others**::**

**::Warning : **Typos, Boys Love, Distinct sex activity (not (yet) for this chapter)**::**

**::Disclaimer : **This story completely mine**::**

**.**

**.**

**. **

* * *

"BRENGSEK! KALIAN LEBIH BAIK MATI!"

_Aku membenci mereka. Aku sangat membenci SAMPAH seperti mereka!_

_Buagh! Kraak!_

"Aaakkhh!"

"Berkacalah pada dirimu anak muda? Kau pikir pintar saja cukup, _hah_?! Jika menurut pemikiranku, kau yang seharusnya mati. Dengan begitu ayahmu tak akan berhutang lagi untuk membiayai anak kurang ajar sepertimu. Cih! Berharap apa dengan buku-buku pelajaran itu. Yang kau butuhkan hanya uang, UANG! Jadi berhentilah menjadi golongan orang yang suka bermimpi!"

"Aaaargghh!"

Kali ini mereka menginjak tanpa ampun bagian perut Kyuhyun yang rata. Darah menguar dari mulutnya. Kepalanya sudah tak mampu lagi terangkat walau sang ego masih terus menguasai setiap umpatan dari bibir tipis yang sudah memar itu.

"K-kalian SAMPAH!"

Dan sebuah tendangan telak langsung menghantam tulang tengkoraknya. Bunyi derak setiap persendian yang bergeser menambah kengerian aksi penganiayaan di dalam gudang tua yang sangat gelap itu.

Seseorang datang. Namun kesadarannya sudah tak mampu lagi dijaga. Perlahan siluet gerombongan orang-orang di hadapannya memudar menjadi kabut yang bahkan sama sekali pekat.

Jauh di alam bawah sadarnya, sebuah bisikan mengalun akan dendam yang begitu besar. Dendam yang sampai kapanpun akan terus mengiringi langkahnya meraih mimpi kelak. Entah akan sanggup atau tidak. Kyuhyun tak punya keinginan apa-apa lagi selain membuat mereka semua yang 'tertawa' di hadapan wajahnya menuai penyesalan. Jika perlu, hingga mereka berbalik menyembahnya.

* * *

**~equator~**

* * *

"Hey, kau tak apa? Masih ada yang sakit?"

Seseorang menyapa Kyuhyun saat kedua matanya berhasil terbuka. "Ngghh... aawh!" Ia merasakan nyeri teramat sangat di setiap sudut tubuhnya. Kepalanya berdenyut keras saat mencoba fokus akan bayangan orang yang ada di depan matanya kini.

"Jangan bergerak dulu! Aku akan mengompres lagi luka-lukamu. Ayahmu sedang membeli obat."

Lee Donghae. Pemuda yang menyapa Kyuhyun dari 'tidur'nya mulai meletakkan handuk basah di sekitar wajah tirus itu. Ada sebersit kekesalan bercampur khawatir dalam air mukanya yang teduh namun tetap wasapada.

"Dasar bodoh! Untuk apa menghadapi mereka sendirian? Kau tahu? Kau bisa saja tewas di tangan mereka." ujarnya dengan nada kesal yang sama sekali tak mengada-ngada.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas berat, "Yang mendobrak pintu itu... kau?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Apa sekarang pertanyaan itu penting?" sahut Donghae sinis.

"_Gomawo—"_

"Banyak bicara!"

Donghae menekankan handuk basah sedikit keras ke wajah Kyuhyun, sehingga pemiliknya meringis kesakitan.

Tak lama suara pintu yang digeser dengan tergesa memenuhi ruang pendengaran kedua remaja tersebut.

"_Eoh,_ Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah sadar. Ya Tuhan! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Hampir saja aku mati saat melihatmu pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu."

Berondongan pertanyaan langsung diucapkan pria paruh baya itu pada mereka. Yang langsung hanya dibalas dengan senyuman jahil dari keduanya.

"_Abeoji,_ jangan berlebihan. Kau bisa terkena serangan jantung nanti." seru Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh pelan.

"_Anak nakal_—masih saja bisa bercanda. Lihat saja, kalian berdua akan ku hajar nanti."

"_Ye?_ _Ahjussi,_ kenapa aku juga kau libatkan?" Donghae memprotes dengan raut marah yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau juga!" Ayah Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Donghae—tidak keras tentunya. "Kenapa terlambat menemukannya? Lihat wajahnya, anakku tak lagi tampan."

Tawa keras justru meluncur begitu saja dari remaja bermata teduh itu. Donghae sudah terbiasa dengan Ayah Kyuhyun yang suka berbicara seenaknya. Dan menurutnya itu benar-benar lucu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku rasa mulai saat ini gadis-gadis hanya akan melirikku. Kau dengar? Ayahmu bilang kau sudah tak lagi tampan." Gelak tawa besar terus saja mengiringi setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Donghae, sampai-sampai matanya berair dan terus memegangi perutnya.

"Hentikan tawamu, bodoh! Kau benar-benar ingin kuhajar."

Setelah itu ruang kecil tersebut diisi dengan riuh rendah candaan mereka. Donghae yang terus jahil karena menanggapi omongan Ayah Kyuhyun, dan seringaian _namja_ kurus itu saat dirinya merasa bisa membalas telak candaan sahabatnya.

* * *

**~equator~**

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Sungmin-ah, sampai kapan kau akan terus melukis? Istirahatlah, kau bisa sakit kalau seperti ini terus." Seorang pria tua masuk ke dalam kamar yang didominasi oleh warna coklat pucat dengan banyaknya tempelan sketsa lukisan jadi maupun setengah jadi di setiap jengkal dinding.

Sungmin hanya diam. Lengannya masih saja bergerak-gerak gelisah hingga goresan-goresan arang pensil tersebut membentuk berbagai objek.

Di sekelilingnya juga berserakan kertas-kertas gambar yang sudah selesai ia garap. Menampilkan sosok pemuda tampan dengan rambutnya yang ikal. Tidak hanya satu, wajah itu ia tuang ke dalam belasan kertas yang jika diurutkan bisa saja membentuk suatu dimensi yang bergerak.

Sungmin ingat semua. Setiap detilnya. Bagaimana saat pemuda itu menatapnya dengan ribuan rasa sesal dan keangkuhan. Bagaimana ia menggerakkan bibirnya dan berucap dengan kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan, dan bagaimana punggung tegap itu meninggalkannya begitu saja bak secarik kertas brosur yang dibuang di pinggir jalan.

Mata rubahnya seakan tak ingin kehilangan fokus. Ia melukis semuanya, tanpa terlewatkan. Dan dengan begitulah kecamuk antara dendam dan cintanya melebur menjadi sebuah obsesi yang sangat dalam. Keinginan tak terbantahkan dan begitu sulit dikendalikan.

_Kau akan menyesali semuanya, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku akan pastikan itu._

"Sungmin-ah..." Sekali lagi, suara berat penuh kecemasan sang ayah.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tak usah khawatir. Semuanya harus kukirim besok. Dengan ini aku bisa mendapatkan beasiswa dari mereka."

Sungmin melempar lagi satu kertas yang telah penuh dengan objek besarnya. Ia mengambil lagi yang masih kosong. Dan kembali menorehkan coretan garis-garis hitam di atasnya.

Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia terus mendengar suara bisikan yang membuatnya merasakan sebuah ambisi dengan iringan kebencian. Sungmin tak harus mengumbarnya, ia cukup membuat wajah orang itu semakin sempurna dalam setiap cetakan dari tangannya. Semakin sempurna pemuda itu dalam penglihatannya, maka akan semakin dekat dengan kejatuhannya.

* * *

**~equator~**

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"_Eo-eomma, waegeure?_ A-apa yang terjadi padamu?" Donghae terkejut saat menemukan sang ibu tergeletak dengan pakaian yang sungguh tak layak di depan pintu kamar sewaan mereka. Compang camping seperti habis dirobek paksa.

Pemuda itu menangis—dalam diam tentunya. Ia tak ingin membuat ibunya melihat sisi lemah dalam dirinya.

"Dasar _binatang_! Aku akan membunuh kalian." desisnya pelan. Kebencian melanda di setiap aliran darahnya. Sudah berkali-kali ia menahan diri karena sang ibu masih saja berkelit dan mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja.

Bekerja di sebauh _club_ malam memang berbahaya, bahkan untuk seorang wanita berumur pertengahan tiga puluh. Namun itulah yang dilakukan sang ibu demi membesarkan putranya seorang diri.

Donghae tak pernah membenci ibunya hanya karena bekerja sebegai pelayan di sebuah tempat prostitusi yang berbahaya. Hanya saja ia sungguh takut. Ia sangat takut jika hal-hal buruk menimpa sang ibu. Demi langit dan bumi, ia tak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Dan kali ini...

Donghae sudah tak mampu lagi melihat para bajingan itu menginjak-injak harga diri orang yang paling ia cintai itu.

"_Eomma,_ jangan pergi lagi ke tempat itu. Kumohon. Biar aku yang akan menggantikanmu. Mulai hari ini, cukup sambut aku saat pulang dengan senyuman cantik milikmu."

* * *

**~equator~**

* * *

"Kau sekarang bekerja di sana? Gila! Jika pihak sekolah tahu kau akan di hukum. Lee Donghae, sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan, jangan melakukan hal yang tidak tidak!" Kyuhyun memburu sahabatnya dengan rentetan protes atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Tapi itu berbahaya. Kau tidak hanya akan dapat masalah di sekolah, kau juga akan bertemu orang-orang yang mungkin bisa menyakitimu." Well, nada cemas itu bukan pura-pura.

"Cih! Kau seperti pacarku saja. Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau pernah melihatku berjalan tanpa tersandung masalah. 'Keributan' adalah sesuatu yang selalu memenuhi ruang lingkup pandangku dalam melihat dunia."

"Tapi kau hanya akan membuat ibumu sedih. Kau pikir untuk apa dia masih terus bertahan kalau bukan karena sekolahmu? Dan aku sangat tahu kau bukan orang bodoh. Hanya saja... suka sekali mencari masalah." Kyuhyun mengehela napas. Wajahnya yang masih samar akan bekas luka karena kejadian tempo hari ditekuk murung.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika hal tersebut menimpa ibumu?" Donghae bertanya dengan nada sinis. Namun Kyuhyun tahu, dalam setiap inci kalimatnya begitu sarat akan kepedihan.

"Tidak dengan cara ini yang jelas. Aku tak akan menyerah dengan sekolah. Hanya orang tolol yang dengan sengaja ingin menghancurkan cita-cita hanya demi emosi sesaat." Karena tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya, jelas itu bukanlah kalimat yang disukai oleh _namja _penyuka makanan laut tersebut.

Donghae menoleh tiba-tiba dengan tatapan garang, "Kalau begitu selamat! Karena kau berhasil terhindar dari kelompok orang-orang TOLOL." Kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya, hendak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Namun sepertinya lengan panjang itu lebih cepat. Kyuhyun langsung mencengkeram tangan sahabatnya dengan kuat dan menahannya agar tidak pergi. "Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu kesal."

"Kau sudah melakukannya, Cho." sahut Donghae cepat.

"Baiklah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Jangan seperti itu. Kau lebih menjengkelkan kalau seperti ini." Perlahan Kyuhyun menggiring sahabatnya kembali duduk tenang. Tak urung keduanya yang memang sudah sulit membenci satu sama lain kembali menenangkan diri.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa hidup kita seperti ini?" lanjutnya.

Donghae tak menggubris keluhan itu, namun otaknya terus saja mengatakan setuju akan kenyataan yang diungkapkan Kyuhyun. Kenapa mereka harus memiliki kehidupan yang seperti itu? Tak bisakah keduanya hanya menjalani masa-masa remaja yang kata orang adalah waktu dimana kehidupan metamorfosa manusia bisa begitu bahagia?

Menyalahkan Tuhan bukan jalan keluar tentunya. Mereka tak cukup berani menghadapi karma yang sangat dahsyat dengan mengancam Sang Penguasa Alam. Hanya mengeluh. Itu sudah sifat dasar yang manusiawi.

"Kau berhasil di peringkat sepuluh untuk ujian bahasa kemarin." Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Donghae tersenyum, "Itu karena kau terus saja mengataiku pemalas. Aku sempat membuat ibuku gelisah semalaman suntuk karena melihatku tak lepas dari catatan bodohmu itu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Kalau begitu jangan berharap kalau aku akan berhenti berkata seperti itu padamu. Kutekankan! Intensitasnya justru akan semakin sering. Jadi bersiaplah!"

"_Yeah,_ terserahmu. Itu jika kau tidak takut untuk berada di bawah, Cho. Mungkin kau akan menyesal telah melakukannya—suatu saat."

"Hey, hey! Kau tak akan pernah mendahuluiku. Saat kau berhasil mencapai peringkat pertama, aku sudah tak butuh lagi alat bantu hitung untuk mengobrak abrik soal-soal integral ganda tiga."

Mereka berdua tertawa dengan kalimat-kalimat bodoh yang dilontarkan. Tak perlu terlalu konyol dengan rumus sebuah persahabatan. Karena keduanya hanya butuh hal-hal bodoh untuk membuat ikatan tak kasat mata itu lebih kuat.

Namun mereka masih cukup belia untuk tahu dan menyadari bagaimana Tangan Tuhan menggoreskan sebuah takdir yang akan membuat langkah keduanya merasa dipermainkan.

Tuhan memang akan terus memberikan kebaikan pada tiap umatnya yang berusaha. Tapi... ada kalanya Tuhan tak cukup baik untuk membuatmu terus berada di jalan yang penuh dengan cahaya.

* * *

**~equator~**

* * *

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya saat menyaksikan kejadian mengerikan itu. Lututnya lemas hingga tak mampu melangkah, apalagi berlari. Satu-satunya penyangga tubuh di sana hanyalah batang pohon besar dan rindang. Air mata tak kuasa ia bendung kala perbuatan bejad orang-orang itu terus mengisi kekosongan dalam jarak pandangnya yang terbatas pada gelapnya sang malam.

Terus berusaha agar tak terisak. Mencoba berdoa jika saat ini ia hanya tengah bermimpi buruk, walaupun berulang kali gagal karena rasa sakit terus menjalar ketika giginya menancap di bibir tipis tersebut.

_Lari Cho Kyuhyun! Lari! Cari orang sebanyak mungkin untuk menghentikan kebiadaban mereka! Jadilah pemberani!_

Namun Kyuhyun menggeleng. Tubuhnya benar-benar tak mampu bergeser walau hanya satu inchi. Kepalanya terus berkedut karena tak mampu meraung walaupun wajahnya telah basah oleh air mata.

Dalam titik ini seorang Cho Kyuhyun betul-betul merasa menjadi seseorang yang sangat pengecut.

"Aaarrggghh! Tidak, Tuan kumohon—jangan!"

Kyuhyun kembali menumpahkan banyak cairan bening dari _stoic_ hitamnya. Tidak—_stoic _itu kini berubah menjadi sebuah ketakutan, bukan lagi keberanian.

_Kenapa aku harus menyaksikan semuanya? KENAPA HARUS AKU?_

* * *

Donghae berlutut di samping sebuah gundukan yang masih basah. Menangis keras sambil terus menggumamkan kata '_Eomma_' dari mulutnya. Aliran sungai Han kecil dari matanya seakan tak bisa berhenti.

Orang-orang yang tadi membantu dalam proses pemakaman sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing, tentunya setelah memberikan pelukan belasungkawa pada remaja tampan itu. Entah memang prihatin yang timbul dari dalam hati, atau hanya sebagai tradisi sebuah upacara akan kematian seseorang.

Sang anak masih terus meratap. Hanya bersisa dua orang yang masih setia menemani pemuda itu membasahi pusara ibunya dengan air mata.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ada di sana. Berdiri mematung sambil bergulat dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Air muka mereka tak jauh memprihatinkan daripada Donghae, hanya saja tanpa air mata.

"_Eomma,_ maafkan aku. Maafkan aku—"

Satu di antara mereka ingin sekali menghampiri dan berlutut di hadapannya. Mengatakan semua tanpa ada bagian yang terlewatkan.

Namun sepertinya tak mudah. Ia sama sekali belum siap.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sambil memicing. Pemuda itu beberapa kali terdengar menghela napas berat dan kini ia terlihat sedang menggigit bibirnya.

_Mereka sahabat, Lee Sungmin. Itu wajar._

Segala pikiran buruk ia tepis dan kembali fokus pada _namdeongsang_-nya itu. "Donghae-ah—ayo pulang. Hari sudah hampir gelap. Ibumu akan sedih jika kau terus seperti ini."

Lama Sungmin berusaha membujuk, sampai akhirnya Donghae pasrah dipapah. Hal itu juga karena fisiknya yang sudah melemah. Menangis memang lebih melelahkan dibandingkan jika berkelahi dengan berandalan manapun—mungkin.

* * *

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin meninggalkan Dongahe yang langsung tertidur karena lelah di rumahnya. Mereka pikir anak itu pasti butuh sendirian saat bangun nanti. Hingga di sinilah, di malam yang sangat dingin, dua orang dengan sikap saling mengacuhkan berjalan menelusuri aspal gang-gang sempit.

Tidak beriringan. Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului Sungmin. Tak ada suara yang terdengar selain hentakan langkah kaki beserta ketukan tongkat jalan milik pemuda manis itu.

_Tok... Tok... Tok_

Kyuhyun hampir gila mendengarnya. Ingin sekali rasanya langsung berlari dan meninggalkan jauh-jauh orang itu. Namun tak jauh berbeda dengan Donghae, ia pun begitu lelah hari ini. Bahkan untuk berjalan saja ia membutuhkan tenaga lebih besar dari biasanya. Dan angin malam yang terasa seperti menggigit kulit seakan menambah panjang perjalanan mereka.

"Kau... kurasa ada yang kau sembunyikan." Tak disangka. Sungmin membuka percakapan. Hal yang sedari tadi selalu ingin dihindari Kyuhyun.

"..."

"Kau sahabatnya, _kan_?"

"Bisakah kita tidak bicara? Aku benci bicara saat berjalan." Kyuhyun berujar sinis. Namun alasannya terdengar konyol.

"Kau membenciku." Jelas itu bukan pertanyaan. "Kau benci bicara denganku." Sungmin terus mengutarakan kebenaran yang walaupun terasa sakit.

Kakinya yang panjang berhenti melangkah. Kemudian berbalik dan menatap buas ke arah Sungmin. "Benar. Aku benci harus bicara denganmu. Aku membencimu. Aku membenci apapun yang ada dalam dirimu. Jadi jangan bicara lagi, atau aku terpaksa mematahkan tongkat bodohmu itu."

Suara gemuruh petir sepertinya tak akan dapat menyaingi perkataan yang keluar dari mulut seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Semuanya bahkan lebih buruk dari sekedar rasa sakit pada tulang kakinya ketika Sungmin harus terpaksa berjalan tanpa tongkatnya.

Kyuhyun langsung berbalik lagi dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kali ini dengan langkah lebih cepat. Sungmin tak gentar. Ia pun mempercepat jalannya—walau agak sulit.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memperlakukanku seperti, _hah_?!" Sungmin tidak berteriak, namun susana yang sepi membuat suara tenornya terdengar cukup keras di telinga Kyuhyun.

Sekali lagi tak ada jawaban.

"Kau benar-benar membenci ketidaksempurnaan yang ada pada diriku? Sepicik itu kah jalan pikiranmu, Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin agak tersengal karena harus mengimbangi langkah Kyuhyun yang cepat sambil terus bicara.

"Entah apa yang sudah kau sembunyikan dari Donghae. Kuharap itu tak akan menyakitinya lebih lagi. Dia sudah tak memiliki siapapun sekarang."

_Brugh!_

Sungmin meringis kesakitan. Sebelah lengan mengusap bokongnya yang terasa ngilu akibat menghantap aspal jalan yang keras.

Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin hingga pemuda itu tak bisa menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya lagi. Ia jatuh terduduk. Walaupun tidak begitu keras, namun rasa terhina di dadanya membuat perlakuan Kyuhyun begitu ia benci.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau benar-benar harus melakukan ini? Apa begitu hebat kah dirimu, _hah_?!" Sungmin hampir menangis saat mengatakannya. Harga dirinya serasa diinjak-injak sampai pada posisi terhina dalam kasta makhluk rendahan.

"Apa kau tak mengerti bahasaku? Aku bilang, aku membencimu. Apapun itu, aku tak ingin bicara denganmu lagi." Setelah itu Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi. Berlari. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terluka.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan padanya? _Sungmin mengucap lirih dalam hati. Suka atau tidak, Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah membuat dirinya mengarungi langit biru sebuah aktualisasi diri. Rasanya sungguh pedih saat terlempar dari tempat yang cukup tinggi.

* * *

**~equator~**

* * *

"Kyuhyun-ah. Aku punya kabar baik untukmu." Ayah Kyuhyun baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah. Pria itu langsung saja menghambur ke dalam kamar sang anak dan bicara dengan nada yang begitu antusias.

"_Mwol-yo_?" (apa itu?) sahutnya masih bingung.

"_Uri sajangnim,_ Shin-_sajang._ Ia bersedia memberikan beasiswa padamu untuk kuliah di Universitas Seoul. Bagaimana? Ini hebat, kan?"

Kyuhyun ternganga. Ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, "_A-abeoji,_ ulangi lagi."

"Haisshh, _bocah nakal_! Aku bilang kau bisa melanjutkan sekolahmu di Seoul. Impianmu menjadi seorang jaksa akan terwujudkan!" Gelak tawa bahagia langsung saja keluar dari pria paruh baya itu. Bahkan sang pembawa berita masih sangat tak percaya bahwa ini nyata.

"Kau tidak sedang mabuk, _kan_?" Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku saat ini bahkan lebih bugar dari manusia sehat manapun." Kembali sikap yang berlebihan ditunjukkan dari _euphoria_ seorang ayah.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Kami bahkan belum pernah bertemu." Ada sedikit keraguan dalam mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"_Abeoji,_ kau tidak sedang mempertaruhkan hal yang paling berharga, _kan_?" Kyuhyun berubah panik. Matanya yang gelap menyiratkan kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hey, jangan berpikir macam-macam. Hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupku adalah kau, Cho Kyuhyun. Jadi ini tidak seperti bertaruh di atas meja judi. Aku pernah bercerita pada _sajangnim_ kalau memiliki anak yang super cerdas. Pasti karena itu dia mau memberikanmu beasiswa untuk melanjutkan cita-cita."

"Bersiaplah. Besok Shin-_sajang_ ingin bertemu denganmu."

Setelah itu Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpaku sendiri. Entah apa yang mengganjal. Obsesinya akan cita-cita semenjak kecil membuatnya hanya mampu memikirkan diri sendiri.

_Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali._

Bisikan itu terus membawanya menjadi semakin egois. Semakin jauh dari hati nurani...

* * *

_Deg!_

"Kau tak keberatan _kan_ jika aku ingin bicara berdua saja dengan anakmu?"

_Deg! Deg!_

"T-tentu saja, Tuan. Kyuhyun-ah, lakukan dengan benar, hmm..."

_Blam!_

"Duduklah. Kau terlihat tegang. Santai saja. Anggap saja kau sedang bicara dengan ayahmu sendiri." Suara berat yang begitu penuh dengan wibawa dan karisma langsung memenuhi ruangan besar tempat dimana pertemuan tersebut dilakukan.

Kyuhyun diam. Sepertinya ujung sepatu—yang baru saja ia beli—lebih menarik ketimbang wajah orang yang kelak akan membiayai semua langkahnya menuju kesuksesan.

"Tatap aku, Cho Kyuhyun." tegas Tuan Shin. Ia pun jengah melihat anak itu terus-terusan menunduk. "Seorang jaksa nantinya hanya akan menunjukkan keberanian di matanya. Kau tidak akan peduli dengan kebaikan hati. Semuanya hanya berlandaskan bukti. Itu caramu nanti jika ingin menilai seseorang. Percaya dengan apa yang kau saksikan.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tengkuk pucatnya. 'Percaya dengan apa yang kau saksikan'. Memorinya kembali bergulat di malam yang dingin dan gelap itu. Rintihan dan tangisan seseorang sontak memenuhi kepalanya. Rasa sakit itu seperti telah teradiasi ke dalam tubuh kurusnya. Dan tiba-tiba tersentak karena wajah Lee Donghae menghampirinya.

"Tenanglah Cho Kyuhyun. Kau hanya berada di tempat dan waktu yang kurang tepat menurutku."

_A-apa ini? Apa yang sedang orang ini bicarakan?_

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Kau bisa percaya dengan apa yang kau lihat. Jadi begitulah caranya kita saling bekerja sama. Aku tak akan mengelak jika kau berpikir bahwa aku sedang mengancammu. Tapi kau juga harus memikirkan ayamu. Dia begitu mengorbankan segalanya demi anak semata wayang yang sangat jenius ini."

"Dan bayangkan jika ayahmu tahu mengenai hal ini? Jantungnya pasti akan berhenti berdetak." Kalimat itu meluncur bagai anak panah yang tepat mengenai paru-parunya. Kyuhyun seperti sulit bernapas. Ingin sekali rasanya menangis.

"Jadi, katakan keputusanmu."

* * *

"_Yah_ Kyuhyun-ah, _eotte_?" Sang ayah langsung menghampirinya ketika Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari ruangan besar itu.

"Apanya?" sahut Kyuhyun datar. Wajahnya begitu berbeda dari ketika berada di dalam.

"Apanya yang 'apa'? Ya tentu saja pertemuanmu dengan Shin-_sajang._ Bagaimana? Apa yang dikatakannya?" Aura penasaran betul-betul tengah melingkupi diri sang ayah. Ia begitu berharap dengan perhatian ini. Dengan begitu anaknya akan menjadi orang sukses tanpa harus merasakan kesulitan hidup.

Kyuhyun memandang sang ayah, lalu tersenyum. "Aku akan belajar dengan baik, _Abeoji._ Aku akan membuat mereka yang pernah menghina kita merasakan akibatnya."

Dengan begitu pembicaraan selesai. Ayah Kyuhyun betul-betul dilanda kelegaan yang teramat besar. Kini ia tak khawatir lagi dengan masa depan anak laki-laki tercintanya. Kyuhyun akan sukses, dan kehidupan yang lebih baik akan segera didapatkannya.

.

.

.

Namun mereka tak tahu... takdir seperti apa yang akan mengiringi pencapaian 'puncak' itu. Sudah jelas pernah dikatakan, Tuhan juga tak akan terlalu berbaik hati untuk membuatmu tetap berada di jalan yang penuh dengan cahaya. Ada saatnya kau tak bisa melihat apa-apa nantinya.

Jadi bersiaplah...

* * *

**~equator~**

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun memperhatikan Donghae yang begitu serius menulis.

"Aku sedang membuat petisi." sahutnya datar.

"Petisi? Untuk apa?" Kyuhyun semakin mendekat. Ia meletakkan sekantung buah-buahan dan soju yang dibawanya begitu saja di lantai.

"Aku menemukan hal-hal aneh terkait kematian ibuku."

Kyuhyun meremas ujung kausnya, "Hal... aneh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia tidak bunuh diri, Cho. Seorang petugas yang menangani jenzahnya pernah berkata bahwa ia menemukan sedikit noda darah di sekitar alat vital ibuku. Seperti noda bekas... pemerkosaan." Donghae terlihat begitu terluka menyampaikan pemikirannya. Tapi walaupun begitu ia tetap harus kuat. Sepahit apapun, Donghae tahu ini harus ada penyelesaian.

"Kau... yakin?" Kyuhyun bicara dengan sangat hati-hati.

Donghae menghela napas, "Entahlah. Satu-satunya yang kuyakini adalah ibuku bukan tipe orang yang akan tega meninggalkan anaknya sendirian."

"Jika ada indikasi pemerkosaan, bukankah seharusnya ada laporan dari petugas investigasi mengenai hal janggal itu." Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun harus bicara sangat hati-hati.

"Itulah yang membuatku bingung. Petugas itupun mengucapkan hal yang berbeda saat kutanya lagi kemarin. Ia berkilah bahwa tak pernah mengatakan tentang noda darah itu padaku. Karena waktu itu aku dianggap sedang kalut, jadi mereka mengatakan aku hanya berdelusi tinggi akibat _shock._"

"Lalu?" Bibir tipisnya hampir tak bergerak saat mengucapkan kata tersebut.

"Lalu? Kkk~ Hey Tuan 'calon' Jaksa, kau harusnya lebih tahu bagaimana yang harus kulakukan." Donghae menggelang mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari sahabatnya itu.

"Petisi pun butuh bukti dasar, Donghae-ah. Kau akan membawa apa saat menyerahkan petisi itu?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun mulai lebih menyelidik. Walaupun kemungkinannya kecil, tapi ia tahu, Donghae bukan orang yang akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. _Oh_! Kau bawa apa? Apa malam ini kita akan berpesta? _Chukkahae_, Kyuhyun-ah. Akhirnya impianmu semakin dekat. Kau memang temanku yang paling hebat."

* * *

"Donghae-ah, bagaimana jika kau ikut aku ke Seoul. Aku akan membantumu. Kau juga bisa mengejar impianmu menjadi seorang pengusaha. Lupakan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Kau masih punya masa depan."

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa semenjak aku mengatakan hal tentang petisi, kau seperti tak pernah sependapat denganku. Apa kau suka ketidakadilan terkubur begitu saja, Tuan Jaksa?" Donghae kembali tersinggung jika Kyuhyun sudah tak sepaham dengannya. Ia juga benci saat mendengar sahabatnya itu terlalu membesar-besarkan perihal 'masa depan'.

"Memang keadilan seperti apa yang ingin kau dapatkan jika bukti dasar pun sampai saat ini sama sekali tidak kau miliki?" Kyuhyun belum ingin menyerah. Ia harus bisa meyakinkan sahabatnya. Dia tahu apa yang akan dihadapi Donghae nanti akan sangat berbahaya.

"Kau bertanya 'keadilan seperti apa'? Cho Kyuhyun, katakan yang sebenarnya. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun hampir saja melemah mendengar pertanyaan yang sangat tepat sasaran itu. "Apa yang ku tahu? Aku bahkan hanya sekali bertemu dengan ibumu." Bukan Kyuhyun jika tak bisa mengatur pola bicaranya.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah bicara omong kosong. Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang tak melirik masa depan. Tapi untuk saat ini, kasus ibuku adalah hal yang paling penting."

Pernyataan final Donghae bukan sesuatu yang mudah digoyahkan, dan Kyuhyun tahu benar itu. Namun ia juga tak ingin sahabatnya menuai banyak masalah dimana-mana. Karena sekali lagi, Kyuhyun tahu benar apa yang sedang dihadapi Donghae.

"Pikirkan perkataanku baik-baik. Aku pastikan kau akan berterima kasih padaku jika tak mengabaikan tawaran ini. Kau sahabat terbaikku, Lee Donghae."

* * *

**~equator~**

* * *

Sungmin jatuh berlutut di atas tanah yang keras itu. Tongkat jalannya juga tergeletak begitu saja di samping tubuh lemasnya. Air mata begitu saja keluar membanjiri wajahnya yang mulus. Zamrud hitamnya semakin pekat seiring dengan derasnya proses pengembunan dia dalam sana.

Ia menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isakan. Menyaksikan tubuh itu terlempar saat sebuah sepeda motor menghantam dengan keras. Berteriak pun ia tak sanggup.

Dan pemandangan selanjutnya adalah hal yang tak akan pernah Sungmin lupakan seumur hidupnya. Rekaman-rekaman hasil bidikan matanya itu sangat rinci. Tak ada seorangpun yang akan mengalahkan ketajaman kesaksian itu.

_Whisper..._

.

.

.

_Kau yang memutuskan segalanya, Lee Sungmin. Hidupmu adalah pilihan._

* * *

**~equator~**

**TBC**

* * *

**Hehe... makin bingung yah? Ya,, beginilah kalau remake drama, butuh kesabaran tingkat gigi. Soalnya saya nonton dramanya aja hampir banting remote.. hhihi...  
**

**Mulai terlihat kan bagaimana 'antagonisnya' pasangan yahud kita ini? Itu yg saya maksud mengambil sisi peran bukan protagonisnya. Maaf kalo chapter ini malah banyak saya ambil dari sisi persahabatan antara Kyuhyun dan Donghae, karena konfliknya memang berasal dari sana.**

**Saya harap teman2 mau bersabar, karena saya pastikan ini ff kyumin bukan kyuhae #plak! Kkk~**

**Gak sepanjang ff saya yg terdahulu yah? Hehe... mian, untuk yang ini saya juga gak tahu kenapa kalo udah nulis 3000k aja, rasanya udah mulai kehilangan orientasi alur. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini banyak yang terjadi #ini ngomong apa sih?#  
Jadi daripada makin gak jelas,,, mending segini-segini aja ya tipa chapter (sukur2 sih bisa lebih panjang),, terus supaya gak kelamaan juga update-nya.**

**Reader : "ALASAN!"**

**Hahah XDDD,,, dan untuk yang menunggu penyesalan seorang Cho Kyuhyun,,, juga bersabar dulu,, kkk~ #duceburin ke kolam**

**Big hug untuk yang udah mampir dan review :**

MsJongjin, Ayugai Risa, Rima KyuMin Elf, WhiteViolin, Sparkyu-Min, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Meong, Dina luv kyumin, mitade13, KyuLov, MinnieGalz, yukiLOVESUNGMIN, Sunghyunnie, , EchAegyo, suciaticitrau, Ayu Kyumin, JinoLee, t137, HeeYeon, hyuknie, 181, nurmakyuminelf, nene, Guest (mak), choi hyekyung, kim hyde fujoshi, KyuLoveMi, Cho Kyu Chely, Kim Hyunmin, KAnaya, Syifa Hwang, dieshawardhani, WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah, kyuminalways89, Kyuminforever, sitara1083, Ms. KMS, Qniee love nest, FiungAsmara, ira, ChoHuiChan, SparKSomniA0321, Guest, angelsIto, Guest, BunnyMinnie, dincubie, Mingre, Melanimin, Yunteukwon, Baby kyu, , MegaKyu, Choi sila, kyurin minnie, Park KyuMin, myblacksmile, sparkyumin13, KyuMin's SPY, Chikyumin, Yuka Ran, okoyunjae, Miyoori29, ANAKNYADONGHAE, ayachi casey, farihadaina, Jirania, TAO bbuingbbuing, BbuingBbuing137, han young hee, KimMyongiNara, vnovgyu, JOYeerrElpeu, qqmingkyutes137, Rio, HANA

**O iya,, ada satu review yang bikin author agak pusing mikirin jawabannya, tapi supaya bisa tidur, saya coba jawab yah...**

**Q :** Hmmmm Fe-chan boleh curhat gak? Ini ttg RAMALAN HUB. KYUMIN yg bkin aku GALAU sbg seorng KMS.. Ak harap Fe-chan meluangkn sdkit waktu untk nge-jawab pertanyaanku nh.. Lansg aja.. Ak bca ramalan dri seorng KMs klu hub. KyuMin itu HTS alias"tanpa Status"dan si Gyu nge-gantung Ming dlm hub. Itu say klu menurutmu gmna? Trus kata ramalan itu jga klu salah satu ortu KyuMin gak merestui hub. Terlarang mrka..klu mnrtmu itu ortu siapa? Ming ata Gyu? Dan yg gk kalah penting nh,apa ortu KyuMin tahu ata"curiga"dgn"kedekatan"KyuMin selama ini?  
Tolong di JAWAB yahhh.. Krna kmu KMS akuttt mungkn bsa ngsih"saran"yg bkin aku tenang sayy... Tolong di JAWAB yahh... By Yuki..

**A :** sebenernya gini,, untuk orang seperti saya, ramalan itu gak akan pernah saya jadikan pegangan dengan alasan apapun. Saya share pertanyaan kamu ke temen2 lain, dan kebanyakan dari mereka memang menjawab, **"ramalan itu cuma sekedar ramalan, kalau kita sibuk mikir ramalan, yang ada kita malah galau sendiri, mending nikmtin aja apa yang ada, ga usah mikir aneh2"**/ nah, jadi begitu, untuk Yuki, kamu juga harus berusaha supaya gak terpengaruh dengan berita2 yg gak punya dasar yang jelas.. coba kamu pikir,, RAMALAN gitu? Dari segi ilmu pengetahuan maupun agama jekas gak ada 'ayat'-nya.

Jadi,, sebagai KMS yang baik, tentunya kita hanya ingin mereka bersama dan bahagia kan? Kalo begitu, mulai sekarang buang jauh2 peikiran negatif berkaitan dengan hubungan mereka. KYUMIN IS REAL, thats what we should to be trust. Tentu saja dengan 'sinyal2' yang mereka berikan di depan kamera. Kkk~/ dan untuk masalah 'ortu siapa yang tidak menyetujui siapa',, kita serahkan pada mereka berdua. At least, we must act like a shipper. Masalah pribadi? Itu bukan jangkauan kita, sayaang ^^/ dengan ini semoga kegalauan kamu bisa teratasi ya...

**Gomawo yeorobuunn...**

**See u next chapt ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whisper In The Dark**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::Author : **fe**::**

**::Genre : **Romance, Drama, (worn out)Friendship**::**

**::Rate : M **for rough dialog reason, and others**::**

**::Warning : **Typos, Boys Love, Distinct sex activity**::**

**::Disclaimer : **This story completely mine**::**

**.**

**.**

**. **

* * *

"Donghae-ah, kumohon. Lupakan semua yang terjadi. Ibumu sudah tenang di 'sana'. Jangan lakukan hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Ikutlah denganku. Kita akan sama-sama membangun masa depan di Seoul. Aku berjanji akan terus membantumu."

Pemuda yang lebih pendek di sana menatap nanar akan kalimat demi kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh sahabatnya. Ia pikir Kyuhyun sudah sangat keterlaluan dengan perkara ini. _Tidak penting? Kau bilang masalah ibuku tidak penting?_ Pikir Donghae.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat Donghae menerjang Kyuhyun dan langsung menarik kerah bajunya. "Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa yang kau katakan ini berlebihan, Cho Kyuhyun?" Ia mendesis. Wajah dengan balutan amarah membuat remaja itu terlihat sangat menakutkan. Jangan lupakan matanya yang memerah. Ingin sekali rasanya menghajar sesuatu.

"Berlebihan? Cih! Seharusnya kau tanyakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri. Apa menurutmu mengajukan perkara hukum tanpa bukti yang kuat akan membuat mereka mempersilahkanmu duduk di sana dan menyuguhkan segelas teh hangat? Begitu?! TIDAK, LEE DONGHAE! Kau hanya akan ditertawakan. Mereka hanya akan menendangmu keluar dan berpikir bahwa kau hanyalah anak ingusan yang terlalu banyak terpengaruh oleh _film-film action._ SADARLAH! KAU SANGAT TAHU DUNIA MACAM APA TEMPAT TINGGAL KITA!"

"KAU YANG SADAR, BRENGSEK! KAU!" Donghae balas berteriak tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Suasana yang sepi di sekitar mereka karena malam hari sudah menunjukkan kegelapannya, membuat teriakan-teriakan mereka seolah mampu didengar oleh para dewa di langit ke tujuh.

Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan cengeraman lengan Donghae. "Lepaskan, Lee Donghae." Suaranya kembali melemah. "Untuk kali ini saja, kumohon, dengarkan aku." Kini matanya sudah mulai berair. Panas di hati keduanya membuat segala sesuatu seolah menjadi merah membara.

Tatapan kemarahan Dongahe tiba-tiba saja memudar, berganti dengan raut 'tak percaya'. "Kau... kau tahu sesuatu."

Kyuhyun menegang. Bibirnya bergerak seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun sepertinya bagian tubuhnya itu sama sekali tak ingin menuruti perintahnya. Kelu. Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari pada berkata 'iya'.

Perlahan cengkeraman itu mengendur, kemudian lepas dan hanya meninggalkan kerutan tak beraturan di bagian kerah tadi. Donghae mundur beberapa langkah kecil.

"Benar. Kau tahu sesuatu." Kesimpulan sesaat, namun begitu menohok.

Kyuhyun langsung jatuh bersimpuh. Lututnya menghantam aspal jalan yang keras. Pandangannya masih kelu. Ia menatap sahabatnya dengan ekspresi terluka, begitu dalam.

"Kau... benar-benar... tahu... sesuatu?" Seperti tak ingin mempercayai pikirannya sendiri, Donghae membuat kalimat itu lebih seperti bertanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, entah itu sebuah tanda penyangkalan, atau hanya sebuah sinyal frustasi. "Kumohon... kali ini saja... kali ini saja..."

Setitik cairan bening akhirnya tumpah. Keduanya tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan kelemahan masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Sekalipun kau mengaku telah membunuh ibuku, aku akan tetap mengajukan petisi ini."

**.**

**.**

**-000-**

**.**

**.**

"_Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Cho Kyuhyun. Pilihan itu ada di tanganmu."_

Keringat dingin sudah mulai membasahi seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Tubuh kurus itu terlihat begitu tegar dengan balutan pakaian hitam. Jaket kulit hitam, celana _khaki_ hitam, sarung tangan hitam, sepatu, dan sebuah _helmet._ Tertutup dan... misterius.

Di ke jauhan seorang remaja tampan berjalan dengan ekspresi datar. Langkahnya begitu pasti dengan hitungan jarak satu-satu yang tidak terlalu panjang ataupun pendek. Air muka yang sedikit mengeras membuat sosoknya terlihat begitu siap menghadapi apapun. Di lengan kanannya terselip sebuah map coklat besar yang akan menjadi 'senjata'nya dalam memperjuangkan kematian sang ibu.

Sebuah surat petisi...

_Kau tak perlu siapapun saat ini. Cho Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan apapun jika mau mengorbankan' bagian kecil' itu._

Aliran darah Cho Kyuhyun bagai kembali bergolak ketika kalimat tersebut kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Dapatkah? Dapatkah ia melakukan semuanya? Demi sebuah cita-cita. Demi sebuah aktualisasi diri yang bahkan akan mampu menjadikannya orang yang paling hebat sekaligus.

_Bisakah aku melakukannya?_

Kaki panjang itu menginjak _engkol_ motor besarnya dengan kasar. Sudah diputuskan. 'Lakukan, atau selamanya akan menjadi seorang pecundang.'

Suara knalpot motor meraung dengan ganasnya. Tak peduli jika ada orang-orang yang berada di sekitar dan mungkin langsung menoleh dan mengumpat riuh rendah. Namun penunggangnya tak peduli, yang ada dalam pandangannya kini hanya satu titik. Pusatnya hanya orang itu. Hanya dia. Dan setelah ini semuanya akan selesai. Tak akan ada penyesalan, setidaknya hal itulah yang ia janjikan pada dirinya sendiri. Tak ada rasa bersalah.

_Benar. Semua salahmu, Lee Donghae. Semua salahmu yang tak mau mendengarkanku. Kumohon maafkan aku. Sekarang... dan untuk selamanya._

Jemari sebelah kirinya melepas besi kopling, lalu pada saat bersamaan lengan kanannya memutar gas dengan tanpa ampun.

Motor besar tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Lurus, tanpa sekalipun niat akan berhenti. Semua yang ada di hadapannya diterjang ganas. Beruntung jalanan saat itu sepi, bahkan satu dua orang yang—munkin—akan langsung menghindar karena sudah terkejut akan suara raungan motor pun sama sekali tak terlihat.

Tapi pemuda itu...

Donghae menoleh. Lalu berbalik dan memandang satu titik yang semakin lama semakin terlihat jelas. Namun ia hanya diam. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada dalam benaknya, karena saat ini Donghae hanya mematung, menunggu besi berat itu menghampiri dan mungkin akan menerjangnya. Ia mencoba bertaruh. Kesombongan dalam diri membuat pemuda tersebut menantang angkuh... akan sebuah kematian.

.

.

.

_Braaakkk!_ _Krakk!_

Tubuh itu terpental cukup jauh. Menghantam jalan tanpa ampun hingga menimbulkan suara derak yang sangat mengerikan. Darah menggenang di mana-mana, hembusan angin yang membawa aroma besi karat membuat 'bau' kengerian itu makin memenuhi jalan desa. Tak ada orang di sana, teriakan atau tangisan terkejut lainnya, seakan saat itu Tuhan juga tengah membantu aksi seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Tubuh itu sekarat. Tak ada sedikitpun dari bagiannya yang terlihat baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih melaju kencang di atas sepeda motor besarnya. Tak tentu arah. Kini ia bahkan tak tahu sedang ada di mana dan akan kemana. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat, bukan karena deru suara mesin yang meraung, melainkan karena gejolak pertahanannya yang hampir kandas. Di dalam helm berwarna hitam pekat itu, sebuah wajah kaku dan berlinangan air mata dapat disembunyikan. Saat itu Kyuhyun bahkan tak sanggup berhenti untuk memastikan apakah korbannya sudah mati atau belum. Namun tetap saja, hanya keajaiban yang akan menyelamatkan nyawa seorang manusia yang dihantam keras oleh besi berat berlaju kecepatan penuh.

_Aku tak bersalah. Aku tak bersalah. Sedikitpun, aku tak bersalah._

Hanya kalimat konyol itu yang terus berputar dalam benaknya. Kejahatan tidak hanya terlihat dari aksi tabrak lari tadi. Bahkan seluruh persendiannya pun tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa sang iblis kini tengah bersarang dalam tubuhnya, menempati ruang terdalam naluri sebagai seorang manusia, dan juga sebagai seorang sahabat.

* * *

**~equator~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Lima bulan kemudian...**

"_Appa,_ apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya? Kenapa sedikitpun Donghae tak memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan sadar?" Sungmin bertanya panik. Ia benar-benar frustasi karena sampai saat beasiswanya mendesak untuk segera berangkat ke luar negeri, _namdeongsang-_nya itu belum juga sadar dari koma.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Para medis yang masih mengatakan bahwa anak itu 'masih hidup' saja aku sudah menghitungnya sebagai sebuah keajaiban. Apa yang akan kita harapkan lagi? Mereka bukan Tuhan, Sungmin."

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya keras di atas bangku ruang tunggu. Rambutnya sudah acak-acakan, bahkan tongkat jalannya yang tergeletak pun tak ia hiraukan. Matanya menatap nanar udara yang tak kasat mata, berharap di sana ia dapat menemukan sebuah penyelesaian.

"Aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya seperti ini, kan?"

Ayah Sungmin langsung mendekat, duduk di sebelah anak semata wayangnya itu. Sembari mengusap kepalanya, sang ayah berseru pelan, "Pergilah, aku akan menjaganya. Bukankah ini adalah impianmu sejak lama? Donghae bahkan sangat tahu dengan hal tersebut. Tak perlu khawatir, ayahmu ini tak akan meninggalkannya."

"Jika dia bangun... apakah Donghae akan memaafkanku?" Suaranya mencicit. Donghae bahkan sudah seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

Tuan Lee mengangguk seraya tersenyum, "Saat bangun nanti, aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Tak perlu khawatir, temui ayahmu ini lagi setelah memperoleh semua keinginanmu."

Sungmin memeluk tubuh tua sang ayah. Ia tahu bahwa tak ada yang perlu ditakuti dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Ia lebih takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Bahkan jika saat ia memiliki segalanya, mampukah Sungmin memperbaiki 'kerusakan' ini?

**.**

**.**

**-000-**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun**

Aku sudah melakukan yang seharusnya kulakukan. Hasilnya cukup... menakjubkan. Kini aku adalah seorang mahasiswa fakultas hukum di sebuah perguruan tinggi paling diincar seluruh remaja seumuranku di negeri ini, bahkan dari seluruh dunia.

Tidak hanya itu, Shin _sajang_ begitu memanjakan—aku benci jika harus menyebutnya dengan sogokan—diriku dengan sebuah apartemen mewah di pusat kota. Hanya tinggal bertahan beberapa tahun lagi, dan aku akan menjadi seseorang yang tak akan dipandang sebelah mata.

Semua orang akan menghormatiku. Menyanjungku, dan bahkan mungkin berlutut padaku.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

Setiap pengajar yang mengabsen dan mengumandangkan namaku di kelas, betul-betul membuat semuanya terlihat sangat nyata. Aku tak bermimpi. Yeah, aku tak mungkin hanya bermimpi.

_Bukan salahku. Semuanya bukan salahku._

Baiklah, aku sudah cukup terbiasa dengan kalimat itu di dalam kepalaku. Sampai matipun aku tak akan pernah menghitungnya sebagai sebuah kesalahan. Aku sudah berusaha menolongnya, dan ia sudah membuang begitu saja ketulusanku.

Yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Aku paling benci melihat ke belakang, karena akan ada banyak sesuatu yang membuatku ingin kembali. Aku tak ingin kembali. Aku benci kembali dalam kehidupan yang menjengkelkan itu.

Aku benci saat-saat 'menyingkirkan' sahabatku.

Dan... aku benci saat-saat mengingat wajah malaikat itu.

**.**

**.**

**-000-**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin**

Setiap kali aku melihat wajah teduh Lee Donghae yang masih dalam diam, rasanya seperti terbakar. Kemarahanku memuncak. Ingin sekali saat itu juga aku berangkat ke Seoul dan menemui _namja_ tak tahu diri itu.

Tak ingin bicara denganku walau hanya lewat telepon dengan dalih sibuk akan sekolahnya, membuat diriku makin geram.

"_Yah,_ Lee Donghae! Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini? Kau tahu? Sahabat TERBAIKMU itu mungkin tengah tertawa saat ini. Menikmati segalanya." Seakan dinginnya es dalam hatiku kini mulai meleleh. Mataku panas, kurasakansesuatu akhirnya mengalir dari dalam sini.

"Walaupun ayah mengatakan akan menjagamu, aku tetap tak bisa meninggalkanmu seperti ini. Jadi bangunlah! _Eoh_? _Jebal..._ aku tak akan pernah memafkan diriku jika benar-benar harus pergi tanpa melihat matamu terbuka. Kumohon..."

Hanya suara mesin pengukur detak jantung yang menjawab dialog satu arah ini. Seperti orang gila saja. Tapi aku sudah sering melakukannya. Bicara, tertawa, bahkan menangis di saat yang bersamaan. Berharap suatu saat Donghae akan menjawabnya. Ikut bicara, tertawa, juga menangis bersamaku.

Tiba-tiba aku tak mampu lagi bicara. Tenggorokannya tercekat karena menahan diri untuk tidak meraung. Kuletakkan kedua telapak tangan ini menutupi wajah, lalu kemudian terisak.

Lama...

Sampai tiba-tiba...

"Hhh..."

Aku tersentak, merasakan hembusan napas lemah yang menerpa kulit wajah.

"Nghh..."

"D-Donghae-ah... Lee Donghae..."

Responnya semakin nyata, bibir pucat yang sudah berbulan-bulan itu mengatup, kini bergerak terbuka. Perlahan... sebuah suara erangan pelan keluar dari sana.

"Donghae-ah... kau mendengarku? Oh, Ya Tuhan... kumohon... bukalah matamu." Lenganku terulur menangkup wajah Donghae sambil berbisik dan masih terisak. Air mataku sesekali jatuh mengenai piyama rumah sakit yang biasa dikenakan pasien itu.

Erangan Donghae makin kuat. Aku yang tadi sempat terlihat bersemangat, langsung berubah panik. Pasalnya erangan itu seperti menunjukkan rintihan kesakitan. Dan tanpa berpikir lagi, aku langsung keluar dari kamar untuk mencari petugas medis—siapapun—yang mungkin tengah berjaga.

**.**

**.**

**-000-**

**.**

**.**

**Normal**

"Sebuah kejahatan terhadap kepentingan umum, jika dihitung sebagai sebuah penderitaan, maka hal tersebut bisa dikenakan hukum pidana."

"Apa maksudmu? Sudah mengganggu kepentingan umum saja sejatinya harus dikenai pasal pelanggaran. Lalu apa maksud dari 'dihitung sebagai sebuah penderitaan'?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, bukan hanya kali ini saja rekan-rekan sekelasnya membatah sebuah opininya. Namun _namja_ kurus itu tak gentar, _toh_ ia sangat yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seseorang membuatmu menderita." Kyuhyun memulai sanggahannya dengan sedikit bermain kata.

"Tentu saja marah, apa lagi memang?" Jawaban yang sangat diharapkan.

"Lalu?"

"Jika termasuk dalam pelanggaran hukum, aku akan melaporkannya."

"Bagus. Itu dia jawaban yang kau inginkan."

Seluruh kelas hening. Mahasiswa di dalamnya memang tidak banyak, karena saat ini sedang diadakan sesi diskusi antar kelompok. Sehingga mahasiswa ditempatkan ke dalam beberapa ruangan kecil untuk menyelesaikan suatu kasus yang diberikan pengajar mereka.

"Berpikirlah lebih jernih, kawan. Kalian pikir siapa yang akan memproses sebuah hukum jika tidak ada pihak yang menuntut? Contohnya tadi kau. Kau merasa seseorang sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman dan 'menderita'—mungkin. Lalu kau akan melaporkannya, dan proses hukum akan berjalan."

"Sebuah penderitaan tidak hanya dirasakan oleh si korban. Proses hukum dapat dilakukan jika tuntutan pun berasal dari seseorang yang memiliki pandangan tentang sebuah kasus pelanggaran. Dan contoh nyatanya adalah kita nanti. Seorang Jaksa." Kyuhyun bicara dengan sangat lugas. Ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun mematahkan teori yang telah dipelajarinya.

"Jadi menurutmu..." Seorang mahasiswi mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "Seorang jaksa juga harus bisa merasakan penderitaan sang korban untuk bisa melakukan sebuah penuntutan dalam jalur hukum. Benar begitu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?"

_Deg!_

Kyuhyun diam cukup lama. Keangkuhannya tadi tiba-tiba saja sirna dengan hadirnya gambar-gambar masa lalu dalam kepalanya. Seluruh persendiannya terasa kaku, bahkan mulutnya yang sangat terkenal mampu membungkam siapapun di dalam arena diskusi kini terlihat kelu.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi? Kau mendengarku?"

Tersadar dengan lamunannya, ia memandang mahasiswi tadi dengan lekat. "Ya. Kau benar. Mereka harus bisa merasakan penderitaan sang korban." ucapnya pelan.

Dengan begitu kelas selesai seiring dengan dentingan sebuah jam besar di dalam ruangan.

"Senang melakukan diskusi denganmu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku berharap bisa mendapatkan kesempatan ini lagi." Dan kalimat-kalimat serupa dari mahasiswa lain pun mengalir dengan mudahnya. Hanya dalam beberapa bulan, Kyuhyun menjadi legenda bagi catatan mahasiswa baru yang menggetarkan setiap ruang diskusi.

Tapi di balik semua itu...

Ruangan itu sudah kosong. Namun pemuda dengan rambut ikal tersebut tak kunjung beranjak dari posisinya tadi. Berdiri mematung dengan kedua tangan terkepal keras. Pandangannya mengawang tak jelas, namun sorotannya tetap menyatakan amarah dan rasa takut yang melebur menjadi satu.

_Kau akan menyesalinya, Cho!_

"Aaaaaarrrrgghhh!"

Semua benda yang masih tertinggal di atas meja tak luput dari terjangannya, menimbulkan suara _sraakk!_ selama sepersekian detik.

Jatuh terduduk dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Seperti itulah yang Kyuhyun lakukan setelah membuat sebagian ruangan dipenuhi dengan kertas-kertas yang berhamburan akibat aksinya tadi.

"_Brengsek_ kau Lee Sungmin." Bibirnya bergetar saat mengucapkan kalimat kasar itu. "Kau... dan siapapun juga... tak akan pernah membuatku berhenti. Karena aku tak bersalah. AKU TAK BERSALAH!"

Berteriak seperti orang gila. Beruntung tak satupun orang yang berada di sekitarnya saat itu.

* * *

**~equator~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kau mengingatku? Aku Sungmin. Lee Sungmin."

Donghae menatap bingung sosok manis di hadapannya. "Sungmin... _hyung_?"

"_Geure, _Donghae-ah! Oh, kau masih mengingatku ternyata." Senyuman lebar benar-benar menghiasi wajah bulatnya saat ini. Sinar kelegaan tak mampu lagi ditutupi. Terharu. Begitulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana di sana.

"Dokter bilang, kau akan kehilangan beberapa memori, entah untuk sementara atau tidak. Jadi, apa ada hal yang kau ingat sebelum ini?"

"..."

"Apa kau ingat bagaimana bisa mengalami kecelakaan?" Sungmin berusaha mendesak. Namun di dalam hatinya ia berharap bahwa usahanya tidak akan menjadi apa-apa. Kesehatan Donghae yang terpenting untuk saat ini.

"Kecelakaan?" Bola mata Donghae sedikit membesar karena terkejut.

"Kau... tidak ingat?"

Hanya dijawab dengan gelengan halus.

Sungmin bingung apa yang harus sebaiknya ia katakan lagi. Rupanya memori jarak dekat Donghae yang rusak. Ia tak mengingat peristiwa yang membuatnya harus berada di rumah sakit dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

"_Hyung,_ apa yang terjadi padaku?" Wajah Donghae memelas meminta penjelasan.

Tidak langsung menjawab, Sungmin justru mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk meraih wajah _deongsaeng _kesayangannya itu. "_Gwenchana,_ kau hanya mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup parah dan tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa bulan. Tapi sekarang kau baik-baik saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Jemari Sungmin merapikan rambut Donghae yang sudah mulai mencapai bahu. Ia berpikir akan langsung membawanya ke salon setelah keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Kecelakaan apa?" Donghae masih menunjukkan raut wajah yang datar namun sarat akan keingintahuan. Matanya sangat teduh, sungguh tatapan yang sangat disukai oleh Sungmin.

"Hanya... kau yang tahu." Sungmin menjawab perlahan. "Kami hanya... menemukanmu sudah tergeletak di jalan."

Tak ada lagi pertanyaan. Donghae diam sambil menerawang jauh. Sesuatu tengah dipikirkannya, entah apa. Yang jelas, Sungmin tak suka jika diabaikan.

"Donghae-ah, kau ingin kemana setelah ini? Kembali ke rumah atau tinggal di tempatku saja?" Suaranya dibuat seriang mungkin untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung.

"_Hyung, _apa Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah datang menemuiku selama ini?"

Bagai disambar petir. Debaran jantung Sungmin mendadak bekerja lebih cepat. Ia sangat tahu cepat atau lambat Donghae akan mengingat sahabatnya itu. Namun tetap saja, ini terlalu cepat.

"_Hyung,_ kau mendengarku?"

"O-oh, dia... tentu saja pernah kemari. Hanya saja... tidak sering. Kau lupa kalau Kyuhyun mendapat beasiswa untuk sekolah di Seoul?"

"Aaah, aku ingat. Kau benar. Dia pasti sibuk di sana."

Sungmin tersenyum kecut.

"Tapi, apa kau sudah memberitahunya kalau aku sudah sadar?" Donghae tersenyum sangat manis. Sepertinya sebuah memori indah sedang berputar-putar dalam kepalanya.

"Donghae-ah, _m-mian_. Aku lupa, karena terlalu senang melihatmu sadar. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan segera memberitahunya. Kuharap dia bisa datang ke sini." Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang paling ia benci. Berhubungan lagi dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja harus bisa. Sahabat macam apa jika dia tak mau menemuiku? Aku sangat merindukannya."

"Berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri?" Donghae memperhatikan siluet dirinya di dalam kaca jendela. Baru sadar bahwa rambutnya sudah sangat panjang untuk ukuran laki-laki, dan beberapa bulu-bulu halus sudah nampak di daerah sekitar bibir dan dagunya.

"Sekitar... lima bulan jika aku tak salah menghitung."

"Benarkah? _Hyung,_ selama itu kau tak pernah mencukur ini ya?" ujar Donghae sambil menunjuk ke arah kumis tipisnya.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng dan tertawa kecil. Donghae-nya telah kembali. Mungkin anak itu sudah kehilangan sebagian memori pentingnya, tapi tidak dengan karakternya yang penuh semangat.

**.**

**.**

**-000-**

**.**

**.**

"_Yoboseyo_." Sebuah suara berat dan tegas yang berasal dari seberang telepon memenuhi ruang dengar Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Ini aku."

Kyuhyun ingin sekali berdalih tak mengenal suara tenor tersebut. Namun terlambat menyangkalnya. Sungmin sudah seperti bayang-bayang hitam dalam keterpurukan dirinya.

"Ada apa? Aku sibuk." Seperti biasa. Hanya sahutan dingin yang mampu pemuda itu berikan.

"Aku tahu. Kau tak akan pernah punya waktu luang untuk bicara denganku." Suara Sungmin tak kalah dingin. "Jangan khawatir. Aku menelepon bukan untuk mengganggumu. Hanya ingin menyampaikan kabar gembira." Terdengar suara seperti seseorang yang menarik napas panjang, "Lee Donghae... dia sudah siuman, dan terus menanyakanmu."

Gagang telepon itu lolos dari genggaman Kyuhyun, lalu jatuh menghantam meja dengan bunyi _dug_ cukup keras. Dalam waktu sekejap, tubuh jangkung itu seperti kehilangan keseimbangan. Kedua kaki jenjangnya tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri.

Ia jatuh terduduk. Matanya manatap tak jelas seperti orang gila. Napasnya menderu seperti baru saja berlari berkeliling lapangan. Keringat dingin mulai berlomba mencapai titik terendah bagian tubuhnya, padahal cuaca saat itu tak begitu panas.

_Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin._

Sekali lagi. Seperti orang-orang yang tak waras, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam kata "tidak" berulang kali.

_Seharusnya aku benar-benar memastikannya. Seharusnya aku memeriksanya dulu._

Seseorang dari seberang telepon masih setia memanggil namanya.

**.**

**.**

**-000-**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin sudah menghubunginya?" Donghae bicara sambil mengunyah makan siangnya.

"Hmm." Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan lagi pada pemuda _innocent_ ini.

"Lalu, apa katanya?" Masih saja merengek, persisi seperti anak kecil.

Sungmin menghela napas berat. Tak terlalu kentara. Ia tak ingin Donghae menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres untuk saat ini. Memorinya masih lemah. Dan dalam waktu dekat ini ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk keberangkatannya ke Barcelona. Ia tak mau jika saatnya tiba keadaan Donghae justru memburuk lagi.

"Bersabarlah. Dia akan langsung ke sini jika mendapatkan waktu kosong di sela-sela kuliahnya." Akhirnya berbohonglah jalan keluar satu-satunya.

"Aku ingin menemui ibu dulu setelah keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Eh? Kau..."

"Aku tahu, _hyung._ Aku ingat bagian itu." Donghae langsung memotong saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang berubah panik.

"Lalu... sampai mana kau mengingat?" Jantung Sungmin mulai memunculkan tanda-tanda percepatan yang bertambah. Namun ia harus tenang... semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Entahlah. Hanya berhenti sampai dimana aku—bahkan—menangis di sebelah gundukan tanah. Memang berapa banyak yang telah kulewatkan, _hyung_?" Ia menyerahkan perangkat makannya pada Sungmin, dan pemuda itu dengan cekatan langsung membereskan semuanya.

"Aku tak tahu. Semenjak pemakaman. Kau tak pernah terlihat."

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing yang entah bagaimana sangat sulit untuk diungkapkan.

"Kapan anak sialan itu datang? Dasar menyebalkan." Donghae akhirnya hanya mengeluh sendiri. Untuk alasan tertentu—mungkin—pemuda itu ingin sekali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

* * *

**~equator~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tangannya gemetar saat menyentuh kenop pintu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa hari ini benar-benar terjadi. Tak mampu menolak. Sebagian dirinya ingin sekali saat itu juga lari, lari sejauh mungkin sehingga siapapun tak bisa menemukannya.

Namun sekali lagi. Keangkuhan tak mengizinkannya lari, apalagi bersembunyi. Seluruh aliran darahnya mendidih jika seseorang mengatakan bahwa dirinya pengecut. Tidak. Itu bukan Cho Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu akan melakukan apa saja untuk melawan hingga akhir.

_Cklek!_

Tak ada yang bicara selama beberapa detik. Mereka bertiga hanya saling pandang.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Bibir tipisnya tersenyum hangat, "Kau tak mau memelukku?"

Bagai tersadar dari segala kegelapan, seluruh persendian dan saraf motorik Kyuhyun langsung kembali bekerja. Dan untuk merespon perkataan orang di hadapannya itu, Kyuhyun langsung menyambar tubuhnya dan memeluk erat.

"Donghae-ah. Aku merindukanmu."

Sempurna!

**.**

**.**

**-000-**

**.**

**.**

"Waahh, kau benar-benar seperti cinderella, Cho Kyuhyun. Lihatlah, hanya dalam beberapa bulan kau sudah seperti seorang bangsawan."

Kyuhyun menahan diri. Ia melempar pelan sekaleng soda dingin kepada Donghae, dan untuk Sungmin, Kyuhyun meletakkan tepat di atas meja di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Cinderella apanya? Kau tahu Cinderella hanya akan bertahan sampai jam dua belas tengah malam." Seringaian penuh arti menghiasi bibirnya yang tipis.

Donghae tersenyum, jari telunjukkan terkonsentrasi membuka minuman kaleng yang tadi sempat Kyuhyun berikan. "Benar. Setelah pukul dua belas tengah malam, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula."

"Karena itulah, salah jika kau menyebutku Cinderella. Karena semuanya tidak akan kembali seperti semula, Lee Donghae."

_Crashh!_ Suara semburan pelan soda saat kaleng berhasil dibuka memenuhi keheningan seusai pernyataan tadi. Keduanya berada dalam modus ketegangan—untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Donghae tak langsung meminum soda yang sudah berhasil dibukanya tersebut, namun lebih memilih memandangi buihnya merambat keluar, lalu mengalir di pinggir kaleng dan jatuh di atas karpet beludru gading di bawah mereka.

"Donghae-ah, kau mengotori karpetnya. Cepat diminum." Suara dentingan tenor milik Sungmin menginterupsi lamunan kedua orang yang bersamanya. Donghae menoleh ke arah wajah manisnya. Bibirnya bergerak menuturkan kata _'mian'_ walau tanpa suara.

Tapi berbeda dengan pria satunya. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun harus menerima kenyataan bahwa orang 'itu' juga ada di rumahnya. Melihat wajahnya sekali lagi membuat semua keyakinannya pudar. _Benarkah aku pernah tergila-gila dengannya?_ Ia mengutuk diri dalam hati.

"Tidak apa-apa, sesekali kalian menghancurkan rumah ini mungkin akan terlihat lebih alami. Sehabis ini pun kita bisa melanjutkannya ke dapur. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita bertiga."

Donghae kembali tersenyum. Entah apa yang ada di baliknya, seperti sebuah ketegangan tadi tidak menghilang, hanya larut bagai gula dalam segelas air.

Sungmin berdiri paling terakhir karena harus berusaha meraih tongkat lusuhnya. Agak kesulitan karena tadi ia duduk tepat di belakang meja yang terlalu terpepet dengan sofa. Sedikit merutuki keterbatasan yang ada, pemuda itu akhirnya lebih memilih melakukan sedikit lompatan untuk berdiri dan tersangga dengan tongkat jalannya.

Tapi...

Tongkat itu tidak tepat memijak di bagian karpet yang kasar, ujungnya justru tergelincir di atas permukaan lantai yang licin sehingga...

"Aaah!"

_Brak!_

Sungmin membuka matanya. Ia sudah sangat yakin bahwa yang menghantam lantai kayu adalah tubuhnya. Tapi nyatanya ia salah. Seseorang kini tengah menahan berat tubuhnya. Ia melirik ke bawah, dan yang menimbulkan bunyi keras tadi bukan tulang-tulangnya melainkan tongkat kayu. Kepalanya kembali menegak lurus. Dihadapannya kini, wajah seseorang yang paling ia benci sekaligus rindu, langsung memenuhi objek dalam jangkauan pandangannya.

"Jika rasanya sulit, tak ada salahnya meminta bantuan." Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin agar bisa berdiri tegak. Tak ada ekspresi berarti dalam sorotan matanya. Dingin—seperti biasa saat berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"Kupikir kau bahkan tak menganggapku ada tadi." Sungmin menyahut tak kalah sarkatis. Ia langsung menyambar tongkatnya yang baru saja dipungut Kyuhyun, lalu berlalu meninggalkan sebelum pria itu berkata hal-hal yang lebih menyakitkan lagi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ayo makan!" Donghae yang lebih dulu sampai di meja makan langsung berteriak tatkala kedua temannya tak kunjung memenuhi dapur yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

**.**

**.**

**-000-**

**.**

**.**

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" Donghae membuka percakapan di sela-sela acara makan malam mereka.

"Menurutmu?" Masih sambil mengunyah, bahkan tak melirik sekalipun, Kyuhyun menyahut pendek.

"Kurasa tidak. Ini terlalu enak. Dulu kau bahkan kesulitan saat membuat ramen siap saji."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, terlihat agak kaku, namun hal tersebut sudah bisa dilihat sebagai usaha yang hebat. "Ayah yang membuatnya. Ia mengirimkan semua ini tadi siang ketika aku memberi tahu bahwa kalian akan datang."

"Di mana ayahmu sekarang? Aku tak melihat ada kehidupan di rumahmu yang dulu." Donghae teringat ketika pulang dari rumah sakit dan mendapati rumah sahabatnya itu sudah tak lagi dihuni oleh siapapun.

"Dia memilih membuka sebuah kebun bunga di pinggir kota dan bersikeras untuk tinggal di sana. Hanya lima belas menit dari apartemen ini."

"Kenapa tidak tinggal bersamamu?" Donghae masih tertarik tentang topik yang dibawanya.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan bahunya, "Entahlah, dia hanya mengatakan tak ingin menggangguku belajar."

"Ayahmu benar-benar orang baik. Entah bagaimana jadinya jika dalam perjalananmu ini, kau mengecewakannya di tengah jalan."

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin terdiam dengan sumpit masih digenggamnya. Kalimat tadi jelas berarti sesuatu. Tapi hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu definisi seperti apa yang muncul.

"Tidak akan." Kyuhyun menjawab tegas. "Aku tak akan pernah mengecewakannya."

"Benarkah?" Tatapan Donghae kini siaga.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada." Lalu tersenyum lagi dan kembali menyantap makan malam yang ada dihadapannya.

Setelah beberapa menit sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing, "Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian. Hmm... ini masalah memoriku. Kalian pasti sudah tahu kalau ada beberapa ingatanku yang rusak akibat kecelakaan. Tapi..."

Donghae menggantung kalimatnya. Hal ini sontak kembali membuat suasana tegang. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, keduanya sama-sama menenggak air putih dalam gelas untuk berusaha mencairkan suasana hati mereka masing-masing.

"Tapi... ada hal yang sedikit kuingat akhir-akhir ini. Sepertinya aku pernah bertengkar denganmu, Cho. Apa benar begitu?"

"Bertengkar? Bukankah setiap waktu kita selalu bertengkar?" Kyuhyun tertawa seakan hal tersebut memang benar adanya. Pertemuan mereka pertama kali juga karena pertengkaran.

"Isshh, bukan bertengkar seperti itu. Maksudku, bertengkar, ya, berkelahi. Dalam ingatanku kita bertengkar sangat hebat."

Lama Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Sungmin begitu waspada menyimak percakapan dua orang tersebut.

"Aku ingat pernah ingin mengajukan petis tentang perihal kematian ibuku."

_Deg! Deg! Deg!_

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak ingin menatap sahabatnya itu. Ketakutan kini melingkupinya. Tak ada hal yang lebih mengerikan dibandingkan peristiwa enam bulan lalu. Peristiwa yang sampai kapanpun mungkin tak ingin ia ingat. Peristiwa yang sama sekali membuat hidupnya kini berubah drastis.

_Tarik napasmu dalam-dalam, Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya bertanya padamu. Jawab saja._

"Kau benar. Kita pernah bertengkar. Tapi sama sekali bukan karena petisi." Egoisme seorang Cho Kyuhyun kembali. Ia sama sekali tak ingin kalah.

"Lalu karena apa?"

"Karena kau tak ingin pindah bersamaku ke Seoul. Aku menawarkanmu untuk bisa sekolah lagi. Tapi kau menolak. Kita berkelahi karena itu." ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

Wajah Sungmin sudah sangat pucat. Dalam pikirannya, hanya tinggal menghitung waktu saja untuk bisa terjadi baku hantam di sini. Tapi ia sendiri tak yakin, potongan-potongan gambar dalam ingatannya kini benar-benar terasa memiliki benang merah.

"Lalu tentang petisi?" Donghae masih menatap intens.

"Kau hanya mengatakan hal itu di telepon. Sore hari dimana kau... akan memperlihatkannya padaku, orang-orang... justru menemukan tubuhmu yang sudah sekarat."

"Hmm... kalau begitu sayang sekali."

Mereka kembali menyantap makanan dalam diam. Salah seorang di antara ketiganya benar-benar merasa tertekan akan percakapan tadi. Rasa ingin marah dan menangis bercampur jadi satu. _Jadilah pemberani._ Begitulah yang selalu didengar dalam kepalanya.

Keputusannya. Cukup bertahan beberapa waktu lagi. Dan dia akan memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk membut segalanya lebih terlihat. Yang jelas... hukuman itu harus lebih pedih.

* * *

**~equator~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Malam itu hujan bagai tercurah kasar dari langit. Menghantam siapapun insan yang tak berpelindung. Beberapa orang sudah sangat frustasi karena basah kuyup hingga akhirnya hanya menunggu titik-titik air deras itu sedikit melunak di bawah kanopi-kanopi halte maupun pertokoan pinggir jalan.

Namun tidak dengan sosok yang berjalan tertatih dengan tongkatnya. Ia menerobos guyuran hujan hingga tak mempedulikan bahwa pakaian dalamnya pun sudah mulai diterobos air. Mantel biru tebal dengan penutup kepalanya sudah tak lagi berguna untuk melindungi dari basah. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap berjalan. Terus berjalan hingga sampai pada lobi sebuah apartemen berlantai dua puluh.

Sungmin menyapa petugas keamanan setempat. Setelah melapor ingin kemana dan menemui siapa, petugas tadi mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk langsung naik walau sebelumnya sempat memberikan sehelai handuk kecil untuk sekedar membuatnya tidak begitu terlihat seperti baru bangkit dari dalam Sungai Han.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, pemuda manis itu langsung meluncur ke tempat yang menjadi tujuannya.

.

.

_Cklek!_

"Kyuhyun-ah." Bibir Sungmin bergetar karena kedinginan saat memanggil nama seseorang yang membuka pintu.

Pria di hadapannya terlihat kacau dengan rambut acak-acakan dan kemeja yang sudah tidak terpasang rapi di tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?" Mata Kyuhyun yang merah menatap tak suka dengan tamu yang mendatangi rumahnya saat ini.

Sungmin sedikit mengatur napasnya agar bisa bicara dengan jelas, "Kyuhyun-ah. Lee Donghae... dia... menghilang."

"..." Tak ada jawaban.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau... sakit?" Sungmin berusaha meraih wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah dan terlihat sayu.

_Plak!_ Namun sang empunya menepis dengan kasar. "Lalu kenapa kemari?" Kyuhyun benar-benar tak ingin berbasa-basi. Ia tak ragu lagi untuk bicara kasar pada Sungmin.

"Biarkan aku masuk." sahutnya. Sama sekali tak berhubungan dengan hilangnya Donghae.

"Tidak. Pergi! Kau bisa mencari pria lemah itu sendiri di luar sana."

Kyuhyun baru saja akan menutup pintu. Namun pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu lebih cepat. Sungmin menahan benda persegi besar di sana dengan tangan dan kaki kirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kubilang pergi!"

Sungmin sama sekali tak menghiraukan bentakan tadi. Ia justru maju semakin dalam hingga dirinya kini sudah melewati ambang pintu. Sedikit mendorong tubuh yang memang sudah linglung itu, kemudian menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Kau harus mulai belajar bagaimana caranya memperlakukan tamu, Cho. Ini sudah malam, dan aku basah karena hujan deras. Setidaknya biarkan aku mengeringkan pakaian dulu."

Bagai memiliki keberanian yang lebih, Sungmin langsung berjalan melewati Kyuhyun yang tubuhnya masih bersandar di samping pintu masuk akibat dorongan tadi.

Kyuhyun mengikuti pemuda yang telah sembarang masuk ke dalam rumahnya itu dengan gusar. Ia sedikit terhuyung saat berusaha meraih tubuh Sungmin yang lebih cekatan. Salah satu tangannya harus meraba dinding untuk sedikit memberikan kekuatan—sandaran—pada tiap langkahnya.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruang tamu yang saat itu sungguh berantakan. Sebotol wiski dan gelas bening menghiasi meja depan televisi. Di sofa, sebuah mantel tersampir sembarangan, begitu pula dengan sepatu tergeletak saling berjauhan.

_Kyuhyun tidak sakit. Ia sedang mabuk rupanya._ Pikir Sungmin. _Tapi kenapa?_

"Aku ingat masih menyimpan baju Donghae saat menginap beberapa waktu lalu. Mungkin bisa kupakai. Kalau kau belum memindahkan, seharusnya masih ada di lemari pakaian kamar tamu." Sungmin sama sekali tak mengucapkan permohonan izin untuk masuk ke dalam kamar tamu.

Tak ada sahutan apapun dari pemuda jangkung di sana. Hal ini jelas membuat Sungmin semakin berani. Ia pun masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengeringkan dirinya.

Kyuhyun tak mampu mengusir ataupun membentak dengan kata-kata kasar karena tanpa melakukan hal itu pun kepalanya sudah sangat sakit. Sungmin betul-betul datang pada waktu yang tidak tepat. _Namja _tersebut 'bertamu' di saat dirinya tengah berada dalam kondisi paling lemah baik jasmani maupun jiwanya.

Ia kembali menuang segelas cairan berwarna coklat bening ke dalam gelas. Lalu menghabiskannya hanya dalam satu tegukan. Ada sensasi tak tergambarkan ketika cairan memambukkan itu mengisi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. Minuman itu memang tak pelak menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Namun sungguh membuat beban dihati sedikit terangkat, seakan semua kejadian akhir-akhir ini adalah sebuah mimpi yang tak patut ia pikirkan benar-benar.

Ia menuang lagi cairan tadi. Namun alih-alih langsung menghabiskannya, ia justru berjalan ke arah Sungmin tadi pergi menuju kamar. Matanya menangkap sosok setengah telanjang yang tengah berdiri di depan cermin besar di dalam sana. Rupanya Sungmin agak ceroboh hingga tak menutup rapat pintu kamar. Kyuhyun berhenti di depan ruangan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka tadi. Ia menatap tubuh mulus yang beberapa bagiannya masih basah karena tetesan air dari helaian rambut indah Sungmin.

Melihat pemandangan tersebut. Tenggorokan Kyuhyun serasa terbakar. Ia kembali menenggak habis wiski dalam genggamannya. Matanya berair dan bagian tepinya sudah mulai memerah lagi.

Pria itu mulai mendekat. Lengannya terulur untuk mendorong pintu kamar hingga akhirnya bisa melihat jelas apapun yang ada di dalam sana.

Sungmin berbalik terkejut saat bunyi _brak_ pelan memenuhi ruangan. Mata indahnya membulat ketika melihat siapa yang sudah menginterupsi kegiatannya berganti pakaian.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

Sorot mata Kyuhyun seperti sudah tidak waras. Ia terus mendekati tubuh yang masih bertelanjang dada itu dengan sangat perlahan.

Sungmin mundur beberapa langkah ketika dirasa pria jangkung itu sudah sangat dekat menghampiri. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya gugup.

Kyuhyun memandangi sebentar gelas yang sudah kosong di tangannya, lalu dengan (juga) sangat perlahan ia melatakkan benda tersebut di atas nakas.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya, _kan_?" Kyuhyun semakin dekat, namun Sungmin sudah tak bisa mundur lagi, karena di belakangnya kini ia sudah terjebak sebuah tempat tidur yang cukup besar.

Saat dirinya berusaha untuk melangkah dan melewati ranjang. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menerjangnya, dan membuat tubuhnya terhempas di atas kasur yang empuk. Sungmin mendongak dan melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah sangat.

"K-Kyuhyun-ah... apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin cukup ketakutan saat ini.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Kyuhyun langsung melumat bibir ranum milik Sungmin dengan ganas. Ia mengulum, menjilat, dan sesekali menggigit bagian atas dan bawah benda manis itu. Sungmin tersentak. Ia berusaha menghentikan aksi Kyuhyun dengan mendorong tubuh di atasnya. Namun sia-sia, orang yang tengah mabuk betul-betul mendapatkan kekuatan lebih besar dibandingkan orang normal.

Sungmin mulai berhenti berontak tatkala lidah Kyuhyun berhasil masuk ke dalam goa hangatnya dan mengabsen seluruh penghuni di sana. Pemuda itu tak bisa mengelak lagi. Rasa rindunya perlahan terkikis dengan sentuhan itu, walaupun kebencian masih tetap menguasai. Hingga pada awalnya Sungmin hanya pasif, kini mulai mengimbangi permainan mulut Kyuhyun.

"Mhhh... ngghh..." Desahan tak tertahankan ketika jemari Kyuhyun bergelirya di atas tubuh polos Sungmin. Mengusap apapun yang tak tertutup helaian benang, meraba kedua titik sensitif yang sudah mulai mengeras.

"Ohh... Kyuhyun-ah... Henhh.. ohh.. hentikanhh..." Sungmin masih saja berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan kenikmatan duniawi yang saat ini tengah melandanya. Bukannya tidak ingin. Hanya saja ia takut bahwa hal ini hanya sebatas mimpi yang tak pantas.

Kyuhyun sudah jauh tertidur dalam gelapnya birahi. Yang kini tengah menguasainya seratus persen adalah nafsu.

Lidah Kyuhyun sudah tak lagi hanya bermain di dalam mulut Sungmin, kini benda tak bertulang itu pun mulai sibuk dengan leher putih mulus dan bagian belakang telinga yang sangat sensitif. Sungmin terus melenguh dengan sensasi tak terbantahkan pada setiap usapan basah dan gigitan-gigitan kecil di tubuhnya. Kedua lengannya hanya mampu meraih dan menarik sedikit kasar rambut orang yang tengah mengerjainya itu.

Kyuhyun semakin bernafsu. Ia menggigit-gigit kecil _nipple_ kanan dan kiri secara bergantian, membuat sang pemilik menggelinjang tak karuan. Kepala Sungmin hanya menggeleng-geleng tak tentu karena kenikmatan tersebut. Jemarinya kini sudah berpindah meremas sprai tempat tidur hingga dirasakan buku-buku jemarinya sedikit kebas.

"Sssshh... oohh... Kyuhyun-ah..." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk sekedar mengurangi desahan. Namun sepertinya tak terlalu berpengaruh, karena Kyuhyun semakin menggila dalam setiap sentuhannya.

Entah siapa yang memulai akan aksi sebuah pelucutan pakaian, kini mereka berdua sudah sama-sama bagai tanpa sehelai benang pun. Keduanya sudah dikuasai oleh kenikmatan tiada tara hingga saat ini permainan sudah tak lagi didominasi oleh satu orang. Masing-masing dari mereka berusaha untuk memanjakan tubuh sang 'partner' untuk mendapatan kenikmatan yang lebih... dan lebih lagi.

Sesuatu di bawah perut mereka sudah menegang sempurna. Namun Kyuhyun sepertinya masih menikmati permainan 'keluar-masuk' jari-jarinya di lubang anus milik Sungmin. Pemiliknya kembali bergerak-gerak tak karuan. Sensasi perih bercampur dengan keinginan untuk disentuh lebih dalam barbaur dalam setiap desahan napasnya.

"_Damn it!_ Cho Kyuhyun, cepat gantikan jari-jarimu! Ooohh... tidak... jangan di sana." Bahkan kalimat-kalimat kasar sudah tak ragu lagi ia keluarkan.

"Aaaakkhh!" Sungmin berteriak. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang lebih besar memenuhi lubang sempitnya yang kering. Perih...

Aliran bening mengalir dari sudut permata hitamnya yang indah. Sungmin menerawang. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika harus benar-benar melakukan 'itu' dengan orang paling jahat dalam perjalanan kehidupannya.

Sungmin sangat membenci seseorang yang saat ini tengah bergerak dengan desahan napas penuh nafsu setan di atas tubuhnya. Sangat benci, hingga ingin sekali melenyapkannya.

Tapi satu hal yang tak mampu ia tepis.

Sungmin juga sangat mencintai Kyuhyun.

* * *

**~equator~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mata _foxy_-nya perlahan terbuka ketika sinar matahari mengusik kelopak mata Sungmin yang masih sangat berat. Pandangannya berkeliling mencari sesuatu... atau mungkin seseorang di sampingnya.

Ia mulai berusaha duduk, ketika dirasakannya ngilu pada bagian belakang tubuhnya. Sekarang Sungmin ingat, apa yang sudah terjadi semalam. Kemudian bergegas membersihkan diri dan keluar dari tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**-000-**

**.**

**.**

Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan. Tak ada orang di rumah. Kyuhyun sudah meninggalkannya begitu saja. Bahkan sekedar menyapa "selamat pagi" atau permohonan maaf tak dilakukannya. Sungmin kembali merasa diabaikan. Dan untuk itulah kini langkahnya bergerak menyusuri lorong kampus, tempat di mana seseorang yang sudah berani merebut kehormatannya menuntut ilmu.

Setelah bertanya sana-sini, akhirnya Sungmin saat ini tengah menunggu di depan sebuah ruangan yang masih tertutup rapat karena kelas belum berakhir. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan bersandar pada tongkat kayunya, menunggu seseorang yang diyakini akan keluar dari pintu besar berwarna coklat tua tersebut.

Beberapa orang yang melewatinya memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan beragam. Mungkin terpesona, atau bahkan menghina. Ia tak akan ambil pusing. _Toh, _hal itu sudah lama ia dapatkan semenjak tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan dan manis... namun CACAT.

Kenop pintu bergerak, dan seorang laki-laki berumur dengan membawa beberapa buah buku di tangannnya keluar dengan tenang, kemudian diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang terlihat lebih muda di belakangnya.

Sungmin bersiap. Ia tahu tak lama lagi Kyuhyun akan terlihat.

Delapan...

Dua belas...

Dua puluh satu...

Sosok jangkung itu akhirnya nampak. Pakaiannya yang sederhana namun rapi menunjukkan betapa karisma intelegensi menguar sangat jelas dalam setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan... terkejut. Saat itu Kyuhyun ada dalam barisan akhir mahasiswa yang keluar dari dalam kelas, sehingga tak perlu khawatir ada yang tertarik dengannya mendapat kunjungan dari seorang pemuda pincang.

"Aku ingin bicara." Sungmin tak ingin berbasa-basi.

"Katakan saja." ujar Kyuhyun ketus.

"Tidak di sini. Aku akan mentraktirmu—"

"Aku sibuk. Jadi apapun yang ingin kau katakan, katakanlah! Lalu cepat pergi dari sini." Kalimat Kyuhyun begitu menohok. Pria itu benar-benar melupakan semua yang sudah ia lakukan pada Sungmin tadi malam.

"Apa kau akan terus memperlakukanku seperti ini?" Suara Sungmin kini mulai bertambah satu oktaf.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak memandang wajah lawan bicaranya. Sesuatu di dekat sepatunya seperti lebih menarik untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Kyuhyun. "Lalu kau ingin aku memperlakukanmu seperti apa?"

"Kau tidak ingat kalau semalam sudah—"

"Malam itu, semua adalah ulahmu. Kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau kau memang sengaja datang?" Pertahanan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat dada Sungmin seakan dihujam sebuah belati. Rasanya begitu sakit.

"Apa katamu?" Sungmin hampir menangis.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sebentar untuk menikmati udara yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Sebuah cara penenangan diri yang cukup ampuh akhir-akhir ini. "Semalam kau datang tanpa seorangpun yang mengharapkan. Jadi... semalam itu aku hanya menganggap bahwa ada seorang pelacur sudah tak sengaja datang ke rumah dan menawarkan tubuhnya padaku. Tidak lebih. Karena kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat penuh kebencian itu, Kyuhyun berlalu tanpa sedikitpun melirik seseorang yang kini hati dan harga dirinya sudah hancur karena terinjak-injak. Amarahnya memuncak sampai pada titik tak mampu memaafkan. Pria itu sudah membuatnya seperti sebuah kotoran anjing di jalan. Begitu rendah.

Kedua matanya terpejam. Persis seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun tadi, Sungmin pun akhirnya hanya sanggup berkonsentrasi pada setiap aliran gas oksigen yang memenuhi dadanya. Tarikan dan hembusan pelan beberapa kali membuat kepalan tangannya sedikit mengendur.

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku akan mengabulkannya, Cho Kyuhyun. Nikmati waktumu dengan baik. Karena suatu saat aku akan kembali, membawa semua masa lalumu yang pahit dan mengubur keangkuhanmu dengan semua kegelapannya."

Kemudian senyuman itu terkembang...

"Persiapkanlah dirimu... Tuan Cho yang agung."

* * *

**~equator~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Annyeonghaseyo^^**

**Akhirnya bisa update juga. Kepanjangan dan membosankan ya? Hehe... maaf deh. Ini chapter penghabisan untuk masa lalu mereka bertiga yang rumit. Gak tahan mau buat scene kyumin yg sesungguhnya. Jadi saya hajar aja semuanya. Kkk~ gak kerasa udah lembar ke-22 di word saya #wuiiihh**

**Kyuminnya saya munculin tuh. Ahahay XD... ensi pula (walaupun gak full) #plak!**

**Terimakasih untuk yang masih setia dengan fic gaje ini. Bagi yang tetap merasa kalau saya ini tidak cocok membawa cerita2 romance macam begini... haduuhh maaf lagi yah... karena bagaimanapun saya ingin sesuatu yang beda walaupun tidak mengurangi 'suspense' yg biasa saya bawa di ff terdahulu. Dan mudah-mudahan sampai akhir gak mengecewakan.**

**Special thanks untuk yg sudah mampir dan menyempatkan diri bercuap(?) dan memberikan masukannya di kotak review :**

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Ayugai Risa, hyuknie, Ayu Kyumin, Sunghyunnie, SparKSomniA0321, Rima KyuMin Elf, Cho Kyu Chely, Vie Joyers3424, 1812, Phirre16, sha, Hyeri, t137, MINGswife, Yunteukwon, Guest, MinnieGalz, WhiteViolin, indahpus96, okoyunjae, WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah, , Kanaya, MoodMaker, Megakyu, Nanadd, KimMYongiNara, Miyoori29, sparkyumin13, Sparkyu-Min, EchAegyo, nurmakyuminelf, HeeYeon, vitaMINelF, Chikyumin, rositakyuhyun, kyurin minnie, kyuminalways89, Choi Hyekyung, , Lee SunMi, kms akut, Xmen, andin kyuminielf, qqmingkyutes137, han young hee, yukiLOVESUNGMIN, artcebis, thiafumings, Aya Kusuma Dewi, mink, qq, Guest, ANAKNYADONGHAE, kyuminlinz92, .

**O iya, semua pertanyaan untuk saat ini kita buat main tebak-tebakan aja ya. Hehe ^^V**

**Maklum ini,, pekerjaan di kantor membuat saya gila. jadi belum bisa balas satu-satu reviewnya. Sampe harus curi-curi waktu untuk nulis atau baca ff. Untuk smentara ini saya gak akan berkeliaran di fb dan sedang deactive (*siapa nanya),, jadi kalo memang ada yg ingin berkeluh kesah (halah!) langsung pm di sini aja ya^^ soalnya dari hape Cuma bisa buka ffn... untuk jejaring sosial yg lain agak lemot dan bikin emosi ****, jadi untuk feedback-nya insya Allah bisa lebih cepet kalo lewat sini.**

**Gomawoyo yeorobuuun...**

**See u next chapt ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whisper In The Dark**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::Author : **fe**::**

**::Genre : **Romance, Drama, (worn out)Friendship**::**

**::Rate : M **for rough dialog reason, and others**::**

**::Warning : **Typos, Boys Love, Distinct sex activity**::**

**::Disclaimer : **This story completely mine**::**

**.**

**.**

**. **

* * *

**Dua belas tahun kemudian**

"Benarkah? Bukankah semua orang akan melakukan hal yang sama jika dirinya merasa terancam, bukan? lalu kenapa Anda tidak, Tuan Kim?"

Seseorang paruh baya yang duduk di atas kursi 'panas' di hadapan semua hadirin itu langsung tak bisa berkata apapun. Wajahnya menegang dan keringat dingin mulai muncul dari kening dan mengalir membasuh setiap garis kerutan samar yang ada di wajah ketakutannya.

Semua yang hadir dalam persidangan hanya dapat menahan napas menyaksikan sepak terjang seorang jaksa bertubuh jangkung dan berkulit pucat itu. Karisma yang terpancar seperti sanggup menutup mulut setiap orang, bahkan jika orang tersebut tak bersalah sekalipun.

"Bagaimana? Anda ingin menyangkal lagi?" Suara beratnya masih mendominasi drama yang disuguhkan di atas meja hijau siang itu.

"K-keluarkan... keluarkan semua yang kau miliki, Jaksa Cho. A-aku ingin tahu, seberapa banyak bukti yang kau kumpulkan." Terbata. Gugup. Semua orang bisa melihat keputusasaan yang jelas di dalam mata sang terdakwa.

Pemuda yang berdiri di tengah persidangan hanya menyunggingkan senyum sinis. Begitu kuat sekalipun hanya dilihat dari jauh.

"Kenapa? Anda ingin segera menyelesaikannya? Tidak, Tuan Kim. Semua orang di dalam sini akan kecewa." Sekejap ia melirik ke arah hadirin. "Mereka semua ingin mendengarkan sebuah drama yang Anda ciptakan selama ini. Dan mendiang istri Anda, beliau juga mungkin akan menghukummu dengan cara yang berbeda."

Kali ini nadanya seperti berbisik. "Lagipula... tidak akan menyenangkan jika 'menghabiskannya' sekaligus. Bukan begitu?"

Sunyi... namun perlahan terdengar isakan berat. Pundak yang sudah lemah itu kini terguncang. Semakin lama semakin keras suara tangis itu menggema. Semua yang berada dalam ruangan hanya dapat memandang kaku dengan pikiran di kepala masaing-masing.

"Maafkan aku... maafkan aku..."

.

.

.

Dan... dengan begitu persidangan usai dengan vonis 'seumur hidup' bagi seorang pembunuh pada hari ini.

* * *

::::: equator :::::

* * *

"_Chukahae,_ Cho _geomsa_! Satu lagi 'pencabut' nyawa manusia dengan mudahnya kau jatuhkan." Lesung pipit yang sangat dalam terpancar dari pemuda gagah yang baru saja datang. Ia meletakkan sekaleng bir dingin di atas meja kerja rekannya yang tengah duduk memandang angin dengan tajam.

Kyuhyun terusik dengan kedatangan rekannya yang memang tak pernah sudi mengetuk pintu. Ia memandang pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Choi Siwon. Apakah mengetuk pintu begitu sulit kau lakukan?" ujarnya sinis.

"Aku melakukannya tadi." Siwon mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal, lalu menggerakkannya seperti tengah mengetuk sesuatu. "Kau saja yang tidak dengar."

"Cih. Kau pikir sebesar apa ruangan ini? Aku bahkan mampu mendengar napasmu sebelum masuk tadi." Kyuhyun menyambar kaleng yang dibawa Siwon tadi, lalu perlahan membukanya hingga terdengar bunyi _kressshh_ pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku memang tak perlu mengetuk pintu. Jika pendengaranmu sehebat itu, mungkinkah penciumanmu juga? _Guk! Guk!_"

"Kau mau mati, Choi Siwon?" Senyum terkembang di bibir tipisnya yang setajam pisau. Dan langsung disambar dengan gelak tawa berat Siwon.

Keduanya menikmati sensasi dingin alkohol yang mengalir membasuhi tenggorokan mereka.

"Ada apa? Seharusnya kau merayakan kemenanganmu hari ini." Siwon membuka percakapan lagi setelah menghabiskan hampir setengah kaleng bir.

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun santai.

"Malam ini pergilah keluar. Cari wanita untuk ditiduri. Orang-orang menggunakan cara itu untuk menikmati kemenangan." sahut Siwon yang masih sibuk menyeruput minuman dalam genggamannya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. "Kau pikir aku menikmatinya?"

"Lalu, apa kau tidak?" Siwon memandang heran orang di hadapannya.

"Tidak menyenangkan." Hanya alasan pendek yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu? Selalu berhubungan dengan orang mati dan pembunuhnya apakah sesuatu yang menyenangkan? Hanya orang gila yang berpikir seperti itu." Kini Siwon mencibir. "Itulah sebabnya aku mengajukan pemindahan divisi. Setiap saat melihat tubuh-tubuh mengenaskan yang dihabisi seperti binatang hanya karena keserakahan dan hal-hal konyol lain membuatku muak. Tapi sepertinya tidak berlaku untukmu. Kau seperti mendapat mainan lain tiap kasus pembunuhan baru diletakkan di atas mejamu ini."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" Seringaian khas Cho Kyuhyun memenuhi ruang pandang Siwon.

"Kadang aku berpikir kalau kau bukan orang baik, Cho. Ada saatnya aku merasa kau seperti membenci sesuatu."

"Aku membenci pembunuh. Itu sebabnya aku tak ingin membuat mereka merasa tenang sedikitpun. Walau kadang tak bisa sampai membuat mereka dihukum mati, setidaknya membuat orang-orang itu tak mampu tersenyum selama sisa hidupnya adalah hal yang harus aku lakukan." Kyuhyun menenggak habis cairan di dalam kaleng.

"Kau pikir aku puas dengan jawaban klasik itu, _hah_? _Jjoa,_ mungkin untuk saat ini kau bisa memberikan alasan itu. Tapi ingat, aku juga sorang jaksa. Kau berhutang penjelasan seumur hidup, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kau sedang menginterogasiku sekarang?" Seringaian seperti tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Tatapannya yang tajam seakan mampu membuat semua orang tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Anggap saja begitu." Siwon berdiri. "Dan jika nanti malam kau keluar tanpa mengajak, kupastikan ruangan ini tak akan bisa kau pakai kerja besok. Mengerti?" Lalu pemuda itu pun melenggang keluar dengan anggun.

Kyuhyun memandangi punggung temannya dengan tatapan dingin. "Siwon-ah, aku memang sangat membenci pembunuh."

* * *

::::: equator :::::

* * *

'**SANG PEMBUNGKAM' JAKSA CHO KYUHYUN KEMBALI MENGUNGKAP KASUS PEMBUNUHAN SEORANG ISTRI MILYADER YANG MELIBATKAN SANG SUAMI SEBAGAI PELAKU**

Tulisan dengan _font_ cukup besar dan tebal tersebut menghiasi setiap media masa pagi ini. Para pengguna internet pun seperti tak ingin ketinggalan. Setiap artikel yang me-_repost_ artikel tentang Cho Kyuhyun mencatat ribuan pembaca dan ratusan komentar.

Tak diragukan. Betapa 'besar' kekuatan seorang pemuda berusia tiga puluh tahun tersebut. Bahkan di mata masyarakat, kini Kyuhyun adalah seorang pahlawan bagi 'mereka' yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Anda melihat berita pagi ini, Tuan? Oh, walaupun sudah sangat sering, aku masih saja kagum tiap kali melihat sebutan 'Sang Pembungkam' itu di surat-surat kabar kota. Dan Anda terlihat sangat tampan di foto ini." Kyuhyun kembali mendengar ocehan suara Luna, sang sekretaris kejaksaan, pagi ini.

"Apa aku hanya terlihat tampan di surat kabar?" Wanita itu bisa saja menganggap Kyuhyun seperti sedang menggodanya jika saja nada yang keluar tidak datar dan terkesan dingin.

"_A-aniyo._ Anda memang tampan. Dimanapun Anda akan terus terlihat tampan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. "Terimakasih sudah mengantarkan dokumennya. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Perempuan pencinta _pizza_ itu terlihat kecewa dengan cara halus Kyuhyun untuk membuatnya keluar dari ruangan. "Ah!" Namun tiba-tiba wajahnya bersemangat setelah mengingat sesuatu. "Anda mendapat sebuah paket kiriman. Aku sudah meletakkannya di _locker._ Anda tidak suka jika ada benda-benda yang tidak berhubungan dengan pekerjaan ada di sini, _kan_? Jadi aku meletakknya di sana. Aku terus mengeceknya, jadi jangan khawatir, tak akan ada yang mencurinya, Tuan."

"Aku mengerti, Luna-_ssi._ Terimakasih sudah melakukannya untukku. Sekarang bolehkah aku berkonsentrasi dengan kasus ini? Aku tak bisa membaca tenang jika suaramu terus terdengar."

"Ah, _ne. Jesonghamnida, geomsanim._" Dan dengan (kini) raut wajah yang teramat kecewa dan terluka, wanitu itu membungkuk lalu keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan manusia arogan yang masih tercium aroma gelimangan pujian tersebut.

Setelah yakin tak akan ada yang menggangu, Kyuhyun membuka dokumen calon kasus barunya. Wajahnya seketika mengeras dan terlihat fokus membaca kalimat demi kalimat di dalam sana.

'Pemerkosaan disertai dengan pembunuhan'

Lagi-lagi...

Kebencian begitu melingkupi seluruh aliran darahnya. Seluruh dunianya serasa kembali ke masa itu. Dingin... ketakutan... dan menjadi pecundang.

Ia bangkit mendekati jendela yang terbuka, kemudian menutup matanya. Memulai ritual penenangan diri dengan membiarkan udara kota Seoul yang padat memenuhi paru-parunya. Mencernanya menjadi 'obat' paling ampuh bagi ketidak berdayaan hatinya. Kyuhyun tak ingin menjadi lemah. Kyuhyun benci menjadi lemah.

Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, menampilkan manik hitam legam yang sangat tajam. "Benar. Aku tak bersalah. Seperti inilah seharusnya aku hidup."

Cho Kyuhyun yang Mulia kembali. Ia membuka lembar demi lembar tanpa keraguan. Menyelami setiap detail praduga tertulis dari si pelapor dan tak akan membiarkan sedikitpun petunjuk terlewatkan. Baginya setiap huruf yang diketik akan memberikannya jalan menemukan potongan-potongan yang hilang, hingga _puzzle_ tersebut menjadi sebuah gambar utuh dan menghadirkan kekuatan tuntutannya ketika di persidangan.

"Buatkan aku surat perintah pemerikasaan terhadap orang-orang tadi. Tanggal tiga puluh, pukul sebelas siang."

Perintah sudah diberikan, yang merupakan langkah awal bagi seorang Jaksa Cho dalam menumpahkan segala kebenciannya lagi. Kebencian yang tak akan pernah hilang, bahkan jika ia mungkin akan kehilangan semuanya.

* * *

::::: equator :::::

* * *

Sungmin memandangi buah karyanya dengan senyuman termanis yang dimiliki. Seringai puas samar terlukis dari wajahnya yang terlihat bak malaikat pagi. Bahkan malaikat pun tak mampu menyembunyikan luka tak kasat mata dalam hatinya.

Hari ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin melakukan _direct painting_ di depan semua penggila lukisan di Barcelona. Lengannya yang lihai membuat semua orang yang hadir terkagum akan kecepatan dan ketepatan objek yang dibawanya ke dalam kanvas.

"Gambar yang hadir di dalam kepalaku bahkan lebih cepat dari tangan ini. Jadi, aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengimbangi kecepatannya." ujarnya dalam bahasa inggris yang cukup fasih. Para wartawan yang mewawancarai pun tertawa ramah mendengar jawaban tersebut.

"Apakah Anda selalu melihat semua objek dengan mata Anda sendiri sebelum melukisnya?" salah satu wartawan melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja. Semuanya terekam baik di sini." Sungmin menunjuk kepalanya sendiri. "Tak ada 'kamera' sebaik mataku ini. Aku bahkan bersumpah akan masih mengingat wajah kalian sepuluh tahun mendatang."

Ruangan itu kembali diisi dengan riuh rendah tawa semua orang di sana. Anggaplah Sungmin jenius. Ia bahkan yang termuda dalam melakukan tekhnik lukis cepat di sana. Semua orang mengaguminya. Bakat yang terkesan 'biasa' memang. Tapi jika melihat karya dan pelukisnya dalam satu kesatuan, ada hal yang membuat 'mereka' begitu mengagumkan. Luar biasa. Bahkan beberapa mengatakan Sungmin adalah malaikat yang melukis sayapnya sendiri. Sempurna, helai demi helai.

"Anda berasal dari Korea, _kan_? Apakah ada rencana kembali ke kampung halaman? Kudengar Anda sudah meninggalkannya selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun." Wartawan lain kembali bertanya.

Wajah Sungmin seketika berubah murung. Matanya yang bersinar seakan meredup secara tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan biasa, namun begitu dibencinya.

Benci? Tidak. Tidak seperti itu sebenarnya. Lebih seperti... luka. Ya, luka yang sangat dalam. Sudah mengering, namun bekasnya masih terlihat jelas dan mengerikan.

"Satu-satunya alasan aku harus kembali adalah ayahku... mungkin. Aku sangat merindukannya." _Begitu bagus. Aku memang merindukan ayah._ "Dan... sepertinya aku memiliki janji bahwa akan mengusik hidup seseorang di sana." Tersenyum lagi. Begitu manis.

Semua wartawan yang hadir terpana. Kenyataan yang baru pertama kali diungkapkan Sungmin ini tak ayal menghadirkan sisi lain seorang seniman terkenal itu. Entah apa yang orang-orang tersebut pikirkan tentang Sungmin. Namun jelas, 'Ayah' dan 'Seseorang' itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Makna satu tersingkap, namun yang lainnya harus menjadi misteri. Dan begitu aneh saat sisi keingintahuan para wartawan akhirnya hanya terbungkam dengan hal absurd yang Sungmin ungkapan.

"Baiklah Tuan Lee, kurasa kami sudah cukup mengganggu Anda kali ini." Seseorang kembali membawa atmosfir yang sempat dingin itu kembali menghangat. "Kurasa, siapapun dari kami yang akan menulis tentang diri Anda di surat kabar besok pagi, adalah bukti bahwa kami sangat mencintai karya-karya juga kepribadian Anda."

* * *

**::::: equator :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::**

**::::**

* * *

_Prangg!_

Sepihan-serpihan halus kaca menusuk tiap centi permukaan kepalan tangannya. Mengoyak selaput ari yang tipis hingga cairan merah berbau karat mengalir dan membasahi bagian-bagiannnya. Tak ayal benda persegi di hadapannya yang kini sudah hancur pun merasakan kekentalan aroma anyir tersebut. _Wastafel_ dengan warna putih susu itupun tak luput dari cipratan darah.

Rasanya ngilu. Kyuhyun merasakan kedutan yang hebat menjalar di sepanjang otot-otot lengan kanannya.

Namun hal tersebut tak sebanding dengan bara api yang tiba-tiba bersarang di dadanya kini.

_**Flashback (on)**_

"_Cho geomsanim, jangan lupa untuk mengambil kiriman Anda di locker."_

_Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor kantor yang sebagian sudah terlihat gelap. Langkahnya begitu pasti. Bahkan arogansinya tak sanggup dilepas ketika tak ada satupun orang melihat. Ia melangkah seperti tak takut pada apapun yang bisa saja tiba-tiba menghadang._

_Begitu angkuh..._

_Ia berhenti di depan deretan besi-besi persegi yang berderet rapi. Tepat di salah satu pintu kecil yang bertuliskan 'Prosecutor Cho Kyuhyun' jemarinya memutar kenop ke kanan dan kiri secara berulang sampai terdengar bunyi 'klik' pelan._

_Kyuhyun memperhatikan sebuah persegi lain di dalam. Masih terbungkus dengan kertas coklat tebal dan berbau alkohol yang khas._

_**Untuk Tuan Cho Kyuhyun Yang Agung. Aku harap kau menyukainya.**_

_Lengannya bergetar ketika mengoyak bungkusan yang dikhususkan untuknya itu. Sesuatu di dalamnya begitu mengerikan. Warna hitam dan merah mendominasi. Begitu nyata, seakan mimpi buruk yang selama ini selalu hadir dalam setiap tidur pemuda tersebut kembali menjelma menjadi masa lalu yang terrlihat jelas di depan matanya._

"_Kau..."_

_Tanpa mengembalikan bungkusannya menjadi seperti semula, lengannya menenteng begitu saja 'hadiah' tadi. Kembali melangkah menyusuri lorong yang saat ini terasa seakan semakin gelap. Kedua manik hitam Kyuhyun yang berembun seperti sama sekali tak berpihak padanya._

_Mulai detik ini... Semuanya akan bermulai._

_**Flashback (off)**_

"Yah, Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Seseorang langsung menggapai tubuh itu ketika menyaksikan tindakan dramatis dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Pria tua tersebut langsung menyambar handuk kecil yang tersampir di samping mereka dan membungkus lengan Kyuhyun agar darah tak begitu banyak keluar.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa seperti ini?" Suara parau itu terdengar sangat cemas. Tentu saja. Putra semata wayangnya tiba-tiba bertingkah sangat aneh semenjak pulang kerja. Hanya diam, tak ingin makan, dan sekarang menghancurkan cermin di kamar mandi.

"_Abeoji,_ mulai hari ini... kita mungkin... tak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya." ujar Kyuhyun seperti menatap angin.

"Bicara sembarangan. Kau pikir selama ini kita tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok? Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Apakah ada masalah dalam kasusmu?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Kedutan di lengannya sudah mereda, namun tidak dengan bara di hatinya. Sesuatu yang hebat benar-benar mengusiknya hari ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Beristirahatlah. Kau pasti sangat lelah akhir-akhir ini." Sang ayah menyerah dan hanya mampu memberikan perhatiannya sebatas itu.

Beruntung Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar. Ia bangun dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar dengan dituntun sang ayah. Raut kecemasannya belum benar-benar pudar hingga garis-garis usia di wajah tersebut terlihat lebih jelas saat ini.

* * *

::::: equtor :::::

* * *

Kyuhyun bekarja lebih serius dari hari-hari biasanya. Ia bahkan melewatkan waktu makan siang hanya dengan sebungkus _sandwich_ dingin. Terimakasih pada Siwon yang memang selalu tak pernah absen melakukan kunjungan kepada rekan 'aneh'nya itu. Kyuhyun tak akan mudah dibujuk hanya dengan ceramah tentang 'kesehatan lambung jika tidak diisi tepat pada waktunya'. Hingga akhirnya memutuskan hanya meletakkan makanan murah di atas mejanya dan pergi tanpa melakukan pembicaraan berarti.

Hari ini kasus pembunuhan lain akan dimulai penyelidikannya. Beberapa orang terkait diundang untuk ditanyai. _Well,_ lebih tepatnya dipaksa membuka mulut. Kyuhyun tak akan diam saja jika 'mangsa'nya hanya menjawab 'tidak tahu' atau 'tidak kenal'. Jika di dalam persidangan ia dijuluki 'sang pembungkam', di dalam ruang interogasi Kyuhyun mungkin lebih pantas disebut 'malaikat penanya'.

::::::::::

"Jadi, apakah Anda mengenal korban?" Pertanyaan klasik untuk pemanasan. Tapi jika kau tahu, kawan, semenjak pemuda jangkung itu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan sempit dengan segala peralatan rekam di sana suasana sudah tak lagi dikatakan tenang. Kyuhyun seakan memiliki kemampuan mengintimidasi hanya dari caranya berjalan dan menatap lawan bicara.

"Ya. Kami ada di kelas fotrografi yang sama." Jawaban untuk pertanyaan pertama tak begitu sulit untuk keluar.

"Kenal dekat?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah. Hanya beberapa kali melakukan percakapan. Dia orang yang sombong."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sesuatu seperti... salah satu potongan _puzzle_ langsung tersimpan dalam kepalanya. "Sombong? Apa yang membuatmu menganggap seperti itu?"

Gigi wanita di hadapan Kyuhyun terdengar bergemelutuk, persis seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. "Dia... wanita yang cantik, pintar, dan memiliki segalanya. Sebagian besar dari kami sangat mengaguminya. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?" Tatapan Kyuhyun tak lepas dari objeknya saat ini.

"Hanya saja... dia seperti tak menganggap kami sebagai teman."

Kyuhyun tak puas dengan jawaban itu. Bukan 'potongan' yang diinginkannya saat ini. "Baiklah, jadi apa aku bisa mengatakan bahwa sebagian besar teman-temanmu berbalik jadi ingin sekali membunuh korban. Begitu?"

Wanita tersebut mengangguk pelan.

"Termasuk kau." Entah itu pertanyaan atau hanya sebuah opini. Yang jelas perempuan tadi begitu terkejut.

"A-apa maksudmu, Tuan?" Gugup. Sepertinya ia mulai terbebani dengan kalimat tadi.

"Apa harus kuperjelas?" Kyuhyun terpancing untuk mengorek lebih dalam. "Atau kau ingin mendengarnya di pertemuan kita selanjutnya saja?"

Si wanita jelas terkejut. "P-pertemuan selanjutnya? A-pa aku harus... datang lagi?" Kedua telapak tangan yang disembunyikannya di bawah meja mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah, dan sepertinya sudah basah akan keringat dingin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, yang lebih terlihat seperti seringai ancaman untuk orang yang tengah diajak bicara saat ini. "Hari ini cukup. Aku akan memanggilmu lagi nanti. Jadi jangan mencoba untuk memberikan alasan 'bepergian' untuk menghindarinya. Karena kau tahu? Dimata seorang jaksa hal itu akan berarti memang ada 'sesuatu'.

::::::::::

"Ini interogasi tercepat yang pernah kulihat dalam perjalananmu selama ini." Siwon langsung duduk di atas sofa ruangan kerja Kyuhyun beberapa saat setelah pemuda kurus itu kembali dari pemeriksaan pertamanya.

"Kau ada di sana?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil masih fokus. Tangannya sibuk mencoret-coret sesuatu di atas kertas.

"Tak sengaja." jawab Siwon pendek.

"Semenjak pindah divisi kau seperti tak pernah punya kerjaan, Siwon-ah." Pernyataan tersebut tak ayal mengusik Siwon. Namun tingkat pengendalian dirinya masih bisa diacungi ibu jari.

"Anggaplah begitu. Karena memang selama ini 'pelanggan' kami hanya suami-istri yang bermasalah. Aku lebih senang mendengarkan keluhan para istri yang merasa suaminya sudah berkhianat dengan wanita lain ketimbang mendatangi ruang otopsi yang dipenuhi aroma formalin."

"Jadi kau mengakui dirimu penakut?" Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti ketika mendengar keluhan seorang jaksa yang tidak ingin berurusan dengan masalah kriminal dan mayat-mayat korban pembunuhan.

"Katakan apapun yang kau inginkan. Kau pikir aku peduli? Jadi katakan padaku. Kenapa interogasi hari ini begitu cepat?"

"Aku hanya memberikan wanita tadi waktu." jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Untuk?" Siwon tak mengerti.

"Aku benci saat mereka mendramatisir cerita yang dialami bersama korban. Seakan memang menunjukkan bahwa korban memang pantas mati. Terlalu mudah, dan aku hanya akan membuang waktu." Kyuhyun begitu yakin akan perkataannya. Dan memang selalu seperti itu.

"Bukankah meringankan? Kau bisa dengan cepat menyeret pelakunya ke ruang persidangan. Tanpa... keringat."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Aku tak mengatakan terlalu mudah untuk menemukan pelakukanya. Alur drama yang mereka suguhkan justru memudahkan siapapun untuk lari. Kau tahu? Fiktif terkadang adalah kenyataan. Dan siapapun akan begitu saja melewatkan tanpa 'memungutnya' sebagai sebuah petunjuk."

Bagian ini yang paling membuat pria gagah itu iri akan sepak terjang Kyuhyun. Berpikir tidak pada tempatnya. Dan dia benar, orang-orang akan selalu melewatkan sesuatu yang 'terlihat' tidak penting.

Siwon tersenyum.

"Ah, kau punya tamu, bukan? Aku heran kenapa dia begitu sabar menunggumu sampai sekarang. Siapa dia? Teman? Atau kekasih?" Wajah jenaka Siwon berbinar kembali saat menemukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk menggoda Kyuhyun.

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut, "Dia belum pergi?"

"Untuk itulah aku kemari. Aku sempat berbincang sebentar. Orang yang menarik."

"Siapa namanya?" Perhatian Kyuhyun sedikit beralih. Tak ada (calon) klien yang mau menunggunya selama ini. Karena biasanya mereka akan minta jadwal kosong dirinya kepada sekretaris kantor.

"Aaah _matta,_ aku lupa menanyakan namanya karena terlalu asik _ngobrol._"

"..."

"_Wae?_ Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Siwon terganggu dengan tatapan rekannya. Yang ia tahu tingkat kekerasannya menunjukkan seberapa rendah Kyuhyun tengah memandang dirinya.

"Choi Siwon, apa kau benar-benar seorang Jaksa?"

Siwon berdiri sebelum keinginan untuk menghajar orang ini menjadi lebih besar. "Aku pergi dulu. Akan kupersilahkan pemuda itu masuk ke sini. Jadi jangan mengusirnya. Kau bahkan tidak terlihat sibuk saat ini."

Setelah itu matanya kehilangan punggung Siwon di balik pintu masuk. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa rekan kerjanya yang satu itu sudah berkali-kali menahan diri untuk tetap bisa membuatnya memiliki teman di sini. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya tak banyak bergaul. Namun Kyuhyun lebih tak suka dikatakan 'kesepian'. Itulah kenapa sampai saat ini masih mengizinkan Siwon bertindak kekanakan di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Pribadi mereka yang sangat bertolak belakang mungkin mempresentasikan ion positif negatif yang mampu bersama. Walaupun pada akhirnya salah satu dari keduanya akan menyerap seluruh energi dari yang lain.

_Tok tok tok!_

Siwon kali ini betul-betul bertindak seperti sekretaris pribadinya yang mempersilahkan orang lain keluar masuk ruangan.

"Silahkan."

Dan Kyuhyun terdiam...

"_Ohh... Kyuhyun-ah... Henhh.. ohh.. hentikanhh..."_

"_...seorang pelacur sudah tak sengaja datang ke rumah dan menawarkan tubuhnya padaku."_

"_...kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku..."_

.

.

.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Jaksa Cho Kyuhyun."

* * *

**::::: equator :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::**

**::::**

* * *

"..."

"Kau tak mempersilahkan tamumu untuk duduk?"

Kyuhyun memandang penuh kebencian seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Wajah tampan dengan ekspresi kaku sangat berlawanan dengan kerja jantungnya saat ini. Berdetak tak beraturan, seakan minta untuk dikeluarkan dari tempatnya.

Sungmin menghela napas pelan, "Ah, aku lupa kalau kau memang memiliki kepribadian yang buruk. Jadi, aku tak akan meminta lagi. Kakiku pegal jika harus berdiri sepanjang percakapan kita nanti." Kemudian suara tongkat yang selalu mengusik tidur Kyuhyun bertahun-tahun kembali terdengar nyata di telinganya.

Tapi ada yang berbeda. Tongkat kayu yang lusuh kini sudah tergantinkan dengan logam mahal. Pemiliknya sudah pasti bukan orang yang memiliki kehidupan sembarangan—setidaknya beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot untuk segelas air. Temanmu—Choi Siwon sudah mentraktirku tadi." Wajah malaikatnya begitu sarat akan ancaman bagi Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu hanya menatap _intens_ dengan sikap defentif yang berlebihan.

"Duduklah. Leherku sakit melihat wajahmu. Dan jangan memandangku seperti itu. Kau seperti tengah menyambut malaikat pencabut nyawa saat ini." Ada keramahan dalam denting suara tenor tersebut. Jika saja hati Kyuhyun sudah tak sekeras batu, mungkin saja keramahan itu akan terkonveksi melalui udara ke dalam setiap jengkal aliran darahnya.

"Untuk apa kemari?"

"Bertemu denganmu."

"Kembali setelah sukses, _hah_?" Sinis. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berusaha menahan siluet amarah saat bicara dengan pemuda manis itu.

"Aku akan menganggapnya sebagai pujian. Terimakasih." (lagi-lagi)Tersenyum manis.

Mereka saling pandang selama beberapa menit ke depan. Seakan 'percakapan' sore itu tak bisa diungkapkan dengan bahasa lisan. Tatapan mereka mewakili isi hati satu sama lain. _Foxy_ Sungmin begitu menyiratkan kerinduan yang sangat dalam, namun lumuran dendam dan kedengkian selama ini juga ikut teraduk dalam sensasi dua warna hatinya. Dalam, dan mengeras.

Dan seorang Cho Kyuhyun...

"Jika tak ada yang ingin disampaikan, kau bisa pergi. Aku banyak pekerjaan." ujarnya tanpa basa basi. Benar-benar mulut dari pemuda yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Siwon-_ssi_ bilang kau sedang kosong." Sungmin tak akan menyerah begitu saja. Lidah Kyuhyun yang tajam bukan lagi hal yang akan menyakiti jiwanya.

"Kau percaya pada orang yang baru saja kau temui?"

"Aku percaya dengan apa yang kulihat." Sungmin mengerjap. Salah satu gerakan paling menawan yang dimilikinya. "Dan sejauh yang kulihat, kau tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa. Atau... memang begini cara Jaksa bekerja?"

"Apa maumu, Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun sudah hampir meledak. Entah karena apa hingga saat ini sosok Sungmin selalu membuatnya tak bisa tenang.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya..."

"Berhenti main-main denganku!" Keluar sudah. Nada Kyuhyun meledak mengisi ruangan kerjanya tanpa gema.

Sungmin menatap pemuda itu dalam-dalam, "Apa kau sudah lupa jika suatu saat kau akan 'menyesal', Cho?"

"Apa kau datang ingin balas dendam?" Kyuhyun berbisik dengan nada yang mengerikan.

Alih-alih menjawab, Sungmin justru meraih tongkat jalannya dan bangkit dari sofa. Ia tersenyum lagi dengan baik, seakan untuk saat ini 'senyum' adalah hal yang paling dibenci Kyuhyun dan akan membuat pemuda itu sangat marah. Dan Sungmin menyukainya. "Apa kau suka dengan lukisan yang kukirimkan? Kau tahu aku sangat percaya dengan apa yang terekam oleh mata ini. Nikmati pekerjaanmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku pergi."

Seperti ada petir tak kasat mata menyambar kepala pemuda jangkung itu. Ia tahu hari ini akan tiba. Namun tak tahu jika akan sekeras ini 'tamparan' pertemuan pertama. Lee Sungmin akan membuat mimpi buruknya menjadi nyata.

_Tok tok!_

"Maaf mengganggu, Tuan. Teman Anda tadi menitipkan ini untukmu. Aku tak tahu jika Tuan memiliki kawan-kawan yang hebat. Yang tadi itu Lee Sungmin, _kan_? Ia pelukis hebat di Barcelona. Ya Tuhan. Aku benar-benar tersanjung karena selalu bertemu dengan orang-orang hebat..."

Kyuhyun tak lagi peduli dengan racauan Luna. Kedua matanya hanya fokus pada sebuah kartu bertuliskan 'INVITATION' dengan tinta keemasan. 'Open Gallery' dan nama "Lee Sungmin" begitu terlukis _glamour_ dan berkelas.

* * *

::::: equator :::::

* * *

Kyuhyun memandang gemerlap malam kota dari balik jendela kamarnya. Tak banyak yang dilakukannya hari ini, namun dirasa tubuhnya begitu lelah.

Kenangan-kenangan itu kembali membentuk _slide-slide_ kecil di kepalanya. Kyuhyun ingat bagaimana ia jatuh cinta pada Sungmin saat pertama kali melihatnya. Memuja malaikat itu seperti itik bodoh yang merindukan danau yang jernih di daerah rawa. Mengabaikan semua perkataan dan petuah tentang hubungan terlarang dengan sesama adam. _Bagaimana jika sang adam yang ditemuinya bahkan lebih cantik dari hawa?_ Begitu terus mantra yang membuatnya buta di hadapan Sungmin.

Dan kemudian ia membenci sosok itu seperti halnya ia melihat para rentenir yang selalu menghajar ayahnya dulu. Selalu menganggap rendah hanya karena cacat? Rasanya terlalu konyol untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang memiliki tingkat kecerdasan tak biasa. Lalu karena apa? Yang ia tahu, Kyuhyun tak suka karena seperti selalu ada magnet dalam diri Sungmin. Menariknya untuk terus menjadi candu hidup, hingga orang-orang semakin memandang rendah hidupnya.

"_KAU AKAN MENYESALINYA, CHO!"_

Teriakan itu tak pernah tidur dalam kepalanya. Benarkah ia akan menyesal nanti? Kembali matanya terpejam. Bilik-bilik dalam paru-parunya mulai merasakan udara dingin, aliran darahnya terus terpompa akibat pergantian karbondioksida dengan oksigen. Membuat rasa sakit di kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit membaik.

_Kau mungkin pantas mendapatkannya, Cho. Tapi apa kau akan menyerah?_

"Tidak."

_Jadi lakukan saja apa yang memang harus kau lakukan. Dia hanya sampah, kan?_

"Benar. Dia bukan apa-apa bagiku."

_Jadi berhentilah menjadi seorang pengecut._

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Energi baru seperti mengisi penuh kekuatan dalam tubuhnya. Senyuman khas Sang Pembungkam kembali tersungging di sana. Kini Kyuhyun nampak begitu tampan... sekaligus mengerikan.

Lengannya terulur meraih sebuah kartu yang diterimanya tadi siang. "Lee Sungmin, aku menyambutmu dengan baik mulai saat ini. Jadi lakukan dengan baik apa yang harus kau kerjakan. Jangan membuatku kecewa." Seringaian bak iblis memenuhi objek ciptaan Tuhan di sana. Kyuhyun siap 'berperang' dan tidak akan kalah.

* * *

**::::: equator :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::**

**::::**

* * *

Ruangan megah itu sudah dipenuhi dengan banyak undangan. Semua sosok terlihat begitu elegan dan bersinar. Orang-orang hebat saling melempar senyum ramah sekaligus gemerlap keangkuhan kepada yang lain. Dan memang begitu cara orang-orang dari kalangan atas bergaul.

Kyuhyun memasuki aula yang dindingnya sudah dipenuhi dengan lukisan-lukisan hebat hasil gerakan anggun jemari orang yang pernah membuatnya jatuh.

Pada akhirnya pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut memutuskan untuk ikut dalam permainan yang disuguhkan Sungmin. Bermain adalah hal yang menarik baginya. Terlebih... jika ia harus keluar sebagai 'pemenang' nanti. Kepercayaan diri begitu membuat kesombongan seorang Cho Kyuhyun mendarah daging. Tak pelik ia harus bersikap seperti orang yang paling benar di sini. Merasa menjadi satu-satunya korban menurutnya adalah bukan ide bagus. Karena sampai akhir ia tak akan pernah menundukkan kepalanya.

Seseorang tiba-tiba bicara dengan pengeras di sana, menandakan acara segera dimulai. Semua mata tertuju ke sumber suara, menghentikan kegiatan 'pamer' mereka untuk sejenak.

"Terimakasih kepada para undangan yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk hadir di dalam acara ini. Saya selaku perwakilan penyelenggara mengucapkan selamat datang!"

Semua yang hadir bertepuk tangan. Memang tidak semeriah penonton konser bintang-bintang terkenal. Tepukan mereka pun terkesan anggun hingga terdengar riuh rendah. Namun sangat jelas menunjukkan betapa berkelas dan tak main-main acara malam ini.

"Waah, walaupun di luar hujan turun dengan lebat, sepertinya tak menurunkan semangat Anda semua dalam berpenampilan cantik dan tampan." Bahkan lelucon sang pembawa acara pun mendapat reaksi tawa yang juga berkelas.

"Saya tidak akan berlama-lama lagi, karena sepertinya Anda semua sudah tak sabar untuk mendengarkan bintang kita pada malam hari ini. Baiklah, mohon sambutannya yang meriah untuk Lee Sungmin!"

Tepuk tangan yang lebih keras dan bertahan lama menggema di seluruh ruangan yang didesain serbai putih dengan kristal-kristal berkilau yang membuat suasana menjadi teramat terang itu.

Tubuh Kyuhyun kembali kaku saat melihat sosok yang begitu dikenalnya maju ke tengah-tengah di mana si pembawa acara tadi berdiri. Seakan dihujam ribuan jarum dalam tubuhnya, pemuda itu menatap nanar dan penuh luka.

Tidak. Bukan karena yang dilihat adalah Lee Sungmin. Tapi... lebih dari sekedar, Lee Sungmin, pria manis itu berjalan dengan mantap dan menaiki sebuah undakan yang dibuat lebih tinggi dari yang lain sehingga setiap orang yang hadir dapat melihatnya.

Sungmin naik ke atas...

Dengan sangat anggun...

Dan tanpa tongkat...

Seketika Kyuhyun merasa seluruh hidupnya dikhianati.

"Aku tak tahu bentuk terimakasih seperti apa yang harus kuhadirkan pada kalian selain jamuan ala kadarnya ini. Yang jelas, di luar hujan memang sangat deras, _kan_?" Kembali lelucon 'hujan' itu membuat tawa seluruh hadirin menggema.

"Setelah dua belas tahun akhirnya aku pulang ke rumah, tempat dimana aku pernah melalui begitu banyak kesulitan, hal-hal menyakitkan dan semua hal yang sama sekali tak kuharap akan dirasakan oleh kalian semua."

"Namun aku sangat paham, setiap puncak akan selalu memiliki anak tangga yang harus dinaiki, dan anak tangga tersebut tak selamanya mulus. Akan ada yang selalu membuat kita terpeleset dan akhirnya jatuh ke titik paling dasar, dan hanya yang sabar mengulang lah yang pada akhirnya mencapai tempat tertinggi."

"Bagaimana denganku? Aku mungkin bukan potret yang meraih tempat tersebut. Tapi, kurasa saat ini aku sudah cukup tinggi untuk bisa melihat semuanya."

"Galeri ini ku persembahkan untuk orang-orang yang sangat berarti. Yang pertama adalah tentu saja, Tuan Lee di sana. Ayahku." Sungmin menunjuk pria bersahaja dengan balutan setelan hitam yang mahal. Semua mata mengikuti arah yang dimaksud Sungmin, dan kemudian bertepuk tangan. Yang hanya bisa dibalas Sang Ayah dengan membungkuk hormat.

"Dan satu lagi, orang-orang yang juga mengisi masa laluku dengan suka duka. Aku mengundang seseorang yang begitu spesial. Seseorang yang pernah menjadi cambuk diri untuk semua keberhasilan ini."

Para undangan yang hadir diam. Rasa penasaran langsung menjalar di kepala mereka.

"Aku akan mengundangnya untuk hadir di tengah-tengah kita."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan. Matanya terpejam. Kembali, ritual itu ia lakukan. Berharap kali ini pun akan berhasil membuatnya tetap mengangkat kepala.

"Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi,_ maukah kau bergabung denganku di sini?"

Kelopak matanya perlahan bergerak terbuka. Dan sebuah senyuman tersungging dari bibirnya yang tipis.

Kyuhyun maju dengan langkah pasti, menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Di atas sana, Sungmin sudah menunggunya dengan wajah berbinar.

Satu langkah...

Dua langkah...

Tiga langkah...

Orang-orang yang mulai menyadari ada pergerakan dari kerumunan para hadirin, secara otomatis menyingkir dan membentuk ruang sepanjang langkah Kyuhyun.

Sepuluh langkah...

Enam belas langkah...

Kyuhyun naik ke atas panggung, meraih tubuh Sungmin dan...

.

.

.

Semua orang yang hadir terpana dengan apa yang dilakukan seorang pria tampan berambut ikal itu kepada Sungmin selanjutnya. Sebagian menutup mulut untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka dengan telapak.

Tak ada yang bersuara. Semua orang bahkan menahan napas.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Sungmin dan... kemudian bibirnya melumat lengkungan merah milik pemuda manis di atas sana. Di depan semua mata yang hadir. Tak terkecuali.

Sungmin begitu terkejut dan berusah melepaskan diri. Namun sepertinya usaha itu sia-sia untuk saat ini. Lengan Kyuhyun begitu kuat mencengkeram pinggulnya. Ia tak main-main dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan. Ciumannya begitu dalam hingga Sungmin merasa bibirnya seperti terbakar dan hampir kehabisan napas.

Lama...

Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menjauhkan bibirnya dari benda yang sudah basah dan memerah itu. Namun tak serta merta melepas tubuh Sungmin.

"K-Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi terkejut orang yang ada di hadapannya kini. Kemudian ia merebut _mic_ dari genggaman tangan Sungmin, tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pandangan dan juga pelukannya dari wajah dan tubuh itu.

"_Welcome back, _Lee Sungmin."

* * *

**::::: equator :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::**

**::::**

**Whisper In The Dark**

**TBC...**

* * *

**Assalamu'alaikum reader tercinta ^^**

**Akhirnya saya bisa update lagi... perjuangan yang keras untuk waktu yang begitu berharga belakangan ini. Maaf karena sudah membuat teman-teman semua menunggu lama. Saya tidak akan beralasan apapun, saya mengaku salah karena sudah membuat chingu-deul merasa seperti ditinggal lari #apa deh -_- **

**Hihi... tapi yang jelas... ini akan terus berlanjut. Dan semua pertanyaan (insya Allah) akan terjawab. So keep stay with "Whisper In The Dark" yaaaa #ngerayu**

**Big hug untuk semua yang sudah memberikan semangat dan komentarnya di kotak review:**

Ayu Kyumin, Vie Joyers3424, Ayugai Risa, SparKSomniA0321, t137, Yunteukwon, Guest, Sunghyunnie, Guest, rima kyumin elf, Phirre16, nannaa, Yuichan -males login, Cho Kyu Chely, HeeYeon, Chikyumin, dieshawardhani, myblacksmile, angelsIto, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Miyoori29, EchAegyo, indahpus96, kyuminalways89, thiafumings, sparkyumin13, Liaa, BunnyMinnie, minnieGalz, sitara1083, KyuLoveMin, WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah, rositakyuhyun, viviMIN KMS, sha, Jirania, vitaMINelF, vnovgyu, areisme, ANAKNYADONGHAE, okoyunjae, kyuminlinz92, raRaraC.R.U, Guest, nurmakyuminelf, KimMyongiNara, WhiteViolin, Kazuma Arakida, andin kyuminielf, Nakajima Yuki, Aiyu Kie, sofishy1507, kim hyde fujoshi, Aya Kusuma Dewi, Kyuminyeeunhae 968, artcebis, shimlee yuuki, cmutzninot, Rilianda Abelira, han young hee, .

**See u on next chapter ^_^**

**Gamsahamnida...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whisper In The Dark**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::Author : **fe**::**

**::Genre : **Romance, Drama, (worn out)Friendship, a 'lil Crime**::**

**::Rate : M **for rough dialog reason, and others**::**

**::Warning : **Typos, Boys Love, Distinct sex activity**::**

**::Disclaimer : **This story completely mine**::**

**Note : **Karena mungkin agak panjang, yang gak bisa buka page chapter ini, langsung PM author ya...

**.**

**.**

**. **

* * *

Hanya tinggal mereka berdua...

Ruangan itu besar dan dingin bagai es. Tidak mengada-ada, karena seperti itulah suasana saat ini. Jika beberapa waktu lalu lukisan-lukisan di dinding dijadikan objek dalam memanjakan para pengagum seni, kini ganti figura-figura itu seakan berkeliling menyaksikan dua insan yang terbelenggu dengan kebekuan.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berdiri diam bagai sebuah karya pahatan Tuhan yang nyaris sempurna. Mereka saling pandang. Sebuah aura tak kasat mata berputar di sekitar keduanya. Kemarahan, kerinduan, rasa bersalah, keinginan untuk lari, dan keangkuhan. Semuanya teraduk dalam pesona aksi 'diam' yang tampak. Namun seseorang harus menghentikannya, karena jika tidak, kombinasi warna-warna hati mereka akan berkembang menjadi keinginan untuk saling 'membunuh'.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Cho Kyuhyun?" Tenor yang biasanya terdengar ceria itu kini seakan tertutup 'kabut' kedengkian. Terdengar rendah dan sedikit parau.

"Menciummu." Kyuhyun mampu menunjukkan 'kemenangan' pertamanya dengan baik. Seringaian khas. Dan seseorang di sana benar-benar ingin membunuhnya.

"Lalu?" Sungmin berusaha menantang.

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun bertingkah seperti tengah mengingat. "Lalu aku terus memelukmu sepanjang acara berlangsung." Dan bertahan dengan senyuman kemenangannya.

"Kau menikmatinya?" Tak diragukan lagi kesinisan dalam nada bicara Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, begitu alami, hingga Sungmin sendiri hampir saja melunak jika saja otaknya masih merekam kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu di dalam kepala.

"Bukankah pertanyaan itu seharusnya ditujukan padamu?" Pria jangkung itu menelengkan kepalanya berusaha terlihat jenaka walaupun bukan pada tempatnya. "Lee Sungmin, kau menyukainya, _kan_?"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mengatur detak jantungnya. Rasanya begitu sakit di dalam sana. Ia menghela napas dan berkata, "Kau benar. Aku menyukainya."

Senyuman itu dengan cepat menghilang. "Kau benar-benar seperti pelacur, Lee Sungmin. Dirimu bahkan tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok jika foto-fotomu sampai tersebar."

"Fotoku dan dirimu, Cho." Sungmin mengoreksi dengan sarkatis.

"Sudah kuduga kau memang menginginkannya."

Jauh di dalam lubuk hati, Lee Sungmin ingin sekali menghajar wajah tampan di hadapannya itu. Hanya saja ia terlalu lemah, hatinya begitu lembut. Tidak. Bukan begitu! Hanya saja... hatinya begitu 'bersabar' untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar lagi.

Sungmin menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya. Hal yang mungkin suka ataupun tidak akan mengganggu cara berpikir seorang Cho Kyuhyun. "Baiklah. Aku tak akan membuang waktu dengan ingin tahu apa yang sudah dan mungkin akan kau lakukan. Aku tak akan membuat semua ini berjalan sangat cepat asal kau tahu. Perlahan. Dengan begitu lebih menyenangkan."

"Setahuku yang saat ini tengah di ancam adalah kau, sayang. Kenapa bicara seolah suatu saat aku yang akan hancur?" Seringaian memudar dari bibir Cho Kyuhyun. Pandangannya berubah waspada.

Sungmin tertawa pelan, begitu anggun. "Benarkah? Aku tak tahu kalau kau begitu menaruh perhatian lebih dengan apa yang sedang kita bicarakan saat ini. Kupikir, otakmu sudah berusaha menerimaku. Bukan begitu?"

Pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan begitu sulit dicerna dengan logika. Seperti pengutaraan cinta yang diselimuti dengan ancaman kehancuran satu sama lain. Namun memang begitu adanya. Mereka tetap tak ingin terkalahkan. Tak ada yang ingin 'jatuh' di akhir permainan ini. Seperti halnya prajurit yang akan berperang, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin sama-sama sudah menaruh strategi dan siap memimpin hati mereka masing-masing. Melindunginya dari kelemahan dan rasa kasih.

"Ingat apa yang pernah kukatakan dua belas tahun lalu padamu?" Sungmin perlahan maju mendekati pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Mendekat terus... hingga jarak mereka terkikis. Sungmin mendongak, wajahnya seperti hendak meraih indera pendengaran milik Cho Kyuhyun. "Kau... akan menyesal." bisiknya.

* * *

**::::: equator :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::**

**::::**

* * *

"Hari ini aku akan mengunjungi pusat rehabilitas untuk anak-anak pengkonsumsi obat-obatan. Kau benar, kurasa aku sudah seperti pengangguran jika hanya mendengarkan para calon-calon janda di luar sana. Mereka menjengkelkan. Kau tahu? Bahkan semalam ada yang dengan sengaja meneleponku untuk berkonsultasi. Padahal aku sudah hampir gila karena insomnia."

"..."

"Yah, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tak mendengarku?"

Kyuhyun hanya melirik sebentar rekan kerjanya. Setelah itu, hanya sebuah helaan napas pelan yang ditunjukkan.

"_Waegeure_? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Apa kau baru membuat masalah di pesta semalam? Oh, jika kutahu yang kemarin itu adalah pelukis terkenal, aku pasti akan _ngobrol_ dengannya lebih lama. Dan mungkin aku juga diundang untuk menghadiri pestanya." Siwon menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya perlahan. Pikirannya menerawang dengan pemandangan menyenangkan yang bisa saja ia temui dalam sebuah pesta.

"..." Kyuhyun masih diam sambil sesekali jemarinya memutar-mutar pena seperti seorang profesional.

"Yah! Kau akan terus mengabaikanku seperti ini?" Siwon mulai tak sabar dengan sikap pria kurus di hadapannya itu.

"Siwon-ah..." Kyuhyun akhirnya bersuara, "Kenapa pagi ini begitu tenang?"

Raut wajah tampan Siwon berubah bingung, "Bicara apa kau? Setiap hari juga seperti ini."

"Apa aku harus bertanya pada Luna tentang gosip hari ini?" ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Nadanya masih setenang sungai Han di musim dingin.

"_Mwo_?" Siwon semakin tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. "Gosip apa? Kau ini kenapa, _sih_?"

"Kau benar. Aku membuat masalah semalam. Dan kenapa sampai sekarang beritanya belum ada? Siwon-ah, apa perusahaan-perusahaan surat kabar hari ini sedang libur?"

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun tak percaya. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan orang gila ini, pikirnya. Ia bersumpah baru kali ini melihat Kyuhyun bertingkah seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ada apa denganmu? Memang masalah apa yang kau buat semalam? Tidak memperkosa pelacur di tengah jalan, _kan_?" perkataan ini langsung mendapat sebuah tatapan mematikan dari Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa? Aku tahu kau gila. Tapi pagi ini aku sudah seperti salah masuk ruangan. Tidak ada Cho Kyuhyun yang kukenal di sini.

Ruangan kembali hening. Kyuhyun kembali memandangi udara yang kosong, seakan di sana ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang lebih menarik ketimbang bicara dengan rekan kerjanya yang satu ini.

Akhirnya Siwon menyerah, ia berdiri dari tempat duduk dan berusaha merapikan jasnya. "Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Bisa-bisa aku ikut tidak waras jika di sini terlalu lama. Setelah merasa baikan, telepon aku. Ada hal yang harus kita diskusikan. Aku tak ingin _Hwaejangnim_ melimpahkan masalah ini hanya padaku."

Tanpa sempat Kyuhyun bertanya hal apa yang tadi Siwon bicarakan, pria itu sudah menghilang dari balik pintu ruangan. Kyuhyun hanya sempat memandang punggung rekannya itu sebentar.

Tapi sepertinya apa yang saat ini tengah dipikirkan di dalam kepalanya jauh lebih penting dari kasus manapun.

Lee Sungmin. Lagi-lagi orang itu memenuhi pikiran seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Pemuda sangat manis itu mampu membuat otak Kyuhyun yang terpartisi dengan rapi mendadak tidak pada tempatnya. Arogansinya seakan tak serta merta membuat ia mampu berpikir jernih dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Kemampuannya memprediksi seketika menghilang hingga tak ada lagi gambaran-gambaran yang akan menuntunnya untuk melangkah. Dan semua itu karena satu orang. Lee Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin, kau mengatakan tak akan membuat semuanya berjalan dengan cepat, _kan_?" Kyuhyun mulai bermonolog. "Lalu bagaimana jika aku ingin bermain cepat?"

Lengannya meraih sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak dingin di atas meja. Ia menekan daftar nama yang sepertinya masih menjadi penghuni baru di dalam benda bertekhnologi tinggi itu. Kyuhyun menempelkannya dengan nyaman di telinga, hingga bunyi _tuuut _beberapa kali terdengar.

"_Yeobseyo_." sapa suara di seberang sana.

"Ini aku." Dingin. Seperti Cho Kyuhyun yang biasa terhadap Lee Sungmin.

"..." Tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun hanya mendengar hembusan napas lembut dari sana.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau tak menyangka jika aku akan menghubungimu lebih dulu, _kan_? Terkejut?" Kyuhyun jelas ingin sekali melihat wajah terkejut si penerima telepon ini. Karena dengan begitu, ia pikir beban di dalam hatinya akan sedikit terangkat.

"Apa kau menghubungi hanya untuk pamer?" Dentingan suara tenor Sungmin kembali membuat Kyuhyuh sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan pertahanan dirinya.

Namun bukan Kyuhyun jika ia tak mampu bertahan. "Jika kukatakan 'aku merindukanmu', apa kau akan lebih terkejut?" Dari nada suaranya yang dingin jelas itu bukan lelucon yang biasa dipakai seseorang untuk menggoda sang kekasih. Kyuhyun mengatakannya jelas dengan penuh kebencian.

"Aku sangat ingin melihat wajahmu saat mengatakan itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Biar kutebak. Kau menelepon karena merasa hari ini sangat tenang, bukan?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin tak ayal langsung membuat Kyuhyun waspada. Wajahnya mengeras persis seperti yang selalu ditunjukkannya ketika tengah memeriksa jenazah korban pembunuhan.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Lee Sungmin? Jelas di sana semua wartawan mengambil gambar." desis Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertawa renyah. Begitu jelas sangat senang. "Aku benar. Kau memang masih memikirkan kejadian semalam. Memalukan, Cho! Kau yang memulai semua ini. Jadi kenapa harus cemas?"

"Kau pikir aku takut?" Kyuhyun kembali mencoba mempertahankan kekalutan hatinya.

"Kau? Takut? Aku bahkan tak pernah sekalipun membayangkannya. _Uri _Cho Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tak takut pada apapun. Bahkan ia tak segan menyakiti orang-orang terdekatnya. Apa aku benar?"

Telapak tangan Kyuhyun meremas ponsel dengan keras. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau masih menyimpan hadiahku, _kan_? Mmm... tentu saja harus kau simpan, karena kalau tidak akan sangat berbahaya." Sungmin begitu menikmati percakapan. Ia benar-benar bermain sangat perlahan di sini. Mungkin hampir berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terusik.

"Aku bahkan tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau lukis di sana, Sungmin-ah. Karena menarik, aku menyimpannya. Kuharap suatu saat kau bisa mendongengkannya padaku." Tak disangka suara Kyuhyun justru berubah lebih tenang.

"Benarkah?" Sungmin terdengar kecewa. Entah hanya pura-pura atau betul-betul kecewa, Kyuhyun jelas membenci nada suara itu. "Kalau begitu, aku tak akan melewatkan alasan ini untuk bertemu denganmu lagi. Kau sangat tahu aku 'menyukainya', Cho."

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, sebenarnya ada luka yang harus mereka tahan saat ini. Sampai salah satu mengibarkan bendera putih.

"Malam ini kau ada waktu? Aku ingin pamer padamu tempat seperti apa yang saat ini menjadi istana bagiku. _Cheongdam-dong,_ nomor dua ratus satu. Aku menunggumu, jadi jangan sampai tak datang."

Sungmin memutuskan lebih dulu pembicaraan mereka. Begitu angkuh hingga tepat sasaran kejengkelan Kyuhyun. Pria itu sangat tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya jika saja tak memandang posisinya kini pun tak menguntungkan.

_Cho Kyuhyun, haruskah kau mengikuti tempo permainan yang dibuatnya? Akan sangat memalukan. Kau harus secepatnya memutar keadaan._

* * *

**::::: equtor :::::**

* * *

Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang tengah melanda hatinya kini. Ia memang tak pernah hidup dalam ketenangan yang nyata semenjak dua belas tahun lalu. Namun tak ada yang menyadari karena kepiawaiannya memasang topeng yang tidak akan mudah jatuh hanya karena dirinya tak sengaja menunduk. Bahkan topeng itu sudah menjadi bagian dari jiwanya saat ini.

Sedan hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan tak begitu tinggi di jalan-jalan raya kota. Gemerlap Seoul sedikit membuat Kyuhyun tak serta merta mengemudi dengan asal. Ia masih mampu mencerna semua ketidaknyamanan yang menjalar di dalam aliran darahnya. Ketenangannya dalam menghadapi sesuatu yang kasat mata membuat dirinya begitu sempurna di mata pengagumnya di luar sana.

Tapi... akankah seorang Lee Sungmin akan menghancurkan semua pesona tersebut?

**::::::::::**

Tak sulit menemukan 'istana' yang dimaksud. Kawasan komplek ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibeli dengan seseorang yang baru saja mendapatkan pekerjaan bagus, sekalipun itu di perusahaan besar dan bonafit.

Mobilnya terparkir di pinggir jalan yang sepi. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk melakukannya karena rumah Sungmin memiliki jalan besar yang datar. Dan saat itu juga tak banyak mobil terparkir.

Setelah menepuk pelan lengan kemeja untuk sekedar menghilangkan kusut, Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati pintu gerbang. Dari luar terlihat dua mobil mewah keluaran Eropa terparkir di bagasi rumah. Ia berpikri bahwa Lee Sungmin tak main-main saat menatakan ingin pamer.

Namun, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak tertarik, lengannya justru terulur menekan bel di sebelahnya. Layar digital di sana tak lama meperdengarkan suara seseorang, "Masuklah! Aku sudah cukup lama menuggumu." Dan setelah itu pintu gerbang terbuka.

Kyuhyun tak membutuhkan prosedur sama seperti yang ia lakukan di depan gerbang saat akan masuk ke dalam rumah. Karena di sana, Sungmin sudah berdiri menunggunya dengan balutan kemeja putih dan celana _khaki_ warna hitam pekat.

"Aku baru sekali bertamu, tapi kau sudah berbohong." Kyuhyun sangat tidak suka berbasa basi. Ia langsung memvonis Sungmin begitu melihatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Wajah Sungmin begitu tampan dan manis ketika menampakkan raut kebingungan.

"Kau mengatakan sudah menunggu lama. Tapi nyatanya kau baru saja pulang."

Sungmin terkejut lucu, "Bagaimana kau tahu?" Lalu ia menjawabnya sendiri didalam hati saat menyadari pakaiannya yang bisa dikatakan terlalu rapi untuk seseorang yang sedang bersantai di rumah. Bahkan kemeja putihnya pun masih tersampir di lengannya.

"Haahh, aku mulai percaya kau adalah seorang jaksa, Cho." Kemudian masuk sambil membiarkan pintu terbuka. Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tak ada pembicaraan berarti. Sungmin bahkan tak mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk karena memang dirasa tak perlu. Ingat? Kyuhyun tak membutuhkan basa-basi. Tubuh jangkungnya kini sudah menyamankan diri di atas sofa kulit yang cukup besar.

Sungmin menyampirkan jasnya asal, namun begitu, gerakannya masih tetap anggun dan berkelas. Sebuah bar kecil nampak terlihat elegan dari ruang tamu. Kedua bola mata Kyuhyun terus saja mengawasi Sungmin yang mondar mandir menyiapkan segelas anggur. Mulai dari memilih botol mana yang harus ia ambil dari rak, saat berusaha membuka tutupnya tanpa kesulitan, hingga menuangkan cairan merah pekat itu ke dalam gelas kristal. Semuanya tanpa kesalahan, begitu terlatih, seperti seorang profesional. Seakan Sungmin memang benar-benar cukup lama hidup dalam segala kemewahan ini.

"Aku memilihkan yang terbaik untuk tamu pertamaku." Lengan Sungmin terulur memberikan _wine_ tersebut kepada Kyuhyun.

Pria manis itu langsung duduk dan menyesap anggur miliknya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang masih diam walaupun segelas anggur sudah bertengger di tangannya.

"Kenapa tidak diminum? Aku tak memasukkan racun ke dalamnya. Mungkin—belum." Sungmin kembali bicara dengan intonasi yang bisa dikatakan hampir menyentuh atmosfir ketegangan.

"Aku bahkan ingin mengingatkan apakah kau sudah memasukannya. Kupikir kau hanya lupa." Kyuhyun jelas menerima tantangan itu.

Sungmin tersenyum pahit. "Kalau begitu kupastikan aku akan mengingatnya lain kali."

Kyuhyun akhirnya menyesap minuman itu perlahan. Tak mampu disangkal, lidah dan tenggorokannya memang mengenali kualitas terbaik dari cairan ini. Dan sekali lagi, Sungmin sudah menunjukkan betapa hidupnya kini bergelimang harta. Lengannya mampu membuat orang-orang menjadi gila dan bersedia membayar mahal atas hasil lukisannya.

"Menyenangkan sekali." ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Melihatmu tak lebih baik dari aku."

Kali ini ketegangan sudah jelas melingkupi ruang pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau tahu? Aku mungkin tak akan tinggal diam jika melihat hidupmu berlangsung sangat baik selama belasan tahun ini. Kurasa aku akan lebih cepat membunuhmu. Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Sungmin bahkan belum menghabiskan satu gelas anggur. Tapi kalimatnya seakan menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu tengah tidak bicara dalam modus kesadaran penuh.

"Kau sudah mabuk?"

"Aku akan membuat diriku lebih mabuk dari ini, Cho Kyuhyun. Dan menyenangkan saat mengetahui bahwa dirimu tengah bersamaku. Kau tak akan mengerti betapa aku sangat menyukainya." Sungmin tersenyum seperti orang gila.

_Mudah sekali kau jatuh, Lee Sungmin. Aku bahkan hanya duduk dan melihat dari sini._

Sungmin menuang lagi anggur ke dalam gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Kini tempo minumnya terlihat lebih cepat dari pertama kali.

Kyuhyun hanya terus menonton sambil tertawa dalam hati. Dengan begitu, Sungmin benar-benar memperlihatkan kelemahan terbesarnya saat ini. _Aku masih kelemahanmu yang paling hebat sepertinya, Lee Sungmin,_ pikir Kyuhyun. Ia terus memperhatikan Sungmin menenggak dengan cepat minumannya, lalu menuangnya lagi, meminumnya sampai habis lagi... dan lagi.

Ada sedikit rasa kagum yang terucap dalam kepala Kyuhyun. Walaupun sudah menghabiskan hampir setengah botol _wine_ sendirian, pria itu masih terlihat menawan. Tatapannya masih fokus dan cara bicaranya pun tidak serta merta menjadi tak jelas, walaupun nada dari perkataannya sudah begitu sarkatis.

"Lebih menyenangkan kalau kau juga mabuk, Kyuhyun-ah. Dengan begitu kita bisa saling membunuh tanpa rasa bersalah, benar _kan_?" Sungmin membuka kancing kedua dari kemejanya, hingga sebagian dadanya yang mulus kini memenuhi ruang pandang Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir dengan mabuk, akan membuatmu tak bersalah ketika membunuh orang?"

"Setidaknya hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan akan lebih ringan. Bukan begitu, Cho _geomsa_?" Sungmin kini menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung sofa setelah mungkin sakit kepala tiba-tiba saja menyerang.

"Kau banyak tahu tentang hukum rupanya." Kyuhyun menyesap habis gelas pertamanya. Seperti yang Sungmin lakukan, pria itu pun menuang anggur lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja. Hidupku bukan hanya memikirkanmu dan lukisan."

Kyuhyuh menyeringai sangat lebar. Ia sudah menduganya. Lee Sungmin akan tetap lemah di hadapannya, sebesar apapun kebencian pemuda itu hingga kini.

Kyuhyun berdiri. Ia menghampiri sofa dimana Sungmin duduk. Tak perlu dijelaskan dengan adegan dramatis karena tujuannya jelas, yaitu duduk di samping _namja_ manis itu. Sungmin menoleh merasakan sofa berguncang karena seorang penghuni lagi memberikan beban di atasnya. Matanya berkedip perlahan, memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Lalu tersenyum.

Kyuhyun menerjang bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Ia kembali melakukan aksi seperti saat di pesta pembukaan galeri malam itu. Namun bedanya mungkin hanya ada mereka berdua kini.

Dan Sungmin... tak berusaha memberontak.

"Kau tak akan menang dariku, Sayang. Jadi apapun yang kau rencanakan, berhentilah selagi masih mungkin." Kyuhyun berbisik di sela-sela ciumannya. Yakin jika hembusan napasnya saat berbisik juga akan membuat Sungmin semakin menggila.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan senyuman Sungmin di bibirnya. Entah apa. Ia hanya yakin bahwa saat itu Sungmin tengah menikmati sentuhannya.

Ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Kyuhyun bahkan berani memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin dan menyapu semua penghuninya. Lengannya pun kini tak lagi menganggur, menelusuri perlahan tubuh Sungmin hingga berhasil menelusup ke balik kemejanya.

Tak berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Pemuda manis itu itupun sudah sepenuhnya menyerah terhadap nafsu birahi yang melanda. Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyhyun hingga pria jangkung itu dengan bebas beralih dari mulut ke leher dan sebaliknya. Kyuhyun begitu lihai dan Sungmin teramat menikmati. Perpaduan yang membuat iblis manapun tak akan dengan mudah meninggalkan mereka berdua, bukan?

"Nghhh—" Jemari Sungmin menjambak kuat saat Kyuhyun sepertinya berhasil memberikan tanda kemerahan tepat di antara leher dan garis tulang selangkanya.

Kyuhyun tak berhenti di sana. Lengannya semakin liar melucuti bagian atas tubuh itu, hingga kini bagian tersebut sudah tak memiliki penghalang.

Tubuh Sungmin dibawanya berdiri. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman-ciuman panas dari wajah dan lehernya, lengan Sungmin yang lentik juga berusaha melepas kancing jas Kyuhyun. Tak sulit karena benda itu sudah langsung tergeletak di lantai yang dingin.

Kini Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun hingga tubuhnya menabrak _counter_ kaca miliknya. Posisi mereka gini berganti. Saat ini Sungmin-lah yang berusaha mendominasi ciuman mereka. Tak ayal jika Kyuhyun harus menunduk karena tubuhnya yang memang lebih tinggi dan juga Sungmin yang sama sekali tak ingin membuatnya nyaman.

Desahan dan deru napas memburu kembali terdengar di sana. Keduanya berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, menabrak apapaun perabot yang menghalangi, menggunakan lemari manapun sebagai sandaran pelampiasan nafsu mereka. Persis seperti bahwa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah membawakan tarian _tango_ namun dengan gerakan yang kasar.

Dan saat mereka sampai di tempat yang akan menjadi peraduan, keduanya sudah sama-sama dalam kondisi sperauh telanjang.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyerah, Lee Sungmin. Kau akan terus jatuh ke dalam lubang lebih dalam dari ini jika masih saja keras kepala." Kyuhyun bicara sambil terengah-engah mengatur napasnya. Namun seseorang di bawahnya membisu. Tak ada respon 'meyerah' atau 'melawan' sekalipun. Sungmin hanya memandangnya begitu lekat, hingga Kyuhyun seakan mampu melihat cinta yang begitu dalam dari mata itu untuknya.

Namun Kyuhyun tetap bersikeras, ia menggeleng. "Kau tak akan bisa melakukannya padaku. Tidak akan pernah!" Kemudian kembali tenggelam dengan sentuhan-sentuhan intim.

Sungmin mengerang saat hawa dingin menerpa kulitnya. Kyuhyun berhasil membuat tubuh itu tanpa busana sepenuhnya. Cairan lengket mulai mengotori _bedsheet_ ranjang Sungmin. Keduanya sudah 'tinggi' dan siapapun kini hanya berharap dapat saling melepaskan hasrat yang bermain liar di perut mereka.

"Aaahh!" Sungmin menjerit pelan ketika Kyuhyun memasukkan 'miliknya' tanpa lebih dulu melakukan _foreplay_ pada lubang sempit itu. Namun rasa sakitnya langsung menghilang ketika dirasakan seseuatu—tangan Kyuhyun—seperti meremas kejantanannya. Mengocoknya dengan tempo perlahan, hingga Sungmin sepenuhnya hanya merasakan kenikmatan duniawi tanpa mempedulikan lubang anusnya yang terkoyak oleh hujaman tanpa ampun dari Kyuhyun.

Jika seseorang melihat mereka, dia pasti berpikir bahwa keduanya adalah pasangan yang tengah dimabuk oleh cinta dan hasrat untuk menyatu. Bukan dua orang yang pada dasarnya ingin menghancurkan hidup satu sama lain.

Erangan dan desahan mewarnai 'pertarungan' mereka malam itu. Lee Sungmin yang ingin sekali membunuh seorang Cho Kyuhyun, dan Cho Kyuhyun yang begitu berambisi membuat Lee Sungmin menjadi seseorang yang sangat hina. Dan mereka berdua saat ini berakhir dalam sebuah rintihan kenikmatan sepanjang malam yang entah apakah mampu melebur semua dendam... atau bahkan sebaliknya.

* * *

**::::: equator :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::**

**::::**

* * *

Kyuhyun merasakan kepala dan punggungnya begitu nyeri. Kedua matanya sudah sepenuhnya terbuka, namun ia tetap tak bisa bangkit ataupun sedikit menggeser tubuhnya. Pandangannya berkeliling, benarkah semalam ia maelakukannya—lagi? Di dalam kamar mewah ini? Bersama... Sungmin?

_Aku pasti benar-benar sudah gila._

Namun satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya setelah itu adalah bahwa Sungmin tidak ada di sana, ia kini telanjang dan sendirian. _Cepat sekali orang itu bangun,_ pikir Kyuhyun.

Maka ia pun segera beranjak. Bergerak betul-betul membutuhkan kekuatan lebih pagi ini. Entah kegilaan seperti apa yang sudah mereka berdua lakukan semalam hingga rasanya seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun tak bertenaga. Jelas sekali semalam yang mabuk itu Lee Sungmin, bukan dirinya. Tapi kenapa hari ini justru pria itu yang merasa paling lemah? Kyuhyun menggeleng, tentu saja, semalam itu dia 'Tuan' nya. Dan sang Tuan pastinya sudah sangat mendominasi permainan.

Lengannya meraih sesuatu seperti baju handuk yang tersampir tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Sepertinya Sungmin yang menyiapkan.

Prestasi untuk bisa duduk dan mengenakan sehelai pakaian untuk menutup tubuhnya sudah berhasil Kyuhyun lakukan. Kini ia harus tetap berkonsentrasi untuk melangkah ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Kyuhyun benar-benar terganggu dengan aroma sperma yang mengering di tubuhnya. Benar-benar gila.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi termangu saat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. _Bathup_ di sana sudah terisi penuh, dengan busa dan aroma mawar yang sangat khas. _Apa semua ini juga dipersiapkan untukku?_ Pria tersebut terus berpikir bahwa pagi ini mungkin bisa dikatakan sempurna jika mereka berdua memang tengah berada dalam satu hubungan yang harmonis.

Tapi ini tak benar. Tidak pada tempatnya. _Lee Sungmin, apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?_ Dan tanpa sedikitpun menyentuh pemandian bak seorang raja di sana, Kyuhyun justru berjalan melewati _bathup_ dan lebih memilih membasuh dirinya dengan hujaman air dingin dari _shower._

**::::::::::**

"Aku tak tahu kalau kalian akan datang sepagi ini. Jadi maafkan aku kalau keadaan rumah sedang berantakan. Ini hari Minggu, dan _ahjumma _penjaga rumah tidak datang untuk bersih-bersih." Sungmin menyapa beberapa wartawan yang memang pada dasarnya sudah membuat janji dengan Sungmin hari ini. Namun sepertinya para pemburu berita itu tak sabar dan akhirnya mendatangi rumah di saat mungkin orang-orang masih menikmati sarapannya.

"Ah. Justru Kami yang tidak enak pada Anda karena sepertinya sudah mengganggu waktu istirahat. Apa kami harus kembali nanti saja?" Salah seorang dari mereka bicara, yang Sungmin ketahui hanya berusaha berbasa-basi. Bagaimana mungkin mereka mau pergi dan kembali lagi ke sini hanya karena Sungmin saat ini belum melakukan ritual makan paginya?

"_Gwaenchansseumnidda._ Bagaimana aku bisa mengusir tamu yang sudah datang ke rumah? Lagi pula aku memang sudah mengizinkan wawancara hari ini. Jadi akan sangat memalukan jika aku tak menepati perkataanku, bukan?"

Beberapa orang yang ada di sana tertawa rendah mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Begitu ramah, pikir mereka.

"Lagi pula..."

"Lee Sungmin." Belum sempat Sungmin meneruskan perkataannya, sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar, dan seseorang dengan perawakan tinggi putih dan berambut coklat ikal muncul dari balik sekat tak berwujud antara ruang tamu dan bar kecil di rumah itu.

Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat begitu segar walaupun saat ini masih memakai pakaian yang ia kenakan tadi malam. Namun jelas dari sorotan matanya sangat terlihat ketidaksukaan pada apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara rendahnya begitu terdengar mengintimidasi semua orang yang hadir.

Sungmin rupanya sedikit tak enak dengan sambutan Kyuhyun, ia pun berdiri memutuskan mengendalikan semuanya. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Seharusnya kau lebih lama beristirahat, kau terlihat sangat lelah."

Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan ekspresi wajah kerasnya. Kembali tatapan penuh kebencian menghujam ke arah Sungmin. Ia merasa bahwa pemikirannya selama ini dengan Sungmin yang merencanakan sesuatu adalah benar adanya.

Namun Sungmin seperti tak mempedulikan pancaran ketidaksukaan Kyuhyun. Ia justru menghampiri sambil tersenyum, lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Kyuhyun, membawa pria tersebut untuk turut bergabung dalam 'wawancara' pagi ini.

"Wah, aku tak tahu kalau Anda sedang memiliki tamu juga. Sepertinya kami memang datang tidak pada waktunya." ujar salah seorang wartawan.

"_Animidda._ Tak usah sungkan. Kapanpun kalian datang, mungkin orang ini juga akan selalu ada di rumahku. Aku benar, _kan_?" Kalimat terakhir itu diucapkan Sungmin dengan sangat menggemaskan kepada Kyuhyun, hanya untuk pria itu.

Kyuhyun masih dengan sikap tak sopannya. Tak menjawab atau pun merespon perkataan Sungmin. Namun sepertinya _namja_ manis tersebut tak merasa terganggu sedikitpun, ia justru menikmati permainan 'mari – bermanaja-manja – dengan Kyuhyun – di – depan – para – wartawan'.

"Sepertinya aku akan memenuhi janji wawancara lain pada kalian. Karena Jaksa Cho Kyuhyun juga ada di sini." Sungmin melanjutkan.

"Aku tahu kau sudah merencanakan semua ini, Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun berbisik tepat di telinga Sungmin, hingga tak satupun selain mereka berdua—dan Tuhan—yang mendengarnya.

"_Saesanghae..._ hari ini benar-benar keberuntungan Kami bisa melakukan wawancara pada kalian berdua. Tak salah memang selama beberapa hari ini Kami tidak memutuskan untuk memberitakan situasi romantis yang Anda ciptakan di malam pesta itu, Cho _geomsanim._"

"Benar. Ternyata Tuan Lee tak main-main saat mengatakan akan memberikan kesempatan pada Kami untuk melakukan wawancara langsung mengenai hubungan kalian berdua."

Kyuhyun terkejut setelah mendengar perkataan terakhir dari salah satu wartawan yang hadir. Ternyata semua ini memang sudah direncanakan. Sungmin sengaja melakukannya. Membuatnya benar-benar bermain di dalam garis tata cara pemuda itu. Perlahan, namun mematikan.

"Kita mulai saja. Aku sanksi Cho _geomsa_ bisa bersama kita dalam waktu yang lama hari ini. Karena sepertinya ia harus segera pergi karena pekerjaan." Sungmin akhirnya memulai wawancara hari itu setelah sebelumnya memberikan tatapan 'ikuti-atau-akan-lebih-buruk-dari-ini' kepada Kyuhyun.

:::::::::::

"Kami tahu hubungan seperti ini masih akan terdengar tabu di kalangan masyarakat kita. Tapi Anda berdua tak usah khawatir, karena Kami akan berusaha meyakinkan orang-orang di luar sana untuk bisa menghargai hubungan kalian dengan tulisan-tulisan Kami. Dan untuk Anda, Jaksa Cho, Kami tak akan membuat pekerjaan Anda terusik dengan berita ini. Anda begitu berlapang dada untuk mau berterus terang. Ketimbang orang-orang besar yang munafik di luar sana, Anda seratus kali lebih hebat."

"Terimakasih karena sudah mengizinkan kami melakukan pembicaraan ini dengan kalian berdua. Kedepannya, Kami akan sangat berhati-hati dan melakukan apa yang kalian minta. Karena kalian bisa mempercayai Kami, maka Kami pun tak akan ragu untuk percaya pada kalian. Sekali lagi terimakasih."

Setelah penutupan yang cukup mengharukan dari perwakilan beberapa pewawancara, akhirnya rumah besar itu kembali dilingkupi hawa ketegangan yang berasal dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin.

"Kau menikmati pertunjukkan tadi, sayang?" Sungmin memulai. Ia sangat tahu bahwa sepanjang wawancara, Kyuhyun sangat ingin menghajar semua orang.

Kyuhyun mencengkeran lengan Sungmin begitu keras, membuat pemiliknya tersentak kaget dan sedikit meringis karena merasakan nyeri pada bagian itu. "Kau menikmatinya?" Balas Kyuhyun geram.

Sungmin sejenak berusaha menyingkirkan rasa sakit di lengannya. "Tentu saja. Tadi kita begitu romantis, _kan_?"

Jawaban Sungmin tak urung membuat Kyuhyun semakin kuat memposisikan jemarinya di lengan Sungmin. "Kau seperti sudah tak memiliki urat malu, Lee Sungmin. Benar-benar seperti pelacur."

Pemuda itu menepis lengan Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Ia tersulut dengan kata 'pelacur' yang begitu fasih keluar dari mulut seseorang di hadapannya ini. "Jangan lupa, Cho. Semua ini kau yang memulai. Aku tak akan sampai sejauh ini jika kau bisa menjaga sikap malam itu. Apa kau tahu betapa sulitnya membuatmu terlihat seperti orang yang begitu mencintaiku di depan mereka? Dan apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya harus menjaga kehormatan seseorang yang sebenarnya sangat ingin kau hancurkan hidupnya di depan orang banyak?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, "Aku tak memintanya, Lee Sungmin. Kau yang terlalu naif hingga melakukan semua hal tak berguna ini. Kau pikir dengan begitu aku akan berlutut dan minta maaf padamu, _hah_? Tidak, sayang. Semalam itu aku sudah dengan jelas membuatmu bertekuk lutut. Kau tak bisa menampik bahwa 'aku' adalah 'kelemahan'mu yang paling besar."

"Semalam? Kau masih berpikir semalam itu adalah kemenanganmu? Setelah semua yang kau temui pagi ini?" Sungmin tertawa pelan, "Jangan bercanda, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau pikir dengan memperkosaku tadi malam sudah membuatmu memiliki satu poin kemenangan dalam permainan ini? _Not at all, my dear._ Karena mulai saat ini, semua akan berbalik padamu."

Kyuhyun seperti tengah menyusun semua rangkaian kejadian di dalam kepalanya. Mungkin selama ini ketakutannya beralasan. Kemampuannya mencerna setiap hal semenjak kedatangan Lee Sungmin sudah tak lagi bisa dilakukannya dengan baik.

"Karena sesi permainan untuk level ini sudah selesai, kau boleh pergi. Sampai jumpa di level selanjutnya, sayang. Kupastikan akan lebih menarik dari ini." Sungmin mengecup sudut bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kemudian berbalik dan berjalan memunggungi Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam akibat keterpurukannya.

.

.

.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa." Sungmin berbalik tiba-tiba. "Sepertinya cerita tentang seorang pelacur yang tak sengaja datang ke rumah dan menawarkan tubuhnya padamu harus segera dirubah. Karena semalam 'sang pelacur' itu justru kedatangan tamu seseorang yang pernah menganggapnya seperti segumpal kotoran binatang di pinggir jalan. Pria itu datang ke tempat si pelacur dan memohon agar tubuhnya kembali disentuh."

Sungmin tersenyum sangat puas saat melihat ekspresi kemarahan Kyuhyun. "Uuuh—jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, sayang. Kau membuatku takut." Kemudian berbalik lagi dan menghilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya berteriak, "Kau tahu di mana pintu keluarnya, _kan_?"

* * *

**::::: equator :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::**

**::::**

* * *

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa Siwon sudah bicara denganmu?"

"Setiap hari orang itu bicara denganku." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan ekspresi datar.

"Anak ini—Yah! Bukan itu maksudku. Apa Siwon sudah bicara denganmu tentang kasus yang harus kalian berdua tangani? Ini sangat penting."

"Kasus? Memang kasus apa sampai begitu penting?" Kyuhyun semakin heran dengan gelagat atasannya yang begitu gugup saat menyampaikan sebuah kasus padanya.

"Seseorang—yang sangat penting, mengajukan sebuah petisi tentang kasus pembunuhan dua belas tahun lalu. Dia seorang pengusaha yang selama ini menjadi penyokong dana bagi kampanye kementrian pertahanan di Korea. Oleh karena itu, mereka berharap kita bisa lebih fokus pada kasus yang dikirimkannya. Aku tak ingin kementrian dicap tak becus hanya karena tidak mampu menyelesaikan kasus seperti ini."

"Siapa dia?" Kyuhyun begitu muak jika harus berurusan dengan kasus yang berkaitan dengan latar belakang pejabat-pejabat negara. Seakan kepentingan dari golongan sipil harus diacuhkan terlebih dahulu. 'Dahulukan orang-orang penting'. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun meludah di depan orang yang mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Rinciannya kau akan mendengar langsung dari Siwon. Aku sudah menyerahkan semua berkasnya. Kalian tinggal mendiskusikan dan mengambil langkah penyelidikan."

"Tapi aku juga sedang menangani kasus, _Hwaejangning_."

"Kau—apa kau ini jaksa amatir?! Memangnya baru kali ini kalian menangani tumpukan kasus dalam satu waktu? Jangan beralasan! Cepat kau temui Siwon dan lakukan penyelidikan. Aku bahkan tak tahu kapan Tuan Aiden Lee akan datang ke sini." Pria paruh baya itu kemudian berlalu tanpa pamit.

.

.

"Cih! Aiden Lee? Dia bahkan tak bangga menggunakan nama Koreanya. Untuk apa minta bantuan kejaksaan di sini."

* * *

**::::: equtor :::::**

* * *

"Apa beberapa hari ini ada kejadian yang terlewat olehku? Kenapa tiba-tiba Choi _geomsa_ yang tak tahan menghadapi mayat di ruang otopsi ini tiba-tiba menerima sebuah kasus pembunuhan, _euh_?" Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Siwon dan langsung memberondong pria tersebut dengan kalimatnya yang dingin.

"Kau juga sudah lupa sepertinya cara mengetuk pintu." Siwon menyahut tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkas-berkas di atas meja.

"Kau yang mengajarkannya. Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

Selama beberapa saat suasana hening. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan Siwon yang tengah membolak balik kertas di hadapnnya, dan sesekali mencoret sesuatu. Ia benar-benar penasaran 'drama' seperti apa yang disuguhkan dalam petisi pengusaha hebat itu hingga membuat Siwon akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali menangani kasus pembunuhan.

"Siwon-ah. Ada apa?" Akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka suara.

Yang diajak bicara mendongak dan menunjukkan ekspresi bingung, "Apanya?"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk kembali?"

"Kau yang mengatakan aku terlalu banyak menganggur semenjak pindah divisi. Dan sekarang aku kembali. Apa ada yang salah?" Siwon akhirnya menyingkirkan tumpukan dokumen yang menyita kesibukannya sedari tadi, dan mencoba fokus pada Kyuhyun. "Aku senang akhirnya kau kemari. Kupikir 'kekasihmu' lebih penting ketimbang aku yang minta bantuan." Siwon tersenyum hingga menampilkan lesung pipit yang sangat dalam.

"Kekasih?" Kyuhyun tahu apa yang dimaksud Siwon. Namun setidaknya ia harus membuat seolah dirinya bukan orang yang terlalu antusias.

"Aku melihatnya, bocah sialan! Dasar kau—kupikir apa yang membuatmu menjadi orang tukang melamun akhir-akhir ini. Sampai-sampai menanyakan gosip apa yang tengah beredar di kalangan masyarakat. Ternyata pemuda manis yang kemarin itu kekasihmu. Dan apa? Pertemuan setelah dua belas tahun berpisah? Berciuman di tengah para undangan pesta?" Siwon terkikik geli saat mengingat kalimat-kalimat dari artikel yang menjadi buah bibir pagi ini.

"Hentikan. Kau membuat seolah ini semua adalah lelucon."

"Aku hanya ikut bahagia, Kyuhyun-ah—" Siwon sudah kembali dalam _mood_ mengejeknya saat ini. "Kau spertinya sangat mencintai pemuda itu. Uuuhh~ Cho Kyuhyun yang dingin ternyata takluk dengan seorang pria manis. Kurasa kini aku mengerti kenapa kau tidak pernah mau saat diajak bersenang-senang dengan wanita. Rupanya kau memang 'berbeda', Cho."

"Apa kau ingin mengajakku bertengkar, Choi Siwon?" Kyuhyun sudah sangat geram mendengar penuturan perihal artikel bodoh akibat ulah Lee Sungmin waktu itu.

"Tapi—sepertinya pria atau wanita manapun mungkin akan takluk dengan Lee Sungmin. Waktu pertama kali bertemu saja aku mengira kalau dia itu wanita yang memakai setelan pria. Sekarang _fashion_ itu sedang merajalela, bukan?"

"Yah, Choi Siwon!"

"Oke... oke.. maafkan aku." Siwon mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, walaupun wajahnya masih saja menunjukkan senyum meledek. "Kita lupakan dulu tentang kekasihmu, karena sekarang ada sesuatu yang lebih penting. Kau pasti sudah mendapatkan sedikit informasi dari pria tua itu, _kan_?" Lengannya kembali menggeser dokumen yang tadi sempat disingkirkan.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, "Sebenarnya kasus apa yang membuat orang itu seperti dikejar-kejar setan? Kau pasti ingin sekali melihat keringat-keringat menjijikan dari dahi pria jelek itu."

"Tak begitu unik, hanya seseorang mengangkat kembali kasus 'bunuh diri' dua belas tahun lalu. Yang membuat para petinggi ricuh adalah karena petisi ini langsung diberikan di atas meja kepala kejaksaan tanpa melalui prosedur yang biasa. Kau pasti sudah mengerti bahwa yang mengajukan bukan orang sembarangan."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu akhirnya kita berdua yang jadi korban." sahut Siwon cepat.

"Aku paham jika mereka menunjukku untuk kasus ini. Mengingat _record_ terdahulu, aku bukan orang yang membiarkan sebuah kasus berakhir tanpa menyeret seorang tersangka. Tapi kau—apa mereka sedang bercanda? Semua orang di kantor ini bahkan tahu bagaimana kau hampir gila karena kasus pembunuhan pelacur itu."

Siwon menahan napas ketika Kyuhyun mengungkit lagi masa kegelapan yang sebenarnya sudah hampir ia lupakan. "Apa sekarang kau memandang rendah padaku?" ujarnya mendadak dingin.

"Kenapa? Yang kukatakan benar, _kan_? Kau bahkan mengatakan akan menyerah selamanya."

"Hentikan."

"Aku tak bisa bekerja dengan orang yang tidak punya pendirian seperti ini. Kasusmu saat itu bahkan melibatkan perasaan. Sangat tidak profesional. Kau pikir semua orang akan simpati kalau korban yang kau tangani itu adalah mantan keka—"

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN!" Hilang sudah kesabaran seorang Choi Siwon. Lengannya bahkan menggebrak meja dengan keras. Sejenak pria itu hanya memandang dengan napas memburu ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Kurasa aku bisa bertahan dengan keangkuhanmu itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak dengan kehidupan pribadiku. Kau tak berhak menghakimi orang dengan menggunakan masa lalunya sebagai senjata. Kau bukan manusia jika melakukannya."

"Sebenarnya, kita bukan apa-apa tanpa masa lalu. Tapi, jika begitu menurutmu, aku akan mengingatnya. Sepertinya saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berdiskusi, maaf karena sudah menghancurkan suasana hatimu."

Kyuhyun melambai-lambaikan amplop coklat di tangannya, "Akan kupelajari dulu sendiri. Jika kau sudah tenang, hubungi aku." Setelah itu ia keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berusaha mengaur detak jantungnya.

* * *

**::::: equtor :::::**

* * *

Hanya terpengaruh dengan perasaannya atau memang benar ini adalah kasus yang sama. Tempat kejadian, nama korban, dan keterangan lain yang ditulis menunjukkan kecocokan yang tak mampu dihindari. Namun semuanya masih samar. Ia harus tahu siapa seseorang yang dicurigai oleh si pembuat petisi. Dan satu-satunya cara adalah bertemu langsung dengan orang yang bernama 'Aiden Lee'.

* * *

**::::: equator :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::**

**::::**

* * *

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan terlalu tinggi. Beruntung saat itu jalanan tengah sepi, hingga mungkin malam ini belum akan ada berita seorang Jaksa yang menyebabkan kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Jemarinya memegang kemudi dengan kuat. Kyuhyun merasakan bahwa dirinya hampir meledak. Sesuatu—yang selama beberapa hari ini menjadi pertanyaan tanpa jawaban sepertinya tengah menghampiri dengan satu tusukan belati tak kasat mata di tubuhnya.

_**Flashback (on)**_

_Berita Hari ini :_

'_Lee Sungmin mendapat kunjungan dari sahabat lama saat mengadakan sebuah seminar terbuka di galerinya. Kedekatan mereka terbukti dengan sambutan berupa pelukan hangat yang dihadiahi Sungmin-goon kepada sahabatnya, Lee Donghae.'_

_**Flashback (off)**_

Kyuhyun tak peduli apakah posisi parkir kendarannya sudah benar atau belum, karena pria itu langsung saja keluar dan membanting pintu. Di depan gerbang, tangannya sibuk menekan bel dengan gelisah—berulang kali.

Seseorang membuka gerbang. Kali ini tidak otomatis. Wanita berumur sekitar lima puluhan membungkuk hormat. "Silahkan masuk. Tuan Lee sudah menunggu anda di studionya. Apa perlu saya antar?"

"Tidak. Aku bisa menemukannya sendiri." Dan langkahnya pun begitu tergesa menuju tempat yang disebutkan tadi.

Tak sulit menemukan 'studio' yang dimaksud wanita paruh baya tadi. Setelah berjalan mengitari rumah besar itu, Kyuhyun menemukan sebuah bangunan seperti rumah panggung di sekitar pekarangan. Rumah kayu itu terlihat begitu hangat dengan warna coklat muda yang mendominasi. Melalui jendela, seseorang sudah bisa melihat beberapa lukisan yang tergantung dari luar. Dengan petunjuk itulah Kyuhyun yakin bahwa tempat yang dimaksud adalah bangunan itu.

Langkahnya melambat saat menaiki tangga. Pikirannya kembali berkecamuk tak karuan. Tak bisa dipungkiri, setiap kali akan bertemu, Kyuhyun tak mampu menyembunyikan kecemasan akan kejutan apa lagi yang diberikan padanya.

Mungkinkah kini Kyuhyun sudah berbalik bertekuk lutut pada Sungmin?

_Krieet~_

Kyuhyun membuka perlahan pintu yang memang tak tertutup dengan benar. Seakan penghuninya sudah membiarkan siapapun tamunya untuk masuk.

Matanya langsung tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah berdiri memandangi tembok besar dengan tirai putih di sana. Kyuhyun melangkah terus. Semakin dekat... dan sangat dekat. Hingga kini jarak diantara mereka tak lebih besar dari langkah bayi.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan mencariku. Maka dari itu, aku sudah mempersiapkannya." Sungmin bicara setelah menyesap pelan _wine _mahal di tangannya.

"Mempersiapkan apa?" Suara Kyuhyun parau. Ia berusaha bicara tenang dan datar di bawah semua tekanan yang menghimpit saraf berpikirnya.

Sungmin maju beberapa langkah, lengannya meraih sebuah pengendali otomatis dari atas meja. Ia mengulurkan benda tersebut dan menekan sebuah tombolnya.

Tirai perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sedikit demi sedikit semua rahasia yang selama ini tersembunyi begitu rapat di baliknya. Masa lalu yang membuat baik Kyuhyun ataupun Sungmin menjadi seseorang yang diliputi kebencian. Dendam yang tak akan hilang hanya dengan permohonan maaf.

Puluhan lukisan memenuhi ruang pandang Kyuhyun. Gambar-gambar yang memiliki cerita mengerikan. Dengan tangannya, Sungmin membuat semua ini seperti menjelaskan mimpi buruk yang dialaminya. Mimpi buruk yang suatu saat akan menutut pertanggungjawaban.

Lukisan pertama memperlihatkan seorang remaja dengan balutan hitam-hitam di atas sebuah motor besar. Yang kedua, seperti menarik kamera ke sudut latar yang berbeda, menghadirkan tubuh yang juga merupakan seorang anak laki-laki tengah berjalan membelakangi. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah benda berwarna coklat—seperti kertas.

Mata Kyuhyun berlanjut kepada gambar ketiga, ia melihat remaja pengendara motor tadi lebih dekat tengah melaju kencang dengan kendaraannya. Dan ia tercekat saat melihat gambar selanjutnya seperti gambaran yang diperbesar. Ia tak mungkin tidak mengenal wajah pengendara itu.

Wajahnya...

Kyuhyun langsung jatuh berlutut. Ia sama sekali tak sanggup meneruskan 'cerita' dari lukisan-lukisan di sana. Bagai diterjang badai, jiwanya terhempas dalam kegelapan masa lalu. Mengikis semua keangkuhannya untuk sesaat.

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya? Kau sangat tahu bahwa aku memiliki kemampuan seperti ini, bukan?"

"Nikmatilah. Aku menghadiahkan semuanya padamu." Pemuda manis itu keluar dari studio. Berjalan cepat menuruni tangga dan memasuki rumah besarnya.

.

.

.

Tak akan ada yang mendengar isakan itu. Ia sendirian di sana. Sungmin sendirian di kamarnya yang luas dan—menangis.

Kyuhyun benar. Hingga detik ini... bahkan sampai kapanpun, orang itu adalah kelemahan terbesarnya. "Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu setelah ini?" Raungan pelannya begitu menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengar. Menampakkan luka lama yang kini kembali meradang.

* * *

**::::: equtor :::::**

* * *

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin yang tengah melukis dengan kasar. Kanvas, cat, dan kuas berceceran hingga mengotori lantai. Hari itu mereka berdua tengah berada di studio galeri Sungmin. Ruangan yang lebih besar dari pada bangunan di rumahnya.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" bentak Sungmin lebih karena nyeri pada lengannya akibat cengkraman Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau begitu menginginkanku, Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mendesis. Aroma maskulin langsung memenuhi indara penciuman Sungmin.

"_Mworagoo_?"

"Aku tanya apa kau begitu menginginkanku hingga melakukan semua ini!"

Dengan satu hentakan kasar, Sungmin menyingkirkan jemari Kyuhyun dari lengannya. "Berhenti berlaku kurang ajar padaku, Cho! Kau pikir siapa dirimu?!"

"..."

"Baiklah. Anggap saja aku menginginkannya. Aku menginginkan saat-saat bisa menikmati kehancuranmu kali ini. Kau sudah terlalu lama bersembunyi di balik topeng kemunafikan. Seseorang harus melepasnya dan menunjukkan siapa sebenarnya Cho Kyuhyun yang mereka kagumi."

"Dan orang itu... mungkin adalah aku."

.

.

Kyuhyun melakukannya lagi. Dan kali ini lebih kasar. Penuh paksaan.

Sungmin meronta berusaha melepaskan ciuman meyakitkan itu dengan memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun. Bibirnya benar-benar seperti terbakar. Kali ini bahkan sepertinya berdarah karena pria itu menggigitnya dengan keras. Setitik kristal bening keluar dari sudut matanya, menahan sakit yang teramat sangat di wajah dan juga hatinya.

.

.

_Plok Plok Plok!_

Kyuhyun berhenti saat mendengar seseorang bertepuk tangan. Mereka berdua sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sepertinya aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat." Sosok itu tersenyum lebar.

Namun tak berlangsung lama, karena pandangan teduh itu sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan tajam.

"_Eoraemanidda, _Cho Kyuhyun." (Lama tak berjumpa, Cho Kyuhyun)

* * *

**::::: equator :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::**

**::::**

**Whisper In The Dark**

**TBC...**

* * *

**Alhamdulillah~ akhirnya bisa update lagi...**

**Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Makin penasaran apa malah makin bosen? Hihi #diceburinkekolam**

**Mmm... karena chapter kemarin spertinya saya sudah terlanjur membuat adegan yg membuat jiwa reader mendidih (ini menurut author aja loh) jadi di chapter ini mau bikin yang agak sweeeet gitu (#reader: "SWEET APANYA?!")**

**Dan yang nanyain abang donghay... hihi~ sepertinya sudah sedikit menampakkan 'taring'nya tuh. Kkk~**

**Salam sayang buat yang udah mampir dan review di chapter 4 kemarin :**

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, kyuminalways89, WhiteViolin, okoyunjae, yunteukwon, Ayugai Risa, Hyeri, It's Min, EchAegyo, perisai suju, JinoLee, thiafumings, nannaa, Ayu Kyumin, shinbee, Lee SunMi, Liaa, Park Min Rin, t137, BunnyMinnie, sienna-w5, kim nana, MinnieGalz, Vitry KMS'137, HeeYeon, Snowhite04, sitara1083, hyuknie, princessmomokawaii, indahpus96, Guest, Miyoori29, SparKSomniA0321, Cho Kyu Chely, Chikyumin, Park Minnie, Icha-chan, sha, Vie Joyers3424, Lytte1812, myblacksmile, , rima kyumin elf, dha kyumin, joyjoyjoy, kyoko sato, Guest, VitaMINElf, Me Naruto, ANAKNYADONGHAE, Kyuminyeeunhae 968, dew'yellow, Sunghyunnie, Lya Sparkyu, angelsIto, biya-kyuke, MINGswife, Jirania, han young hee, cmutzninot, sparkyumin13, vnovgyu, bunyming, cho vhe kyumin, kyuminlinz92, Dina LuvKyumin, Choi sila, I'm rockstar, Kazuma Arakida, , miramink, desparkyu, Guest, artcebis, MoodMaker, ly137chii, kim hyde fujoshi, kim hyde fujoshi, Guest, sparkyumin-08, Farihadaina, KimMyongiNara, aniya1004, Aya Kusuma Dewi, AIDASUNGJIN, neganugu, andin kyuminielf, Zahra Amelia, VINVIN.

**Untuk '**MINGswife' **saya mau minta maaf nih, karena kemarin saya beneran gak liat nama kamu,, jadi kelewat. Maklum yah,,, soalnya ngetik malem2...jadi agak2 kreyep-kreyep gimana gitu ini mata. _ dan sebagai permahonan maaf saya,, nama kmu saya tulis dua kali nih... #permohonan maaf macam apa ini -_-**

**O iya,, untuk yg review non akun, jgn lupa tulis nama yaaa... kan sayang kalo komentar kamu judulnya Cuma ada tulisan 'Guest'. Hehe... **

**Akan berlanjut terooosss ini... untuk reader yg masih sayang sama authornya (#digampar) ayo dong tinggalin jejak. Saya agak sedih ini melihat jumlah visitor/viewer yang angkanya hampir bisa buat beli banyak es krim magnum, tapi ternyata yang komentar angkanya malah gak nyampe buat beli permen sebiji :'(**

**Haha... biarin deh dibilang ngemis review,,,soalnya semangat saya biar lanjut Cuma itu sih... ^^v**

**See U on next chapt yaaaa ^^**

**Makasih semuaaaa *dadahdadah**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whisper In The Dark**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::Author : **fe**::**

**::Genre : **Romance, Drama, (worn out)Friendship, a 'lil Crime**::**

**::Rate : M **for rough dialog reason, and others**::**

**::Warning : **Typos, Boys Love, Distinct sex activity**::**

**::Disclaimer : **This story completely mine**::**

**Note : **Karena mungkin agak panjang, yang gak bisa buka page chapter ini, langsung PM author ya...

**.**

**.**

**. **

* * *

(Kyuhyun)

Aku sangat marah. Bentul-betul marah. Semua hal ini seperti telah direncanakan begitu lama, jauh sebelum aku benar-benar menyadari akan ketakutan di dalam hati ini. Aku sangat membenci diriku yang ketakutan. Aku tak menginginkan kelemahan bertengger di kiri kanan jalan tempatku melangkah. Benci. BENCI.

Begitu pula dengan seseorang di sana.

Tanpa sedikitpun ada keraguan, aku menghampiri cepat sosok Lee Sungmin. Tanpa secuilpun memiliki rasa kewajiban untuk menyapa, kugenggam lengan gemulainya yang tengah mencoret sebuah kehidupan tak bergerak di atas sebuah kanvas.

Sungmin tersentak, semua hal yang ada dalam genggaman Sungmin langsung berjatuhan. Sepatu olahraga putihnya bahkan kini sudah berganti warna akibat tumpahan cat. "Apa-apaan kau?!" bentaknya cukup keras. Walaupun begitu, terlihat sekali bahwa aku sudah menyakitinya. Mungkin karena cengkraman lenganku, atau karena... aku.

Aku memandang wajahnya lagi. Tak mengerti kenapa setiap kali keinginan untuk memeluknya lebih erat datang tepat disaat aku ingin sekali melenyapkannya. Kupikir diriku memang sudah gila. "Apa kau begitu menginginkanku, Lee Sungmin?" Dan terkejut dengan suara desisanku yang terdengar begitu mengerikan. Bahkan di telinga sendiri.

"Apa kau bilang?" Aku sudah tak bisa membedakan rasa sakit seperti apa yang dirasakan Sungmin saat masih berusaha bersikap tegar. Aku tahu lukanya semakin besar. Lee Sungmin, kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja?

"Aku tanya apa kau begitu menginginkanku hingga melakukan semua ini!" Suaraku meninggi. Ini dilakukan untuk menyembunyikan hal paling menyedihkan dalam diriku. Kembali kulihat wajah Sungmin mengeras.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya kasar untuk menepis genggamanku yang mungkin sudah sedikit melonggar. "Berhenti berlaku kurang ajar padaku, Cho! Kau pikir siapa dirimu?!" Aku merasakan aroma _mint _segar di kerongkongan, langsung menyerang saraf pusat di kepala tanpa ampun. Aku hampir kalah. Tak menjawab mungkin lebih baik untuk mengembalikan penuh kesadaran yang mungkin akan menghancurkan semua.

Baiklah, diam sepertinya—lebih baik. Karena sepertinya aku belum bisa lepas dari jeratan batu hitam _foxy_ ini. Aku mampu mendengar deru napas memburu Sungmin yang murka. Benarkah aku sudah menyentuh titik terdalam lukanya? Jika memang seperti itu, kurasa kali ini aku bisa menang. Karena seperti teori yang selama ini kupercaya. _Seseorang yang berhasil menyentuh bagian paling gelap ruang hatimu, akan mampu menjadi orang yang menguburmu dalam kegelapan itu._ Dan aku sangat menyukainya.

Sungmin menghela napas. Namun sama sekali tak mengurangi rona ketegangan diwajahnya. "Baiklah. Anggap saja aku menginginkannya. Aku menginginkan saat-saat bisa menikmati kehancuranmu kali ini. Kau sudah terlalu lama bersembunyi di balik topeng kemunafikan. Seseorang harus melepasnya dan menunjukkan siapa sebenarnya Cho Kyuhyun yang mereka kagumi."

Suaranya sangat jelas. Teramat—jelas kurasa. Dan itu melukai harga diriku. Tapi tak ada sebarispun kalimat yang bisa kuucapkan. Pada titik ini, aku tak ingin terlihat lemah. Karena tahu, _kan_? Aku paling benci terlihat lemah.

Sorot mata Sungmin menuntut 'jawaban'. Namun aku tak akan kalah.

"Dan orang itu... mungkin adalah aku."

_DAMN!_ Kau merusak semuanya, Lee Sungmin!

Aku tak tahu keinginan seperti apa yang selalu membuat diri ini bagai termagnet dengan sosoknya. Karna saat ini wajahku kembali meraihnya. Meraih—bibirnya. Dan kali ini aku melakukannya dengan cukup kasar—sangat kasar. Seakan hanya dengan cara ini 'benda' merah delima tersebut berhenti menghinaku.

Apa tadi kau bilang? Ingin melepas 'topeng kemunafikan'? Kurasa seseorang yang saat ini bersamaku lah, yang pantas menyandang gelar itu. Munafik. Dari kepala hingga ujung kaki, bagiku kau begitu teramat munafik, Lee Sungmin.

Bau anyir. Asin. Seperti darah yang kukenal. Aku menelan cairan itu tanpa merasa jijik sedikitpun. Terus menjilatnya, karena aku sangat tahu jika kulakukan terus lukanya akan semakin terasa sakit. Dan sekali lagi, aku menyukainya. Saat pria dalam genggamanku ini kesakitan.

Kurasakan lengan Sungmin meronta. Aku benar-benar terkejut bahwa kekuatan Sungmin tak lebih besar dari seorang wanita. Dia sangat lemah. Tapi biarlah, aku tahu kali ini aku akan menang.

Perlahan tubuh ini berhenti bergerak. Pasrah? Ya, memang seperti inilah Lee Sungmin yang kukenal. Tak akan pernah bisa menang dari Cho Kyuhyun. Aku terus melumat bibirnya hingga telinga ini menangkap isakan kecil. Sangat kecil. Bahkan aku tak yakin jika suara itu nyata.

Aku membuka mata dan—melihatnya dengan kristal bening di sudut manik hitam. Apa kali ini aku sudah menang? Karena membuatnya menangis? Tapi kenapa rasanya seperti ini? Sesak.

"L-Lee Sungmin—" Lidah ini begitu saja mengucap namanya. Dan hal yang sama sekali tak pernah kupikirkan, jemari ini seperti bergerak sendiri, menyentuhnya, menyentuh air matanya. Hangat—dan nyata. Lee Sungmin memang benar menangis.

Air matanya jatuh begitu saja mengenai jemariku yang lain. Dadanya terlihat naik turun, mungkin karena oksigen yang tidak mencukupi di dalam paru-parunya. Aku—kami berciuman cukup lama tadi.

_Plok Plok Plok!_

"Sepertinya aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Atau—sebaliknya? Hmm... aku hampir saja keluar untuk beli makanan kecil tadi karena kupikir tengah ada pertunjukan."

Sejenak semua ini terasa bagaikan mimpi untukku.

"_Eoraemanidda, _Cho Kyuhyun."

* * *

**::::: equator :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::**

**::::**

* * *

(Normal)

"Lee Donghae." Dingin dan begitu diliputi ketegangan. Seperti bukan pertemuan sahabat yang sudah lama berpisah.

Kyuhyun merasakan jasnya diremas, dan ia tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Nampak ketegangan itu juga mempengaruhi Sungmin. Entah apa maksudnya, pemuda itu kini ada dalam modus waspada, dan jangkauan terdekatnya adalah Kyuhyun. Seperti sikap seorang yang protektif.

"D—Donghae-ah, kau—datang?" Sungmin begitu gugup. Kecemasan karena Donghae mungkin saja melihat kejadian tak senonoh tadi membuatnya lupa jika yang seharusnya merasa bersalah adalah lelaki yang ada di sampingnya ini.

Donghae menghela napas ketika melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang seperti orang tengah kepergok mencuri. "Kukira semua yang diberitakan itu hanya permainan kalian. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Kalian bahkan melakukannya saat tak ada yang melihat. Ah! Bukan, saat merasa tak ada yang melihat, karena faktanya aku di sini dan menyaksikan semua. Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" wajah kerasnya perlahan memudar berganti dengan Donghae yang terkesan _easy going._

"Ck... ck... ck... kalian benar-benar tahu caranya bermesraan di depan umum. Dan kau. Yah Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau tak rindu pada sahabatmu ini? Kau menyakiti perasaanku dengan menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu, _tahu_!" Kemudian Donghae merentangkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum.

Mendadak susana berubah menjadi seperti adegan _life-film-happy-ending_. Kyuhyun tersenyum, terlihat begitu alami dan jauh dari kepalsuan. "Lama tak berjumpa, bocah nakal! Kau mengejutkanku." Dan pertemuan sebagaimana yang biasa dilakukan bagi dua orang yang berpisah bertahun-tahun pun mengisi sore hari yang mulai gelap itu.

**::::::::::**

"Kemana saja kau? Menghilang begitu saja."

Mereka bertiga kini duduk menikmati malam di balkon galeri milik Sungmin. Tiga gelas anggur mengiringi perbincangan dengan kebisuannya. Pendar lampu menghasilkan sebuah bias indah dalam kaca dan warna kemerahan yang kuat. Pertemuan itu begitu hangat, seakan memang segala ketegangan yang baru saja terjadi hanya sebuah mimpi. Tak ada yang membahas. Ketiganya sibuk dengan isi kepala masing-masing. Dan entah apakah perbincangan selanjutnya juga akan setenang ini.

"Aku? Mencari kehidupan tentu saja. Aku bukan orang bodoh seperti katamu dulu. Masih ingat?"

"Tentu saja. Aku selalu akurat menilai seseorang." Kyuhyun meyesap anggurnya perlahan.

"Tapi tidak setepat reaksi yang kau timbulkan sepertinya."

Sungmin bersumpah melihat Donghae menyeringai kali ini. Digenggamnya terus tiang gelas tanpa sedikitpun bergerak untuk mencicipinya.

"Maksudmu?" ujar Kyuhyun tak paham.

"Hanya bicara saja. Kurasa kau yang lebih tahu." Donghae melakukan tenggakan yang kesekian kalinya hingga gelas itu kini hampir kosong.

"Apa kau sudah mabuk, Lee Donghae? Bicara tak jelas." sahut Kyuhyun tenang.

"Kau sudah menerima petisiku?" Kini kedua orang itu langsung saling memasang wajah waspada.

"Cih! Aiden Lee? Kurasa aku menebak terlalu cepat kali ini. Kau bahkan tak menyingkirkan nama keluargamu." sahut Kyuhyun sinis.

Donghae terkekeh palan, "Aku memang sama sekali tak berniat bermain tebak-tebakan denganmu. Aku tak suka melakukan segala hal setengah-setengah. Kurasa kali ini akan berjalan cukup cepat. Jadi bagaimana, Cho _geomsa_? Kau akan melakukannya untukku, _kan_? Juga untuk—ibuku."

"Kau masih saja ingin mengangkatnya? Apa tak ada hal lain yang harus kau kerjakan. Dengan melihat bagaimana tuntutanmu langsung ke meja petinggi kantor kejaksaan, sepertinya kau bukan seorang yang suka membuang-buang waktu untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna."

"Kau menyepelekan kematian ibuku?" Donghae tampak tak terima dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Ibumu bunuh diri. Dan jelas perbuatan itu ia lakukan karena menyepelekan kehidupanmu, pengorbananmu sebagai anak, dan kau tak sadar akan hal itu?"

Jika saja yang ada saat ini adalah Lee Donghae 'muda', mungkin Kyuhyun sudah tak akan bisa menyelamatkan rahangnya. Lee Donghae 'muda' akan membuatnya beberapa hari menginap di ruang perawatan karena kesulitan bicara.

Namun saat ini yang 'kembali' adalah seorang Aiden Lee. Pria dewasa yang sukses membawa sebuah bisnis pertambangan dari negara-negara berkembang. Seseorang yang sudah melalui kerasnya berbagai persaingan dalam pekerjaan dan juga hidup. Belajar dan bertahan hidup dalam waktu yang bersamaan dengan membawa sebuah masa lalu sebagai cambuk paling menyakitkan.

"Kau pikir aku akan terpancing dengan berkata seperti itu? Semudah meletakkan petisi itu di atas meja kejaksaan, semudah itu pula aku akan memastikan kau yang menangani kasus ini, Cho Kyuhyun."

Keduanya menoleh saat mendengar sebuah hembusan napas keras dari seseorang yang dari tadi hanya menjadi penyimak perbincangan mereka. Sungmin menjauhkan gelas anggur yang sama sekali belum berkurang isinya. "Aku lelah. Tak bisakah kita pulang?" ujarnya lemah. Sesuatu seperti terus saja membebani karena matanya kini terlihat frustasi dan gelisah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_?" Donghae akhirnya memberikan perhatian lebih. Ia melihat wajah Sungmin sudah begitu pucat.

"Tidak. Untuk itu aku ingin pu—aaah!" Sungmin refleks menutup mulutnya karena dirasa bagian itu kembali terasanya nyeri. Dan saat membuka kembali, terlihat darah menempel di sela-sela jemarinya.

"Oh! Kau berdarah." Donghae tersentak melihat pemandangan di depan sana. Dengan cepat tangannya merogoh saku jas dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan.

Donghae hendak meraih wajah Sungmin saat itu, namun seseorang mencegahnya. "Biar aku saja." ucapnya tak bersahabat. Kyuhyun merebut sapu tangan tadi, kemudian membasahinya sedikit dengan anggur dari gelasnya. Setelah itu ia melakukan apa yang tadi ingin dilakukan Donghae. Lengannya meraih wajah Sungmin, dan mengusapkan kain yang sudah basah itu di atas permukaan bibir yang terkoyak dengan lembut.

Sungmin menahan napas karenanya.

"Lain kali aku akan berhati-hati." Kyuhyun berucap datar. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Yaaah... kalian benar-benar melakukannya dengan baik. Sangat menyentuh." Jelas Donghae menangkap kemesraan yang tidak biasa itu. Pria tersebut tahu bahwa kini Kyuhyun hanya bersikap protektif pada 'kekasihnya'.

_Kekasih_?_ Benarkah mereka melakukannya?_ Seperti itulah yang dipikirkan Donghae.

Suara Donghae menginterupsi Sungmin. Ia terkejut dan menepis lengan Kyuhyun, lebih memilih mengulum bibirnya sendiri untuk menghentikan pendarahan dan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

"Jika kalian masih ingin di sini, aku tak bisa menemani." Sungmin berdiri dan meraih mantel hitamnya yang tersampir di pinggir tempat duduk. "Aku pulang dulu."

Tapi seseorang mencegah dengan mencengkerang pergelangan tangan Sungmin. "Aku tak punya alasan untuk membicarakan pekerjaan selain di kantor. Jadi Donghae-ah, kau bisa menemuiku besok pagi. Dan kau—" Kyuhyun beralih menatap orang yang kini lengannya sudah ia genggam, "Aku tak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja. Kita masih harus bicara. Tinggalkan saja mobilmu di sini. Kau pulang bersamaku." Perintah itu mutlak adanya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bisa mengubah sikap arogannya bahkan mungkin jika hanya untuk sekedar berpura-pura.

Sungmin perlahan melepas genggaman Kyuhyun. "Terserahmu saja. Aku sudah tak peduli." Kemudian berlalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Sungmin sudah tampak benar-benar kesal hari ini.

Saat Kyuhyun hendak menyusul, Donghae sejenak menahan dengan berkata, "Jangan terlalu kasar dengan _hyung_-ku. Kau akan sering menyakitinya nanti."

Kyuhyun tak menggubrisnya dan langsung pergi.

"Kau akan menyakitinya, Cho Kyuhyun. Kurasa sebaiknya Sungmin-_hyung_ harus bersiap. Karena aku sudah tak ingin lagi 'bermain' permainan lama denganmu. Kau harus mengikuti semua yang kukehendaki mulai saat ini." monolognya pelan. Kemudian menghabiskan _wine_ yang masih tersisa dalam gelasnya.

* * *

**::::: equtor :::::**

* * *

Sungmin langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang mewah. Ia tak mempedulikan seseorang yang sedari tadi terus saja berjalan mengikutinya di belakang. Ia melemparkan begitu saja mantel dan tasnya, tak ambil pusing apakah benda-benda itu sudah berserakan. Seperti bukan Lee Sungmin yang apik. Ia bahkan dengan sembarangan melepas sepatunya dan langsung berlalu ke dalam kamar.

Kyuhyun masih mengekor di belakang.

"Apa kau juga akan mengikutiku sampai ke kamar mandi?" Tanya Sungmin sinis. Ia mengerling sadis pada pria tinggi itu.

"Apa kau akan terus bersikap seperti seorang gadis yang sedang marah pada kekasihnya?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan datar. Jelas ia mampu membuat Sungmin meresa direndahkan setiap kali.

"Aku bukan gadis—ataupun kekasihmu!" bentak Sungmin.

"Kau bertingkah seperti perempuan, dan memberitahu semua orang di kota ini kalau kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Butuh hal lain untuk menyangkal lagi—sayang?"

"Aku sungguh ingin membunuhmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau bahkan lebih hina dari sampah masyarakat. Lebih jahat dari pembunuh-pembunuh yang sudah berhasil kau jebloskan ke dalam penjara. Lebih menjijikan daripada penggila seks bebas di luar sana. Kau bukan manusia." Sungmin sudah tak mempedulikan lagi sakit di bibirnya saat mengatakan kalimat demi kalimat. Walaupun 'menang' di babak awal, ia sama sekali tak merasakan _euphoria_ dari ini semua. Sungmin justru semakin terpuruk dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang sedikitpun tak menunjukkan kelemahannya.

"Lakukan saja sekarang. Tak ada yang melihat. Kau bahkan bisa langsung menimbun jasadku di halaman belakang rumahmu yang luas itu."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Cho Kyuhyun. Pergi dari rumahku!" Sungmin berteriak sambil melempar sebuah patung kayu ke arah Kyuhyun.

Tepat sasaran. Kening Kyuhyun berdarah. Namun persis seperti apa yang Sungmin katakan bahwa Kyuhyun bukan manusia. Karena manusia paling tidak akan meringis kesakitan saat sesuatu menyakiti tubuhnya. Tapi tidak dengan sosok itu, Kyuhyun seperti tak merasakan apapun. Ia masih diam dengan keangkuhannya.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin. Pemuda itu justru terkejut melihat cairan merah mengalir deras dari kepala Kyuhyun. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Ia sedang marah saat ini. Sangat marah.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sejenak, "Kau meleset, sayang. Lain kali lakukan dengan benar." Kemudian berjalan menghampiri meja rias dan mengambil beberapa helai _tissue_ untuk membersihkan lukanya.

Sungmin terduduk lemas di atas ranjangnya, ada kelelahan yang tak biasa semenjak memutuskan 'berperang' dengan rasa cinta dan kasihnya terhadap pria itu. "Lukisan itu. Kenapa kau tidak menghancurkannya saat kau bisa?"

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi sambil terus memegangi kepalanya. Sikapnya yang begitu tenang sangat patut diacungi ibu jari. "Apa kau ingin aku melakukannya?" Ia balik bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Kau yang mengatakan sendiri tak ingin semuanya berjalan cepat. Jadi aku akan ikut permainanmu. Kau senang, _kan_?"

Sungmin tiba-tiba saja bangkit dan menghampiri Kyuhyun cepat.

_Plakk!_

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai wajah Kyuhyun. Seseorang pasti bisa membayangkan betapa rasa sakitnya kini bertambah. Kepala, dan sekarang wajah. Sungmin terlihat seperti tengah melakukan penganiayaan terhadap orang itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah tak merasakan apa-apa, Cho? Apa kau sungguh manusia? Kenapa masih begitu tenang? Orang itu kembali. Dia sudah datang. Dan tatapannya tadi sudah seperti malaikat yang akan mencabut nyawamu. Tidak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit rasional?! SAAT ITU KAU BERUSAHA MEMBUNUHNYA, CHO! KAU HAMPIR MEMBUAT SAHABATMU SENDIRI MENYUSUL IBUNYA KE ALAM BAKA!"

Tanpa mempedulikan lagi rasa sakitnya, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dan meraih kasar tangan Sungmin. "Kau pikir bisa menang lagi dengan lukisan bodohmu itu, _hah_?! Puluhan kanvas itu bahkan hanya terlihat seperti sebuah dongeng tengah malam di mataku. Memang siapa yang akan percaya dengan sebuah lukisan?"

"Kau bahkan tak tahu pasti apakah Donghae sudah mengingat semua kejadian waktu itu. Tapi kau sangat tahu aku memiliki ingatan yang sangat baik. Aku menyimpan semua yang kulihat."

"Jadi kau akan membuat sebuah pameran dengan benda-benda itu? Begitu keinginanmu?" Kyuhyun menantang dengan tatapan begitu sangar.

"Itu yang kupikirkan." jawab Sungmin pelan.

.

.

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja."

Sungmin tak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa. Kyuhyun jelas sudah bersikap seperti orang gila dengan semua tekanan masa lalunya. Dan ia harus menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menyimpan di dalam kotak super rahasia hingga tak ada satupun yang menyadari.

Cengkeraman Kyuhyun perlahan melemah. Dan tiba-tiba saja...

_Brugh!_

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Sungmin tersentak karena tubuh Kyuhyun merosot seperti kakinya sudah tak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya.

Cepat-cepat Sungmin berusaha membuat pria itu tak kehilangan kesadarannya secara total. Lengannya menahan luka Kyuhyun agar darah tak mengalir lebih banyak lagi. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, Sungmin memapah Kyuhyun ke atas tempat tidur. Entah apa yang saat ini tengah dipikirkan Sungmin, lengan sebelahnya yang masih bebas menekan tombol ponsel dengan gelisah.

"Kau bisa kemari? Temanku terluka. Tapi aku tak bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit."

**::::::::::**

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dia kehilangan banyak darah, tapi suaramu di telepon tadi seperti menunjukkan kalau orang ini hanya tergores." Dokter muda itu memandang Sungmin tak mengerti. Pasalnya ia bersikeras tak ingin membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit walaupun sudah diperingatkan bahwa lukanya tak main-main.

"Tak ada, kami hanya bertengkar. Dan aku tak sengaja melemparnya dengan ukiran kayu itu." Jawabnya tenang. Entah wajah datar itu memang mencerminkan rasa di hati atau justru sebaliknya.

"Ck. Aku harus memeriksa tempurung kepalanya untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Kau akan repot jika terjadi sesuatu nanti." ujar wanita itu masih membujuk.

"Hentikan sikapmu yang berlebihan. Seohyun-ah, apa kau mulai menyukai pria ini?" Sungmin justru berkata sinis terhadap temannya.

"_Mwo? _Aku seorang dokter, Lee Sungmin. Dan kau memanggilku kemari untuk memeriksa seseorang. Dia pasienku saat ini. Dan aku harus memastikan pasienku benar-benar sembuh. Kau ini kenapa, _sih_? Apa kau mengkonsumsi obat penenang yang kuberikan secara berlebihan. Tatapan dan caramu bicara sudah seperti orang linglung. Aku sampai takut melihatnya."

"_Arraseo_. Maafkan aku. Lupakan kalimatku barusan. Terimakasih karena sudah mau datang selarut ini. Aku akan membawanya besok jika memang tak ada perkembangan." Lalu keduanya berdiri. Sungmin memeluk wanita itu yang memang lebih pendek dari tubuhnya. "Aku tak mengantarmu ke luar. Hati-hati saat mengemudi." lanjutnya.

Dokter cantik itu mengangguk. "Hm. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Lalu setelahnya perempuan tersebut menghilang dari hadapan Sungmin.

Ia memandang wajah damai Kyuhyun yang tertidur. Perban melilit kepalanya dan sebuah bungkusan cairan infus menggantung. Selangnya terhubung dengan punggung tangan pria itu. Kulitnya sungguh sepucat salju. Sungmin jadi sanksi kapan terakhir kali bagian itu terkena sinar matahari. Pasti sudah sangat lama.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Entah seperti apa sebenarnya perasaanku padamu. Kau membuat hidupku benar-benar tak bisa membedakan antara mencintai dan keinginan untuk melenyapkanmu. Kau ingin tahu bagaimana sulitnya merasakan hal seperti ini? Ingin mati saja." Sungmin seperti bicara sendiri. Karena tahu Kyuhyun pasti tak akan mendengarnya.

Sungmin melupakan semua ritual yang seharusnya dilakuakan sebelum tidur. Ia bahkan tak mengganti pakaian. Kepalanya terasa pening, seakan rasa sakit yang dialami Kyuhyun berpindah padanya. Tak ingin lagi memikirkan apapun, Sungmin langsung merebahkan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur yang masih kosong. "Kau tak bisa protes, karena ini tempat tidurku. Aku tak akan mau tidur di sofa, kau tahu? Kyuhyun-ah—_jjalja_."

Malam kedua mereka—jika bisa dikatakan seperti itu—teramat tenang. Di kamar besar milik Sungmin, sesekali hanya terdengar detakan jantung dan hembusan napas keduanya yang ditutupi lelap dan mungkin mimpi.

* * *

**::::: equator :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::**

**::::**

* * *

Pagi hari yang tenang...

"Aku lega karena mengetahui bahwa kau bisa mati, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau masih manusia ternyata." Sungmin berujar saat Kyuhyun menghampiri dirinya yang tengah sarapan di dapur. Dari sudut matanya ia dapat melihat bahwa pria itu sudah melepas perban luar dari kepala dan mencabut selang infusnya.

"Kenapa tak membunuhku sekalian? Aku tahu semalam itu kesempatanmu cukup besar." Kyuhyun justru membalas dengan nada cukup tenang. Ia menarik salah satu kursi untuk duduk. Sepertinya pengaruh obat bius semalam masih tersisa hingga dirinya belum mampu berdiri terlalu lama.

Sungmin menyodorkan semangkuk bubur hangat ke hadapan Kyuhyun. "Tak usah tersentuh, karena bukan aku yang membuat. Makanlah, sehabis ini kita ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa apa kau masih memiliki tempurung kepala yang utuh atau tidak." Tanpa menunggu sahutan apapun pemuda manis itu bangkit untuk mencuci piring kotornya.

Hening. Tak ada yang bicara selama hampir sepuluh menit.

Sedang hal yang mengejutkan bagi Sungmin adalah Kyuhyun menyentuh sarapannya pagi itu tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. _Apa pria itu benar-benar kepayahan kali ini?_ pikirnya heran. Namun masih tetap diam.

Kyuhyun makan dengan perlahan. Wajahnya yang tadi masih terlihat sangat pucat kini kian bersemu dengan kehangatan makanan yang masuk ke dalam perutnya. Tak ada protes, tak ada kata-kata pedas yang hampir selalu dikeluarkan Kyuhyun setiap kali bersama dengan Sungmin.

Tak pernah terbayangkan dirinya akan terusik justru ketika Kyuhyun diam. Ada rasa cemas yang hinggap pada diri Sungmin melihat pria kejam itu kini duduk tertib dan sangat tenang. Sama sekali tidak terlihat berbahaya. Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil yang mematuhi perintah orang tuanya untuk duduk diam tak bicara ketika makan. Sungmin gugup jika seperti ini. Ia terlalu tak mempercayai keadaan.

Sungmin masih tak ingin berbalik walaupun sebenarnya ia telah selesai mencuci. Termangu memikirkan semuanya terasa lebih baik saat ini. memandangi tembok keramik yang diyakini tak akan memberikan jawaban apapun dengan semua pertanyaan dibenaknya.

Ini aneh. Sungmin justru tak nyaman dengan sikap diam Kyuhyun.

"Kau—sudah selesai?" Sungmin bertanya tanpa memalingkan tatapannya kepada objek di meja makan.

Tak lama terdengar suara keramik yang bergeser—bergesekan dengan permukaan kayu. Hal itu diyakini Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun yang mendorong mangkuk bekas sarapannya. Dan setelahnya terdengar suara "Hm" sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

Sungmin berbalik—akhirnya. Dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Pemuda itu berusaha tak terusik. Langakahnya cepat dan segera mengambil peralatan makan kotor bekas Kyuhyun.

"Bersihkan dirimu. Akan kuantar ke rumah sakit." Hanya itu yang Sungmin ucapkan.

Selama mencuci piring. Tak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Telinga Sungmin sama sekali belum menangkap suara kursi yang bergeser. Namun tetap hening, hingga dirinya kini mampu mendengar detak jantung sendiri.

_Deg..._

_Deg..._

_Deg..._

"Kau harus membantuku, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin terdiam. Itu suara yang begitu dikenalnya. Degup jantung di bagian dada Sungmin semakin bergerak tak beraturan.

Pemuda itu berbalik.

"Kau bicara padaku?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada sinis.

Kyuhyun menyelami kedua manik hitam itu saat kedua mata mereka bertemu. Menguncinya hingga sang lawan bicara tak bisa berpaling. "Kau harus membantuku."

Kebingungan langsung melanda Sungmin. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang pria itu bicarakan. Membantunya? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun meminta bantuan pada seorang Lee Sungmin yang begitu ia benci? "Untuk apa? Aku bukan orang yang sedang dalam posisi akan membantumu, Cho. Ingat? Aku membencimu. Teramat sangat membencimu."

"Aku tahu itu." Kyuhyun menyahut singkat.

"Jadi aku tak akan membantumu. Pembicaraan ini selesai." Sungmin memvonis.

"Kau akan melakukannya, Lee Sungmin. Bahkan jika seribu kali mengatakan 'tidak', kau akan tetap membantuku."

Sungmin meremas celemeknya dengan keras. Jemarinya bergetar karena takut. Takut akan apapun yang akan membuat Kyuhyun mengulangi tindakannya bertahun-tahun lalu dan membuatnya semakin terluka.

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu menyakiti orang lagi. Kau tak akan bisa melakukannya sampai aku benar-benar mati." Sungmin mendesis. Ia tahu gertakannya ini tak akan berhasil mencairkan hati Kyuhyun untuk merencanakan hal jahat lagi.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati. Kau harus tahu itu." Kemudian Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Dengan masih mengenakan pakaiannya semalam, ia pergi dari rumah itu, meninggalkan Sungmin yang kini diliputi perasaan ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Ia tahu Kyuhyun tak akan pernah main-main dengan perkataannya. Kyuhyun akan melakukan apapun untuk melawan. Sekalipun itu membunuh. Seperti dua belas tahun lalu.

* * *

**::::: equtor :::::**

* * *

"Kau yang akan menyesal jika tak mau mendengarkanku, Tuan Shin. Aku yang akan menangani kasus ini. Jadi semuanya ada di tanganku. Jika kau berani bersikap gegabah, aku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu ke tiang gantungan."

"Sekarang kau sedang mengancamku?" Suara serak akibat termakan usia itu masih terdengar jahat di telinga Kyuhyun. Apapun yang sudah diberikan padanya hingga menjadi seperti saat ini, ia tetap membenci sosok tua itu.

"Benar. Aku sedang mengancammu. Jadi mulai detik ini, kau akan menuruti segala perkataanku." Kyuhyun kini lebih percaya diri untuk menghadapi manusia paling jahat yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya menjadi seperti ini. Ia bersumpah tak akan ada lagi ketakutan, karena orang ini harus berada dalam genggamannya.

Kyuhyun berdiri hendak meninggalkan tempat kediaman Shin Oh Sik yang mewah. Langkahnya tepat menuju pintu keluar.

Tapi...

"Bukankah akan lebih sederhana jika kali ini kau benar-benar menyingkirkannya, Cho Kyuhyun? Lebih cepat, tanpa keringat."

Pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap buas. "Sebelum itu terjadi, aku sudah akan menancapkan sebuah pisau di jantungmu. Ingat itu Shin Oh Sik."

* * *

**::::: equtor :::::**

* * *

"Ibu dari Tuan Aiden Lee ini dulunya adalah seorang _single parents_ yang menghidupi anaknya dengan menjadi pelayan di sebuah rumah bordil. Saat itu pemiliknya hanya seorang pria tua yang mendapat asupan dana dari seorang pengusaha. Tak ada keterangn siapa pengusaha itu. Yang jelas orang itu hanya pendatang, diperkirakan sering keluar masuk rumah bordil tersebut tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali sang pemilik. Tak ada yang mengenalinya. Orang itu benar-benar disembunyikan." Siwon menjabarkan semua keterangan yang telah dipelajarinya. Wajah tegas yang biasanya terlihat selalu bercanda, kini teramat serius.

"Tuan Aiden menuliskan bahwa sang ibu hanyalah seorang pelayan, bukan wanita penghibur yang dipekerjakan di sana. Namun kerap kali mendapatkan perlakuan tak pantas dan penganiayaan. Menurut data penyelidikan kepolisian di Busan waktu itu, memang ada tanda-tanda memar di sekitar tubuhnya. Tapi menurut keterangan para pekerja, Nyonya Lee memang kerap kali menjadi bulan-bulanan pengunjung karena terus melakukan kesalahan dalam bekerja. Tak ada yang berani membelanya, karena tak ingin bernasib sama."

"Sehari sebelum jasad wanita itu ditemukan tergantung di tengah Hutan Pantai, ada yang melihatnya digoda salah satu pelanggan di tempatnya bekerja. Sempat terjadi keributan kecil saat itu, namun tak ada yang menganggapnya serius karena kejadian seperti itu sudah biasa terlihat. Bahakan tak ada yang mengingat siapa lelaki hidung belang itu."

"Sang anak, Lee Donghae, yang kini dikenal dengan nama Aiden Lee, dulu sempat ingin mengajukan petisi atas keganjalan dalam kematian ibunya yang saat itu telah divonis sebagai bunuh diri."

Siwon mengambil jedah untuk mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya. Terlihat bagian ini begitu membuatnya tertekan.

"Tapi di tengah jalan, ia mengalami kecelakan. Tak ditulis kecelakaan apa yang menimpanya saat itu. Tuan Aiden mengaku kehilangan ingatan akan kejadian tersebut akibat kecelakaan fatal yang menyebabkannya koma selama tiga bulan. Orang-orang desa saat itu hanya menemukan Lee Donghae yang sudah bersimbah darah di jalanan, dan mereka mengira bahwa saat itu sudah terjadi kasus tabrak lari." Siwon berhenti bicara. Ia sudah mengungkapkan semua hal yang menjadi fokus utamanya beberapa hari ini.

"Kemana dia setelah siuman?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil sesekali mengetukkan penanya di atas meja.

"Aku sudah menanyainya untuk hal ini. Ia mengatakan bahwa seorang sahabat Nyonya Lee datang dan menawarkan diri untuk mengasuhnya. Sudah kuperiksa, bisnis yang saat ini tengah ditanganinya adalah milik seorang pengusaha yang sudah bertahun-tahun menggeluti dunia pertambangan. Dan juga mengaku sahabat baik ibu dari Lee Donghae."

"Jadi hidupnya begitu menyenangkan setelah kecelakaan itu. Beruntung sekali dia." Siwon sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun seperti menaruh perhatian pada sudut pandang berbeda dalam kasus ini.

Siwon menggeleng, "Kau salah, Kyuhyun-ah. Dua belas tahun lalu pengusaha itu tercatat tengah mengalami krisis dalam bisnisnya. Orang itu banyak kehilangan harta benda. Setelah kabar semua sahamnya anjlok, dia menjual segalanya dan menghilang dengan membawa Lee Donghae bersamanya.

"Jadi maksudmu, Lee Donghae tidak mendapatkan semua keberhasilan ini dari seseorang yang mengasuhnya?"

"Tidak juga bisa dakatakan begitu. Empat tahun lalu seorang mahasiswa lulusan Amerika muncul ke tengah-tengah kericuhan yang terjadi antar pengusaha batu bara dengan membawa nama perusahaan orang tua asuhnya dan melakukan gebrakan mencengangkan. Hanya dalam kurun waktu enam bulan setelah kemunculannya, ia berhasil memenangkan tender sebuah lahan di daerah Khatulistiwa yang memang terbukti memiliki sumber daya bumi melimpah. Daerah itu bernama Kalimantan. Di negara Indonesia."

"Dan saat ini ia baru kembali ke sini untuk mengembangkan bisnisnya dalam pemenuhan kebutuhan bahan bakar alam yang memang menjadi kelemahan cukup besar di Korea."

"Baiklah. Informasi itu tak sama sekali tak terkait dengan apa yang Lee Donghae perjuangkan dalam petisinya. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ibunya meninggal karena dibunuh, dan dia juga mencurigai adanya keterkaitan antara pembunuh sang ibu dengan kecelakaan yang dialaminya. Siwon-ah, darimana harus kita mulai penyelidikannya?"

Siwon agak terkejut mendengarkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang terkesan tak profesional. "Cho Kyuhyun, apa karena memiliki kekasih kau sudah tak lagi menggunakan otakmu untuk berpikir? Kau bertanya 'darimana harus kita mulai penyelidikannya'. Sikapmu sama sekali tak masuk akal."

"Kenapa memang? Kita sama sekali tak menemukan alasan kuat kenapa kasus bunuh diri ini harus dijadikan kasus pembunuhan. Hanya dengan pemikiran seorang remaja berumur delapan belas tahun. Apa kau pikir itu masuk akal?" Bukan Kyuhyun jika tak memiliki sesuatu untuk menyanggahnya.

"Untuk itulah dia meminta penyelidikan kembali dibuka." Siwon tak dapat menahan emosinya.

"Kita hanya dipermainkan, Choi Siwon. Apa kau sama sekali tak berpikir kenapa mereka menyerahkan kasus ini pada kita? Karena kejaksaan hanya ingin cari muka. Kau tahu siapa Aiden Lee. Uangnya ada dibalik kampanye pemilihan kementrian pertahanan. Seharusnya kau bisa melihat itu."

"_Mwo_? Jadi hanya karena itu kau menganggap kasus ini tidak penting?" Siwon membanting kertas yang sedari tadi ia pegang. "Ketimbang dirimu yang lebih asik menyebarkan skandal hubunganmu yang tidak normal, aku lebih baik karena melakukan penyelidikan ini sendirian. Dan aku tak terima jika kau meragukan semua data yang kukumpulkan dengan susah payah sementara Cho Kyuhyun yang hebat ini lebih memilih menghabiskan setiap malam untuk bercinta dengan kekasihnya."

Kyuhyun baru saja hendak membalas, namun suara dering telepon menginterupsi niatnya.

"Cho _geomsanim,_ Tuan Aiden Lee ingin bicara denganmu." ujar suara di seberang sana.

Kyuhyun seketika menegang. Ia memposisikan dirinya sewaspada mungkin. Bahkan tak mempedulikan Siwon yang kini masih menatapnya marah. "Baiklah. Sambungkan."

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ini aku. Kau sibuk? Apa kita bisa bicara sebentar?" Suara yang baru beberapa hari ini membuat kehidupannya semakin diliputi kegelapan memenuhi ruang pendengaran Kyuhyun.

"Tentu. Silahkan bicara." Berbeda dengan seseorang di dalam telepon yang menggunakan _banmal_, Kyuhyun justru membalasnya dengan bahasa yang sangat formal.

"_Waegeure_? Kau sedang bersama seseorang?" Donghae heran karena menangkap bahasa yang dipakai Kyuhyun.

"_Ne,_ tapi tak masalah. Silahkan bicara." Kyuhyun masih menggunakan bahasa formal.

"Ah, baiklah. Pertama aku ingin berterima kasih, atasanmu mengatakan bahwa kau bersedia menangani kasus ibuku. Selain itu kau membawa jaksa terbaik untuk membantumu juga dalam penyelidikan. Aku sudah bicara dengannya. Dia bisa dipercaya, _kan_?"

"Tentu saja. Apa ada hal lain yang ingin Anda bicarakan?" Kebebasan Kyuhyun berekspresi benar-benar dibatasi karena seseorang tengah mengawasinya di sini.

"Hanya ingin memberikan saran. Bagaimana jika kau memulainya dengan menanyai semua orang yang pernah tinggal bersama sewaktu di Busan. Aku sudah bicara dengan Ayahmu dan Sungmin _hyung._ Dan mereka setuju untuk membantuku. Dan... apa kau juga bisa mengkondisikan dirimu sebagai saksi di sini?"

Kyuhyun hampir mematahkan pena dalam genggamannya. Hanya saja ia harus bertahan. Siwon tepat berada di depan matanya. "Apa itu tidak terdengar lucu, Tuan? Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya?"

"Aaah, kau benar. Permintaanku memang terdengar aneh. Tapi aku masih tetap menyarankannya. Jika kau merasa tak nyaman dengan ini, aku bisa bicara dengan rekanmu untuk melakukan interogasi kepada Sungmin dan Ayahmu dulu. Untuk kau sendiri, biar kuserahkan kepada Siwon. Kau tinggal mengawasi jalannya penyelidikan saja."

Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun menelan saliva di dalam mulut. Sesuatu seperti mencekik bagian lehernya. "Baiklah. Akan kami pertimbangkan. Itu saja?"

"Selebihnya aku percaya padamu. Kyuhyun-ah, _gomapdda._ Akan kuhubungi lagi nanti." Lalu terdengar suara telepon diputus dari seberang.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Benar saja, Siwon sudah pasti menunggu untuk mengajukan pertanyaan ini sedari tadi.

"Hanya merekomendasikan siapa saja yang bisa dimintai keterangan."

"Benarkah? Lihat Cho Kyuhyun, pasti ada jalan untuk memulai ini semua. Siapa mereka? Aku akan segera membuatkan surat panggilannya." Siwon begitu bersemangat dengan kabar yang baru saja didengar. Ia bahkan lupa bahwa dirinya sedang marah-marah tadi.

"Cho Woonil..."

"Hanya itu?"

"Dan Lee Sungmin."

Siwon membelalakan matanya, "_Mworago_?"

* * *

**::::: equator :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::**

**::::**

* * *

Sungmin berjalan menyusuri koridor gedung kejaksaan. Lengannya menenteng sebuah tas kertas yang didalamnya terlihat seperti kanvas dengan sebuah lukisan di dalamnya. Langkah Sungmin begitu teratur dengan ketukan satu-satu. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Datar. Dan itu mengejutkan, mengingat tujuannya datang ke tempat ini.

Di tengah jalan, Sungmin melihat sosok tinggi dengan rambut coklat tebal berdiri serta menatap dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak. Langkahnya melambat saat mereka berdua sudah benar-benar dekat.

"Kau sengaja menungguku?" Sungmin bertanya tanpa menatap Kyuhyun. Pandangannya lurus ke titik ujung koridor.

"Kau tidak gugup." Kyuhyun tidak bertanya. Itu adalah sebuah kesimpulan kecil hasil membaca wajah orang di hadapannya saat ini.

"Apa kau gugup?" Pemuda manis itu justru membaliknya menjadi sebuah pertanyaan.

Kyuhyun melirik ke dalam tas kecil yang di bawa Sungmin. Dahinya berkerut saat mengenali benda itu. Lukisan. "Kenapa kau membawa lukisan untuk interogasi ini?"

"Aku pelukis. Untuk mengekspresikan apapun, aku lebih nyaman menunjukkanya melalui sebuah lukisan." jawabannya begitu penuh keyakinan.

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskan akan membantu siapa sepertinya. Kau akan menunjukkan semua gambarmu pada mereka?" Ada luka yang tak kasat mata tersirat dalam pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan melihatku saat duduk di dalam sana, _kan_?" Kedua matanya berair, menumpuk menjadi genangan di pelupuknya. Namun sepertinya belum cukup banyak untuk membuatnya mengalir ke luar.

"..." Tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun bertahan untuk tidak menunjukkan apa yang saat ini ia rasakan.

Lee Sungmin sepertinya juga tak menunggu jawaban. Ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sana. Tapi saat kakinya bergerak akan melangkah, Kyuhyun menggenggam lengannya tiba-tiba.

Entah interaksi macam apa yang saat ini tengah mereka berdua lakukan. Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil terus mencengkeram kuat bagian siku lengan Sungmin. Begitu pula dengan pemiliknya, juga tak mengatakan apapun.

Begitu terus...

Satu menit...

Dua menit...

Lima menit...

Cengkeraman itu melemah dan akhirnya terlepas. Sekali lagi, tanpa satupun kalimat terucap, Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di sana menuju ruang interogasi.

**::::::::::**

"Terimakasih sudah memenuhi panggilan kami, Lee Sungmin-_ssi._" Siwon menyapa untuk memulai wawancaranya siang itu.

Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Semoga aku tak mengecewakan Anda." ujarnya sopan.

"Jadi, Anda mengenal Aiden Lee? Ah, maksudku, Lee Donghae-_ssi_?" Siwon memulai.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya. Kami berteman saat masih tinggal di kampung halaman."

"Apa Anda juga sangat dekat dengan keluarganya?"

"Benar. Bibi Lee sangat menyayangiku seperti anak sendiri."

"Apa kalian tinggal di Busan semenjak lahir?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "Tidak. Kami pindah ke Busan saat aku berumur delapan tahun, dan Donghae tujuh tahun."

"Kenapa Anda memutuskan untuk pindah?"

"Karena saat itu aku sakit. Anda pasti sudah memeriksa catatan kesehatanku. Dulu aku cacat karena _pholio._ Dan kami tak sanggup membiayai hidup di Seoul. Selain itu, hanya di sana ada sekolah yang mau menerima keadaanku. Bibi Lee dan Donghae akhirnya juga memutuskan untuk ikut pindah."

"Jadi kalian berdua memang mengenal sejak kecil. Anda tahu mengapa Nyonya Lee hanya hidup berdua dengan anaknya?"

Sungmin kembali menggeleng. "Waktu itu aku masih sangat kecil, dan hanya mengenal Lee Donghae yang hidup berdua dengan ibunya. Kami tak pernah sekalipun membahas perkara 'siapa ayahnya' dengan Donghae."

"Baiklah. Aku akan langsung pada hari dimana jasad Nyonya Lee ditemukan tergantung di atas pohon Hutan Pantai. Anda mengetahui dari mana kabar itu?"

"Saat itu kebetulan aku ingin main ke rumahnya. Karena tak ada siapapun, akhirnya kuputuskan mencarinya di pasar. Saat tiba di sana, kabar penemuan mayat ibu Donghae sudah tersebar, dan aku langsung berlari ke rumah sakit yang memang hanya satu-satunya dekat dengan desa kami."

"Anda tahu pekerjaan Nyonya Lee?"

"Dia seorang pelayan di sebuah bar. Mm... sepertinya juga merangkap tempat bisnis prostitusi."

"Pernah mendengar jika Nyonya Lee selalu memiliki masalah di tempatnya bekerja?"

"Siapapun yang bekerja di sana pasti memiliki masalah. Hal itu juga yang kadang menjadi alasan Donghae bersitegang dengan ibunya. Ia tak suka jika para lelaki hidung belang ataupun pemilik bar memperlakukan Bibi semena-mena."

...

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan diberikan. Seseorang lagi di ruangan yang berbeda dengan hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah kaca besar satu arah terlihat tak pernah berkedip mengawasi jalannya interogasi. Kyuhyun terus memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh ketegangan.

"Sebenarnya, waktu itu ada hal yang sampai saat ini tak pernah bisa kusampaikan kepada Lee Donghae-_ssi_. Aku selalu merasa bersalah selama bertahun-tahun karena tak bisa sekalipun memiliki kesempatan memberitahunya."

Telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang mengepal, kini terlihat gemetar. Jakun di lehernya yang jenjang dan putih terlihat naik turun tak beraturan, menandakan bahwa sesuatu tengah membuatnya sulit bernapas dan menelan ludah sendiri.

"Hal apa?" Siwon semakin intens dengan pernyataan Sungmin.

Alih-alih langsung menjawab, Sungmin justru menunduk untuk mengambil sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia letakkan di bawah kursinya. Sungmin mengeluarkan sebuah kanvas tanpa figura dari dalam tas kecil itu. "Ini." ujarnya.

Siwon mengernyit melihat lukisan yang diberikan padanya.

Sedang di sana, seseorang menahan napas.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

Sungmin diam sebentar sebelum menjawab, membuat keadaan semakin menegangkan terlebih bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan sudah merasakan buku-buku jarinya sudah mati rasa.

"Sore hari, aku bertemu Bibi di jalan. Hal itu sudah biasa memang, karena aku selalu menyapanya saat dia akan pergi bekerja. Tapi hari itu ada yang berbeda di wajahnya. Ia terlihat—sangat sedih." Sungmin mengambil jeda untuk bernapas. "Aku bertanya pada Bibi apa yang terjadi padanya hingga terlihat begitu frustasi. Dia menjawab, 'Sungmin-ah, apa aku bukan ibu yang baik? Apa selama ini aku sudah begitu membuat _uri_ Donghae malu di hadapan teman-teman sekolahnya?' Seperti itu."

"Lalu apa yang Anda katakan?"

"Aku tak mengatakan apa-apa. Kukira itu karena Bibi bertengkar lagi dengan Donghae. Karena seperti yang sudah kukatakan, Donghae selalu menyuruh ibunya untuk keluar saja dari pekerjaannya. Donghae selalu ingin menggantikan posisi ibunya mencari nafkah untuk hidup mereka berdua."

"Setelah itu?"

"Ia pergi. Tapi sebelumnya, aku melihat sebuah kantung plastik yang dibawanya. Isinya sedikit terlihat dari luar. Dan—aku mengira itu adalah sebuah tali yang sangat tebal. Aku tak menyangka saat itu adalah terakhir kalinya melihat Bibi. Aku menunjukkan lukisan itu, karena seperti inilah wajah Bibi yang kuingat saat terakhir kali. Begitu sedih dan—kesepian."

* * *

**::::: equator :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::**

**::::**

* * *

Kyuhyun terkejut saat mendapati studio itu sudah berantakan. Tempat yang begitu ditata dengan apik agar pemiliknya mampu berkonsentrasi dalam mencetak banyak kehidupan tak bergerak di atas lembaran kanvas, kini lebih terlihat seperti gudang yang sudah ditinggalkan lama oleh penghuninya.

"Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun memanggil nama itu. "Lee Sungmin!" Kini lebih keras, karena tak jua ada jawaban.

"Sungmin-ah? Kau dimana?" Kyuhyun berkeliling studio, memeriksa setiap bilik-bilik kecil yang hanya disekat dengan tirai tipis. Namun sosok manis itu tidak bisa ia temukan.

Langkahnya berhenti saat melihat tirai besar dimana Sungmin memajang semua lukisan terlarang itu kini tersingkap dan tak ada apapun di baliknya. Kosong.

Ia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah besar Sungmin. Tadi ia melewatkan kamarnya karena tak melihat siapapun di dalam hanya dari ambang pintunya yang terbuka.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam. Memeriksa lebih teliti apakah ruangan itu benar-benar kosong.

Dan akhirnya...

"Lee Sungmin—"

Pria jangkung itu menemukan seseorang yang sudah tergeletak di samping tempat tidur. Pantas saja ia tak melihatnya, karena tubuh Sungmin terhalang ranjang besar di sana. Di sekitarnya Kyuhyun juga melihat sebotol besar _vodka_ yang sudah kosong.

"Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengangkat separuh tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pangkuannya.

Rupanya pemuda manis itu tak sepenuhnya hilang kesadaran. Walaupun kedua matanya terpejam, namun lengannya masih menggapai, meraba siapa yang sudah mengganggu 'pesta'minum-minumnya malam itu.

"Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin sedikit membuka matanya.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kyuhyun-ah... Cho Kyuhyun..." ucapnya seperti orang gila. lengannya terulur menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun. "Aaah... kau benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun-ku. Kenapa baru datang? Kau jadi tak kebagian minuman, kan." Sungmin terus meracau. Akal sehatnya benar-benar sudah tak lagi berfungsi. "Tapi—aku masih punya banyak. Ayo kita ambil satu botol lagi. Aku ingin minum denganmu."

"Kau sudah sangat mabuk, Lee Sungmin." Hanya itu yang Kyuhyun ucapkan.

Sungmin menggeleng. Matanya kembali terpejam. "Aku belum mabuk. Kyuhyun-ah, ayo kita minum. Aku ingin terbang lebih tinggi. Di atas pasti menyenangkan."

Karena tak tahan dengan Sungmin yang terus saja merajuk, Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangkat tubuh itu ke atas tempat tidur. Saat digendong, Sungmin sempat berteriak "Aku terbaaaaang!" sebelum badannya menghempas kasur besar.

Kyuhyun mengambil segelas air dari dapur dengan cepat. Kini ia sudah membantu Sungmin untuk duduk dan membasuh tenggorokannya dengan air mineral segar. Serta terkejut karena _namja_ manis tersebut menghabiskannya segelas penuh.

Kyuhyun juga duduk di atas ranjang untuk menyangga tubuh Sungmin dengan dadanya. Ketika hendak menidurkannya kembali, ia mendengar isakan pelan.

"Bibi... maafkan aku. Donghae-ah... maafkan—aku." Dan isakan itu berkembang menjadi sebuah raungan pelan. Sungmin kini berhasil merusak kemeja yang dikenakan Kyuhyun.

Pria itu hanya diam mendengarkan Sungmin menangis sambil sesekali mengulang kata 'maafkan aku'. Ada perasaan aneh ketika melihat Lee Sungmin yang tiba-tiba menjadi lemah seperti ini. Kyuhyun bersumpah semenjak awal ia ingin sekali melihat Sungmin terluka dan terlihat lemah di hadapannya.

Tapi saat ini... Kyuhyun bahkan tak mengerti kenapa ia bersikap begitu peduli dengan Sungmin. Dan kenapa ia justru memberikan bahunya saat Sungmin menangis? Bukankah seharunya ia merayakan karena akhirnya keluar sebagai pemenang pada permainan kedua? Kenapa ia ada di sini? Dan memeluk Sungmin?

"Maafkan aku... aku terlalu mencintainya~" ucap Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun meraih bibir pemuda itu dengan lembut. Untuk pertama kalinya pria tersebut melakukannya dengan benar dan—begitu manis.

* * *

**::::: equtor :::::**

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Mereka memberikan lukisan ini padaku dan mengatakan semua hasil interogasi dengan Lee Sungmin."

Donghae memandang wajah sang ibu yang memang terlihat begitu menanggung penderitaan. Matanya yang sayu menandakan bahwa wanita dalam lukisan itu memang sudah tak memiliki lagi keinginan untuk hidup di dunia yang kejam.

Donghae mencengkeram lukisan itu dengan keras. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk menenangkan sesuatu dalam dirinya yang hampir meledak.

"Bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun, aku tak pernah melihat wajah sedih dan putus asa Ibu. Sebesar apapun lukanya, ia akan selalu menunjukkan wajah 'baik-baik saja' padaku.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan. Orang pertama sudah membuat pernyataan yang memberatkan bahwa kasus ini memang kasus 'bunuh diri'."

Donghae menghela napas panjang. "Mereka tak sadar sudah menggali kuburan untuk dirinya sendiri. Kita masih akan mendengarkan pernyataan Cho Woonil. Jika masih saja buntu. Kita terpaksa harus mengambil jalan itu. Dan aku punya firasat bahwa kita memang harus menempuh cara tersebut."

* * *

**::::: equator :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::**

**::::**

* * *

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan. Cahaya matahari sudah memenuhi kamarnya karena tirai di jendelanya itu tak pernah ditutup sejak semalam. Tapi sedikitpun ia tak merasa terganggu. Sungmin justru menikmati mentari pagi menyapa wajah dan tubuh polosnya yang hanya ditutupi oleh selimut sebatas pinggang.

Selain selimut, di atas sana juga melingkar lengan seseorang. Sungmin tahu lengan siapa itu. Karena semalam, walaupun dalam keadaan mabuk, ia masih bisa merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut di permukaan tubuhnya. Untuk kesekian kali Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melakukan hal 'itu'. Dan entah akan seperti apa lagi pagi ini untuk mereka.

Perlahan Sungmin berbalik, dan saat itu juga wajah Kyuhyun memenuhi ruang pandangnya. Yang juga tanpa sehelai benang pun. Ini yang kedua kali ia melihat wajah lelap dan damai seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Yang pertama adalah malam dimana pria itu jatuh sakit karena perbuatannya.

Lengannya terulur. Menyentuh wajah itu.

Cairan sebening kristal tiba-tiba saja mengalir dari sudut mata Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa aku harus benar-benar mati agar tak melihatmu kembali menjadi iblis yang jahat?"

.

.

.

"Kumohon. Aku terlalu mencintaimu..."

* * *

**::::: equator :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::**

**::::**

**Whisper In The Dark**

**TBC...**

* * *

**Yooooooowwww... reader tercintaaaah #tebar peluk cium hangat#dilemparin biji labu#**

**Hehe... panjang ya? Dan rasanya tidak terlalu mendebarkan seperti chapter berikutnya ^^v**

**Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah saya,, salahkan orang-orang yang spam fanmade kyumin di tumblr saya hari ini. jadinya author kehilangan 'sense of awfulness' #plak!**

**Tapi ya sudah,,, saya terima apa kata reader semua. Karena walau bagaimanapun,, ini tujuh ribu kata loooohh #bangga#lap keringet#**

**Di chapter ini, saya membuat sesi 'kehancuran' Kyuhyun dalam versi yang mungkin agak berbeda dari yang teman-teman pikirkan. Mudah2an gak bingung dengan apa yang saya maksud. Karena definisi 'hancur' itu bisa beragam kan? Dan ini adalah model 'kehancuran' kyuhyun yang pertama. Tidak bisa benar2 lepas dari Lee Sungmin *wink**

**Saya agak kaget loh, krn ternyata msh banyk yg 'menebak' kalo AIDEN LEE itu Donghae. Saya pikir dengan pakai nama itu tmen2 semua udah langsung 'ngeh' kalo Aiden itu memang Donghae *duh belibet amat sih ini ngomongnya -_-***

**Soalnya (untuk yg blm tau aja nih), setiap member suju itu kan punya nama barat masing2. Nah untuk Donghae, dia sendiri yg memilih nama 'Aiden Lee' untuk ditaruh ke setiap profil2 mereka di banyak artikel. Hehe~ (#salam buat ELFishy)**

**Oh iya,,jgn galau sama tokoh Seohyun di sini ya. Saya Cuma pinjem nama karena hanya nama itu yang saya pikirkan untuk tokoh 'Cuma lewat' chapter ini. Gak akan ada apa-apa dengan kelanjutannya. hihi!**

**Salam sayang untuk yang review chapter kemarin :**

Ayugai Risa, SparKSomniA0321, AIDASUNGJIN, Chikyumin, sparkyumin13, EchAegyo, Snowhite04, WidiwMin, Liaa, dew'yellow, nannaa, indahpus96, Saki90, Pacarnya sungmin, thiafumings, Zahra Amelia, VitaMINElf, NaeKyu, HeeYeon, shinbee, Cho Na Na, desparkyu, Guest, HyoPetals, kyuminsaranghaeeeee, kim nana, Sunghyunnie, MINGswife, piki, Ms. KMS, vnovgyu, WhiteViolin, Cho Kyu Chely, biya-kyuke, t137, QQ KyuminShipper, kim nuri shfly, Hyeri, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, angelsIto, myblacksmile, , ELLE HANA, Miyoori29, kyuminalways89, Park Min Rin, Ayu Kyumin, sha, bunyming, andin kyuminielf, WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah, MoodMaker, okoyunjae, kim eun neul, MinnieGalz, dha kyumin, Aya Kusuma Dewi, Jirania, Icha-chan, dhianelf4ever, han young hee, sienna-w5, cho vhe kyumin, perisai suju, sitara1083, it's Min, aniya1004, kim hyde fujoshi, kyuminlinz92, Lady ming, sparkyunin-08, Rima KyuMin Elf, ANAKNYADONGHAE, Saya adalah Kms akut, hyukmins, Dina LuvKyumin, joyjoyjoy, yukiLOVESUNGMIN, miramink, Me Naruto, I'm Rockstar, Vie Joyers3424, raRaCRU, artcebis, Vitry KMS'137, KimMyongiNara, JinoLee, neganugu, yunteukwon, vinvin, casanova indah.

**O iya, ada satu pertanyaan yg harus saya klarifikasi sbenernya, karena mungkin pertanyaan ini bukan di jawab di chapt selanjutnya, tapi justru di chapter2 terdahulu.**

**Tanya : **diartikel yg kyu bc,min ktmu hae,apa pertemuan tu saat pesta brlangsung or bukn?kl iya,tp knp kyu ga ktmu hae?apa haemin ktmu tdk pd saat pesta,hanya kunjungan k galeri min?

**Jawab : **Nah, di chapter kemarin, saya menuliskan (untuk part artikel) dgn bunyinya begini_'Lee Sungmin mendapat kunjungan dari sahabat lama saat mengadakan sebuah seminar terbuka di galerinya.'_ Sedangkan pesta yang saya maksud adalah 'pembukaan galeri milik Sungmin'. Itu dua acara yang berbeda loh. Jadi mereka berdua (kyu vs hae) gak ketemu. Kalau berkenan kamu bisa baca lagi chapter 4.

**Saya kebanyakan cuap2 ya... tapi gak papa deh... biar eksis #hiyaaa...**

**Satu lagi, gak tau deh ini penting atau gak, tapi akan tetap saya kasih tahu. Akun fb saya yang bernama 'Jeng Fe' saya deaktif karena sepertinya mengalami 'respon error' ke kompi yg saya pakai. Udah gak bisa dibenerin. Makannya saya buat akun baru dengan nama sama (hanya sedikit penambahan hangul di depannya). Sudah beberapa dari tman2 lama saya yang saya add, tapi karena gak hapal satu-satu... jadinya saya Cuma bisa nunggu di add deh. Mudah2an msh ada yg mau menyambung silaturahmi dengan saya. "****정혜림****(Jeng Fe)" ditunggu ya ^_^**

**See u on next chapter...**

**Thank Youuuuuuuu *mmmuaah!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whisper In The Dark**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::Author : **fe**::**

**::Genre : **Romance, Drama, (worn out)Friendship, a 'lil Crime**::**

**::Rate : M **for rough dialog reason, and others**::**

**::Warning : **Typos, Boys Love, Distinct sex activity**::**

**::Disclaimer : **This story completely mine**::**

**Note : **Karena mungkin agak panjang, yang gak bisa buka page chapter ini, langsung PM author ya...

**.**

**.**

**. **

* * *

_Plakk!_

Kyuhyun merasakan perih di wajah sebelah kirinya. Seseorang baru saja menghantam bagian tersebut, dan tentu saja rasanya sakit. Bukan karena tangan yang menghantam itu besar dan keras, namun lebih kepada pemiliknya.

"_A-Abeoji—_" Kyuhyun mundur selangkah saat kerja otaknya mencerna apa dan kenapa tiba-tiba sang ayah bersikap seperti itu. Bahkan saat masih berada di ambang pintu apartemennya.

"Kau—" sang ayah berujar tertahan, "—dasar bocah kurang ajar! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana, _hah_?!" Suara ayah Kyuhyun sontak mengundang beberapa tetangga terdekat keluar dari tempat peristirahatan mereka. Mendengar seseorang berteriak, siapa yang tidak penasaran untuk memeriksa?

"_Abeoji,_ ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

_Plak!_

Kali ini bukan telapak tangan, tapi selembar—yang diyakini Kyuhyun—sebagai foto kembali menampar wajahnya.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun memeriksa isi dari 'sesuatu' yang disinyalir menjadi sumbu kemarahan ayahnya pagi ini. Pria tua itu sangat marah, karena jika tidak, ia tak akan pernah bersikap yang membuat putranya malu di hadapan penghuni kamar lantai apartemen tempatnya tinggal.

Terluka.

Rasa itu yang muncul saat melihat foto apa yang membuat ayahnya begitu murka.

Di sana ada dirinya dan—Sungmin.

Kalian pasti bisa menebak kelanjutan deskripsi dari foto itu. Yang jelas, seseorang mengambil 'moment' nya begitu tepat dari sudut pandang yang teramat akurat ketika pesta berlangsung.

"Aku—aku bisa jelaskan ini,"

"Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan, bocah tengik?! Di gambar ini sudah jelas. Kau benar-benar memalukan, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau bahkan tak memikirkan orang tua renta ini ketika melakukannya." Semakin murka sang ayah, yang terlihat di mata Kyuhyun, justru orang tua itu semakin terlihat lemah. Suaranya yang parau membuat gurat-gurat termakan usia menampilkan kekecewaan teramat dalam.

Sesuatu yang dianggap Kyuhyun 'bukan apa-apa' kini sedikit demi sedikit menuai sarinya.

"Ayahmu ini mungkin bodoh, tapi aku sama sekali tak pernah lupa mengajarimu tentang apa yang dinamkan 'norma'. Kau sungguh tahu bahwa hal semacam itu tidak bisa diterima. TUHAN TAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!"

Tapi setelah itu Kyuhyun harus menopang berat tubuh sang ayah yang ambruk. Walaupun begitu terlihat dramatikal, namun tak mampu dipungkiri bahwa begitulah reaksi yang akan timbul dari orang tua manapun saat mengetahui anak kebanggaan mereka ternyata bukan sosok yang normal di mata nilai adat dan aturan Sang Pencipta.

Beberapa dari penghuni aparteman yang menyaksikan kejadian itu langsung berinisiatif membantu. Pasalnya tubuh ayah Kyuhyun begitu tambun, jelas dengan hanya mengandalkan kekuatan satu orang, tubuh lemas itu tak akan bisa dipindahkan.

**::::::::::**

Kyuhyun begitu frustasi sekarang. Sungmin seakan berusaha menghindar darinya semenjak hari itu. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun dirinya masih memiliki sisa-sisa harga diri untuk tak terus menghubungi pemuda tersebut ataupun mendatangi rumahnya. Ditambah sang Ayah yang akhirnya mengetahui perbuatan memalukannya saat ini. Dan—entah apa yang akan terjadi pada ayahnya jika suatu hari tahu bahwa yang dilihatnya ini belum apa-apa. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah terlampau dalam masuk ke lubang permainan yang dibuatnya sendiri bersama Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin, ini kah yang kau sebut 'terlalu mencintaiku'?" Lirihannya membuat samar terlihat bentuk dari 'merasa dikhianati'. Jemarinya yang lentik memijat pelipis perlahan. Berharap denyut hebat di sana mereda. Kyuhyun tak akan mampu berpikir jika seperti ini.

Seseorang pasti sengaja membuat semuanya terjadi. Cara itu memang terkesan kolot, namun sepertinya paling ampuh untuk membuat sang ayah yang hidup di desa terpencil dan jauh dari media pemberitaan mengetahui semua perbuatannya di sini.

Terlebih, panggilan untuk memberikan kesaksian atas kasus yang dibawa Lee Donghae. Kyuhyun yakin setelah ayahnya bangun nanti, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan akan memberondongnya.

Untuk saat ini, tak ada yang boleh tahu bahwa 'Cho Wooil' adalah ayahnya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, Kyuhyun harus menemui orang itu.

* * *

**::::: equtor :::::**

* * *

"Kau terlihat lelah, Kyuhyun-ah. Apa kasusku begitu menyita waktu istirahatmu?" Donghae menatap dengan pandangan iba. Ia tak sedang mengada-ada. Wajah Kyuhyun memang terlihat lebih pucat.

"Aku memang selalu seperti ini. Menyeret seseorang untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya di depan banyak mata bukan sesuatu yang bisa dikerjakan oleh orang-orang dengan jam biologis teratur. Kau terlalu meremehkanku." Cairan dalam gelas di hadapannya bening, namun cukup mampu untuk menghadirkan sensasi kompleks jika Kyuhyun menyesapnya. Tapi sepertinya belum ada keinginan untuk menyentuh benda tersebut.

Donghae tersenyum, "Kau yang terbaik. Untuk itulah aku tak ingin kasus ini ditangani orang lain. Selain orang tua angkatku, kau dan Sungmin _hyung_ adalah orang yang paling kupercaya."

Perkataan tadi seharusnya mampu membuat orang tersentuh. Namun Kyuhyun bersumpah tak menemukan kesungguhan di mata seorang Lee Donghae saat mengucapkannya.

"Kau—benar masih tak mengingat kecelakaan seperti apa yang kau alami?" Kyuhyun memandang tajam pada lawan bicaranya.

"Sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi hanya sekilas. Kepalaku seakan ingin pecah saat berusaha mengingat. Ah—aku lupa ingin menyampaikan ini padamu. Apa kau ingat supir taksi yang diketahui membawa ibuku sehari sebelum mereka menemukan tubuhnya? Supir taksi yang tiba-tiba menghilang saat aku berusaha untuk menanyainya kembali kemana tujuan ibuku tepatnya?" Donghae menyingkirkan _tequila_-nya ke samping.

Kyuhyun mencoba bersiap dengan kemingkinan apa yang akan pria di hadapannya itu katakan. "Hm." sahutnya pelan.

"Aku menemukannya."

Bibirnya terkatup erat ketika mendengar pernyataan tadi. Kyuhyun tahu kejutan ini bukannya sama sekali tak terpikirkan. Hanya saja, terlalu cepat. Bahkan akal sehatnya pun belum bisa menerima kemampuan Donghae yang—mungkin—sudah berada di depan, jauh sebelum ia betul-betul menyadari semua.

"Dan... dia membawa satu nama yang—sepertinya tak asing."

Lengan Kyuhyun di bawah meja mengepal kuat.

"Shin Oh Sik."

"..."

"Kurasa dia pengusaha misterius yang diam-diam membiayai rumah bordil tempat ibuku dulu bekerja. Dan—sepertinya orang yang sama yang telah memasukkan namanya ke dalam daftar investasi klaim penambangan batu bara milikku."

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun tak sudi kalah dengan rasa takutnya. Ia mencoba terus bertahan dan berpikir jernih.

"Aku ingin dia diperiksa." Donghae begitu menekankan kalimatnya ini. Kyuhyun tak melihat lagi keramahan dari mata orang yang—pernah—menjadi sahabatnya tersebut. Lee Donghae sudah menjelma menjadi orang yang sama sekali berbeda. Lebih tenang... dan berbahaya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menenggak minuman dingin yang sedari tadi belum berkurang isinya."Darimana kau yakin mereka adalah orang yang sama?" tanyanya setelah merasakan kenikmatan sensasi _tequila_ mahal di kerongkongan.

"Dia tercatat memiliki sebuah _resort_ di kampung halaman kita. Kenyamana desa dan wanita penghibur. Bukankah perpaduan yang hebat untuk menjadikan seorang pengusaha betah untuk tinggal berlama-lama?"

"Apa kau yakin?" Kyuhyun berusaha memojokkan.

Donghae menyeringai, "Aku tak pernah ragu-ragu untuk menjadi seperti sekarang ini."

Seketika semua perencanaan di kepala Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sia-sia. _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Kalimat itu terus menar-nari di otaknya. Apakah dirinya harus membunuh lagi? Pertahanan diri yang seperti itu sungguh akan menjadi hal terakhir yang dilakukannya jika 'kebuntuan' yang terakhir ia temui.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah—" Suara Donghae melemah. "Kenapa waktu itu kau melakukannya?"

"Apa yang kulakukan?" Kyuhyun melihat Donghae yang sepertinya sudah sedikit tak fokus akibat alkohol yang tengah mereka konsumsi.

"Kenapa waktu itu... kau memintaku untuk menyerah?"

"..."

"Saat itu seharusnya kau membantuku. Bukannya menyingkirkanku."

Ketegangan yang baru saja dilewatinya seperti bukan apa-apa dengan kabut yang kini menggelapkan seluruh saraf berpikir Kyuhyun. "Kau—bicara apa?"

Donghae menghela napas berat. Kelelahan tiba-tiba saja muncul menghiasi wajah teduh sang pengusaha muda tersebut. Seolah beban tak kasat mata sudah menindih pundaknya begitu lama.

"Kau sahabatku, bukan? Kenapa kau justru melakukannya?" Donghae kembali mengulang kalimat tersebut. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan sayu.

"Donghae-ah, kau mabuk." ujar Kyuhyun. Namun walaupun begitu, ia jadi begitu waspada.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengarmu minta maaf."

Kyuhyun akhirnya berdiri. Ia tak bisa bertaruh lagi untuk terus bersikap biasa saja. Baginya, Donghae terlalu berbahaya. Entah keyakinan apa yang kini meliputi pikirannya. Yang jelas Kyuhyun kini teramat takut.

"Dan—Sungmin _hyung,_ kau akan lebih menyakitinya jika terus saja menghindar."

"Kau mabuk, Lee Donghae. Beristirahatlah. Aku pergi." Kemudian Kyuhyun benar-benar melangkah pergi meninggalkan meja tempat mereka tadi berbincang.

Namun saat hendak melewati ambang pintu...

"Kyuhyun-ah. Pastikan kau menyeret Shin Oh Sik ke ruang interogasi. Dan pastikan kau juga yang menanganinya."

Kyuhyun berbalik, "Kenapa harus aku?" desisnya.

"Karena kau—adalah sahabat terbaikku. Dan tak ada yang 'memahami' kasus ini sebaik dirimu. Kau—dan kasus ini... adalah—takdir."

* * *

**::::: equator :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::**

**::::**

* * *

"Kau yang bernama Lee Sungmin?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk dengan wajah datar.

"Aku—ayahnya Kyuhyun."

Sungmin meremas celemek plastiknya dengan tangan sedikit gemetar. "Aku tahu. Selamat datang di tempatku." Kemudian membungkuk hormat.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, bukan?"

"Benar. Walaupun begitu, kita pernah tinggal di desa yang sama." Tidak—belum—ada ekspresi yang berarti di wajah Sungmin. Ia masih terlihat begitu tenang walaupun dadanya sudah bergemuruh.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal anakku, Lee Sungmin-_ssi_?" Emosi mulai tampak ketika Cho Woonil sudah mulai menyinggung keduanya.

"Kami bertemu—tidak sengaja bertemu." sahut Sungmin agak tercekat.

"Lalu?" Ayah Kyuhyun begitu berhati-hati dalam bicaranya. Hal ini membuat Sungmin 'gerah' karena ia bisa saja meledak kapanpun.

"Apa Anda mencariku untuk menanyakan tentang hubungan kami?" Akhirnya justru Sungmin yang merusak dinding pertahanan topik pembicaraan mereka. Hasilnya cukup bisa diprediksi. Tatapan pria tua itu semakin menunjukkan amarahnya.

"Kau—apa semua itu benar?" Sekali lagi, Cho Woonil masih bertahan dengan sikap seorang 'ayah'.

"Kenapa Anda tidak bertanya langsung pada Kyuhyun?"

"MWORAGOO?!" Meledak sudah. Pria tua itu membentak dengan suaranya yang berat hingga menggema di dalam ruangan.

"Anda tidak dengar? Aku bilang, kenapa tidak menanyakan langsung kepada putra Anda yang terhormat itu."

"Kau—"

_Plak!_

Sungmin menyentuh bagian wajahnya yang terasa perih. Pria itu sudah menamparnya. Ayah dari seorang yang membuat hidupnya menderita hingga saat ini sudah berani memukul wajahnya. Mata Sungmin langsung memandang sang pria tua dengan tatapan penuh amarah dan kebencian yang teramat sangat. Cukup sudah anaknya yang membuat ia harus begitu terlihat sangat 'murahan' di hadapan orang banyak, kini ayahnya pun bersikap seolah-olah Sungmin adalah sampah. Ia tak bisa lagi menahannya.

"Kau akan menyesal telah melakukan hal ini padaku, Tuan. Kau akan segera tahu manusia seperti apa yang selama ini kau banggakan. Kau bahkan tak sadar sudah membesarkan seorang monster. Jika kau menganggapku sebagai orang yang menjijikan karena sudah menggoda putra semata wayangmu itu. Kau salah besar."

"Dasar—" Pria itu mengayunkan tangannya lagi, dan kini sepertinya dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar.

_Plak!_

Oh! Itu bukan suara yang ditimbulkan dari hantaman seperti pertama kali.

Sungmin menepis lengan besar itu dengan kekuatan yang mengejutkan. Cho Woonil terlihat kesakitan dan memegangi lengannya. Ya, bagaimanapun adegan ini bukan saat dimana orang tua lelaku melabrak kekasih 'wanita' putranya. Sungmin pria. Walaupun terkesan lembut dan tak pernah berbuat kasar, bukan berarti pemuda itu tak sanggup melawan dengan keras. Karena apa? Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Lee Sungmin adalah seorang laki-laki.

* * *

**::::: equtor :::::**

* * *

"—_kau akan lebih menyakitinya jika terus saja menghindar."_

"Brengsek!" Kyuhyun melempar ponselnya hingga menghantam lantai kayu apartemen.

"_Seorang pria tua tadi datang dan marah-marah pada Tuan Lee—"_

Perkataan Donghae serta salah satu karyawan yang bekerja di galeri Sungmin terus saja berulang dikepalanya dan membuat Kyuhyun kesal. Namun hal yang membuatnya begitu murka adalah kenyataan bahwa Sungmin sama sekali tak menjawab teleponnya.

Kkk~ konyol memang. Tapi tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang bengis tak menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang merasakan hal yang bodoh.

Seseorang membuka pintu. Kyuhyun yang sudah dalam modus siap memuntahkan kemarahannya langsung memberondong sang ayah begitu memasuki ruang tamu.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" serunya tanpa berbasa basi.

Tak disangka, sang ayah justru membalasnya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam. "Menurutmu apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Ah, bocah sialan itu pasti sudah mengadu padamu. Kenapa? Ingin membelanya? Apa kali ini kalian bertengkar hebat karena aku?"

"_ABEOJI!_" Kyuhyun meledak. Jika saja tak ingat yang dihadapi kali ini adalah ayahnya sendiri, mungkin kepalan tinjunya sudah menghantam salah satu bagian tubuh pria tua itu.

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu malu, Cho Kyuhyun. Entah kesalahan apa yang sudah kuperbuat hingga putraku satu-satunya jadi seperti ini. Ini mudah saja. Kau akan terus bersama dengan anak itu atau selamanya tak akan pernah kuanggap sebagai anak? Dan hanya orang yang sudah benar-benar gila yang akan melakukan pilihan pertama."

Kyuhyun tak mampu membalas satu pun kalimat yang dilontarkan ayahnya. Kini ia terjebak dalam permainannya sendiri. Sungguh, situasinya bukan hanya sebatas memilih Sungmin atau sang ayah. Kenyataannya tidak sesederhana itu. Memilih Sungmin? Sekalipun Kyuhyun tahu bahwa pemuda itu sangat mencintainya, tapi Sungmin bukan sosok yang akan membuat _ending_ bahagia dari drama yang tengah mereka lakoni. Lalu memilih untuk terus dianggap sebagai anak? Kyuhyun kini sudah menganggap bodoh sang ayah.

Iya menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Semenjak saat 'itu', hatinya menjadi lemah. Kyuhyun bahkan berani bersumpah bisa saja membela Sungmin jika saja berada di tempat kejadian dimana ayahnya—mungkin—bicara kasar kepada pemuda manis itu.

Dan esok hari adalah waktu dimana Siwon akan menghubungi sang ayah untuk terlibat dalam kasus seorang Aiden Lee.

**::::::::::**

Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan sebuah gerbang besar. Rumah Sungmin. Namun sama sekali belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan turun dari mobil. Kyuhyun justru memandang rumah besar tersebut dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Seakan keegoisan dirinya menjadi samar akibat kabut kerinduan. Ia tak suka mengakui itu. Namun tidak juga menyangkalnya.

_Tuuut... tuuut... tuuut..._

Sekali lagi, ia mencoba peruntungan. Namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun merasa konyol karena jika seseorang melihat, pria itu sudah seperti pria yang sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas kemudi mobil. Tak mengerti kenapa ia harus secemas ini hanya karena persoalan ayahnya dengan Sungmin. _Berpikirlah, Cho! Orang tua mana yang tidak cemas jika mengetahui anaknya memiliki orientasi tak normal? Dan untuk apa kau memikirkan dia? Saat ini bukan Sungmin yang harus kau khawatirkan. Ingat? Anak itu sudah kalah darimu. Kau bisa memanfaatkannya mulai saat ini. Balas terus cintanya hingga Sungmin tak mampu lagi mengangkat kepala di hadapanmu! Buat ia tak bisa berdiri di atas kedua kakinya lagi untuk melawanmu..._

"DIAM!"

Kyuhyun berteriak dan memukul keras kemudi. Marah dengan dirinya sendiri? Tentu saja. Bisikan itu terdengar dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun di dalam sana. Bukan orang lain. Dan sampai saat ini ia pun masih mendengarkannya. _Cho Kyuhyun tak akan kalah. Pria ini tak akan kalah._

Lengannya terulur untuk membuka pintu. Setelah merasa frustasi beberapa menit di dalam mobil, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk keluar. Tapi belum sempat ia mendekati pintu gerbang, sebuah mobil lain datang dan terparkir tepat di belakang sedan hitamnya.

"Sungmin-ah—" Kyuhyun terkejut dengan nada suaranya sendiri.

Sungmin, dengan balutan _hoodie_ berwarna merah dan _jeans_ hitam selutut, keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Sekali saja melihat, sangat jelas wajahnya tak menunjukkan keramahan terhadap tamu yang datang malam itu.

"Kau menghalangi mobilku." ujarnya sinis.

Kyuhyun diam saja. Kali ini ia tak akan terpancing untuk membalas perkataan pedas Sungmin. Ia tak ingin ini berakhir menjadi pertengkaran bodoh yang mungkin akan mengundang tetangga keluar dari tempat peristirahatan mereka. –walaupun sangat kecil kemungkinannya, mengingat lingkungan seperti apa komplek perumahan ini.

"Kau baru pulang?" Baik Sungmin ataupun Kyuhyun sendiri kaget dengan basa-basi tersebut. Ini pertama kalinya semenjak Sungmin mengenal sosok Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bersumpah! Ini yang pertama kali.

"Aku—ingin bicara. Kau tak melarangku untuk masuk ke rumahmu lagi kan?" Lanjutnya.

"Bicara di sini! Aku tak ingin kau masuk ke dalam." Suara Sungmin mulai meninggi. Hal itu tak membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Karena memang seperti itu lah Sungmin harus bersikap.

"Tak ada tempat duduk. Kakimu pasti lel—"

"Aku punya dua kaki yang sehat saat ini, Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi._ Jadi kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Bicara sekarang atau kau singkirkan mobilmu ini!"

Kyuhyun mengehela napas, "Baik. Kau benar-benar seperti gadis yang sedang datang bulan, Lee Sungmin." Dan kembali dengan kata-katanya yang meremehkan.

Sungmin menatap marah. Walau sangat yakin bahwa sapaan lembut tadi memang tak akan bertahan lama, namun tetap saja ia tersinggung. "Sepertinya kau datang bukan untuk minta maaf. Bagus kalau begitu. Karena aku tidak akan memberikannya."

"Untuk saat ini—mungkin. Tapi kau akan memberikan 'maaf' itu nanti. Ingin bertaruh?"

"Bertaruh? Apa yang akan kau berikan jika aku menang? Ah.. bukan seperti itu, sepertinya kau lebih tertarik mendengar ini, bagaimana jika aku kalah? Apa kau akan seenaknya datang ke rumah dan bercinta denganku?" Jemarinya yang disembunyikan di dalam saku bergetar. Sungmin tahu ucapannya tadi sangat keterlaluan. Tapi sepertinya ia tak mau memikirkan itu karena terlalu marah.

"Hal itu akan kulakukan jika kau yang menang."

Jawaban Kyuhyun mengejutkan setiap saraf berpikir Sungmin. Jelas Kyuhyun menganggapnya sangat murahan. "Brengsek kau Cho Kyuhyun." Kemudian tanpa berniat lagi mendengarkan apapun, pemuda manis tersebut berlalu meninggalkan 'tamunnya'. Ia bahkan tak lagi mempedulikan mobilnya yang masih terparkir di luar.

Ketika Sungmin hendak membuka gerbang, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berseru, "Tak usah mengkhawatirkan ayahku. Aku yang akan mengurusnya."

"Memang sejak kapan pria tua itu menjadi urusanku?" sahut Sungmin tanpa menoleh. Kemudian berbisik, "Kalian berdua sama-sama tak tahu diri. Sampah." Setelah itu sosoknya benar-benar menghilang di balik gerbang besi tinggi nan kokoh rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak menyukai 'hadiah' yang kujanjikan tadi—Lee Sungmin?"

* * *

**::::: equator :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::**

**::::**

* * *

Seperti yang sudah diprediksi. Cho Woon Il, ayah Kyuhyun, begitu terkejut dirinya mendapatkan panggilan atas kasus kematian Ibu dari seorang Lee Donghae. Malam sebelum interogasi dilakukan, pria tua itu terus saja memberondong Kyuhyun dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Tentu saja ia begitu kaget. Dalam pikirannya Tuan Cho sama sekali tak merasa terlibat apapun. Yang ia tahu, wanita tersebut meninggal akibat bunuh diri. Tak akan ada orang yang tahan jika memiliki kehidupan begitu sulit seperti yang dialami Donghae dan sang ibu. Hal itulah yang membuatnya tak pernah berpikir bahwa sang anak—yang setelah sekian lama menghilang—kemudian datang untuk menuntut keadilan.

Kyuhyun? Pemuda itu tenang seperti biasa.

Tapi jika kalian tahu, jauh di dalam dirinya yang diselimuti begitu banyak keangkuhan, Kyuhyun amat takut. Tidak. Ia bukannya takut kepada Donghae atau apapun yang dibawanya. Kyuhyun begitu tertekan dengan dirinya sendiri. Bisikan yang selama ini membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang berjalan dengan sebuah tirai tak kasat mata hingga orang lain tak mengenali seperti apa sebenarnya sosok Cho Kyuhyun, adalah yang paling ia takuti. Kyuhyun bukan apa-apa tanpa 'penutup' dirinya. Ia hanya akan menjadi manusia yang paling pecundang di antara pecundang.

Dengan sedikit arahan dari mulut manis Kyuhyun semalam, interogasi terhadap ayahnya berlangsung tanpa sedikitpun ketegangan. Kepolosan mewarnai jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan. Pria tua itu hanya sekali terlihat agak menahan emosinya saat mendengar nama Lee Sungmin. Selebihnya, Siwon tak mendapatkan sesuatu yang berarti.

"Apa aku harus menyelidiki latar belakang orang ini?" Siwon terduduk lemas di sofa ruangan. Di tangannya masih saja menggenggam berkas hasil wawancara tadi.

"Orang itu akan menuntut kita jika tak melindungi _privasi_-nya." Kyuhyun menyerahkan sekaleng soda dingin kepada rekannya itu.

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja—tadi itu terlalu rapi. Pembicaraannya kami jadi seperti sesuatu yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya." Jari telunjuknya menarik pembuka kaleng hingga bagian tersebut terkoyak dan soda sedikit menyembul dari dalam.

"Kenapa saat berlangsung wawancara tidak kau manfaatkan? Selama dua jam tadi pria itu adalah milikmu. Kau bisa bertanya apa saja padanya."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Membuatnya tidak nyaman juga sama artinya menghilangkan segala bukti. Dan aku tak sudi melihatmu tertawa karena melakukan kesalahan itu." Siwon menatap kesal. Ditenggaknya banyak-banyak cairan dingin yang diberikan padanya tadi.

"Kasus ini tak mengalami perkembangan karena memang tidak ada apa-apa di baliknya. Kita benar-benar sudah membuang waktu dengan menanggapinya terlalu serius. Kurasa Aiden Lee itu hanya ingin mencari sensasi. Hanya ingin membuat dirinya semakin dikenal orang." ujar Kyuhyun tenang. Ia harus berusaha tak menunjukkan hal-hal mencurigakan apapun. Pria itu tahu, walaupun seringkali bertindak bodoh, Siwon bukan orang yang memiliki pemikiran biasa. Semakin konyol gerak-geriknya, justru Kyuhyun harus semakin waspada.

"Bicara apa kau? Jelas kasus ini diminta untuk tak tersentuh media. Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan bahwa orang itu sedang mencari sensasi?" Siwon memprotes.

"Di sini semua bisa saja terjadi, Siwon-ah. Dan kau tahu benar itu."

"Itulah sebabnya aku masih bertahan dengan kasus ini. Semuanya bisa terjadi. Ah! Apa kau tahu? Aku baru saja bertemu Changmin. Shin Oh Sik akan diperiksa terkait dengan penggelapan dana perusahaan. Kau tahu pengusaha itu, kan?"

Seketika tubuh Kyuhyun kaku. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Siwon membuatnya langsung waspada. "Hm. Aku tahu orangnya."

Siwon menghela napas, "Changmin akan sangat sibuk kali ini. Shin Oh Sik terkenal licin berulah. Ia bahkan terlihat seperti tidak takut akan apapun."

Kyuhyun diam saja. Ia hanya mendengarkan Siwon bicara dengan setengah hati. Separuh pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Kyuhyun terkejut akan kenyataan tersebut. Pasalnya, selama ini otaknya bahkan tak memiliki sedikitpun ruang kosong untuk mengarungi hal-hal yang belum jelas. Namun kini sepertinya tidak lagi, Kyuhyun terpaksa harus meraba dinding untuk berjalan di dalamnya—kegelapan. Tak peduli jika tangannya harus kotor karena debu ataupun noda lain, ia harus menjadi satu-satunya orang yang lebih dulu menemukan jalan keluar.

Dan tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar.

"Temanmu sedikit menghalangi jalanku, Cho _geomsa._ Kau harus menanganinya. Aku tak punya waktu untuk _meladeni_ anak kecil." Tanpa kalimat sapaan yang sopan. Seseorang di seberang telepon langsung mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya. Ritual penenangan diri. "Kalau begitu, kenapa harus cemas? Ia hanya anak kecil, kan?" Lalu langsung menekan tombol _end_ dan pembicaraan selesai.

"Siapa?" Siwon begitu penasaran siapa penelepon tadi yang sudah berhasil membuat wajah Kyuhyun berubah suram.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." jawabnya ketus. Sikap Kyuhyun tersebut mau tak mau membuat Siwon tersenyum meledek.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Sepertinya Tuan Lee itu ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting denganku?"

Kyuhyun tersentak, "Tuan Lee yang mana?"

Pertanyaan itu kontan membuat Siwon mengerutkan kening. "Lee yang mana? Memangnya kau pikir Lee yang mana lagi? Tentu saja Aiden Lee. Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau jadi sering melamun _sih_?" Siwon diam sejenak, "Ah, aku tahu. Kau pikir aku akan bertemu dengan kekasihmu? Tuan Lee—Sungmin?" Sembari tertawa senang akhirnya pria gagah itu keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak sedang membocorkan rahasia penyelidikan kepada penuntut, _kan_?" Tentu saja pertanyaan Kyuhyun tak akan didengar Siwon. Ia bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian berpikir sangat bodoh karena merasa kini semua orang bersiap menghunuskan belati di belakangnya.

* * *

**::::: equator :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::**

**::::**

* * *

"Jadi pada hakikatnya, tindakan pidana tersebut bisa diklasifikasikan sebagai bentuk _concursus realis_, yaitu gabungan atau beberapa tindakan pidana yang dipandang berdiri sendiri. Dan dalam hal ini terdakwa hanya dikenakan satu pidana saja, yaitu kualifikasi pemerasan. Ancaman hukumannya adalah sembilan tahun penjara."

Suara Cho Kyuhyun begitu mantap ketika menjelaskan analisa suatu kasus dalam sebuah siaran radio ternama di kota. Kali ini sosoknya dihadirkan menjadi tamu _special_ dan mendapat tugas memberikan pembelajaran singkat terkait hukum di negaranya.

"Baiklah, Cho _geomsanim_. Untuk segmen terakhir, kita akan melakukan tanya jawab dari pendengar. Penelepon kali ini akan menceritakan pengalaman sebuah kasus pembunuhan yang dialami dan kita semua berharap Anda dapat memberikan sedikit pencerahan kepadanya." ujar sang penyiar.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Walaupun sedikit bingung karena sesi ini sama sekali tidak ada dalam _job desk_ yang diberikan padanya sebelum siaran dimulai.

"Halo. Selamat siang." sapa seseorang di telepeon.

"Selamat siang, Tuan. Ah, terimakasih sudah bergabung bersama kami. Sebelumnya silahkan perkenalkan nama Anda kepada pendengar."

"Selamat siang para pendengar semua. Terimakasih karena sudah memberikan saya kesempatan yang sangat berharga ini. Pertama-tama, perkenalkan, nama saya Donghae—Lee Donghae."

Kyuhyun seperti mendapat tamparan keras mendengar nama itu.

"Baik, Lee Donghae-_ssi_. Silahkan menceritakan pengalaman Anda. Setelah itu Jaksa Cho akan menganalisis dan mudah-mudahan bisa menolong Anda."

"Terimakasih." ucap suara itu lagi. "Ini terjadi dua belas tahun yang lalu. Dan korbannya adalah saya sendiri."

Wajah Kyuhyun mengeras. Jemarinya mencengkeram erat sudut jas hitam yang dikenakan.

"Saat itu saya mengalami sebuah kecelakaan yang sangat fatal hingga membuat saya harus berada di antara hidup dan mati selama tiga bulan. Setelah akhirnya siuman, orang-orang memberitahu bahwa yang saya alami adalah tabrak lari."

"Ya Tuhan. Anda benar-benar beruntung karena selamat dari kecelakaan itu."

"Ya benar. Saya sangat beruntung."

"Lalu, apa setelah itu Anda sama sekali tidak mendengar kabar pelakunya?"

"Tidak. Karena saat itu tak ada yang menuntut. Beberapa hari sebelum kejadian berlangsung, saya baru saja menjadi seorang yatim piatu. Dan masih mendapatkan biaya perawatan rumah sakit dari asuransi adalah hal yang lebih saya syukuri ketimbang menemukan pelakunya. Lagi pula, saat itu saya tidak ingat apapun. Dokter memvonis bahwa saya mengalami amnesia memori jangka pendek. Dan itu semakin menyulitkan saya memulai tuntutan."

"Namun setelah hidup beberapa tahun, kenangan itu kembali. Dan untuk itulah saya menelepon. Apakah kasus saya ini bisa kembali diangkat setelah sekian tahun berlalu?"

"Cho _geomsanim,_ Anda bisa langsung menjawabnya."

Seketika hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara gema _microphone_ yang halus.

"Lee Donghae-_ssi._" Akhirnya Kyuhyun memulai. "Kasus Anda bisa saja termasuk kategori 'kecelakaan' atau mungkin 'percobaan pembunuhan'. Anda bisa memulainya dengan mengingat detail si pengendara dan mungkin ciri kendaraannya waktu itu. Apa bisa Anda lakukan?"

Hening lagi beberapa detik.

"Tentu saja." Jawaban itu tak dipungkiri membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. "Karena saya tak akan salah mengenali sahabat saya sendiri."

Semua kru yang ada di sana menahan napas. Seseorang berbisik, "Apakah boleh kita menyiarkan ini?" Namun hanya mendapat seruan "Ssst" dari sang produser.

"Benarkah? Jadi saat ini Anda menjatuhkan tuduhan kepada sahabat Anda sendiri?" Penyiar menimpali.

"Seperti yang saya katakan tadi. Saya tak akan salah mengenalinya."

Jika tak keberatan, apa boleh kami tahu namanya?" Si penyiar sepertinya juga ikut terbawa suasana ketegangan saat itu.

"Saya akan menyebutkannya jika Jaksa Cho bersedia membantu saya menangani kasus ini."

Entah apa yang akan Lee Donghae lakukan. Setidaknya atmosfir saat itu berubah kian mencekam. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan keringat mengalir di bagian dada dan punggungnya. Jika saja tak sedang mengenakan pakaian yang cukup tebal, sudah pasti tandanya akan terlihat.

"Bagaimana Jaksa Cho? Apa Anda bersedia membantu Tuan Lee untuk menelusuri kasusnya?"

Kali ini sunyi cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya—

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Sudah tugas kami melayani masyarakat."

Antusias penyiar dan orang-orang di dalam sana memuncak. Mereka benar-benar berharap sesi ini akan menjadi yang terbaik dari siaran-siaran sebelumnya.

"PD-_nim,_ apa kita benar-benar akan meneruskannya?" seorang kru kembali berbisik.

"Ratingnya terus naik." sahutan justru terdengar dari anggota lainnya.

"Teruskan. Perbesar volume _line _teleponnya." ujar sang produser mantap.

Siaran pun terus berlangsung...

"Nama sahabatku itu adalah—"

"Cho—"

"Kyu—"

Waktu seakan berjalan terlalu lama. Tidak! Bagi seseorang di sana waktu seolah berhenti tiba-tiba.

_Tut... Tut... tut..._

Terputus. Dan semua orang yang ada di sana seperti dikomando langsung menghela napas kecewa. Tak terkecuali si penyiar yang raut wajahnya begitu tegang tadi.

"Aaah—sayang sekali sepertinya ada gangguan teknis dengan hubungan telepon kami. Tapi kami berharap Tuan Lee Donghae masih akan menghubungi kami lagi setelah acara ini berakhir."

Kalian tak akan pernah membayangkan seperti apa kini Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal percaya diri dan angkuh. Ia terduduk lemas di kursi tunggu gedung tempat siaran tadi berlangsung. Menatap kehampaan. Raganya seperti kehilangan jiwa secara tiba-tiba.

Yang dihadapinya kini sudah sangat jelas. Dan Suatu saat akan menghancurkannya.

* * *

**::::: equtor :::::**

* * *

Sungmin berlari menaiki tangga gedung galerinya. Di saat seperti itu ia merutuk kenapa ada begitu banyak anak tangga. Seolah langkahnya sama sekali tak membuatnya melihat puncak benda mati tersebut.

Dan pada akhirnya ia sampai...

"Jangan berlari _hyung,_ nanti kau akan terjatuh. Tidak lucu jika aku harus melihatmu menggunakan tongkat jelek itu lagi." Donghae tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin tiba dengan wajah memerah dan napas tersengal.

"Donghae-ah—" Bahkan hanya menggumamkan nama itu Sungmin belum mampu menggunakan napasnya dengan normal.

Sosok itu hanya memandang Sungmin dengan sorotan begitu teduh. Namun, jika seseorang berhasil menelusurinya sampai ke dalam, ia pasti akan menemukan sebuah kekecewaan besar di sana. Pengkhianatan yang begitu pedih.

Dengan masih merasakan sisa-sisa kelelahannya, Sungmin memandang dinding di sekitar studio dengan tatapan nanar. Semuanya terpampang jelas di sana. Lukisan-lukisan itu terlihat seakan bersiap menyerang dengan sedikit aba-aba dari seorang Lee Donghae.

Donghae mengikuti arah pandangan Sungmin, "Kau menggambarku begitu tampan di sini _hyung._ Seharusnya aku diberi tahu. Itu namanya pencurian karakter, kau tahu?"

"Donghae-ah—" Sekali lagi. Hanya itu yang mampu diserukan Sungmin. Matanya memperlihatkan sorot ketakutan yang teramat besar.

"Tapi kau menggunakan begitu banyak warna merah di tubuhku. Apa waktu itu aku memang terlihat seperti ini? Ya Tuhan, saat ini aku bahkan bisa merasakan lagi bagaimana rasa sakitnya. Kau tahu, _hyung_? Saat terakhir, ketika semuanya gelap, aku bahkan melihat wajahmu dan Kyuhyun yang menangis. Entah apa maksudnya. Tapi aku bisa melihatnya lagi sekarang." Donghae menutup matanya. Dadanya bergerak naik turun teratur menandakan tak ada gemuruh sama sekali di baliknya.

Sungmin mendekat. Lengannya terangkat berusaha menyentuh Donghae.

Donghae membuka mata saat dirasakan seseorang menggenggam lengan kirinya. Gemetar. "Donghae-ah—maaf. Maafkan aku." Perlahan setitik cairan bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata lelah Sungmin.

"Kenapa meminta maaf? Dan kenapa kau menangis?" Donghae menggenggam jemari yang menyentuhnya tadi. "Kau tahu _kan _kalau aku sangat menyayangimu, Sungmin _hyung_?"

Suasana hening beberapa saat. Mereka masih bertahan dengan posisi masing-masing. Keduanya terluka. Namun tak ada yang mampu menebak luka siapa yang paling dalam.

"Mereka milikku sekarang." Mata Donghae kembali menelusuri lukisan yang berjejer di dinding. "Dan kau tak punya alasan untuk tak memberikannya, _hyung._"

Sungmin jatuh berlutut. Kalimat Donghae seperti sebuah petir yang menyambar tubuhnya. Dunia seakan gelap dan tak memiliki jalan keluar. Sungmin tahu bahwa dirinya sudah melakukan kesalahan yang begitu besar. Bahkan jika harus memberikan hidupnya, mungkin tak akan pernah cukup untuk membayar semua.

Donghae merendahkan tubuhnya, membuat dirinya sejajar dengan Sungmin. Lengannya terulur untuk membelai rambut pemuda manis itu. "Kau bisa 'membayarnya' dengan ini semua." Lalu bangkit dan meninggalkan Sungmin setelah sebelumnya mengecup singkat dahi pemuda itu.

* * *

**::::: equator :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::**

**::::**

* * *

Kyuhyun melangkah perlahan menyusuri koridor dengan interior kaca di kanan kirinya. Sangat terang karena sinar matahari yang membias melalui benda bening tersebut membuat dinding putih di sana semakin terlihat bercahaya. Seseorang seharusnya akan merasakan kebebasan yang abstrak saat melewati tempat itu. Tempat tersebut seakan penuh dengan harapan.

Namun tidak bagi pria dengan balutan jas hitamnya saat ini. Koridor yang dilewati justru membuat segala sesuatunya tak mampu ia raih dalam genggaman. Begitu luas. Lengannya tak bisa menggapai apa-apa. Ia merasa begitu jauh dari manapun. Sendirian.

Sebuah undangan dengan tanpa ampun sampai ke apartemen Kyuhyun dan membuat hidupnya kini tak lagi diliputi keberanian. Sebuah undangan dengan sampul wajahnya dan Donghae. Sebuah gambar yang sangat dikenalnya. Sebuah gambar yang mungkin kali ini akan benar-benar membuhunya.

Saat gerbang ruangan terbuka. Hampir lebih dari dua puluh orang menyambutnya dengan 'tamparan' dari _blitz_ kamera.

"Sepertinya kita sudah kedatangan model lainnya. Kyuhyun-ah, berdirilah di sampingku. Hari ini kita berdua sepertinya akan menjadi model sampul semua media besok pagi."

Ucapan Donghae sontak membuat semua wartawan yang hadir tertawa. Namun lelucon tadi sama sekali tak mempengaruhi Kyuhyun. Pria itu justru mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Tadi sudah sampai mana aku bicara?" Donghae kembali mencairkan suasana.

"Anda tadi akan menceritakan persahabatan kalian bertiga. Hingga Lee Sungmin-_ssi_ akhirnya memutuskan untuk melukis kalian sebagai model." Salah satu wartawan mengingatkan.

"Ah! Kau benar. Jadi, seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Kami bertiga bersahabat. Lukisan ini dibuat oleh Lee Sungmin dengan mengambil tema sebuah 'pengkhianatan'. Kalian bisa lihat bahwa Sungmin-_ssi_ adalah seorang jenius semenjak remaja. Dan kami berdua cukup tampan, _kan_ di dalam sana?"

Sekali lagi, seluruh yang hadir tertawa.

Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Matanya benar-benar tak fokus karena belum juga berhasil menemukan apa yang sedari tadi ia cari.

"Jadi, setelah bertemu dan sama-sama menjadi orang hebat seperti sekarang, kalian bertiga memutuskan untuk memamerkan karya-karya ini kepada orang banyak. Tapi apa hanya sampai di sini? Apa kalian tidak memiliki rencana masa lalu yang belum terlaksana?"

"Tentu saja ada. Dulu kami adalah remaja yang penuh dengan mimpi besar. Dan kami terlalu senang karena ternyata mimpi itu bisa kami raih." Donghae berhenti sejenak karena menyadari sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak fokus.

Lee Sungmin akhirnya muncul dalam diam dari sebuah pintu di sudut ruangan. Kyuhyun sempat sedikit mengambil ancang-ancang untuk beranjak karena objek yang sedari tadi ia cari sudah ditemukan. Namun rupanya tangan Donghae lebih cepat. Pemuda itu menahan Kyuhyun begitu sadar bahwa Sungmin sudah datang. Dan hal itu mempengaruhi orang yang saat ini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tak akan menemuinya sebelum ini selesai. Jadi bersikaplah wajar. Kau sangat ahli melakukannya, bukan?" bisik Donghae. Hal itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam.

"Kami akan membuat kelanjutan dari lukisan ini." Donghae melanjutkan. "Sungmin akan melukis kami lagi dengan adegan yang sama. Dan yang membuat ini semakin menarik adalah—aku dan Cho Kyuhyun akan bertukar peran."

Semuanya antusias. Kecuali satu orang. Kyuhyun diam saja menahan semua gejolak yang saat ini melanda dirinya. Sensasi panas membuat aliran darah dalam tubuh Kyuhyun seakan mendidih. Suara riuh rendah wartawan yang secara bergantian mengajukan pertanyaan sama sekali tak mampu membuat Kyuhyun keluar dari suasana yang mencekam. Ia seperti satu-satunya yang terinjak di antara kerumunan orang. Sesekali ia memandang Sungmin yang sepertinya juga tengah memiliki dunia sendiri. Dan tak mampu disangkal, hal itu menyakiti hati Kyuhyun.

**::::::::::**

Sesi wawancara selesai, kini fokus para wartawan adalah puluhan lukisan yang terpampang bagai _slide_ _moment _hidup. Gambar-gambar tersebut seakan memutar sesuatu yang selama ini tersembunyi di dasar sumur yang sangat dalam. Menyakiti siapapun yang melihatnya.

Mereka berdua—Lee Donghae dan Cho Kyuhyun—kini berada di ruangan terpisah dengan tempat pameran berlangsung.

"Kau terkejut?" Donghae memainkan gelas berisi _wine_ di tangannya.

Kyuhyun diam saja. Hanya menatap penuh arti.

"Apa maksudmu. Mengapa kau melakukan ini semua. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan." Donghae menghela napas. "Bukankah pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang selalu kau ucapkan ketika berada dalam situasi yang hampir sama seperti ini? Kenapa aku tak mendengarnya sekarang?"

"..."

"Kenapa? Kau kehilangan kepercayaan diri? Apa aku sudah melewati batas kali ini?" Donghae masih terus bicara dengan kebisuan yang dihadirkan sahabat lamanya itu.

"Apa hari itu kau benar-benar menganggapku mabuk? Hingga sama sekali tak menyadarinya? Bahkan siaran radio kala itu? Oh, kemana Cho Kyuhyun yang penuh 'perhitungan' itu pergi? Aku tak melihatnya saat ini."

Donghae maju mendekat. Wajahnya berubah menjadi begitu sedih. "Kenapa kau melakukannya? Bukankah aku adalah sahabat terbaikmu?" Ia menyesap sedikit anggurnya. "Tak akan sampai sejauh ini jika kau meminta maaf, Kyuhyun-ah. Apa kau menganggapku begitu jahat?"

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat erat. Ia menahannya. Ia berusaha menahannya. Walaupun kekalahan sudah sangat dekat. Ia tetap menunjukkan begitu tebal keangkuhan yang dimiliki. Hingga tak menyadari bahwa semakin besar usahanya bertahan, kerusakan yang akan ditimbulkan pada dirinya akan semakin besar.

"Aku mengingat semuanya, Cho Kyuhyun. Bahkan sangat rinci. Lukisan Sungmin memang terlalu nyata. Ia menggambar sosokmu tanpa penutup kepala seperti waktu itu. Tapi... aku bahkan lebih mengenalmu ketimbang ayahmu sendiri. Segelap apapun sesuatu yang menutupimu, aku tak akan salah mengenali sahabatku sendiri. Dan begitu pula Sungmin? Ia juga tak akan keliru mengenali sosok yang sangat dicintainya, walaupun dengan kebencian."

.

.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, Lee Donghae." Suara Kyuhyun bergetar. Tapi sepertinya ia tetap berusaha membuat dirinya semakin hancur.

* * *

**::::: equator :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::**

**::::**

* * *

(Kyuhyun)

Sudah hampir setengah jam aku hanya berdiri memandangi punggungnya. Kenapa aku harus seperti ini? Kenapa semua ini begitu menyakitiku? Pengkhianatannya.

Pengkhianatan? Apa aku masih boleh menyebutnya seperti itu? Atau mungkin—pembalasan?

"Donghae bahkan menolak nyawaku dan memilih lukisan-lukisan itu sebagai ganti rugi atas apa yang sudah kuperbuat." Akhirnya suara tenor itu terdengar. Begitu lirih, hingga aku harus sedikit berkonsentrasi agar dapat terus mendengarnya.

Tapi ada apa ini? Lidahku seakan kelu.

"Aku berharap semua yang kulihat hanya mimpi. Kau tidak berusaha membunuhnya. Dan aku tidak akan pernah melukis semuanya."

Lirihannya betul-betul membuat hati ini bertambah sakit. Lee Sungmin, kumohon, jangan bicara lagi. Apa aku harus berlutut minta maaf padanya? Tidak. Atau aku harus berlutut minta maaf padamu?

"Aku memiliki segalanya sekarang. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa memilikimu?"

Sungmin jatuh terduduk. Ada apa dengan tubuhku ini? Kenapa sama sekali tak mau menuruti perintah yang kuserukan. Aku hanya ingin melangkah dan mendekatinya. Memastikan ia tak menangis—seperti saat (malam) itu.

Dan apa itu? Oh, tidak Lee Sungmin jangan lakukan!

**::::::::::**

Sungmin menyiram tubuhnya dengan sebotol anggur. Dan setelah itu ia tak sadarkan diri karena memang sudah sangat mabuk. Kini aku menggendongnya di punggung. Sesekali kudengar ia bergumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Namun kadang aku menangkap nama 'Donghae' dan 'Kyuhyun'. Ia bahkan selalu menyebut nama kami dalam ketidaksadarannya. Kau bahkan bukan malaikat, Lee Sungmin? Tapi kau sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keegoisan seorang manusia.

Apakah lukanya begitu sakit hingga membuatnya seperti ini? Siapa yang paling besar menorehkan luka itu? Donghae? Atau—aku?

Sepertinya jawaban Sungmin adalah 'aku'. Semua hal yang kulakukan padanya pasti meninggalkan bekas yang tidak bisa dihilangkan. Tapi kenapa kau begitu bodoh untuk terus saja menbuatku semakin besar mengorek lukamu hingga meradang?

Dan Lee Sungmin—masih saja mencintaiku.

* * *

**::::: equtor :::::**

* * *

(Normal)

Mereka benar-benar melakukannya.

Saat ini orang-orang sudah berkumpul untuk menyaksikan pengambilan gambar untuk sesi kelanjutan kisah lukisan Sungmin yang dipamerkan beberapa hari lalu. Dan persis seperti yang dikatakan Donghae. Mereka berdua bertukar posisi.

Kini Donghae—dengan pakaiannya yang serba hitam—duduk diam di atas sebuah motor besar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berdiri begitu jauh, namun masih dalam satu garis pandang yang lurus. Sungmin mengambil gambar mereka dari beberapa sudut sambil sesekali menjelaskan bahwa dua belas tahun lalu ia menggunakan proses yang sama untuk menggambar lukisan-lukisan itu. "Aku selalu mengambil gambar lebih dulu agar objek tidak terpecah secara tak beraturan." ujarnya.

"Aku akan mengambil gambar bergeraknya sekarang, Donghae-ah, kau nyalakan motornya. Aku akan memeriksa posisi Kyuhyun." Kemudian ia melangkah menghampiri sosok tinggi dengan balutan celana hitam dan kemeja putih.

Berbeda dengan Donghae yang terlihat antusias. Wajah Kyuhyun justru terlihat lelah. Dan hal itu disadari betul oleh Sungmin. "Kau duduk saja dulu sebentar. Aku akan mencoba adegan selanjutnya dengan Donghae."

Tanpa menjawab, Kyuhyun menuju tempat yang ditunjuk tadi. Tak bisa dipungkiri, tubuhnya memang sangat lelah. Ia bahkan tak sanggup mengemudikan mobil. Itu sebabnya Kyuhyun datang dengan taksi.

"Donghae-ah, apa kau siap?! Kita bisa mencobanya sekarang!" Sungmin harus berteriak karena selain posisi mereka yang cukup jauh, suara raungan motor juga memenuhi telinga semua orang yang ada di sana.

Dengan satu kali anggukan, menandakan bahwa Donghae sudah siap dengan motor besarnya.

"Kau pacu terus saja! Aku ingin melihat apakah garis lintasanmu sudah pas dengan posisiku berdiri saat ini! Mengerti?!"

Beberapa wartawan yang hadir bersiap menyaksikan lagi. Walaupun mereka tak diizinkan mengambil gambar, tetap saja acara saat itu harus mereka jadikan berita utama besok pagi.

Kyuhyun memandang lemah Sungmin yang begitu terlihat profesional. Mereka seperti sedang melakukan sebuah proyek yang 'nyata'. Teramat rapi. Ia tersentak saat Donghae menekan gasnya dengan keras. Dan pikirannya kembali menerawang, _pertama-tama aku memang melakukan hal itu,_ ungkapnya dalam hati.

Lalu berikutnya bagaimana?

Matanya melihat motor besar itu lepas landas tanpa ampun. _Saat itu motorku juga melompat seperti itu,_ ujar Kyuhyun lagi, masih di dalam kepalanya.

Setelah itu apa?

Donghae semakin dekat dengan posisi 'korban'.

Semakin dekat...

Dekat...

Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin berdiri di titik yang tepat. Lintasannya pun begitu akurat.

_Dan kenapa Sungmin masih diam saja?_ Kyuhyun mulai berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

Motor itu melaju sangat kencang, dan semakin dekat—

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terperanjat, "Tidak! Ini terlalu dekat!"

Tak ada yang mendengar. Kyuhyun seperti hanya memperingati diri sendiri.

.

.

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

Dan yang terdengar selanjutnya hanyalah suara sesuatu seperti dihempas keras dan decit mengerikan rem kendaraan.

* * *

**::::: equator :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::**

**::::**

* * *

(Kyuhyun)

Aku berhasil meraihnya, _kan_? Benda itu tak menabraknya, _kan_? Oh, Tuhan kumohon. Katakan kalau kali ini aku berhasil. Aku tak sanggup kembali dari rasa takut ini. Aku tidak sedang memeluk diriku sendiri, _kan_? Ini tubuhnya. Ini tubuh Lee Sungmin. Tubuh Lee Sungmin-ku. Kumohon—katakan kalau itu benar!

"Ahh—"

**::::::::::**

(Normal)

Kyuhyun terus memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat. Matanya menyorotkan rasa takut yang begitu besar. Cairan bening terus saja mengalir dari matanya yang memerah.

Semua orang yang tengah menyaksikan langsung menghambur mendekati posisi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berada. Semua terlihat cemas, karena aksi heroik yang dilakukan oleh jaksa muda tersebut terbilang berbahaya. Ia bisa saja melukai diri sendiri karena menjadikan seluruh tubuhnya sebagai perisai saat keduanya terpental akibat terjangan Kyuhyun. Aspal jalanan sangat keras, dan Kyuhyun pasti terluka.

Orang-orang itu berusaha memindahkan mereka berdua ke tempat yang lebih teduh. Sekaligus memeriksa apakah ada luka serius yang diakibatkan. Namun pemandangan aneh justru terjadi. Kyuhyun, yang seperti kehilangan akal sehatnya terus saja memeluk Sungmin. Kedua matanya menatap garang pada setiap orang yang berusaha menyentuhnya. Sikap protektif yang berlebihan. Kyuhyun terlihat seperti orang gila.

"K-Kyuhyun-ah—"

Pelukan itu akhirnya mengendur setelah Sungmin bersuara memanggil namanya. Tatapan gila Kyuhyun pun perlahan kembali menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesadaran penuh. Napasnya yang memburu juga berangsur normal.

Sungmin menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun dan berbisik, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Acara pengambilan gambar itu pun akhirnya dihentikan. Karena ketiga 'tokoh utama' sepertinya tak sanggup meneruskan. Setelah memberi penjelasan bahwa kejadian barusan hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman Kyuhyun yang mengira bahwa posisinya terlalu dekat dengan lintasan motor yang dikendarai Donghae, akhirnya semua kembali tenang. Dan mereka hanya bisa memberikan janji akan memberitahukan jadwal pengambilan gambar kembali.

.

.

Donghae menghampiri Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih duduk menenangkan diri. Wajahnya datar serta sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Tak ada ekspresi yang terbaca di sana.

"_Hyung,_" Donghae menyentuh pundak Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun ikut menoleh dan memandang wajah sahabat lamanya itu dengan marah.

"Setelah ini... bukankah seharusnya kau melumuri tubuh Kyuhyun dengan darah?" Kini ganti Donghae yang memiliki tatapan seperti orang tak waras.

"Aku benar, _kan_? Setelah ini... kau seharusnya mati, Cho Kyuhyun."

* * *

**::::: equator :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::**

**::::**

**Whisper In The Dark**

**TBC...**

* * *

**Halohaaaa! Haha! XDD update lagi akhirnya *sujud sukur* **** #Lebay -_-'**

**Ini kenapa jadi begini ya? ._.a**

**Ah,, yasudahlah,, saya kan Cuma nge-remake #ditombakMasa#**

**Jadi gimana? Udah cukup tersiksa Kyuhyun-nya? Haduh,,jangan sampe dibilang kurang deh,, bisa gantung diri saya. Hehe...**

**Yang tanya ini sampe chapter berapa, waduh,,, sejujurnya author juga gak tahu ini sampe mana. Tapi bukan berarti saya belum punya ending,, sudah ada kok semenjak saya memutuskan buat ff ini. Tapi jangan tanya itu happy/sad ya? Kan lebih seru kalo semuanya 'surprise'. Hehe.. ya gak? Ya gak? #kedip2**

**Oh, makin kesini, makin banyak aja yg protes karena namanya gak dicantumin... author minta maap ya... beneran deh,, saya sudah berusaha teliti menuliskan nama tmen2 semua di sini. Tapi karena manusia,, jadi pasti ada aja salahnya #ngeles ^_^v**

**Wokeh,, deep bow dan ucapan banyk terimakasih untuk semua yang masih setia sampai chapter 6 kemarin (mudah2an gak ada yg kelewat lagi *berdoa*)**

thiafumings, dha kyumin, It's Min, Dina LuvKyumin, oom komariah 921, Cho Na Na, han young hee, Saki90, KyuLov, Rima KyuMin Elf, Ayugai Risa, Sunghyunnie, VitaMINElf, sienna-w5, raRaCRU, mayasiwonest everlastingfriends, nannaa, Ayu Kyumin, t137, Guest, perisai suju, Snowhite04, Cho min hyun forever kyumin, angel, dew'yellow, Cho Kyu Chely, kyuminalways89, MinnieGalz, AIDASUNGJIN, ELLE HANA, 33ppoppo33, yunteukwon, Vhentea, sha, Chikyumin, sparkyumin13, shinbee, bunyming, WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah, Kanaya, kyuminlinz92, Miyoori29, MoodMaker, Lady ming, Vie Joyers3424, Imgdha, ANAKNYADONGHAE, Guest, Ryusei Aki, dhianelf4ever, kim eun neul, Zahra Amelia, Ms. KMS, WhiteViolin, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, HeeYeon, joyjoyjoy, sitara1083, EchAegyo, Phirre16, Liaa, cho vhe kyumin, JinoLee, Pacarnya sungmin, kim hyde fujho, hadnew, Rilianda Abelira, kimmyonginara, athena137, andin kyuminielf, I'm Rockstar, aniya1004, miramink, cmutzninot, sparkyumin-08, casanova indah, neganugu, Aya Kusuma Dewi, hana ryeong9, kyuminsaranghaeeeee, Vitry KMS'137, hyukmins, MINGswife, desparkyu, Mousy, indahpus96, Ms. Gyuri, ev minkyu, QQ KyuminShipper, kyoko sato, Kazuma Arakida.

**See U next chapter ya...**

**Thank youuuuuuu...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whisper In The Dark**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::Author : **fe**::**

**::Genre : **Romance, Drama, (worn out)Friendship, a 'lil Crime**::**

**::Rate : M **for rough dialog reason, and others**::**

**::Warning : **Typos, Boys Love, Distinct sex activity**::**

**::Disclaimer : **This story completely mine**::**

**Note : **Karena mungkin agak panjang, yang gak bisa buka page chapter ini, langsung PM author ya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Setelah ini... bukankah seharusnya kau melumuri tubuhmu dengan darah?" Kini ganti Donghae yang memiliki tatapan seperti orang tak waras.

"Aku benar, _kan_? Setelah ini... kau seharusnya mati, Cho Kyuhyun."

* * *

**::::: equtor :::::**

* * *

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun menyambar Donghae, mencengkeram kerah jaketnya dan mendorong hingga mundur beberapa langkah. Cukup lama mereka diam, saling menatap dengan penuh amarah dan kebencian.

_Buagh!_

Tak disangka, justru tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi itulah yang akhirnya limbung. Donghae dengan cepat mengembalikan keadaan, ia menarik kemeja Kyuhyun dengan kasar. "Kenapa? Apa ada adegan yang terlewatkan?" ujar Donghae setengah berbisik. Tapi cukup membuat setiap persendian Kyuhyun menegang hingga urat-urat muncul samar di daerah pelipis.

"Kau bukan manusia, kau hampir saja membunuh—" Suara Kyuhyun tercekat karena baru saja merasakan perih di punggungnya.

Donghae tertawa sinis, "Lalu? Bagaimana denganmu? Apa aku juga harus mengatakan bahwa kau bukan manusia, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Perkelahian satu arah pun tak terelakkan. Pukulan demi pukulan diarahkan ke wajah Kyuhyun tanpa henti. Donghae seperti mendapatkan kekuatan berlebih untuk membuat lawannya tak membalas sedikitpun.

Sungmin berteriak dan mencoba melerai. Namun kekuatan Donghae memang tak bisa dipungkiri sudah melebihi batas kewajaran, seakan iblis yang terbangun dalam dirinya juga ikut membantu. Hasilnya, Sungmin sempat terpelanting dan mendapatkan sedikit memar di sudut bibirnya.

Dengan wajah babak belur dan tenaga yang sudah terkuras, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menerima semua kemarahan Donghae melalui semua tinju-tinju kerasnya. Masih mengandalkan tenaga yang tersisa, lengannya terulur, menyentuh leher Donghae.

"Donghae-ah—" Yang dipanggil tiba-tiba berhenti memukul setelah mendengar lirihan Kyuhyun.

"Saat itu—"

"—seharusnya aku... benar-benar membunuhmu."

Dan pukulan terakhir akhirnya secara total mematikan semua sistem kesadaran seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

**::::: equator :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::**

**::::**

* * *

Mata Kyuhyun hanya tertuju pada seseorang yang kini tengah sibuk membersihkan luka-luka di tubuhnya. Sungmin begitu perlahan mengusapkan handuk basah ke wajah dan bagian punggung pria itu. Sesekali ia mengernyit saat Sungmin menekan di tempat yang memang terbilang cukup besar lukanya. Namun hanya suara tertahan, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa kesakitan yang berlebih yang mungkin hanya akan membuat wajah Sungmin berubah panik.

Tunggu sebentar!

Yang tadi itu... apa Kyuhyun sedang merasa khawatir akan perasaan—Sungmin?

Kyuhyun mulai kembali menelusuri kejadian tadi siang. Ia pikir Donghae sudah tak main-main dengan jalan yang diambilnya. Dalam hati terdalam, Kyuhyun yakin bahwa (mantan) sahabatnya itu tak akan puas hingga membunuh dan membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit dan dikhianati. Seperti saat itu.

Seperti saat itu...

Seperti saat itu? Kyuhyun kembali memandang wajah sayu Sungmin. Pemuda itu terlihat lelah. Kekacauan batinnya sudah membuat 'kelelahan' muncul dalam bentuk fisik. Begitulah yang nampak di mata Kyuhyun.

Seperti saat itu...

_Saat itu... Donghae sendirian. Ia tak memiliki siapapun._

Mereka berdua bertemu mata. Lengan Kyuhyun terulur, jemarinya menyentuh perlahan wajah Sungmin. "Tapi tidak seperti saat itu... saat ini aku mungkin tengah memilikimu. Lee Sungmin."

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat wajah Sungmin ada di antara rasa terkejut dan kebingungan. Tak ada jawaban, pemuda manis itu hanya memberikan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Jantungnya dengan tiba-tiba berdetak cepat. Bahkan suara _deg deg deg_ seolah nyata di telinganya sendiri.

"Dia tak boleh merebut apapun dariku. Termasuk kau."

Sungmin tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain diam dan membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk. Begitu erat. Hingga rasanya bagai mimpi. Jangan hitung semua keintiman mereka beberapa hari terakhir adalah hal yang 'nyata'. Karena semua itu tak mampu dibandingkan dengan pelukan Kyuhyun kali ini. Sungmin merasakan sebuah rasa takut akan kehilangan. Rasa itu berosmosis melalui kulit Kyuhyun ke dalam ruang hampa di dalam sana.

"Kyuhyun-ah—" Pelukan Kyuhyun makin erat. Seperti tadi siang.

Pelukan itu berlangsung cukup lama, hingga jantung Sungmin akhirnya mampu menyesuaikan diri, dan berganti dengan rasa nyaman. Hanya kehangatan yang tersisa dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan tak mempercayai semuanya karena terlalu takut pria itu akan kembali menghempaskannya ke tanah keras. Sungmin yakin, kali ini ia tak akan mampu untuk bangkit lagi jika Kyuhyun kembali melakukannya.

"Kenapa aku harus mencintai orang sepertimu?" Akhirnya Sungmin bersuara. Benar-benar pelan, namun cukup jelas di telinga Kyuhyun. Tak ayal hal itu semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tak akan kehilangan apapun. Satu hal yang sejak lama harus kau lakukan adalah—minta maaf."

Kalimat terakhir Sungmin sontak membuat pelukan mereka terlepas. Kyuhyun memperlihatkan ekspresi 'gila'nya lagi. Ditangkupnya wajah bulat Sungmin, bola mata hitam tersebut bergerak-gerak gelisah menelusuri pemandangan di hadapannya. "Aku tak akan kehilanganmu, walau tanpa melakukannya. Tidak akan pernah!"

Kalimat Kyuhyun membuat hati Sungmin begitu sakit. Ia sudah benar-benar mencintai iblis paling jahat, dan hal itu tak bisa diperbaiki. Tak adakah jalan? Apakah Kyuhyun harus benar-benar 'kehilangan' untuk bisa kembali menjadi seorang yang—manusia?

"Kau tak akan meninggalkanku, kan? Kau akan terus bersamaku, bukan? Katakan 'iya', Lee Sungmin, kumohon—" Suara Kyuhyun kembali tercekat. Seperti antara sadar dan tidak telah mengucapkan kalimat permohonan itu. Sungmin tak yakin, begitu pula Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang akan terjadi esok hari. Mereka berdua sejatinya tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyayangi satu sama lain. Saling membutuhkan lebih tepatnya. Namun sayang, salah satu dari mereka harus—

Pergerakan muncul dari kepala Kyuhyun yang terus maju ke depan. Tujuannya jelas, Sungmin. Ia menelusuri keindahan ukiran Tuhan di hadapannya itu mulai dari mata bulat dengan isi zamrud hitam, hidung yang mancung, sebuah _philtrum_ yang sedikit basah karena keringat, dan bibir yang menggoda.

Bibir Kyuhyun semakin mengikis jarak yang terbentang dengan milik Sungmin, matanya perlahan terpejam untuk merasakan sebuah sensasi yang akan segera ia dapat. Semakin dekat... dan—

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya. Dan kelopak mata Kyuhyun dengan segera terbuka. "Sungmin—"

Yang disebut hanya diam. Penolakan tadi begitu membuat keduanya langsung berada dalam suasana canggung. Kyuhyun kembali menyentuh wajah Sungmin, dan membuatnya kembali saling menatap. Pria berambut ikal tersebut kembali mengulangi aksinya. Dengan sangat berhati-hati dan memastikan bahwa kali ini cumbuannya tak akan mendapatkan penolakan. Ia terpejam lagi... kembali mengikis jarak... lebih dekat... dan...

Lebih mengejutkan daripada yang pertama. Sungmin langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar benar-benar menjauh dari hadapannya.

Kesedihan bercampur sakit hati langsung merayap di hati Kyuhyun. Ada apa dengan Sungmin? Ia bersumpah ini adalah kali pertama pemuda manis itu tak menginginkan sentuhan darinya. Dan karena marah, Kyuhyun langsung saja mendorong hingga dirinya menindih tubuh Sungmin di atas tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Sungmin.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang tadi sudah kau lakukan, Lee Sungmin? Apa sekarang kau juga tak menginginkanku?" Tatapan aneh tak lepas sekalipun Sungmin berusaha untuk menghindar. Kyuhyun kembali merundukkan kepala dan menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Sungmin. Berharap dengan melakukan hal itu, ia akan mampu mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh Sungmin.

"Aku hanya ingin semuanya berkhir." lirih Sungmin. Matanya terpejam dan dadanya naik turun secara teratur. Sebuah cara penenangan diri yang sudah sangat tak asing. Keduanya memiliki kebiasaan yang sama. Namun tak satupun yang menyadari. "Tak bisakah kita melakukan dengan cara yang benar?" Suara tenornya terdengar serak, bahkan terkadang ada beberapa suku kata yang tak berhasil keluar.

"Caraku adalah yang paling benar. Kau tak bisa memaksaku untuk membuat segalanya jadi lebih baik. Kau akan tahu bagaimana mereka akan menginjak kita jika pada akhirnya hanya harus berlutut dan meminta maaf. Kau ingin itu terjadi? Apa kau ingin sisa hidupmu berakhir dengan cacian semua orang? Itu kah yang kau inginkan?" Kyuhyun meninggi. Rasa keterpurukannya seperti belum sampai titik dimana ia harus memandang rendah diri sendiri. Masih bertahan dengan bisikan kegelapan hatinya.

"Bukan 'kita', hanya 'kau'. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun bahkan akan terlihat lebih rendah jika masih saja tenggelam dalam keegoisan. Aku. Lee Sungmin. Hanya ingin mengakhiri semua. Aku akan minta maaf walaupun kepala ini harus menyentuh lantai. Aku akan memohon pengampunan pada siapapun agar semua ini berakhir. Aku tak akan mendengarkanmu lagi. Tidak akan, Cho Kyuhyun. TIDAK AKAN!"

Kemarahan Kyuhyun akhirnya tersulut. Ia menghentakkan tubuh Sungmin yang berusaha keluar dari 'genggamannya' dengan keras. Tak ada lagi kelembutan. Ia melumat kasar bibir Sungmin. Tak segan menggigit jika dirasakan benda itu masih menolak untuk mengikuti permainan bibirnya. Kyuhyun sudah sangat kalap, dan Sungmin hampir tak bisa bernapas karenanya.

Tak hanya sampai di sana. Kyuhyun bahkan mengunci pergelangan tangan Sungmin yang berusaha memukul tubuhnya. Meletakkannya di sisi tubuh mereka hingga membuat si pemilik semakin keras memberontak. Saat Sungmin menggeleng kuat, bibir Kyuhyun justru langsung menyerang leher mulusnya. Membuat berbagai tanda kebiruan yang sudah pasti rasanya begitu sakit jika disentuh kemudian. Salah satu tangan yang dikunci terlepas, karena kini Kyuhyun langsung berusaha merobek kaus tipis yang dikenakan Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun, tidak! Hentikan! Aku tak mau melakukannya! KUMOHON BERHENTILAH!"

Dan seperti mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan yang lebih besar, Sungmin berhasil mendorong kuat dan membuat pria yang tadi sempat menahannya di 'bawah' terhempas. Sungmin berhasil lolos.

"Aaaakkkhh!" Kyuhyun mengerang keras. Bagian punggungnya membentur sisi tempat tidur. Ia merasakan sakit yang cukup hebat karena bagian tersebut terdapat luka yang paling parah akibat aksi heroik aneh yang dilakukannya terhadap Sungmin tadi siang.

Sungmin cepat-cepat berdiri sebelum dirinya kembali menjadi bulan-bulanan kemarahan Kyuhyun. Namun ada sedikit kekhawatiran saat melihat Kyuhyun yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil mengerang kesakitan. Tidak sampai meraung keras—memang. Tapi siapapun pasti dapat melihat bagaimana orang tersebut begitu menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

_Kau tidak boleh lemah Lee Sungmin. Bertahanlah. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit terluka._ Batinnya lebih kuat dari pada dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun mengaduh lirih. Suaranya semakin lemah hingga kini hanya isakan-isakan kecil yang terdengar. Mengamati kedua kelopak mata Kyuhyun yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terpejam walaupun napasnya masih saja tersengal. Ia tak khawatir, karena sebelumnya pria itu memang sudah menelan obat penghilang rasa sakit. Dan sudah pasti rasa 'kantuk' juga akan mengikuti reaksi kerja obat pada tubuhnya.

Satu menit...

Dua menit...

Suara hembusan napas teratur. Hanya itu suara yang kini tersisa dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Masuk dalam kegelapan yang damai, dan menemukan sosok lain dirinya yang lebih tenang bagai malaikat.

* * *

**::::: equator :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::**

**::::**

* * *

Berhari-hari Sungmin merawat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya semakin menderita akibat _stress_ berkepanjangan. Sudah dua kali dokter keluar masuk rumah Sungmin hanya untuk memeriksa keadaan pria itu. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa luka-luka goresan dan memar yang dimilikinya menjadi pemicu kondisi fisik Kyuhyun hingga melemah. Dan tekanan batin justru semakin memperburuk keadaan.

"Lukanya sudah berangsur membaik. Karena memang tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tak ada bagian vital yang rusak. Hanya saja sepertinya orang ini terlalu banyak pikiran. Kondisi psikisnya lah yang terkadang membuat semuanya jadi terlihat semakin memburuk." Sang dokter menjelaskan setelah untuk kesekian kalinya mengganti selang dan kantung infus yang kosong.

"Apa kau yakin dia hanya _stress_? Aku takut ada luka dalam parah yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini." Sungmin tak bisa menutupi rasa khawatirnya.

"Dari memar yang kau tunjukkan waktu itu, aku tak melihat bahwa ada organ dalam yang mengalami cidera serius. Karena memang jika ada, Kyuhyun-_ssi_ akan mengalami demam yang cukup parah ataupun gangguin fungsional lainnya selama beberapa hari ini. Nyatanya kekasihmu hanya menunjukkan gejala seperti orang yang kekurangan darah karena kelelahan. Tapi itu hanya pengamatanku secara visual. Mungkin dengan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, kesehatan Kyuhyun bisa lebih dpastikan, dan kau mungkin akan sedikit tenang."

"Baiklah. Jika keadaan sudah memungkinkan, aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat, karena aku lebih suka memanggilmu ke sini ketimbang membiarkan suster-suster di rumah sakit menyentuh tubuhnya." Lee Sungmin berusaha mencairkan batu kekhawatirannya sendiri dengan sedikit lelucon.

"_Aigooo~_ Lee Sungmin. Aku juga wanita, kau tahu. Dan kau terus saja menyuruhku untuk memeriksa keadaan kekasihmu ini." ungkap sang Dokter sambil sedikit mencibir.

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan suster-suster wanita, kau tahu?"

Dan keduanya pun tertawa. Setidaknya di tengah-tengah kegalauan hati, Lee Sungmin masih mampu memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja di depan orang lain.

* * *

**::::: equtor :::::**

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Aku masih belum bisa menghubunginya. Ia tak sekalipun memeberi kabar." Siwon menunjukkan raut cemas dan rasa maaf sekaligus. Di hadapannya saat ini tengah duduk seorang pengusaha muda dengan wajah tampan dan cukup ramah baginya.

Aiden Lee.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya dengan raut tenang.

"Jangan berpura-pura tak tahu apapun, Tuan. Kau tahu keributan apa yang akhirnya sampai membuat kantor kejaksaan sibuk. Seharusnya aku yang mananyakan ini." Siwon akhirnya berubah serius. Ia tahu basa basi tak akan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik. Yang harus dilakukannya saat ini adalah bergerak cepat.

Aiden tersenyum. Ia semakin menyamankan posisi duduknya di sofa. "Baik. Kau boleh bertanya apapun." Ucapannya terkesan menantang.

Siwon menegakkan tubuhnya, posisi yang sangat berlawanan dengan lawan bicaranya saat ini. "Siaran radio itu..." ia memulai, "...aku tak pernah mempercayai apa yang orang lain bilang adalah sebuah 'kebetulan'. Jadi di kesempatan ini, aku ingin memastikannya langsung padamu. Apakah... seseorang yang menjadi tamu _line_ telepon itu... kau? Lee Donghae-_ssi_?"

Lagi-lagi. Aiden hanya tersenyum.

Dan sebaliknya, Siwon justru terkejut, karena ia mengartikan senyuman yang saat ini terkembang dari bibir seorang Aiden Lee adalah sembilan puluh persen sebuah jawaban 'ya'.

"Dan nama itu... Cho... Kyu... Apakah orang yang kau maksud adalah Jaksa Cho Kyuhyun?" Tubuh Siwon semakin tegang. Ia begitu tersiksa dengan praduga-praduganya sendiri. Terlebih lagi, sikap tenang Aiden membuat pria itu kesulitan mengenali manipulasi seperti apa yang saat ini tengah terjadi.

Hening sejenak... sebelum akhirnya terdengar Aiden terkekeh pelan.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyimpulkan hal-hal seperti itu, Choi _geomsa_?" ujarnya dengan wajah malaikat.

Siwon yang mendapatkan pertanyaan 'balik' langsung saja kelu. Karena sejujurnya ia juga tak tahu atas dasar apa semua uraian _puzzle-puzzle_ tersebut terbentuk di dalam otaknya. Satu-satunya alasan ia berkata tanpa bukti adalah karena memang dirasa semuanya begitu terkait. Dan sekali lagi, Choi Siwon benci jika seseorang mengatakan padanya bahwa hal-hal itu hanya kebetulan.

"Kau tak bisa memberikan sebuah pernyataan hanya dengan pengamatan secara tak menyeluruh. Terlebih jika harus melibatkan emosi. Aku tahu kalian berdua adalah rival walaupun terlihat sering bersama. Jadi... apa saat ini aku tengah diinterogasi?"

Siwon cukup kesal dengan jawaban pria itu. Baginya, bicara dengan Aiden Lee ataupun Cho Kyuhyun sama saja. Entah mengapa kemampuan untuk mengeksplorasi seluruh harga diri lawan bicara sama-sama mereka berdua miliki. Tak ayal Siwon diam cukup lama. Ia merasa harus kembali menata semua kecocokan atau bahkan ketidakcocokan yang menyita waktu berpikirnya beberapa hari belakangan.

Siwon menghela napas pelan, "Maaf jika pertanyaan ini tidak berkenan, Tuan. Aku hanya mengikuti jalan pikiranku begitu saja. Dan sepertinya yang kulakukan sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Aiden mengangkat bahu seperti tak peduli, "Aku sama sekali tak keberatan. Tapi mungkin bukan untuk itu kita bertemu sekarang. Aku hanya ingin tahu perkembangan kasus ibuku."

Tanpa ragu Siwon langsung menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang dipersiapkan untuk diketahui orang yang menuntut. "Sudah kurangkum semua. Sampai saat ini, yang memberikan keterangan cukup membantu adalah Tuan Kang, supir taksi yang membawa ibumu sehari sebelum tubuhnya ditemukan tak bernyawa. Ia membawa nama Shin Oh Sik. Itu cukup mengejutkanku, pasalnya dia saat ini juga tengah dalam proses panggilan pemeriksaan terkait kasus penggelapan dana _group_ investasi _real estate._"

"Apakah penyidikan sudah kau lakukan?" Aiden bicara sambil membolak-balikkan berkas yang baru saja diterima. Terlihat tidak begitu menaruh perhatian terhadap kasus penggelapan dana tersebut. Tentu saja. Aiden juga pengusaha, dan walaupun belum pernah bertatap muka langsung, ia hampir tahu sepak terjang para pengusaha sukses di negeri ini. Dan korupsi bukanlah kasus baru untuk mereka yang mengatasnamakan keuntungan di atas segalanya.

"Belum. Tapi tak usah khawatir, satu orang memungkinkan untuk dipanggil dan dimintai keterangan walaupun dengan kasus yang berbeda. Bukankah hal itu akan lebih menyenangkan?" Siwon sepertinya begitu bersemangat untuk segera menyeret Shin Oh Sik ke ruang interogasi.

"Sepertinya tidak begitu menyenangkan untukku, waktunya tinggal satu minggu _kan_? Mungkin tak akan berarti walaupun nanti hasilnya menunjukkan bahwa orang itu adalah pembunuh ibuku, namun pada waktu yang sudah tidak memungkinkan" Aiden langsung merapikan semua berkas yang tadi dibacanya dengan cepat. "Apa aku boleh memiliki ini?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Tentu saja. Aku memang mempersiapkannya untuk penuntut." Ada sedikit rasa tak enak ketika mendengar kalimat awal Aiden. Namun Siwon masih terlalu enggan untuk minta maaf lagi.

Aiden berdiri dan tersenyum. Sepertinya wajah teduh sudah menjadi ciri khasnya di mata Siwon. "Terimakasih untuk semua yang kau lakukan sampai hari ini. Kuharap tidak terlalu merepotkanmu untuk segera membawa orang itu ke ruang pemeriksaan."

Siwon hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Ah, dan satu lagi. Sampaikan salamku pada Jaksa Cho. Aku sedikit tak enak karena sudah melibatkan ayahnya dalam proses penyelidikan ini."

Kedua mata Choi Siwon melebar. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Aiden. "A-ayahnya? Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanyanya masih dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Oh, dia tak memberitahumu? Cho Woon Il, ayah dari sahabat lamaku—"

"—dan kau memang benar. Cho Kyuhyun adalah sahabatku. Sahabat 'terbaikku'."

* * *

**::::: equator :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::**

**::::**

* * *

Akhirnya keadaan Kyuhyun membaik. Walaupun masih terlihat sedikit lemah, Sungmin sudah bisa melihat semburat merah muda mulai samar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau tak keberatan bukan jika harus makan bubur seperti ini lagi? Dokter mengatakan campuran daging halus akan membuat tenagamu kembali pulih." Sungmin menyodorkan semangkuk bubur untuk sarapan pagi ke hadapan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia baru saja akan mengantarkannya ke kamar, namun tak disangka Kyuhyun lebih dulu memasuki dapur dan duduk di meja makan. Hal itu sempat mengejutkan Sungmin. Pasalnya pemuda itu datang tanpa suara. Benar-benar seperti hantu.

Tanpa menjawab, Kyuhyun meraih sendok dan mulai menyentuh makanannya. Pada suapan pertama, ia harus mengernyit karena terkejut akan panas di mulut. "Hati-hati. Itu masih panas." seru Sungmin. Namun tak mendapat reaksi berarti dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali makan dengan tenang. Di seberang meja, Sungmin hanya memperhatikan tanpa berniat untuk mengganggu. Pikirnya, untuk saat ini tidak terlibat percakapan akan membuat kualitas makan Kyuhyun lebih baik. Bukan hanya makanannya, tapi juga suasana yang mengelilinginya.

Sungmin memutar kembali memorinya beberapa waktu lalu. Kejadian pagi ini seperti berulang. Seperti saat untuk pertama kalinya ia merawat Kyuhyun yang terluka akibat ulah tangannya sendiri. Tapi bedanya, Sungmin lebih berani menghadapi sikap diam Kyuhyun. Satu hal yang dipelajarinya, Kyuhyun memang sangat 'tenang' ketika sakit. Tak ada kesombongan, tidak ada kata-kata menyakitkan dari mulutnya.

Suara dentingan pelan menginterupsi lamunan Sungmin. Ia melihat Kyuhyun sudah meletakkan kembali sendok di atas meja yang menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah selesai. _Masih bersisa_, batin Sungmin. Namun ia tak akan rewel hanya untuk beberapa sendok bubur yg masih ada di dalam mangkok. Ia menarik peralatan makan dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Ponselmu terus saja berdering. Periksalah. Aku sudah mengisi dayanya."

Baru saja Sungmin akan beranjak, seseorang memanggilnya. "Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun, ada sedikit rasa cemas ketika namanya dipanggil.

"Tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi dengan keadaanku saat ini." Kyuhyun memulainya dengan nada pelan. "Tapi aku sangat membutuhkanmu."

_Well,_ menurut Sungmin Kyuhyun masih dalam pengaruh obat bius yang dikonsumsinya beberapa hari terakhir. Entah reaksi apa yang harus ia berikan. Jelasnya, Sungmin sudah tak ingin mendengar perkataan manis apapun. Walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hatinya begitu senang jika Kyuhyun sudah bisa membalas semua cintanya. Tapi ia juga harus ingat, Kyuhyun mungkin hanya terobsesi padanya. Sudah pernah diutarakan, bahwa jika kali ini Kyuhyun kembali menghempaskan dirinya dari tempat yang sangat tinggi, Sungmin tak akan mampu untuk berdiri lagi dengan tegak. Hanya sampai sana lah batas yang mampu ia tapaki.

Sungmin kembali duduk, sedikit membanting peralatan makan yang baru saja ingin ia bersihkan. "Kau pikir aku akan 'kalah' lagi kali ini? Tidak Cho! Kau yang membuat semua ini lebih rumit dengan sikap tinggi hati yang menjadi kebangganmu itu. Aku sudah katakan, aku bersedia mencium tanah jika memang hanya dengan cara itu bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah. Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah melihat diriku yang begitu 'rendah'? Kupastikan semua hal buruk yang terjadi padaku dan semua orang yang terlibat adalah kesalahanmu. Jadi tunggu sampai mereka meminta pertanggungjawabannya, Cho. Tapi mungkin ketika hari itu tiba, aku sudah tak bisa bernapas karena terjebak di dalam lubang kubur yang sudah kau gali untukku."

"Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun membentak. Kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan Sungmin terasa bagai pisau yang menghujam tubuh Kyuhyun berulang kali. "Apa kau sadar dengan perkataanmu itu?!"

"Kenapa? Aku benar, _kan_? Kau—"

Belum sempat Sungmin melanjutkan ocehannya yang begitu terdengar aneh, sebuah suara getaran menginterupsi. Getaran yang berasal dari sebuah benda persegi berteknologi milik Kyuhyun.

"_Yeobseyo._" Sapa Kyuhyun. Suaranya begitu tenang, namun gerakan bola matanya tak lepas dari wajah memerah seorang Lee Sungmin.

"..."

Setelah itu hening. Hanya raut wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah semakin keruh menjadi satu-satunya tanda bahwa kabar yang tengah diterimanya bukanlah kabar baik. Sungmin juga diam saja, namun di matanya kini rasa kesal yang tadi sempat mengukungnya langsung berganti dengan keingintahuan. Melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang seperti itu memang bukan pertama kalinya, tapi Sungmin harus ingat bahwa terakhir kali pria itu memberikan ekspresi yang serupa, hal buruk lah yang akan mengikutinya.

Kembali memandang Sungmin dengan gusar, kemudian berkata, "Aku harus pergi."

Tak ada yang bisa Sungmin lakukan kecuali (lagi-lagi) diam dan matanya mengikuti pergerakan tubuh tinggi tersebut kembali menuju kamarnya.

**::::::::::**

"_Yah!_ Kau mau kemana? Kau masih belum sembuh benar." Sungmin mengekor sambil terus menggumamkan kata-kata tadi, dan sikap Kyuhyun yang lebih memilih diam hanya membuat keadaan semakin tak bisa ditebak.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kau mengabaikanku?!"

Akhirnya menoleh. Sedikit timbul rasa tersanjung kala itu karena Kyuhyun bersikap seolah-olah ia berkata pada Sungmin "Aku tidak akan (lagi) mengabaikanmu."

Namun wajah _stoic_ yang biasa selalu memberikan karisma begitu kuat dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun seperti sudah berubah menjadi ekspresi seorang pria yang ketakutan, entah karena apa. "Aku akan kembali." Dengan gerakan yang tidak terlalu cepat, tapi juga tidak begitu dalam, Kyuhyun mengecup pipi mulus Sungmin, kemudian pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

_Apa-apaan ini?!_

Sungmin mengomel dalam hati. Apa yang mereka lakukan tadi sudah persis seperti pasangan suami istri. 'Mengantar – suami – sampai – depan – pintu – setiap – pagi – sebelum – berangkat – kerja'. Mungkin adegannya hampir mirip yang seperti itu. Dan sekarang telapak tangannya sibuk mengusap-usap bagian wajahnya yang memerah. Terlebih pada area tempat dimana Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya dengan lembut tadi.

"Aiisshh—kenapa aku selalu terlihat memalukan begini _sih_ di depannya?"

* * *

**::::: equtor :::::**

* * *

Kyuhyun sudah merasa seperti seorang residivis saat berjalan menelusuri lorong gedung kejaksaan. Setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya selalu menunjukkan ekspresi 'menuduh' dan yang lebih parahnya sampai pada tingkat 'menyindir'. Ia ingin sekali mencengkek leher orang-orang itu. Namun otaknya masih dalam keadaan terjaga, dan perasaan bahwa ia memang menjadi sosok yang tengah 'dipersalahkan' membuatnya harus menjaga sikap. Salah sedikit saja, semua praduga yang menyelimutinya akan segera menjadi fakta besar yang menghebohkan.

_Ceklek!_

Tentu saja—sama sekali tak meleset. Siwon benar-benar sudah menunggunya di dalam. Walaupun semua tahu bahwa yang saat ini ia masuki adalah ruangan pribadinya. Hanya rekan bertubuh kekarnya itu yang berani seenaknya keluar masuk.

Tapi kali ini pembahasan itu tak penting, karena jantungnya justru berdebar saat melihat sosok tinggi di sana berdiri memandang ke arah luar dari jendela ruangan. "Choi Siwon." panggilnya pelan.

Siwon membalikkan badan. Langsung saja terlihat sebuah tatapan mengintimidasi dari dua buah bola mata tegas miliknya. Tidak langsung bicara, kakinya justru melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin mendengar semuanya langsung."

Kyuhyun diam. Walaupun cukup riskan, ia masih terlalu berani menatap Siwon begitu dingin. "Kau ingin aku menjelaskan apa? Berhentilah bersikap _sok_ tahu—"

_Sret!_

Gerakannya sangat cepat. Kini kelima jari besar Siwon sudah menarik kasar kerah jas hitam Kyuhyun. "Jangan mempersulitnya, Cho! Kau tahu semua orang kini berbalik tak mempercayaimu."

"Lepaskan!" Kyuhyun menepis tak kalah kasar lengan Siwon hingga akhirnya terlepas dari pakain mahalnya. "Kau tahu kenapa orang sangat suka bergosip? Karena mereka tidak punya kapasitas otak yang mampu mengolah mana hal yang nyata dan mana yang hanya sebuah imajinasi. Jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Kau hanya membuat malu."

"Justru kau yang membuat malu, Cho Kyuhyun! Dan aku sudah memastikan semua ini bukan khayalan. Hanya fakta yang menunggu untuk dibongkar dengan segera." Wajah keras Siwon langsung berubah sampai dirinya terlihat lebih tenang. Ia tahu semua tak boleh dilakukan dengan gegabah. Masih ada sedikit kepedulian terhadap seorang teman dalam diri Choi Siwon. Dan untuk menghilangkannya sama sekali, ia hanya perlu bersikap tenang menghadapi seseorang seperti Kyuhyun.

Siwon berjalan meninggalkan ruangan setelah sebelumnya berbisik, "Pimpinan sudah mengetahui semuanya. Dan sudah banyak yang mendaftarkan diri untuk menjadi 'penyelidik' atas keributan yang kau ciptakan. Kali ini aku berani bertaruh kau akan benar-benar menulis surat pengunduran diri."

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati mejanya. Sebuah surat kabar dan beberapa lembar artikel yang sepertinya dicetak melalui internet sudah menunggunya.

Sebuah permainan 'kecil' yang dilakukan Donghae saat siaran radio beberapa hari lalu sepertinya berhasil menjadi berita utama segala media informasi di kota. Semua orang semakin gila dengan sosok 'Cho... Kyu' yang diucapkan oleh si penelepon. Beberapa argumen mengenai sang jaksa sendiri lah pemilik nama tersebut juga telah beredar. Walaupun sampai saat ini tak ada yang sampai membuat sebuah tuntutan besar-besaran, namun eksistensi seorang Cho Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar berada di ujung tanduk. Tak sedikit _netizen_ yang berpaling menghujatnya dan mengatakan bahwa Jaksa Cho Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang munafik yang telah lama berlindung dibalik bayang-bayang sikap arogansinya.

Tak hanya itu. Kabar tentang lukisan 'tiga sahabat' juga tak lepas menjadi buah bibir. Gambar-gambar mengerikan bagaimana seseorang yang mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri semakin memperkeruh suasana. Detektif-detektif amatir kota mulai mengisi blog-blog mereka dengan berbagai analisa serta mencoba menggabungkan keseluruhan benang merah hasil pengamatan pribadi. Tak cukup sampai di sana, bahkan beberapa dari mereka secara terang-terangan meminta publikasi gambar dan video bagaimana kondisi ruangan ketika siaran berlangsung, memakai alasan bahwa dengan menyelidiki sikap dan raut wajah Kyuhyun akan tercipta sebuah gambaran yang mendukung analisa mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu terduduk lemas. Jiwanya seakan sudah separuh meninggalkan raga tersebut. Dan hanya tinggal menghitung mundur sampai semuanya benar-benar kosong. Jemarinya memainkan secarik kertas yang ditumpuk bersama dengan artikel-artikel tadi. Sebuah surat peringatan dilayangkan padanya dengan tidak hormat. Sebaris kalimat bertuliskan '**memanipulasi hingga menyebabkan penyelidikan terhambat**' membuat dunianya sekejap runtuh. Tak ada jalan keluar.

* * *

**::::: equator :::::**

* * *

(Sungmin)

Bodoh... bodoh... bodoh!

Kenapa aku bisa melewatkan semua ini? Kenapa bisa-bisanya hal sebesar ini luput dari pemikiranku? Kenapa? Aaaaaaarrggghhhh!

Tentu saja. Tentu saja Kyuhyun seperti itu tadi pagi. Semua ini sudah menjadi berita besar di kota. Dan aku tidak tahu! AKU MELEWATKANNYA! Ya Tuhan, apa yang akan terjadi pada kami mulai sekarang? Haruskah aku mengakhirinya secara sepihak? Atau pura-pura tidak tahu? Aku sangat takut. Aku sangat takut semua ini akan menyakiti mereka berdua.

(Normal)

Sungmin menggerak-gerakkan _mouse_ dengan gelisah. Mencoba menelusuri semua berita mengenai Kyuhyun dan si penelepon misterius. Memasuki blog-blog pribadi para _netizen_ yang me-_repost_ berita dengan tambahan opini masaing-masing. Berkali-kali menahan napas hingga diraskan dadanya begitu sakit saat menemukan sebuah tulisan bernada frontal. Serta hampir menangis saat semua berita dikaitkan dengan orientasi hubungan Kyuhyun dengannya yang tidak normal.

"_Eoh?_"

Setelah beberapa kali panggilannya tak terjawab, Sungmin serasa ingin melompat senang karena akhirnya bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun—walaupun sepertinya tak begitu terdengar baik.

"Kau—dimana?" Sungmin bertanya ragu. Tangannya yang bebas meremas gelisah sebuah pena.

"Di mana lagi? Tentu saja tempat kerja. Apa ada masalah di rumahmu?" Ketenangannya dalam mengucapkan kata demi kata tak ada yang mungkin mampu menyaingi. Bahkan dalam keadaan yang teramat genting, Sungmin masih bisa mendengar suara bas Kyuhyun yang dingin.

"H-hanya saja... Hanya ingin tahu bagaimana—keadaanmu."

Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari seberang sana. Dari itu Sungmin tahu, tengah seperti apa kekalutan di balik ketenangan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga baru 'tahu' sepertinya. Lee Sungmin, kau terbukti sudah benar-benar mencintaiku hingga beberapa hari ini pun tidak sempat melihat dunia luar karena sibuk merawatku." Seharusnya Sungmin dapat menangkap aura mengejek saat mendengar kalimat tersebut. Namun kali ini sepertinya tidak. Lebih seperti sebuah pengakuan implisit bahwa 'Lee Sungmin, aku juga mencintaimu'.

"Kyuhyun-ah—" Sungmin tak mampu berkata. Seolah tak lagi memiliki hak untuk berperan menjadi 'malaikat' bagi prahara persahabatan mereka. Dirinya juga sama, terlalu jahat. Bahkan sebenarnya lebih jahat dari semua aksi Donghae ataupun masa lalu Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin, kau tahu? Aku sudah memikirkan cara tercepat bagaimana mengakhiri semua ini."

Sungmin semakin mengeratkan genggaman pada ponselnya.

"Tak perlu khawatir. Kali ini aku berjanji, tak akan melibatkanmu."

Setelah itu telepon terputus. Menyisakan Sungmin dalam suasana mencekam seorang diri. Tubuhnya kaku kala mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun. _Mengakhiri semua? Dengan cepat? Ya Tuhan. Kau tak akan berbuat nekat lagi kan, Cho Kyuhyun? Kumohon, kali ini saja, jangan gunakan jalan pintas._ Otaknya bekerja keras memikirkan segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang akan dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

* * *

**::::: equtor :::::**

* * *

"Aku benar-benar beruntung karena tak perlu repot-repot mencarimu. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Hmm... kau pasti tidak sedang baik-baik saja saat ini. Wajahmu tidak bersinar seperti biasa. Apakah keberanianmu sudah hilang?"

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Amarahnya sungguh tak mampu terbendung lagi kala lelaki tua di hadapannya bersikap seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku—memikirkan cara tercepat untuk mengakhiri semuanya." Suara yang keluar lebih dari sekedar desisan.

"Aku sudah memberikan saran sebelumnya padamu. Tidak baik membiarkan sesuatu yang akan menghancurkan kita untuk hidup bebas di luar sana. Menyingkirkannya adalah jalan terbaik. Tapi kau terlalu sombong, sekarang rasakan sendiri bagaimana rasanya ditikam dari belakang."

"Kau benar, tujuanku kemari adalah menyingkirkan semua orang yang akan menghancurkanku. Tidak. 'Sudah' menghancurkanku—lebih tepatnya."

Seringai Shin Oh Sik langsung lenyap saat mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun. "Kau—ingin menyingkirkanku?" ujarnya lembut. Lembut yang teramat mengerikan.

"_Ne._ Aku sedang memperingatkanmu saat ini."

Tuan Shin terkekeh setelahnya, "Rupanya kau kini adalah seorang pemberani, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau bahkan datang sendiri untuk memberikan peringatan padaku. Pemberani—tapi sangat bodoh. Apa kau pikir bisa melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja. Tak akan sulit jika melakukannya lagi. Dan kali ini aku akan memastikan buruanku benar-benar lenyap dan tak akan kembali untuk menuntut balas."

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya dua belas tahun lalu, Cho Kyuhyun. Saat ini sahabatmu bahkan kembali dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar."

"Setelah ini aku akan kembali menyingkirkannya. Tapi sebelum itu, aku tak akan membuatmu menjadi penikmat perbuatanku seperti dulu. Karena kupastikan, Shin Oh Sik akan hilang untuk selamanya."

_Prang!_

Keduanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mereka tak hanya berdua di tempat itu. Ada orang lain yang sedari tadi mendengarkan. Menyimak setiap detail pembicaraan.

"K-Kyuhyun-ah~"

Seketika kedua mata Kyuhyun melebar, tak percaya dengan apa—siapa—yang baru saja muncul dari balik tempat gelap di sudut ruangan. "_A-Abeoji—_" bagai kehilangan semua kekuatannya, seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar tanpa ampun. Keberanian yang tadi sempat terpancar ketika berhadapan dengan seorang Shin Oh Sik langsung menghilang tanpa bekas.

"A-apa... apa yang kudengar tadi... adalah... benar?" Wajah terpukul seorang ayah kini memenuhi ruang pandang Kyuhyun. Ia sama sekali tak percaya bahwa ayahnya akan berada di sini. Mengetahui semuanya dengan cara seperti ini.

Dalam intensitas ketakutan yang mencapai puncak, keduanya hanya sanggup saling pandang. Semua penjelasan yang ingin diutarakan hanya menghasilkan gerakan mulut mereka yang kelu. Bergerak-gerak gemetar namun tak sampai mengucapkan kalimat yang berarti. Tatapan tak percaya dari mereka hampir tak pernah redup.

"Aku akan pergi untuk memberikan sedikit privasi. Ah, jangan sampai kalian saling membunuh." Walaupun yakin bahwa kalimat mengejek tersebut tak akan memperngaruhi ayah-anak yang tengah dirundung konflik tak kasat mata saat itu, Shin Oh Sik tetap mengucapkannya dengan riang. Kemenangan dirasakan karena sudah dengan cepat membalikkan keadaan. Kyuhyun jatuh dalam perangkapnya.

* * *

**::::: equtor :::::**

* * *

Perkembangan kasus kematian ibu dari seorang Aiden Lee hampir masuk dalam batas akhir. Shin Oh Sik mempersulit semuanya, karena kini ia dalam pemeriksa dua kasus yang berbeda. Dengan masih mengandalkan semua uang yang dimiliki, pria itu masih saja mencoba bermain rapi di 'bawah tangan'. Beberapa pejabat berpengaruh dalam pengadilan ia mintai 'pertolongan', yang tentunya dengan _imingan_ kucuran dana besar ke rekening mereka.

Jaksa Choi Siwon semakin larut dalam penyelidikan karena sebuah kebohongan besar sudah terungkap. Hanya saja masih terlalu sulit untuk diangkat ke permukaan karena bukti-bukti selalu hanya muncul samar dalam lingkaran yang begitu sempit. Cho Kyuhyun – Lee Sungmin – Lee Donghae. Selalu seperti itu.

"Aku merasa ada hal yang masih belum kau ungkapkan pada kami. Ini membuatku tak tahan Tuan Lee. Kalian seperti bermain-main dengan hukum." Siwon memprotes semua kejanggalan yang terjadi sepanjang penanganannya terhadap kasus yang sudah hampir kadaluarsa itu.

"Dimana _partner _kerjamu?" Alih-alih memberikan penjelasan, Aiden justru menanyakan hal lain.

"Maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun? Pagi tadi ia menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri, dan langsung pergi tanpa membereskan apapun yang tersisa di dalam ruangannya." Siwon menjawab ketus pertanyaan Aiden. "Tak perlu khawatir, aku akan menemukannya lagi, karena dia sudah masuk daftar calon tersangka untuk kasus ibumu. Dan satu lagi, aku akan memastikan percobaan pembunuhan yang terjadi padamu juga akan naik ke pengadilan."

Aiden—Donghae menahan napas mendengar penuturan dari Jaksa tampan di hadapannya. Ini sama sekali diluar perkiraan. Siwon sudah terlalu berani untuk keluar dari jalur permainannya.

"Ada apa? Kau keberatan?" Siwon menyadari ekspresi tak nyaman dari wajah _klien_-nya.

"Jangka waktu kasus ibuku hanya tinggal besok, Choi _geomsa._ Kalau begini, bukankah yang terlihat sedang bermain-main dengan kasusku adalah kau sendiri?" Nada suara Donghae sarat akan emosi yang tertahan.

"Mungkin kasus ibumu akan berlalu begitu saja. Tapi tidak dengan kasus percobaan pembunuhan terhadap dirimu. Masih ada waktu beberapa bulan. Lukisan-lukisan itu sangat menarik. Aku betul-betul penasaran masa lalu seperti apa yang sudah diberikan Tuhan pada kalian bertiga." Siwon bicara dengan keyakinan yang sulit dijelaskan. Pemuda itu seperti sudah terjebak dalam obsesinya sendiri, terhadap kasus kriminal di tangannya, juga terhadap Kyuhyun dan masa lalunya.

"Aku memintamu menyeret Shin Oh Sik, bukannya menjadi pengamat tentang sebuah pengkhianatan terhadap sahabat. Jika kasus ibuku saja tidak selesai, bagaimana bisa aku menyerahkan kasus yang lainnya untuk lagi-lagi kau tangani? Bermulut besar juga ada batasnya, Tuan Choi. Kau mungkin berpikir sudah berusaha menolongku. Tapi yang kurasakan justru sebaliknya, kau menghina sebuah kehidupan pribadiku yang paling berharga."

Setelahnya tak ada lagi pembicaraan, karena Donghae sudah meninggalkan begitu saja Siwon yang kini semakin bingung dengan semua yang terjadi. Baginya, ucapan pengusaha muda tadi sama sekali tak masuk akal. Seseorang justru akan mati-matian memburu siapapun yang pernah menyakiti dan memberikan kenangan buruk dalam kehidupannya. Seseorang yang normal akan dengan senang hati menerima dedikasi yang coba ia berikan. Bukannya justru merasa terhina. Siwon tahu benar akan hal itu. Ia teramat yakin dengan jalan pikirannya.

Tapi di balik semua itu, ada hal yang mungkin tak akan sampai dalam jangkauan sebuah akal sehat. Logika sekuat apapun tidak mungkin mampu mendefinisikan sebuah kemelut ikatan batin yang sudah terlanjur dijalin begitu kuat. Walaupun ikatan tersebut ada dengan landasan sebuah kebencian dan dendam.

* * *

**::::: equtor :::::**

* * *

"_Abeoji_... Buka pintunya! _Abeoji_, aku tahu kau ada di dalam. Buka pintunya sekarang!"

Kyuhyun menggedor keras sebuah rumah kayu sederhana tempat dimana dulu ia menghabiskan masa remajanya bersama sang ayah. Walaupun setelah menerima beasiswa, Kyuhyun akhirnya hidup terpisah karena sang ayah tak ingin mengganggu kehidupannya saat belajar di kota besar. Ada yang berbeda dengan rumah itu kini dan dua belas tahun yang lalu. Lebih nyaman, tentu saja. Lebih terlihat seperti 'tempat tinggal'. Kyuhyun tak pernah membiarkan ayahnya tetap tinggal di gubuk reyot sementara dirinya berada di apartemen mewah di jantung kota metropolitan.

"_ABEOJI! Munyeon yeorobayo, jeball!_"

Kekaluatan Kyuhyun bukannya tak beralasan. Sehari setelah ayahnya mengetahui monster seperti apa anak yang selama ini ia banggakan, ayahnya menulis sebuah surat. Isinya tak lain adalah permohonan maaf karena tak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik. Dalam surat itu Cho Woonil mengungkapkan penyesalannya karena sudah menjerumuskan sang anak pada lubang kenistaan yang terlalu dalam. Hanya karena cita-cita, pria itu seakan buta dengan tawaran menggiurkan tanpa lebih dulu memeriksa kajanggalan-kejanggalannya.

Seperti surat perpisahan. Itulah mengapa Kyuhyun langsung terbang ke kampung halamannya ketika sang ayah tidak ditemukan di sudut manapun apartemennya.

_BRAKK!_

Tak ada pilihan. Kyuhyun menggunakan cara keras untuk mendobrak pintu rumahnya.

Dan apa yang dilihat selanjutnya begitu memilukan...

* * *

**::::: equator :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::**

**::::**

**Whisper In The Dark**

**TBC...**

* * *

:::::Next Chapter:::::

"_Kau tidak bisa selamanya hidup dalam bayang-bayangnya. Lee Sungmin-ssi, kumohon jangan menenggelamkan dirimu lebih dalam lagi."_

_._

"_Kau tidak akan pernah menyangka kejahatan apa yang pernah kulakukan pada Kyuhyun dan Donghae."_

_._

"_Kyuhyun-ah, dia sudah pergi."_

_._

"_Ibuku juga menggantung dirinya. Seperti itu kan yang kalian yakini?"_

.

_"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan ibuku? KATAKAN!"  
_

.

.

* * *

**Assalamualaikum mbak-mas reader semua,, haha! Habis ini pasti saya didemo lagi masalah kyumin moment. *sigh #pasrah**

***lap keringet**

**Dikirain di chapter ini bisa langsung saya tuntaskan. Ternyata belum juga **

**Astaga... kenapa chapter ini jadi rasanya membosankan banget ya #garuk2. Sebenarnya niat saya Cuma ingin 'mangakumulasi' dampak dari aksi2 balas dendam donghae dari chapter sebelumnya. Tapi sepertinya malah jadi membosankan~ **

**O iya,, ada yg mau saya jelaskan. Karena sepertinya ada kesalahan informasi yang saya gunakan di ff ini. **

**Di ff kan saya menulis bahwa kasus ibunya donghae sudah masuk dalam batas kadaluarsa. Saya berani mengungkapkan itu karena sesuai dengan undang-undang hukum pidana di Indo, kalau batas waktu sebuah kasus untuk bisa diselidiki adalah 12 tahun. Dan menurut sumber yg waktu itu saya baca, di korea pun sama. Jadi saya enak aja bikin alur masa depan mereka dengan tulisan '****Dua belas tahun kemudian****'. Waktu saya browsing lagi, ternyata undang2 yang berlaku di korea itu udah dirubah, istilah kerennya diamandemenkan(?) lah. Hehe... menjadi 13 tahun (nambah setahun -_-) dengan dua kali naik banding (kalo untuk yang ini author kaga ngarti,, jadi skip aja #slap). Jadi.. anggap aja undang2 itu belum berubah ya,, yg penting saya udah mengungkapkan tentang revisinya di note. Dan yang males baca note,, itu gak jadi tanggungan author ya kalo informasi yg salah sampe kebawa keluar. Hehe..**

**Oke.. big hug and kiss (ditimpuk reader) untuk yang udah meluangkan waktunya mengisi kolom review di chapter kemarin:**

kim eun neul, sha, nannaa, Minhyunie Cho, MsJongjin, Perisai SUJU, Nakajima Yuki, yukiLOVESUNGMIN, sitara1083, bunyming, Mrs. KJW, Mingre, Imgdha, trilililili, Pacarnya sungmin, WhiteViolin, VeolaELF, Icha-chan, LovelyMin, indahpus96, sparkyumin13, ming0101, Cho Kyu Chely, Vhentea, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, I'm Rockstar, Zahra Amelia, Miyoori29, heerapark96, WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah, It's Min, thiafumings, mayasiwonest everlastingfriends, kyuminalways89, kyoko sato, t137, dhianelf4ever, andin kyuminielf, Hyeri, MinnieGalz, Ayu Kyumin, oom komariah 921, Cho Na Na, HeeYeon, AIDASUNGJIN, kyuminlinz92, artcebis, desparkyu, shinbee, Guest, Chikyumin, dha kyumin, JinoLee, cho vhe kyumin, joyjoyjoy, ANAKNYADONGHAE, Ryusei Aki, aniya1004, CINTA KYUMIN, VitaMINElf, kyuminsaranghaeeeee, vnovgyu, yunteukwon, KimMyongiNara, Me Naruto, kim hyde fujoshi, Dina LuvKyumin, EchAegyo, Tia woonwook, Aya Kusuma Dewi, jiraniats, Sunghyunnie, neganugu, Vie Joyers3424, casanova indah, Vitry KMS'137, QQ KyuminShipper, han young hee, ELLE HANA, hyukmins, Phirre16, Kanaya, MoodMaker, dew'yellow, angelsIto, miramink, JHLee, athena137, Chizawa95, Cho Ummu Archie.

**Walaupun chapt ini gaka gaje,, mudah2an masih setia direview *doa***

**Hehe...**

**Gomawoyo... tto bwayooooo (O.O)/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Whisper In The Dark**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::Author : **fe**::**

**::Genre : **Romance, Drama, (worn out)Friendship, a 'lil Crime**::**

**::Rate : M **for rough dialog reason, and others**::**

**::Warning : **Typos, Boys Love, Distinct sex activity**::**

**::Disclaimer : **This story completely mine**::**

**Note : **Karena mungkin agak panjang, yang gak bisa buka page chapter ini, langsung PM author ya...

**.**

**.**

**. **

* * *

"Kau tak akan menemukannya di sini."

Sungmin menoleh saat mendengar suara _bass_ mengalun dalam ruangan tempatnya menunggu. Lima belas menit yang terasa bagai setahun, dan semakin frustasi akibat dikecewakan dengan kenyataan bahwa tak bisa menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya. "Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tetap menatap tegar walau sebenarnya hampir menangis.

"Jangan mencoba menyembunyikan kegelisahanmu, Sungmin-_ssi._ Kau justru terlihat aneh." Komentar pertama sudah diucapkan, "Kupikir kalian benar-benar sepasang kekasih. Tapi setelah kupikir kembali, mungkinkah seseorang akan melewatkan sesuatu yang terjadi dengan pasangannya? Dan hal tersebut justru menggangguku."

"Jangan mencoba mengulurnya, Tuan Jaksa. Aku sama sekali tidak butuh pendapatmu tentang hubungan kami." Sungmin sungguh geram. Pada titik ini ia menyesal karena pernah beranggapan bahwa Choi Siwon adalah orang yang menyenangkan. "Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—tolong." Agar tak berkesan 'mengemis', Sungmin terus mencoba mempertahankan ekspresinya yang kaku.

"Melarikan diri. Itu mungkin kalimat yang pantas mewakili apa yang sudah terjadi pada Kyuhyun." Siwon mengucapkannya dengan penuh yakin, namun sarat akan ketidakpeduliannya. Dua hal yang bertentangan. Bayangkan saja sendiri bagaimana wajahnya saat ini.

"Kalian memecatnya?" Agak tercekat. Namun masih mencoba bertahan.

"Cih! Kau tidak paham artinya 'melarikan diri'?" Siwon mendekat, mencondongkan sedikit badannya hingga wajah itu kini hanya berjarak sepuluh atau lima belas senti dari wajah Sungmin. "Melarikan diri. Kabur. Karena seseorang... ah, mungkin 'sesuatu' tengah memburunya. Seperti itu kira-kira."

Tak ada gunanya berlama-lama di sini, pikir Sungmin. Tanpa sedikitpun berniat menyahut, ia berbalik.

_Grep!_

"Lepaskan aku." Dalam kondisi seperti ini Sungmin ingin sekali menampar. Namun ia masih cukup baik untuk tidak membuat orang lain dipermalukan di depan umum. Maka hanya suara desis dan tajam yang muncul.

"Berhentilah mencarinya." ucap Siwon.

"Jangan ikut campur."

"Kau tidak bisa selamanya hidup dalam bayang-bayangnya. Lee Sungmin-_ssi,_ kumohon jangan menenggelamkan dirimu lebih dalam lagi." Matanya menunjukkan ketulusan, sangat berbeda dengan yang baru beberapa detik tadi ia tunjukkan.

"Aku katakan jangan ikut campur, Choi _geomsa-nim._ Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Darah Sungmin berdesir, ia mungkin merasa marah sekaligus malu.

"Kau akan terluka. Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, mereka berdua sama saja. Tak akan berhenti hingga salah satu dari mereka benar-benar jatuh."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi satu-satunya yang harus 'jatuh'." Sungmin lagi-lagi berhasil merubah ekspresi pria tampan itu. "Dan satu hal. Kau tidak akan pernah menyangka kejahatan apa yang pernah kulakukan pada Kyuhyun dan Donghae."

* * *

**Flashback—ON**

(Sungmin)

Sejak kapan Cho Kyuhyun mengendarai sepeda motor? Kenapa aku tak pernah tahu? Dan... kenapa malah mendorongnya? Oh, baiklah Lee Sungmin, kau benar-benar cerewet. Ikuti saja dia, kau memang selalu ingin tahu, kan?

Bagus. Sekarang justru diriku sendiri yang kesal dengan sikapku tadi. Aku memastikan seluruh barang bawaanku masuk ke dalam tas, hanya mungkin buku gambar ini, terpaksa harus kutenteng. _Mood _menggambarku akan hilang jika kertas-kertas gambar ini sampai lecak.

Aku terus mengikuti laki-laki itu. Pemuda dengan pakaian serba hitam, yang tengah mendorong sebuah motor besar. Tidak terlalu terlihat bagus memang, tapi kurasa masih cukup banyak uang yang harus dikeluarkan untuk membeli yang seperti itu. Setelah ini mungkin aku akan langsung bertanya pada Donghae apakah Kyuhyun adalah seorang pembalap.

Aku tak bisa terlalu dekat, karena pasti hanya akan membuat diriku diusir lagi. Cho Kyuhyun sudah begitu membenciku hanya karena aku cacat. Bodoh! Memangnya kenapa kalau akau cacat? Kurasa ia hanya baru menyadari kalau aku bukan perempuan. Dulu ia bersikap baik padaku hanya untuk memastikannya—kurasa. Oh, ada apa denganku? Berpikir yang tidak-tidak lagi. Lee Sungmin, kau sungguh konyol!

Kuperhatikan Kyuhyun berhenti di sebuah gang cukup sepi. Ada dinding pemisah yang cukup melindungi siapapun dari penglihatan orang di jalan bagian depan yang lebih besar. Kalian bisa bayangkan tempat itu pada malam hari. Kupastikan sudah banyak kegiatan pelanggaran asusila di sana. Terlebih, tempat itu tanpa penerangan saat malam hari.

Lupakan saja. Bukankah saat ini yang ingin kalian tahu adalah untuk apa Kyuhyun ada di sana? Sama sepertiku. Jadi jangan buat aku melantur lagi.

_Groooongg.. groooong!_

Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar kaget. Kenapa suara motornya bisa sebesar itu? Kupikir tadi ia mendorongnya karena mogok. Dan... Oh! Apa dia akan _ngebut _di jalan ini?

Memandangi jalan besar di hadapanku. Kemudian menemukan sesuatu (seseorang) yang cukup jauh dari sini. Siapa? Seperti Donghae? Dia mau kemana dan—

_GROOOOONGGGGGG!_

.

.

.

_KRAKK! BRAKKK!_

A-apa itu? A-pa yang baru saja kulihat? Ya Tuhan. Cho Kyuhyun. Dan orang itu. Apa dia mati? YA TUHAN! TUBUHNYA TERPENTAL TADI. APA MASIH AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA? Kumohon... kumohon... ini tidak benar kan? Aku salah lihat kan?

Aku berlari, tapi motor itu sudah berlalu sangat jauh. Di depan sana... Ya Tuhan! Dia benar Lee Donghae. Dia menggapai angin, sekarat, banyak sekali darah. Aaaaahhh! APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?!

Tunggu! Apa aku baru saja melihat pembunuhan? Cho Kyuhyun melakukan pembunuhan?

Dan aku hanya memperhatikan sampai tubuh di sana tak bergerak. Hanya memperhatikan! TOLONG DIA, LEE SUNGMIN! ORANG ITU MUNGKIN MASIH BISA DISELAMATKAN!.

Tapi...

Langkahku justru bergerak ke arah sebaliknya. Ini salah! Aku mungkin sedang bermimpi. Di mana terakhir aku tidur? Di rumah? kurasa aku memang belum bangun. Aku harus kembali ke rumah dan memastikan Ayah membangunkanku dari tidur. Mimpiku terlalu mengerikan. Terlalu... nyata.

**Flashback—OFF**

* * *

"Kau tidak akan pernah menyangka kejahatan apa yang pernah kulakukan pada Kyuhyun dan Donghae." Dengan begitu Siwon perlahan melepaskan cengkeramannya dan membiarkan Sungmin pergi.

* * *

**::::: equtor :::::**

* * *

(Normal)

"_Abeoji,_ kumohon bangunlah."

Kyuhyun kali benar-benar menangis. Tubuh di hadapannya terbujur kaku. Sudah tak lagi bisa bergerak. Wajah dan kulitnya benar-benar seputih salju dan dingin, semua orang di rumah sakit mengatakan bahwa dibaliknya memang sudah tak lagi mengalir cairan kehidupan. Semua sistem berhenti bekerja seiring dengan terhentinya detakan jantung.

"Aku... aku minta maaf. Kumohon... gerakkan tanganmu. Pukul aku, _Abeoji._ Kumohon PUKUL AKU! JANGAN DIAM SAJA!" raungnya. Suara tangisan meledak memenuhi kamar mayat satu-satuya rumah sakit di desa terpencil daerah Busan. "_ABEOJI, JJEBAL._ BUKA MATAMU! KUMOHON BUKA MATAMU DAN TATAP AKU!"

Setiap orang yang melewati depan pintu kamar tersebut hanya mampu menahan napas mendengar seseorang yang menangis begitu pilu di dalam. Pemandangan yang sudah biasa memang, namun tak akan ada yang pernah tahan dengan suara penyesalan bercampur raungan akibat ditinggal seseorang yang dicintai. Tidak akan pernah. Itulah sebabnya mengapa setiap nyawa begitu berharga.

"_Abeoji,_ maafkan aku. Maafkan aku—" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba seperti tercekat.

"_Eomma, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku—"_

"_Eomma", "Eomma", "Eomma"_

"Hiks..." Kyuhyun kembali menunjukkan napasnya yang tersengal, suara itu tiba-tiba hadir menimpali tangisnya. Suara tangis yang dua belas tahun lalu ia dengar. Tangisan sahabat terbaiknya, di depan sebuah nisan dan gundukan yang bersemayam seorang wanita paling berharga baginya. Sang ibu.

"Donghae-ah—_mianhae, chongmal mianhae_."

Dan raungan itu pun semakin besar, tangisannya makin dalam. Siapapun yang mendengar, mungkin bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit itu menggerogoti ruang kehidupannya. Pertahanan Kyuhyun hancur. Seseorang kembali meregang nyawa akibat kemunafikannya.

* * *

**::::: equtor :::::**

* * *

Sungmin hampir gila karena terus-terusan mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun. Seharian ini semua tempat yang mungkin menjadi persinggahan pria itu, termasuk apartemennya, sudah ia datangi. Hasilnya nihil. Kyuhyun tak ada di manapun.

Setelah mendapatkan pembicaraan yang teramat menyebalkan dengan seorang Choi Siwon, akhirnya ia lebih memilih bertanya pada salah satu orang tak dikenal yang juga bekerja di sana. Kemudian kalimat "Cho Kyuhyun sudah memberikan surat pengunduran dirinya" pun didapat. Sungmin sedikit merutuki kebodohannya kenapa harus lebih dulu menemui Siwon, dan berharap pemuda itu membantu menemukan Kyuhyun. Seharusnya dari awal, metode bertanya kepada orang asing tersebut ia pakai, hingga tak perlu mengatakan hal-hal aneh mengenai dirinya kepada pemuda berlesung pipit tersebut.

Dan kini sasaran kecemasan Sungmin adalah ponselnya. Ia memperlakukan benda kotak itu dengan sedikit kasar, menekan-nekan layar yang tak berdosa dengan kekuatan berlebih. Setiap kali men-_dial,_ tak pernah ada nada sambung terdengar. Cho Kyuhyun seperti begitu saja lenyap dari muka bumi.

'_Kau ada di mana, Kyuhyun-ah?'_ ujarnya yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya kabar pengunduran diri Kyuhyun yang membuatnya begitu cemas. Namun berita duka dari kampung halaman lah yang tak henti-hentinya membuat jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang. Sangat tidak nyaman rasanya. Ayahnya menghubungi, dan memberitahu bahwa salah seorang ditemukan menggantung diri di rumahnya. Seseorang yang menurut ayahnya cukup terkenal karena kesuksesan sang anak.

Informasi yang tak jelas, mengingat ayahnya yang memang sudah tinggal di daerah lain di Busan. Hanya seperti gosip dari orang-orang terdekat. Dan hal itu membuat Sungmin semakin frustasi membayangkan bahwa hal-hal paling buruk sudah terjadi.

_Tap... tap..._

Suara langkah kaki. Sangat dekat dan itu berarti ada orang lain yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah—" Sungmin seperti ingin menangis ketika akhirnya melihat sosok itu. Kyuhyun yang datang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Tak ada lagi setelan mahal yang biasa melekat di tubuh Kyuhyun. Berganti dengan mantel panjang selutut berwarna coklat tua dan celana _jeans_ hitam kusut. Kyuhyun seperti sudah memakainya berhari-hari.

Sungmin mendekat ragu-ragu. Namun langkahnya tidak berhenti, hanya bagai adegan _slow motion_ dalam sebuah film.

Sebaliknya, sosok itu—Kyuhyun—hanya bisa diam. Menatap Sungmin lemah. Seperti hampir tak ada kehidupan di dalam sana.

Lengan Sungmin bergerak mencoba meraih Kyuhyun, perlahan, hingga dingin permukaan mantelnya terasa di telapak tangan. Melihat tak ada reaksi, Sungmin lebih memantapkan gerakannya, ia pun langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya, mendekap erat berharap dengan gerakan tersebut akan memberikan sebuah kenyamanan. Untuk Kyuhyun dan juga dirinya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Sungmin membuka suara setenang mungkin, teramat sangat kontras dengan degupan jantungnya yang hampir seperti ingin melompat ke luar. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Tak menjawab. Namun perlahan lengannya terangkat. Kyuhyun membuat pelukan mereka semakin dalam. Mengikis semua jarak tak kasat mata yang mungkin masih ada di antara hatinya dan Sungmin. Merengkuh begitu erat seolah tak ingin lagi berada jauh. Pada titik ini Sungmin akhirnya bisa melihat betapa Kyuhyun membutuhkan dirinya. Ada bersamanya. Menjadi sebuah obat akan rasa sakit yang akhirnya bisa melumpuhkan dinding keegoisan dari dalam hatinya. Sungmin memahami itu, dan tanpa syarat ia akan bersedia menjadi satu-satunya. Hanya dirinya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun-ah. Akan kupastikan itu."

* * *

**::::: equtor :::::**

* * *

Wajah Kyuhyun sudah lebih segar pagi ini, walaupun kesedihan di wajah tak bisa seluruhnya ia hapus.

Namun pemuda manis itu tetap saja tidak bisa tenang. Kyuhyun tak bicara sedikitpun semenjak kedatangannya. Dan Sungmin tak menyukai hal itu. Kalian ingat? Melihat aksi diam Kyuhyun adalah hal yang paling Sungmin takuti. Karena dengan begitu, luka yang terlihat justru semakin dalam. Perhatikan saja. Tubuh kurusnya seakan tak memiliki jiwa. Kosong.

"Katakan sesuatu, kumohon. Dengan begitu aku bisa menganggap bahwa kau memang baik-baik saja. Jangan seperti ini, Kyuhyun-ah."

Hening cukup lama, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara serak terdengar, "Aku sudah membunuhnya."

_Deg!_ Napas Sungmin seakan berhenti tiba-tiba, "Me-membunuh? Tidak, jangan katakan hal itu. Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang mati?"

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan. Kedua matanya memerah dan terlihat sebuah genangan air di bagian pelupuk. "Aku sudah membunuh ayahku sendiri."

"Ya Tuhan, Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan mengucapkan hal yang tidak-tidak!" Sungmin menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya, "Lihat aku baik-baik. Kau tidak membunuh siapapun, kan? Kau hanya sedang lelah. Kau tidak melakukan apapun, Kyuhyun. Kau bukan orang jahat."

Terisak. Bulir beningnya pun akhirnya tak bisa ditahan lagi. Kyuhyun menangis (lagi). "Dia menggantung dirinya." ucapnya sambil berusaha menahan setiap gejolak rasa sakit di dada. "Seperti 'dia'. Sungmin-ah, ayahku juga menggantung diri seperti 'dia'." Dan akhirnya tak bisa lagi bertahan. Tangisan Kyuhyun pecah. Air mata membasahi jemari Sungmin yang saat itu masih berada di wajahnya.

Sungmin kembali terjebak. Kemungkinan terburuk yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya memang tak telak terjadi. Namun ini lebih membuatnya terkejut. Apa yang terjadi dengan ayah Kyuhyun? Kenapa justru orang tua itu yang kehilangan nyawa? Sungmin sama sekali tak paham. Rasa ingin tahu menyakitinya, namun meminta penjelasan saat ini juga justru akan seratus kali lebih menyakiti Kyuhyun.

Memeluknya seperti ini mungkin lebih baik. Membiarkan Kyuhyun mengotori pakaiannya dengan air mata adalah satu hal kecil yang baru bisa dilakukannya. '_Menangislah Cho Kyuhyun. Keluarkan semua air mata sebanyak kesalahan yang telah kau perbuat. Aku di sini, setiap jengkal tubuhku akan menerima setiap tetesan dosa yang kau keluarkan. Jadi limpahkan semuanya hanya padaku. Buang semuanya hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa.'_ Sungmin mengucapkan sebuah pengharapan dan doa di hatinya. Memastikan kalau memang hanya ia dan Tuhan yang mendengar.

**::::::::::**

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan lebih dari pukul satu dini hari. Ranjang itu masih terlalu luas untuk mereka berdua, karena kini keduanya seperti menjadi satu. Kyuhyun sudah tak lagi menangis. Ia terbaring letih tapi tetap terjaga. Kepala Sungmin menjadikan dadanya sebagai bantalan, dan salah satu lengan yang memeluknya itu tak sedikitpun bergeser. Sama seperti dirinya, kelopak mata milik Sungmin masih senantiasa terlipat dan tidak menutupi manik hitamnya.

"Apa kita berencana tidak tidur sampai pagi hari tiba?" Sungmin membuka suara. Walaupun berbisik, tapi tetap membuat suaranya menyadarkan mereka berdua dari lamunan masing-masing.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menyusul kemudian." sahut Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin kutuangkan segelas anggur?" Sungmin melanjutkan.

"Kau ingin merayakan sesuatu?" Kyuhyun menjawab parau.

"Hm." Anggukan kecil membuat tubuh mereka berdua sedikit terguncang. "Selagi kita masih bisa merayakannya."

Jemari Kyuhyun terulur mengusap kepala Sungmin. Begitu halus dan lembut, seakan tengah menyentuh rambut bayi. "Tetaplah di sini. Aku selalu merasa kau tak akan kembali jika terlalu jauh dari penglihatanku. Jadi tetaplah seperti ini. Sampai kau benar-benar tidak tahan dan ingin pergi." Nada memohon tersirat cukup dalam. Hanya hati mereka yang mungkin akan memahaminya.

"_Geure._ Kita lakukan seperti apa katamu."

Hening lagi. Selain suara degup jantung masing-masing, seperti tidak ada lagi yang terdengar. Mereka kembali dengan segala macam pikiran masing-masing, dan menyadari bahwa saling mendekap satu sama lain, membuat kekosongan itu terasa tidak begitu buruk—mungkin.

.

.

.

Pukul setengah tiga. Namun masih belum ada yang menenggelamkan diri ke dalam dunia mimpi. Sungmin tiba-tiba menggeser tubuhnya, mengangkat kepala yang sedari tadi bersandar nyaman di dada Kyuhyun.

Tak urung gerakan tersebut juga mengusik Kyuhyun. Mereka bertatapan, bicara melalui mata. _"Ada apa?"_ Tidak terucap, namun tergambar dalam sorotan mata.

Aksi diam juga terjadi pada pemuda manis itu. Sungmin hanya menatap sendu. Dan hanya selang beberapa detik, wajahnya mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun hingga menyentuh bibir pucatnya. Cukup lama hanya bertahan di permukaan, kemudian terlepas. Mereka kembali menyelami keindahan pemandangan ciptaan Tuhan di hadapan masing-masing.

Sungmin mengulanginya beberapa kali, dan yang terakhir terlihat semakin dalam karena kini Kyuhyun merespon dengan baik, membalas setiap kehangatan yang mengalir melalui bagian tubuh paling sensual itu. _Partner-_nya sedikit mengangkat kepala untuk mengimbangi gerakan Sungmin. Kedua lengan yang tadi hanya menempel, kini bergerak untuk melingkari leher Kyuhyun. Bermaksud memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kenangan buruk akan kejadian masa lalu mengiringi setiap suara kecipak yang terdengar akibat saliva tak tertampung. Saling menyalahkan diri masing-masing dengan memperdalam akses benda tak bertulang tersebut ke dalam mulut. "Aaahh..." Dan semakin terbuka lebar ketika salah satu dari mereka mendesah tertahan. Hisapan keras kian menambah panas aksi mereka.

"Hiks..." Seseorang akhirnya menitikkan air mata. Namun tak menghentikan segalanya. Kini mereka juga berbagi rasa asin-nya. Tak ada yang protes, mereka menganggap semua itu bagian dari rasa sakit yang harus ditanggung bersama.

Tapi... adilkah ini?

Kyuhyun memutar posisi mereka. Dan kini tubuhnya berada di atas Sungmin, sekali lagi, tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pagutan hangat mereka. Jemarinya menelusup ke balik kaus tipis yang dikenakan Sungmin. Mencari sesuatu... seperti sebuah titik sensasi kehangatan lain. Ia ingin memberikan sentuhan terbaiknya kali ini hingga mungkin kata maaf yang tak terucap dapat sedikit tersalurkan.

"Aaahhnng..." Kyuhyun menemukannya. Sungmin kembali mengeluarkan desahan pendek. Mulutnya terbuka hingga semakin memperluas jalan masuk bagi mulut dan lidah Kyuhyun. Napas mereka sudah seperti satu-satu, tersengal dan seperti butuh udara dengan segera. Namun hasrat ingin terus memiliki, tak ingin mengecewakan, menjadi satu-satunya oksigen imajiner di kepala mereka.

Merasakan suhu udara yang semakin meningkat, membuat keduanya kini tak lagi nyaman dengan pakaian mereka. Satu persatu ditanggalkan, dan membutuhkan sedikit bantuan dari tangan pasangannya. _Half naked,_ membuat mereka kini juga bertukar peluh. Kemudian celana piyama yang masih menggantung, tak sulit menghempaskan benda tersebut dari tubuh masing-masing.

Hingga akhirnya—polos.

Seperti tak ingin kehilangan sebuah keajaiban Tuhan, keduanya berhenti sejenak, mengagumi setiap lekuk tubuh yang dengan sangat menyesal baru mereka sadari akan keindahannya. Kemana saja mereka selama ini? Buta? Oleh apa? Keegoisan dan rasa takut? Sebegitu besarnya, kah?

Kyuhyun berkali-kali kesulitan menelan air liurnya sendiri. Begitu pula seseorang dihadapannya, gugup, bersemu merah, dan terlihat begitu cantik.

"Aku tak peduli jika ini adalah memang yang terakhir kali. Sungmin-ah, aku mencintaimu."

Untuk yang pertama kalinya. Pertama kalinya Sungmin meletakkan segala harga diri dan menangis begitu pilu di hadapan Kyuhyun. Hal itu menyakitinya, menyakiti sang kekasih hati. Tubuh Sungmin bergetar akibat isakannya saat mendengar kalimat terakhir tadi. Ia tak sedang bermimpi, sadar akan hal itu, dan begitu lega. Seolah beban yang selama ini menjadi sebilah pedang terselip di tubuhnya menghilang. Rasa cinta yang sebelumnya dinodai oleh dendam, dengan kecepatan mengejutkan kembali menjadi sesuatu yang murni dan polos.

Sesi pergulatan berlanjut. Seperti mendapatkan sebuah izin tak terucap, Kyuhyun semakin dalam merasuki tubuh Sungmin. Posisi yang sebagian orang mungkin menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang tabu menjadi salah satu bentuk pelampiasan hasrat dan birahi masing-masing. Namun tak banyak yang tahu jika semua itu tak menggunakan nafsu semata. Ada banyak kehangatan yang menyertai.

"Aaaahh! Hah.. hah... Kyuhyunhhh..."

Semakin cepat dorongan itu, rintihan mengalun semakin sering. Bukan rintihan kesakitan, namun lebih seperti ucapan 'terimakasih' dan keinginan untuk merasakan sentuhan yang lebih dan lebih.

"_Saranghae, _Lee Sungmin." Bisikan erotis menerpa leher dan bagian sensitif kulitnya. Gelinjang hebat segera terlihat saat permainan jemari Kyuhyun yang semakin liar.

"Oooohh—Kyuhyun-ahhh!" Sakit. Sakit sekali rasanya—memang. Namun tak serta merta membuatnya ingin berhenti. Sungmin ingin 'sesuatu' yang lebih besar menghujam bagian sensitifnya. "Gantikan. Hah... hah... ohh... gantikan mereka dengan milikmu, Kyuhhh—" Dan meracau menjadi satu-satunya cara memohon.

Dan hal itu kembali menyakiti Kyuhyun. Tak ingin orang yang begitu dicintainya ini menjadi satu-satunya yang kehilangan harga diri. Ia mendekati wajah Sungmin dan berbisik di sudut bibirnya. "Kumohon jangan memohon lagi. Aku tak sanggup mendengarnya." ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Tapi aku menginginkannya. Kumohon, Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan 'membuangku' lagi seperti dulu. Rasa sakitnya masih terasa—jatuh dari tempat yang sangat tinggi. Aku tak ingin lagi." Kemudian kembali menangis.

"Jangan... jangan menangis... berhentilah mengeluarkan air mata itu lagi, Lee Sungmin. Aku betul-betul tak sanggup melihatmu mengiba lagi." Rasa sakit dan kesedihan begitu jelas tergambar di wajah yang biasanya penuh dengan keangkuhan itu.

"Aku tak akan menangis. Janji. Jadi lakukanlah." Mengiba, bukan karena Sungmin tak menganggap dirinya berharga. Lebih kepada sebuah keinginan terbesar untuk bisa memiliki dan dimiliki secara utuh.

Kyuhyun kembali meraih bibir Sungmin, memagutnya dengan gerakan perlahan tanpa keinginan menyakiti. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin. Maafkan aku."

'Sesuatu' yang lebih kuat dan besar akhirnya tenggelam dalam ruang kehangatan yang terasa begitu sesak. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya untuk mengurangi desahan dan yang paling buruk adalah racauannya. Akan sangat memalukan. "Nghhh... hhh... hhh... Ah!" Ia tersentak, Kyuhyun berhassil menumbuk titik birahinya.

Tak tahan, jemarinya kemudian memegang dan memanjakan 'miliknya' yang sudah mengeras. Berharap dengan begitu bisa menuntaskan segalanya.

"Hentikan!" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang tengah melakukan aksi pemuasan sendiri. "Aku akan melakukannya untukmu." lanjutnya.

Sungmin semakin menggila karena kini bukan tangannya sendiri yang memanjakan seluruh hasrat dan titik sensitif di tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mengendalikan semua. Ia melakukan 'pekerjaan' ganda seorang diri. Hingga kini Sungmin hanya bisa melenguh, berteriak, mencakar segala yang berada dalam jangkauannya, serta bergerak-gerak gelisah. Namun pemuda itu menyukainya, tak ada cara yang lebih baik selain membuat dirinya percaya akan kata-kata cinta seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Hanya dengan metode ini pula, Sungmin bisa menunjukkan betapa ia sangat membutuhkan Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

**::::: equtor :::::**

* * *

"Donghae-ah, ayah Kyuhyun meninggal. Saat ini dia membutuhkan kita berdua." Tak ada basa basi dalam perbincangan sore mereka. Sungmin datang memang untuk membuat keadaan berangsur membaik. Ia berharap kabar tentang ayah Kyuhyun akan meluluhkan hati Donghae, atau setidaknya membuat pemuda itu berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal.

"Ibuku juga meninggal, _hyung._" Tangan Donghae masih senantiasa bergerak-gerak di atas dokumen-dokumen kerjanya. Ia sama sekali tak memandang wajah Sungmin.

"Tapi dia gantung diri—" Sungmin tercekat. Otaknya baru menyadari bahwa ia seperti salah bicara.

"Ibuku juga menggantung dirinya. Seperti itu kan yang kalian yakini?"

Suasana mendadak mencekam. Sudah jelas, Sungmin memang salah berucap. Hal itu tentu akan membangkitkan lagi kemarahan Donghae. "Donghae-ah, _mian._ A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Hanya saja—"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat dari orang itu, hah? Bertahun-tahun kau mencintai dia, apa kau tidak punya sedikitpun harga diri? Dilihat dengan cara apapun Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuat hidupnya seperti di neraka, Lee Sungmin." Donghae meledak. Sikap tak acuh yang sempat ia perlihatkan tak mampu bertahan lama. "Dan aku hampir memasukkanmu ke dalam penjara karena telah memberikan kesaksian palsu. Itu semua berkat dia!"

"Aku akan menebusnya. Janji. Tapi kumohon, jangan begini terus, kita semua akan semakin terluka nantinya."

"Cih! Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan menjadi malaikat penjaganya, _hyung._ Aku muak mendengarmu membelanya."

"Maafkan aku. Tapi ini juga demi dirimu."

_Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt..._ Donghae menelan lagi semua kalimat yang baru saja ingin dilontarkan. Sebuah pesan datang, dan membuatnya terkejut karena ada nama 'Cho Kyuhyun' di sana.

_**Aku tahu kau tak akan berhenti.**_

_**Donghae-ah, kupastikan kau akan melihat kepalaku dan Shin Oh Sik besok pagi.**_

_**Jadi bersabarlah sebentar saja.**_

_**Dan satu lagi, kumohon maafkan Lee Sungmin.**_

Donghae tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Terkejut sepertinya tak mewakili perasaan pemuda tampan itu, sesuatu yang lebih hebat dari sekedar jantung yang berdetak cepat, lebih dari sekedar ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" Sungmin begitu tak tenang karena melihat perubahan di wajah Donghae.

Tak menjawab, pria itu justru mengangkat pesawat telepon dan menekan dua tombol dengan tergesa. "Kirimkan alamat Shin Oh Sik sekarang juga!" Hanya itu. Setelahnya ia menyambar mantel hitam yang tersampir di punggung sofa dan berlari keluar. Sungmin yang bingung hanya bisa memanggil namanya dan terus mengekor.

"Yah, Lee Donghae! Kau mau kemana? Ada apa? Siapa yang mengirim pesan tadi?" Sungmin terus memberondong pertanyaan sambil berusaha mengimbangi langkah Donghae.

Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, Donghae menarik tangan Sungmin, "Kau juga lebih baik ikut."

**::::::::::**

Sebuah _derringers_ kini sudah bertengger mantap dengan jarak bidik yang jika itu hanya seorang amatir, tembakannya tak akan meleset. "Aku sudah menulis sebuah surat wasiat. Atas namaku... juga namamu."

Pria paruh baya itu masih kokoh dalam berdirinya walaupun seluruh aliran darahnya sudah berdesir dengan hebat. Takut? Mungkin saja. Karena pemuda yang tengah mengacungkan senjata api ke arah kepalanya ini cukup nekat. Dan hal itu sudah diketahuinya bertahun-tahun lalu. "Jadi ini maksudmu dengan 'undang aku untuk makan malam'?" ujarnya tanpa emosi.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Aku sangat senang bahwa hari ini akhirnya tiba juga. Kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menantikannya?" kemudian seringaian itu hilang, berganti dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Anak muda selalu bertindak gegabah. Kau tidak takut kejadian dua belas tahun lalu akan terulang lagi?" Tuan Shin masih berusaha 'bernegosiasi', mencoba bertaruh dengan bocah di hadapannya itu.

Kyuhyun justru terkekeh—mengerikan. "Tidak untuk kali ini. Karena aku akan memastikan sendiri bahwa kepalamu sudah benar-benar pecah."

_Krek!_ Ibu jari Kyuhyun menarik bagian _hammer_ benda dalam genggamannya. Tak urung mengubah ekspresi Shin Oh Sik yang tadinya tak gentar menjadi terkejut. Matanya membelalak yang tak urung membuat Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati. _'Bagus. Tetaplah seperti itu sampai malaikat kematian mencabut nyawamu. Teruslah merasa takut.'_ Kyuhyun melafalkannya dengan baik di dalam hati. Seperti sebuah doa.

_Krek!_ Suara tersebut semakin terdengar mengerikan di telinga Tuan Shin.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Seperti tamu tak diundang, jantung Kyuhyun yang sudah berdetak sangat cepat hampir saja terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jangan lakukan, kumohon."

Kakinya tiba-tiba saja melemas. Saat itu juga ia seperti ingin terjatuh. Namun tekadnya seolah memberikan kekuatan cadangan hingga yang terlihat gemetar hanya genggaman tangannya pada senjata api tadi. "Rupanya kau sudah tidak sabar ingin membawa kepala kami berdua, ya? Kau benar-benar tak sabaran, Lee Donghae. Tapi baiklah, setelah membereskan orang ini, mungkin kita bisa sama-sama memenggal kepalanya." Setelah itu ia memantapkan lagi posisinya. "Shin Oh Sik, ada pesan terakhir?"

Semuanya dalam posisi tegang dan waspada. Hanya tinggal menarik pelatuk, maka semua selesai.

"Kyuhyun-ah—" Sebuah suara lain memanggilnya. Kali ini benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan fokus. "_Jjebal,_ kau tak perlu melakukannya. Lepaskan benda itu Kyu—"

Seluruh persendian Kyuhyun melemah. Sungmin ada di sana. Memohon padanya untuk menghentikan semuanya. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. Yang jelas, Kyuhyun seperti tak sanggup melanjutkan aksinya lagi.

_Sret.._

Gerakan Shin Oh Sik membuat semua orang kembali waspada. Kyuhyun menegang lagi, lengannya kembali lurus mengarahkan senjatanya.

"Kyu—" Sungmin tercekat, saat Kyuhyun semakin terlihat tak akan melepaskan buruannya.

Semua terkejut... Sungmin maju ke depan, menghalau, hingga posisi kepalanya tepat di ujung laras. "Semua sudah selesai. Jangan lakukan apa-apa lagi. Kumohon~"

Napas Kyuhyun seperti tercekat. Berusaha keras menahan dorongan dari dadanya akan sesuatu. Isakan? Matanya memerah dan mulai berembun. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat genangan di pelupuk tersebut memuntahkan cairan bening. Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar hancur saat ini. Hatinya mungkin tak akan lagi bisa menerima semua kejahatan diri sendiri. Hingga rasanya ingin mati.

Rasanya ingin mati...

Ingin mati...

Lengannya perlahan turun. Tak lagi membidik ke depan. Tapi...

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berteriak. Melihat Kyuhyun yang akhirnya kini membidikkan senjata api ke kepalanya sendiri. "Tidak. Tidak. Jangan lakukan itu. Jangan Cho Kyuhyun! Turunkan benda itu dari kepalamu. Tidak!"

Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah. "Jangan mendekat, Lee Sungmin." ujarnya parau, membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkah untuk menghentikannya. "Kalau begitu, satu-satunya yang pantas mati di sini hanya aku sepertinya." Tatapan mata Kyuhyun sudah hampir seperti orang gila. Ia linglung, namun tetap mendekatkan ujung laras pistol ke kepalanya.

_Klek!_ Hanya tinggal menarik pelatuknya saja...

Dan...

DORRR!

* * *

**Flashback—ON**

"Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku pergi! Dasar binatang! Lepaskan!"

Teriakan itu hanya berputar-putar saja di dalam sebuah ruangan. Tak akan ada yang mendengar, karena kamar di tempat tersebut memang dirancang untuk meredam semua suara-suara yang keluar dari tamu-tamu ataupun para pelacur yang tengah melayani pelanggan.

Tapi kalian harus tahu, wanita yang berteriak tadi bukan salah satu pelacur di sana. Ia hanya pelayan biasa yang malang karena seseorang menginginkan tubuhnya. Seorang yang berkuasa.

_Brukk!_ Salah satu lengan wanita itu memukul wajah pria yang tengah memaksanya hingga jatuh. Tubuh setengah telanjang yang sudah dalam pengaruh obat perangsang itu menabrak tiang tempat tidur. Laki-laki tersebut mabuk, tak urung saja membuatnya naik darah karena 'buruannya' memberontak.

"Aaakh! Aaaaaakhh!" Sang wanita berteriak kesakitan mendapatkan pukulan-pukulan keras di wajahnya. Pria tadi memang sudah gila, ia memukul tanpa ampun. Bahkan sebuah pajangan kayu di atas meja langsung menjadi senjatanya hingga wanita tadi tak sadarkan diri.

Dan terenggut kehormatannya...

**::::::::::**

Kejadian itu terus berulang, hingga suatu hari...

"Aku tak ingin terus menjadi budaknya! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Diam kau perempuan jalang! Bos kami sudah memilihmu, jadi sebaiknya ikut tanpa perlawanan." Seseorang berucap sambil sedikit mencekik lehernya.

_Dugh! _"Aaaakkkhh!" Wanita itu menghantam titik kelemahan lelakinya dengan sebuah tendangan cukup keras.

Saat lengah, perempuan tadi kembali mencoba lari. Namun...

"AAAAAHHH!" Seorang yang lain menjambak rambutnya. Wanita itu terjungkal, menghantam tanah.

Ketiga pria yang ada di sana langsung membelalakan mata ketika—ternyata—rok pendek si perempuan tersingkap hingga memperlihatkan paha mulus dan celanda dalam tipisnya. "Hey, apa kau berpikiran sama denganku?" tanya salah satu pria tadi.

Mengangguk, "Hmm. Kurasa bos tak akan tahu jika kita sudah mencicipinya terlebih dulu." Sahut yang lain.

"Kalau begitu jangan lama-lama. Aku sudah tak tahan!"

.

.

"Aaarrggghh! Tidak, Tuan kumohon—jangan!"

Teriakannya membahana seantero hutan. Sudah pasti tak akan terdengar kecuali ada seseorang yang tidak sengaja lewat di tempat kejadian. Tapi hutan itu begitu gelap, orang gila mana yang masih berkeliaran malam-malam begini?

Perempuan itu sungguh malang. Ia benar-benar 'digilir' untuk memuaskan ketiga lelaki bejad di sana. Mereka benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti sampah yang tak berharga. Tak hanya sekali. Mereka melakukannya bergantian dengan beberapa kalo ronde permainan.

Tapi tiba-tiba...

"Yah! Yah! Hentikan." Salah seorang dari mereka melihat sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Kenapa wanita ini tidak bergerak?" Seorang yang lain menconba mengguncang tubuhnya. Kemudian memeriksa napas dan denyut nadinya.

Berhenti.

"Dia mati."

Semua orang mundur, bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. "Cepat hubungi bos!"

"Kau gila! kita bisa dibunuhnya nanti!"

"Katakan saja wanita ini jatuh dari tebing."

"Apa dia akan percaya?"

"LAKUKAN SAJA, BODOH! Kau ingin kita berlama-lama di sini sampai ada yang melihat?"

_Srek...srek..._

Ketiganya menoleh. Dan memang ada seseorang di balik semak belukar.

"Sial! Kau kejar dia! Aku akan menghubungi bos."

.

.

.

Sebuah perintah, _**"Buat kematiannya seperti bunuh diri. Temukan anak itu, dan bawa padaku."**_

**Flashback—OFF**

* * *

**::::: equtor :::::**

* * *

Kyuhyun duduk mendekap dirinya sendiri. Saat ini ia sudah lebih tenang, hanya mungkin masih tidak ingin bicara. Kejadian beberapa jam lalu begitu membuat siapapun yang –mungkin—berada di tempat kejadian hampir terkena serangan jantung. Pasalnya, terlambat sedikit, sedikit saja, timah panas tersebut saat ini sudah bersarang di kepalanya. Dan malam ini akan menjadi malam dimana Sungmin dan Donghae mempersiapkan pemakaman sahabat mereka.

Untungnya semua itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Donghae saat itu bergerak secepat angin, menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun hingga saat pelatuknya ditarik, timah panasnya terbuang ke arah lain. Ingin tahu kemana? Ke arah paha kanan Shin Oh Sik. Kejadian itu langsung saja disesali pria tua tersebut, karena pada saat Sungmin dan Donghae sibuk dengan Kyuhyun, ia mencoba lari. Tapi sial, peluru yang dilepaskan jutru menuju arah pintu keluar ruangan.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Sehabis mandi, pasti perutmu lapar. Kau ingin aku menyiapkan apa?" Sungmin berkata lembut di telinga Kyuhyun. Tak perlu bertanya, salah satu orang yang paling lega karena kejadian malam tadi adalah dirinya. Sungguh. Saat melihat Kyuhyun menempelkan ujung laras tepat di pelipisnya, saat itu juga ia serasa ingin mati. Sungmin tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau ternyata ia dan Donghae terlambat. Bagaimana jika—

"Jangan diam saja. Ah! Kau ingin makan _spageti _jamur? Aku baru saja belajar membuatnya. Tapi kurasa rasanya akan enak."

Tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun masih saja menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kabut kesunyian yang entah sejak kapan membuatnya jadi tidak peka terhadap pembicaraan apapun. Sungmin hanya bisa menarik napas panjang berkali-kali melihat keadaan kekasihnya. "Kyuhyun-ah, _gwaencana._ Ini sudah berakhir."

Donghae yang duduk tak jauh dari kedua sejoli itu berada hanya memandang dengan wajah dan ekspresi yang berubah setiap saat. Kadang iba, sedikit marah, cemas, kemudian kembali datar. Begitu terus sampai rasanya ia ingin membanting gelas kaca dalam genggamannya.

Hening begitu lama. Mereka bertiga sepertinya cukup terjebak dengan pikiran masing-masing. Menapaki kejadian-kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, beberapa bulan lalu, dan beberapa tahun lalu. Semuanya terangkum menjadi sebuah cerita pahit yang entah apakah akhir ini bisa disebut bahagia.

"Sungmin-ah..."

Sungmin terperanjat. Kyuhyun akhirnya bersuara.

"_O-oh,_ _waegeure?_" tanyanya.

"Hari apa ini?"

Pertanyaannya membuat Sungmin bingung. Tapi ia tetap menjawabnya. "Ini... hari jumat." katanya.

Diam lagi beberapa saat.

"Berarti besok, kau akan menggambar _trinil pantai _untukku, bukan?" Janji tersebut sudah dua belas tahun berlalu. Tapi Kyuhyun mengatakannya seolah mereka baru merencanakannya beberapa hari lalu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa... kenapa tiba-tiba kau—" Kata-katanya terhenti karena sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Sungmin menoleh, dan melihat sosok Donghae sudah berdiri si sebelahnya. Ia menggeleng, menginsyaratkan sesuatu pada Sungmin.

"Oh? Donghae-ah. Kapan kau datang?" Kyuhyun berseru riang.

Donghae tersenyum, "Sudah dari tadi aku duduk di sana. Kau tidak lihat?"

"Benarkah? Haha! _Mian._ Ada Sungmin di sini, aku seperti tak ingin melihat siapa-siapa lagi." Kyuhyun tertawa jenaka. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Donghae selain ikut tertawa, seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Kyuhyun kembali beralih menatap Sungmin, "Kau akan melukis untukku, kan?"

Hati Sungmin bagai teriris, ia bingung harus bersikap apa. Ingin sekali menangis, tapi sepertinya air matanya sudah benar-benar kering. Tak bersisa. "Tentu saja. Besok aku akan melukis _trinil pantai_ untukmu." Akhirnya ia menyerah pada keadaan, berharap hal ini tak akan berlangsung lama.

"Kalau begitu nikmati waktu kalian. Aku akan pulang dulu." Donghae akhirnya pamit. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia begitu tak tahan melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, dan menghindar sejenak sepertinya adalah cara yang tepat untuk sekarang. Rasa bersalah cukup mengganggunya.

"Donghae-ah." panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hm?"

Wajahnya berubah seperti orang bingung. "Aku tak bisa mengingat apapun saat ini. Tapi... tolong beri tahu ibumu..."

Donghae membelalak mendengar kata 'ibu'.

"Beri tahu ibumu untuk tidak pergi kerja malam ini..."

* * *

**::::: equator :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::**

**::::**

**Whisper In The Dark**

**END?**

* * *

**Alhamdulillah, akhirnya bisa update lagi. #sujud sukur#**

**Hehe... percaya atau tidak, untuk versi asli dramanya, sebenarnya penonton hanya disuguhkan dengan nasib jaksa Cho yang seperti ini. Jadi bisa dikatakan, remake yang saya lakukan hanya sampai sini. Kkk~**

**Tapi... berhubung saya punya hutang yang cukup banyak untuk kyumin momen,, saya berencana untuk benar-benar membuat ini ending di chapter depan, dan menyajikan apakah nasib Kyumin akan bahagia, atau justru berakhir menyedihkan.**

**Tapi itu semua tergantung teman2 nih. Mau dilanjut atau cukup sampai sini aja. Hehe... dan insya allah (lagi) kalau updatenya gak akan sampai satu minggu. *berhubung saya sudah jadi semi(?) pengangguran sekarang haha! #curcol**

**Kalau masih ada yg mengganjal, silahkan bertanya di kotak review ya, insya allah kalau memang berkenan untuk saya lanjutkan ff ini sampai chapter 10, akan saya jawab satu persatu. **

**Untuk kali ini, saya tidak bisa mensen nama ya (maaf sekali ~/\~),,, pokoknya rasa terimakasih saya untuk semua pembaca yang masih tetep setia sampai saat ini sudah sangat besar, sampai2 gak tahu harus bilang apa selain... SARANGHAMNIDDA! ^_^**

**#deep bow#**

**Gomawoyo...**

**NB: typo pasti bnyk bgt, karena gak dibaca ulang. Ingatkan saya aja ya, nanti akan diperbaiki sambil jalan (^_~)v**


	10. The Story After

**Whisper In The Dark**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::Author : **fe**::**

**::Genre : **Romance, Drama, (worn out)Friendship, a 'lil Crime**::**

**::Rate : M **for rough dialog reason, and others**::**

**::Warning : **Typos, Boys Love, Distinct sex activity with OOC *o my God!***::**

**::Disclaimer : **This story completely mine**::**

**.**

**.**

**. **

* * *

"Kau menggambarnya dengan sangat baik."

Sungmin ingin menangis, namun melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan begitu tanpa beban, ia akan jadi orang jahat jika menunjukkan kesedihannya. Untuk itu dirinya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan gelombang kepedihan. "Kau suka?" sahutnya.

"Hm." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku tak pernah tidak menyukai lukisanmu. Ah, setelah ini kita harus membeli figura. Tentunya juga harus pilih yang terbaik. Aku benar, kan?"

Ganti Sungmin yang mengangguk. Tangannya terulur untuk menyingkirkan surai rambut Kyuhyun yang menutupi matanya. Sementara pria di sana tengah asik mengagumi _trinil pantai,_ buah karya sang kekasih.

"Seharusnya kau menggambar di kertas yang lebih besar tadi. Kamarku terlalu polos, jadi harus diisi dengan yang besar." Kyuhyun kembali berucap.

"Aku akan melukisnya lagi untukmu." Sungmin berkata lembut. "Sebanyak yang kau mau."

Kyuhyun tak menggubris, bagai anak kecil yang telah mendapatkan mainan baru, ia terus memandangi lukisan yang dilukis dengan warna dominan putih dan biru itu. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

"Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun memanggil.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau masih marah?" tanyanya.

Sungmin bingung mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Marah karena apa?"

"Karena aku tak datang untuk memenuhi janji melihat _trinil pantai._"

Entah apa yang harus Sungmin katakan. Ia bersumpah bahwa saat ini matanya sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan gejolak air mata. Hatinya begitu teriris melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. "_Gwenchana, _Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tidak marah." sambil menahan isakan.

* * *

**::::: equtor :::::**

* * *

"Kyuhyun-ah, sebenarnya..." Donghae terlihat ragu-ragu, "Sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi dengan ibuku waktu itu?" Rasa ingin tahu yang begitu besar sudah menggerogotinya selama belasan tahun terakhir. Hingga akhirnya melakukan sesuatu yang dirasa cukup kejam.

Yang ditanya hanya diam, begitu fokus dengan buku-buku yang tengah dibacanya. Entah apa memang benar Kyuhyun tengah membaca, atau justru hanya alam bawah sadarnya yang menyuruh untuk tidak menghiraukan segala ucapan dari luar.

Sadar akan usahanya yang sia-sia, Donghae justru merasa bersalah. Tak seharusnya ia memiliki pemikiran seperti ini. Pemuda itu bahkan sudah berjanji pada Sungmin sebelumnya untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan diri Kyuhyun.

"Kau sedang baca apa?" Akhirnya Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia sadar, bahwa yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun saat ini adalah ketenangan. Dengan begitu, pria itu akan berangsur membaik. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Donghae juga begitu terluka melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, ia bahkan sempat merutuki perbuatannya hingga membuat sahabatnya terluka terlalu dalam.

Sahabat?

Ya, sahabat. Donghae tak pernah sekalipun benar-benar membuang Kyuhyun dari hatinya. Seseorang yang pernah bersamanya mengarungi sebuah masa remaja yang mungkin orang-orang katakan 'tak akan ada masa yang lebih baik selain saat kau masih remaja'. Dan Donghae ingin hal tersebut kembali terulang. Saat dimana mereka berdua menyelami kepahitan dalam kebersamaan, memiliki langkah ringan untuk setiap masalah yang hinggap, dan lugu di saat sesuatu yang belum waktunya mereka tahu telah lebih dulu menghampiri kepolosan keduanya.

Akan berakhir lebih indah...

Jika saja makhluk buruk rupa yang mengatasnamakan diri sebagai 'keegoisan' tidak pernah hadir dan berbisik dalam kegelapan.

"Sejarah negara. Kau pasti tidak akan mau membacanya. Mengingat kau terus saja tidur jika _seonsangnim_ menjelaskan di depan kelas."

Donghae tertawa, ia begitu merindukan saat seperti itu.

"..."

"Donghae-ah..."

"_Eoh_?"

"Kita sudah lama tak jalan-jalan."

**skip time - Busan**

Kembali ke kampung halaman. Mereka memutuskan untuk berlibur—entah jika memang bisa dikatakan berlibur. Mereka bertiga, hanya saja Sungmin lebih memilih mengunjungi ayahnya di lokasi lain. Selain itu, ia juga berpikiran Donghae akan lebih baik darinya, dengan bersamanya lebih lama, Kyuhyun mungkin akan lebih cepat pulih. Dari luka fisik... juga hatinya.

Hanya terus berjalan menelusuri jalan-jalan desa. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya tanpa sedikitpun mengeluh lelah, sedang di belakangnya—Donghae—masih setia mengekor. Tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan, hanya sesekali suara Kyuhyun yang begitu riang menunjukkan tempat-tempat di mana mereka dulu pernah merajut kenakalan masa remaja. Dalam kondisi seperti ini sangat bisa ditebak bahwa Kyuhyun tidak dalam keadaan dirinya dua belas tahun lalu, tapi lebih menunjukkan sikap mengenang masa itu.

"Kau ingat kita pernah diam-diam mencicipi soju di tempat ini?" terkekeh, "Entah setan apa yang selalu melindungi kita di sini hingga baik ayahku ataupun ibumu tak pernah sekalipun memergoki apa yang kita lakukan. Kau tahu? Aku ingin sekali mencoba soju, dan waktu kau mengajakku minum, aku seperti pencuri di rumah sendiri, mengendap-endap saat akan keluar rumah. Kau benar-benar membawa pengaruh buruk, Lee Donghae."

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Kontras sekali dengan pria lain yang bersamanya, ia hanya tersenyum... tersenyum getir. _'Kyuhyun-ah, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?'_

Kemudian...

Kyuhyun berhenti. Mereka berdua sampai di jalan itu. Jalan dimana semua malapetaka berawal, menghancurkan persahabatan, dan juga cinta...

Lengang... hanya terlihat satu dua orang nelayan yang baru saja pulang dari perjuangannya menafkahi keluarga kecil di rumah. Beberapa ada yang berjalan, atau mengayuh sepedanya. Tempat itu tak banyak berubah. Hanya beberapa sisi jalan yang sudah diperbaiki hingga seseorang dengan sepatu ber-hak tinggi masih bisa melaluinya. Kyuhyun memandang sekitar dengan wajah sendu. Di matanya saat ini semua kejadian berulang, bagai sebuah _slide-slide _panjang. Kyuhyun bisa melihat lagi semuanya.

"Kyuhyun..." panggil Donghae.

"..."

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Diamlah dulu. Aku sedang bicara." Kyuhyun kembali terdiam aneh.

"Cho Kyuhyun—"

"Kubilang diam! Kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang bicara dengan ayahku." bentak Kyuhyun. Tak urung membuat mata Donghae terbelalak. "Aku sedang bicara dengan ayah." lanjutnya lebih tenang.

.

.

.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Donghae akhirnya.

**skip time - Busan**

Sungmin marah. Teramat marah. "Dia tidak gila! untuk apa kita membawanya ke rumah sakit?! KYUHYUN TIDAK SAKIT! KYUHYUN-KU AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA!" Ia berteriak di seberang telepon.

Donghae yang menjadi lawan bicaranya saat itu hanya bisa berkali-kali menghela napas panjang mendengar reaksi Sungmin. "_Hyung, _kau harus tenang. Aku tak mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun gila. Ia hanya butuh perawatan yang lebih intensif. Ia butuh perhatian setiap detik, dua puluh empat jam dalam sehari—"

"Kyuhyun tak membutuhkan semua itu dari dokter ataupun pegawai rumah sakit lain. Donghae-ah, Kyuhyun hanya butuh kita berdua. Cobalah untuk mengerti, jika hanya meninggalkannya begitu saja di tempat asing, keadaannya akan semakin memburuk."

"Tapi harus ada seseorang yang setiap saat mengawasinya. Aku tak ingin ia melakukan hal-hal bodoh."

"Aku yang akan melakukannya." putus Sungmin. "Pembicaraan ini selesai. Kita akan kembali ke Seoul besok pagi."

* * *

**::::: equtor :::::**

* * *

**Seoul**

(Kyuhyun)

"Pakai selimutnya, angin di sini terlalu kencang. Kau bisa masuk angin nanti."

Sungmin tersenyum sambil membetulkan letak selimut berwarna biru yang membungkus tubuhku. Rasanya memang dingin, tapi aku tak ingin banyak menghabiskan waktu di dalam rumah saja. Aku tidak betah. Bosan sekali jika hanya bisa melihat hal-hal yang sama setiap hari. Dan sekarang aku senang karena akhirnya Sungmin mengizinkanku keluar, walaupun hanya di pelataran rumah. Tapi aku senang, sungguh. Ia bilang Donghae juga akan datang untuk belajar bersama. Anak itu... akhirnya mau juga diajak belajar, kkkk~

"Kapan Donghae akan datang?" Aku bertanya padanya. Sungmin sibuk sekali, ia seperti perempuan saja, mempersiapkan kudapan untuk 'teman' belajar aku dan Donghae. Hehe... tapi aku suka, ia begitu manis saat melakukan pekerjaa-pekerjaan seperti itu.

"Sebentar lagi. Ia bilang ingin mampir ke kantor kejaksaan sebentar."

Aku menganggung paham. Paham? Sebenarnya tidak juga. Kantor kejaksaan? Untuk apa dia kesana? Oh, kepalaku sakit sekali. Kenapa setiap kali selalu saja merasa asing.

"Kau kenapa?"

Aku menoleh, kenapa Sungmin terlihat cemas? Entah apa yang harus kukatakan. Ia terus saja menanyakan apa aku baik-baik saja? Hey, memangnya ada apa denganku? Aku baik-baik saja, kok.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya ia berhenti menanyaiku. Jangan bertanya lagi. Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa jika kau terus bertanya, Lee Sungmin.

"Oh? Donghae-ah. Kenapa lama sekali? Dan... kenapa masih pakai seragam sekolah? Kau tidak pulang untuk mengganti pakaian dulu?"

Kenapa diam? Wajah Donghae tampak terkejut. Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Aku menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Hey, kenapa wajahnya juga seperti itu?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Donghae akhirnya memelukku. Aku hanya tersenyum. Akhir-akhir ini aku lebih suka tak menjawab pertanyaan apapun. Entahlah. Jangan tanya lagi 'kenapa'. Aku tak tahu jawabannya.

"Kenapa kau baru datang?" Aku memprotes.

"Maafkan aku." sahutnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku... baru dapat detensi."

"Kau berkelahi lagi? Dasar!"

Seperti biasa, Donghae hanya tertawa jika aku sudah mengetahui kenakalannya lagi kali ini. Tapi anak ini tidak terluka, kan? Dia terlihat baik-baik saja. "Apa kau terluka?"

"Tidak. Apa kau pernah melihatku dipukuli? Aku yang memukuli mereka semua."

_Greek!_

Eh? Kenapa? Kenapa Sungmin berdiri. Dan ada apa dengan matanya? Seperti ingin menangis? Apa di sakit? Sungmin-ah, apa kau sakit? Eeeyy... tentu saja ia tak akan menjawab, kalimat itu tak keluar lewat mulutku. Lidah ini selalu saja kelu. Hingga akhirnya hanya melihat Donghae menatap Sungmin, dia mencoba menutup sesuatu di mulutnya.

"_Hyung—_"

"Tak apa. Aku—aku akan kedalam sebentar mengambil makanan lagi."

Aku hanya memandang punggung Sungmin sampai ia benar-benar hilang dari penglihatanku. Kenapa rasanya sedih melihat ia pergi? Haaah... ada apa ini? Tapi tak ingin memikirkan apapun, karena itu menyakiti kepalaku. "Ayo belajar." kataku akhirnya. Donghae hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Kau bisa menyelesaikan soal-soal dengan baik, kan?"

"Itu semua karnamu."

"Aku akan mengajarimu bentuk soal yang lainnya."

"Oke."

(Normal)

Mereka mulai membuka buku-buku yang sudah disediakan di meja. Kyuhyun begitu semangat bicara tentang segala jenis rumus. Terkadang tangannya mencoret-coret kertas kosong untuk membuat simbol-simbol yang ducapkannya terlihat nyata dan berbentuk. Terus... dan terus saja bicara. Ia tak melewatkan sedetikpun untuk berhenti, walau hanya sekedar memberitahu orang-orang di sekitarnya bahwa ia tak lupa untuk bernapas. Sesekali mengerutkan kening saat menemukan ketidakcocokan akan apa yang tengah ia jelaskan. Bicara terus menerus, mungkin sampai merasakan sendiri kelelahan.

Donghae tak bicara. Ia hanya mendengarkan semua yang diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun. Tidak benar-benar mendengarkan—sebenarnya. Donghae ingin sekali menangis. Namun entah mengapa melihat Kyuhyun dengan senyumannya yang hangat dan sangat polos, ia begitu senang.

Sulit untuk merasa sedih, namun lebih sukar jika harus bahagia. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain diam di tengah perasaan itu. Donghae tahu, jika ia berusaha membobol sedikit saja, dirinya akan menyakiti Kyuhyun.

(Kyuhyun)

"Ah, Donghae-ah,"

"Hmm?"

"Katakan pada ibumu untuk tidak pergi kerja. Katakan pada ibumu untuk tidak... jangan pergi ke hutan. Di sana gelap. Orang-orang itu... mereka... akan menyakiti ibumu." Ah! Kepalaku sakit lagi!

"Mereka siapa?"

Apa? Kau bilang apa? Mereka? Mereka... siapa? Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak ingat. Jangan bertanya lagi, kumohon. Aaah! Kepalaku!

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa mereka. Donghae-ah, kumohon... maafkan aku... aku tidak tahu siapa mereka. Mereka... mengejarku... mereka... mereka menempelkan pisau dingin itu di leherku. Aku takut. Aku takut mereka akan membunuhku. Aku takut mereka akan membunuh ayahku. Aku takut mereka akan menyakitimu dan Sungmin. Aku takut. Sungmin! Lee Sungmin! Kau dimana?!"

Oh, syukurlah. Dia datang. Lee Sungminku datang. Aku memeluknya. Aku tak ingin jauh darinya. Jangan pergi lagi, Sungmin-ah! Jangan pergi...

"Aku akan memberitahu ibuku. Kyuhyun-ah, sekarang tenanglah."

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

"_Eoh?_"

Aku tak salah lihat, kan? Donghae tersenyum.

"Ibuku tak akan pergi ke sana. Jadi jangan khawatir. Tak akan ada yang terjadi. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"..."

"Ada apa? Katakan saja."

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Semuanya salahku. Tapi... aku tak bisa mengingat apapun."

* * *

**::::: equtor :::::**

* * *

(Normal)

"CHO KYUHYUN! Oh Ya Tuhan! Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana. Ayo turun! Di sana berbahaya!" Sungmin panik luar biasa saat tak menemukan Kyuhyun di dalam kamar. Dan menjadi semakin histeris saat mendapati pria itu tengah duduk di pinggiran tembok perbatasan balkon loteng lantai teratas rumah mereka dengan dunia luar.

"Cho Kyuhyun, turunlah. Kau akan terjatuh." Donghae pun ikut membujuk. Hanya saja suaranya tidak setinggi yang dikeluarkan oleh Sungmin.

"Ya Tuhan, Donghae-ah, aku... aku akan ke sana." Sungmin baru saja akan berbalik, namun Donghae buru-buru mencegah.

"Biar aku saja. tetap awasi dari sini. Kau jangan panik, Kyuhyun akan bingung. Dia bisa terjatuh jika melihatmu yang seperti ini."

.

.

Di loteng...

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sedang apa?" Donghae belum berani mendekat. Ia hanya bertanya dari dalam. Harus tenang, sedikit saja gegabah, Kyuhyun akan terjun bebas dan menghantam bebatuan di bawah sana.

Tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun menatap kehampaan di depannya. Ia tak bisa mendengar... tak ingin mendengar apapun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kemarilah. Mataharinya terlalu terik. Kau tidak kepanasan?" Masih mencoba bicara.

"..."

Tiba-tiba... _Meooong~_

"Oh! Hey kucing kecil, jangan ke sana! Nanti kau jatuh." Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak pada hewan kecil yang tengah berjalan di atas genting.

_Meooong~_

Terusik, ia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, lebih condong. "Yah! Kubilang jangan ke sana. _Pusss..._kucing manisHey... hey—"

Sungmin, Donghae. Keduanya berteriak. Histeris. Bahkan menangis. Bunyi _bugh!_ mengerikan baru saja terdengar. Sesuatu—seseorang menghantam bebatuan di bawah sana dengan sangat keras.

* * *

**::::: equator :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::**

**::::**

**Whisper In The Dark**

* * *

**Epilog (1 tahun kemudian)**

"_Pengadilan negeri pusat akhirnya memvonis Shin Oh Sik dengan hukuman kurungan seumur hidup dan denda sebesar dua ratus juta won atas kasus penyelewengan dana group perusahaan dimana ia menjabat sebagai direktur utamanya. Semua aset pribadi disita, dan anggota keluarga yang lain akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah jauh dari Seoul. Jaksa Choi Siwon dan Jaksa Sim Changmin berhasil menemukan bukti berupa sebuah rumah bordil dimana yang akhirnya diketahui bahwa tempat tersebut ternyata menyimpan banyak kucuran dana gelap. Hal ini menjawab semua pertanyaan tentang bagaimana semua data dan rekening pengusaha itu tetap bersih meski banyak laporan perihal ketidakjujurannya dalam mengalokasikan semua dana pembangunan real estate. Dan pada akhirnya dengan telak langsung memberatkan terdakwa."_

"Mereka bertambah hebat saja." Walaupun tangannya masih sibuk mengupas kulit jeruk, namun matanya tak pernah lepas dari siaran televisi hari itu.

"Siapa?" Seseorang berseru dari arah dapur.

"Kemarilah. Apa _sih_ yang dari tadi kau lakukan di sana?" Bukannya menjawab, pria itu justru memprotes.

"Aku datang." ujar pria yang lain. "Aku hanya membersihkan dapur sebentar dan—Yah! Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa berantakan sekali? lihat celanamu! Aiishh... seperti anak kecil saja."

Yang diteriaki menunduk, dan menemukan bagian pahanya sudah basah oleh noda kuning dari jeruk yang sedang dikupasnya. "Oh, ya ampun. _Mian,_ aku tidak sadar kalau airnya menetes." Kyuhyun menunjukkan muka memelasnya saat meminta maaf.

Sungmin terdiam, ia baru sadar kalau sudah membentak Kyuhyun dengan keras. "Kenapa kau tidak minta tolong padaku saja?" Kemudian ia mengambil alih pekerjaan 'mengupas-jeruk' tadi, dan dengan cekatan membuat benda tersebut sudah terlucuti dan siap dimakan.

Sungmin meraih serbet bersih dari atas meja. Ia berusaha untuk sedikit membersihkan noda pada celana Kyuhyun, walaupun tidak begitu berguna, setidaknya tidak akan terlalu basah. "Kau masih belum bisa merasakan apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun memandang sedih ke arah Sungmin. "Maafkan aku. Kau pasti sudah sudah lelah. Aku tak keberatan kalau kau ingin kita berhenti melakukannya."

"Bicara apa kau?! Aku tak akan pernah menyerah! Tidak akan! Suatu saat kau pasti bisa berjalan lagi. Aku percaya itu. Kyuhyun-ah, aku juga pernah melewati masa seperti ini. Dan aku tak henti-hentinya meminta keajaiban. Sekarang kau juga harus seperti itu, kau harus percaya bahwa Tuhan akan memberikanmu kesempatan lagi." Sungmin mengusap bagian bawah mata Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya yang langsung di balas dengan genggaman hangat tangan Kyuhyun.

Ia mengangguk pelan, "Aku juga tak akan menyerah. Aku akan terus berjuang. Sungmin-ah, _mianhae... jjongmal mianhae..._"

Tragedi 'kucing-manis' saat itu berbuntut cukup parah. Kyuhyun lumpuh, daerah sekitar pangkal paha hingga ujung kakinya tak mampu merespon terhadap sentuhan apapun yang berasal dari luar. Beberapa dokter telah menyerah dan mengatakan tak ada harapan, namun beberapa yang lain mengatakan untuk tetap melakukan pengobatan.

Dan beginilah mereka... sampai saat ini... terus menjemput keajaiban.

Akan tetapi... waktu yang mereka lewati bersama hingga hari ini pun sebenarnya adalah sebuah keajaiban.

"Jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi." Sungmin langsung memposisikan dirinya bersandar di dada Kyuhyun. Lengannya langsung meraih _remote tv_ dan mengganti _channel_-nya. "Kau suka sekali sih menyaksikan teman-temanmu di televisi. Aku saja bosan."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar celotehan tersebut, "Hanya sedikit mengenang. Aku merindukan mereka semua." ujarnya sambil mengusap lembuat rambut Sungmin.

"Bukankah mulai minggu depan kau resmi mengajar di akademi hukum? Tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari kejaksaan, kan? Kau bisa mampir sesekali untuk bertemu mereka." Sungmin menyobek potongan jeruk dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun.

"Hm. Aku akan menemui mereka lagi." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Muntahkan." Sungmin menadahkan telapak tangannya di bawah mulut Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan memakan kulitnya juga." Kyuhyun sedikit risih dengan perlakuan Sungmin terhadap dirinya yang terkesan berlebihan. Ia bahkan bukan balita. Ya—walaupun tidak lebih baik dari balita. Setidaknya balita masih bisa berjalan dan berlari-lari kecil.

"Tidak baik untuk pencernaanmu. Kau lupa apa yang terjadi karena telah sembarangan memakan buah apel yang tidak kukupas sebelumnya? Jadi jangan protes. Ayo keluarkan itu dari mulutmu!" Sungmin bersikeras. Tapi memang itu yang saat ini harus ia lakukan. Kyuhyun begitu menderita walau hanya untuk melakukan rutinitas alami manusia yang satu itu.

Pria itu menurut.

"Anak pintar." seru Sungmin, sambil menepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tak melihat Donghae hari ini. Apa dia tak datang?" Kyuhyun mengunyah potongan jeruk kedua.

"Ck. Dia mulai cukup sibuk karena si tua bangka itu. Semua orang dalam rapat direksi langsung menunjuknya untuk mengambil alih proyek _real estate_. Aku tak habis pikir, mau saja ia membereskan sisa-sisa kekotoran Shin Oh Sik." Sungmin merengut lucu, itu membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk mencubitnya.

"Bukan seperti itu. Donghae memang orang yang tepat untuk membuat proyek mereka kembali berjalan. Kau harus tahu, pekerjaan itu sudah memakan dana yang cukup besar, akan semakin buruk hutang _group_ tersebut jika proyeknya tidak terlaksana. Setidaknya mereka bisa menabung untuk membayar kerugiannya. Dan Donghae," Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh, "...dia akan semakin kaya, sayang."

Sungmin ikut tertawa, "Betul sekali, dan kita pun seharusnya bangga karena memiliki sahabat yang sangat kaya raya." Dan keduanya pun tertawa.

.

.

"Yah! Baru sebentar saja aku terlambat datang, kalian sudah berani mengejek di belakang."

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh bersamaan. Setelah melihat siapa yang datang tanpa lebih dulu mengucapkan salam itu, mereka kembali tertawa, bahkan kini lebih keras.

"Hentikan. Kalian membuat suasana hatiku bertambah buruk tahu! Lihat saja, kupastikan keuntungan yang kudapat hanya kugunakan sendiri nanti."

Sungmin mencibir mendengar kalimat kekanak-kanakan itu. "Kau sudah berjanji akan akan membiayai secara penuh pernikahan kami nanti. Awas saja kalau kau tidak menepatinya. Jangan harap aku akan membantu promosi perusahaan jelekmu itu."

"Apa kau bilang? Perusahaan kecil? _Hyung, _kau benar-benar membuatku kesal. Lagipula, memang kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"Beberapa bulan lagi." jawab Sungmin asal.

"Beberapa bulan lalu kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama, _hyung._ Haiishh... selalu saja membual." rutuk Donghae.

"Kalau kubilang beberapa bulan lagi, ya artinya memang 'beberapa bulan lagi'. Kau ini—terus saja membantah kalau aku sedang bicara."

"Yah, Cho Kyuhyun. Apa kau benar-benar akan punya anak darinya?"

Perkataan itu langsung membuat Donghae mendapat hantaman satu buah benda bulat yang lumayan keras—jeruk. "Aku bukan wanita, bodoh!"

"Hey, hentikan kalian berdua." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin untuk mencegahnya melempar barang lagi. "Kau senang sekali melempar sesuatu ke arah orang lain."

"Donghae-ah," Kyuhyun beralih menatap Donghae. "Melihat kau yang begitu sibuk, sepertinya kami yang akan mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk peringatan ibumu."

"_Mianhadda,_ aku tak tahu akan jadi seperti ini. Kalian tak perlu terlalu repot mempersiapkan segalanya, ini hanya peringatan kecil. Kita bisa melakukan dengan cara yang sederhana."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tapi kumohon jangan tersinggung. Aku memutuskan untuk melakukan peringatan ibu di sini saja. Kita tak usah pulang ke Busan. Aku tak ingin jadwal pengobatanmu jadi terganggu. Lagipula hanya berselang seminggu untuk peringatan _ahjussi._" Donghae bicara dengan hati-hati. Ia tahu walaupun Kyuhyun berkali-kali mengatakan hal tersebut sudah tak akan mengganggunya, tapi tetap saja, kesedihan selalu dapat ia rasakan terpancar dari batu hitam di mata Kyuhyun saat membicarakan sang ayah.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja jika kita melakukan seperti itu?" Kini Sungmin ikut menimpali.

"Tidak apa. Dimanapun kita melakukannya akan sama saja." sahut Donghae.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami akan melakukan seperti keinginanmu." Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan.

Donghae tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya, "_Gomawo._"

* * *

**::::: equtor :::::**

* * *

Malam hari...

"Kita sudah lama tak melakukannya." Sungmin berucap sambil merengut. Sudah sedari tadi ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya meng-_edit_ beberapa gambar lukisan yang akan ia gunakan sebagai _cover_ proyek terbaru Donghae. Dan saat ini ia bosan setengah mati.

Kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah asik membaca langsung terusik. Ia tak menyangka Sungmin akan berkata seperti itu. "Melakukan apa?" Pura-pura bodoh sepertinya memberikan kesempatan untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja semakin cepat.

Sungmin menoleh, kemudian beranjak naik ke tempat tidur. Didekatkan tubuhnya pada pria sosok di sana. "Mmm... Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau ingin... kita... mencobanya lagi?" Wajahnya betul-betul merah saat mengatakan itu. Pemandangan tersebut tak urung membuat Kyuhyun hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"Mencoba apa, Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun masih bertahan. Namun wajahnya juga sudah ikut memerah.

Sungmin terlihat sedikit frustasi, "Isshh... jangan pura-pura terus. Apa kau tahu? Aku juga sangat malu mengatakan hal ini. Tapi...ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Aku mau tidur." Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar saat berbaring, menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut padahal hawa saat itu tidak terlalu dingin. Sungmin hanya... malu.

Kyuhyun masih membeku dalam pikirannya, hal itu membuat suasana hening cukup lama.

Lima menit...

Sepuluh menit...

Dua puluh menit...

Lengan Kyuhyun terulur, perlahan ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Sungmin. "Sungmin-ah..." panggilnya.

"_Wae?_" Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan. Pemuda itu memang belum tidur. Jawaban yang ketus menandakan Sungmin memang tengah merajuk.

"Maafkan aku..."

"..."

"Kau sangat tahu bagaimana keadaannya—keadaanku. Aku hanya takut... kau tidak menyukainya... seperti dulu. Aku... aku bahkan tidak tahu apa masih bisa melakukannya. Kau juga harus tahu... hal ini pun terus mengganggu pikiranku. Aku minta maaf..."

Perlahan, tubuh yang tadinya berbaring dan terbungkus selimut itu pun bergerak. Sungmin—dengan gerakan super lambat—kembali duduk. Walaupun posisinya kini menghadap Kyuhyun, ia masih menunduk. Tidak berani menatap pria di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil inisiatif, walaupun pergerakannya tidak bisa terlalu bebas, namun ia masih mampu meraih wajah sang kekasih. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk bisa membuatmu bahagia." ujarnya lirih.

"Maafkan aku... aku tak bermaksud untuk menuntut hal ini. Kau pasti kecewa sekali padaku."

"Konyol sekali. Aku tak akan pernah kecewa padamu, justru mungkin selama ini aku yang sudah mengecewakanmu."

"Tapi... kita kan belum pernah sekalipun mencobanya—dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini." Keduanya kembali bersemu merah. Entahlah, Sungmin sepertinya terlalu gusar untuk berpura-pura tidak 'membutuhkan' seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat ini. Namun rasa malu seperti terus saja menghantuinya.

"Aku tak suka jika kau yang meminta. Ingat?"

Sungmin mengerjap, tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Namun dadanya benar-benar bergemuruh saat ini. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Perlahan ia menempelkan bibirnya di kening Sungmin. "Apa kau mau membantuku melakukannya? Aku sangat menginginkan dirimu, Lee Sungmin. Saat ini dan untuk selamanya."

Sungmin mencoba memulainya dari bibir Kyuhyun. Ia mencoba menyentuh permukaan benda itu dengan—tentu saja—bibirnya. Sementara Kyuhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya merengkuh kepala Sungmin untuk membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Dengan tanpa paksaan keduanya membuka mulut perlahan, sama-sama memberikan akses besar untuk sebuah kehangatan yang lebih di dalamnya. "Aaaahh..." seseorang mendesah, menjadikan pagutan tersebut semakin panas dan liar. Bunyi kecupan-kecupan kecil menambah gairah masing-masing dengan caranya sendiri. Sampai tahap ini, dorongan mereka akan sebuah hasrat dan hangatnya cinta masih mendominsai.

Pemuda manis itu cukup lelah bermain di mulut, ia menggeser turun sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya menemukan leher Kyuhyun yang jenjang. Lidahnya bermain di sekitar _jakun_ yang menonjol. Menciumnya dengan buas seperti berusaha membuat sebuah tanda di sana.

Sungmin terkejut, saat kepalanya ditarik menjauh dari 'mainan' baru tadi. "Ada apa?" Suaranya masih terdengar separuh mendesah, tentunya masih dalam modus kenikmatan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak boleh. Hanya aku yang harus melakukannya." Kemudian wajahnya turun mendeka—menempelkannya di pundak. Menyesap semua aroma yang menguak dari pori-pori kulit mulus Sungmin.

"Mhhh..." Sungmin mendesah (lagi). Jemari lentiknya sedikit mencengkeram pundak Kyuhyun. Ia begitu menyukai sentuhan lembut itu. Matanya terpejam merasakan sensasi tak terdefinisikan di setiap aliran darahnya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat walaupun rasa degupannya begitu halus.

Kyuhyun terhalang piayama tidur yang Sungmin kenakan. Ia mundur sedikit kemudian melepas satu per satu kancingnya. Ia melakukannya dengan serius dan berhati-hati seolah rajutannya akan rusak jika menggunakan kekuatan yang besar. Tak lama, Kyuhyun terpukau dengan sesuatu yang tadi masih terhalang. Tubuh Sungmin yang agak berisi namun tetap halus seperti milik wanita—mungkin. Karena Kyuhyun tak pernah menyentuh perempuan. Melihat sesuatu di sana yang sudah berwarna merah menyala dan agak keras, Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan sendiri pakaian atasnya.

Wajahnya mencoba meraih _nipple _kanan Sungmin. Tapi...

"Aakh!" Tubuhnya justru oleng ke kanan. Posisi yang harus ia capai terlalu rendah hingga membuatnya terpaksa mebungkuk terlalu dalam. Bagian pangkal pahanya tak merespon baik gerakan itu, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun justru limbung dan berpegangan pada tubuh Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Sungmin berseru panik. "Apa kau kesakitan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Sebaliknya, aku bahkan tak merasakan apapun." Kemudian terkekeh.

"Tidak lucu, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri sampai batas ini." Sungmin bangkit, ia menyangga berat tubuh dengan kedua lututnya. Posisi ini persis seperti ia sedang berdoa di gereja. Ia meraih kepala Kyuhyun, membiarkan pria itu kembali memanjakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi sudah 'resah' untuk minta disentuh.

"Ooohh... Kyuhyunhh... Aaahh..." Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya, menjerit saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut, hangat, dan basah meraup dua titik semi kenikmatan secara bergantian, kadang menggigitnya. "Aaakkh! Cho Kyuhyun... ohhhh! Tidak!" Bahkan menggelinjang dan memeluk Kyuhyun yang berada didadanya lebih erat. Kini bukan hanya wajah, seluruh tubuh Sungmin memerah dan berkeringat.

Tangan Sungmin mulai bergerilya. Ia sadar pada tahap ini dirinya sangat gugup. Takut apa yang mereka lakukan hanya memberikan kenikmatan yang sepihak. Sungmin takut hanya dirinya yang 'dilayani'. Namun sepertinya harus tetap mencoba. Pemuda itu menyibak selimut yang masih menutupi kaki panjang Kyuhyun. Memulai belaiannya dari daerah dada, berputar sebentar di daerah _nipple_, walaupun saat ini ia tak mampu 'menggoda' lebih dalam karena belum bisa menahan setiap erangan akibat tubuhnya yang juga tengah dikerjai. Berlanjut ke daerah perut, Sungmin ingin sekali tertawa saat untuk kesekian kalinya menyadari tubuh yang sangat jarang melakukan olahraga itu. Kemudian ia menekan 'sesuatu' yang masih terbungkus rapat di bawah perut Kyuhyun.

_Deg... deg.. deg..._

Mampukah ia?

.

.

"Nghhh..." Suara lenguhan yang lebih berat mengalun mengisi indera pendengaran Sungmin. Ia tersenyum—terkejut, sedikit menjauhkan wajah Kyuhyun dari dadanya untuk melihat wajah sang kekasih.

"Kyuhyun-ah... kau masih bisa merasakannya? Ya Tuhan, anak ini tidak benar-benar cacat. Ia tetap sempurna." Ungkapan syukur itu mengalir seiring dengan bulir bening dari matanya. Tidak banyak, hanya setetes, namun begitu tulus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, namun di dalam hati ia benar-benar ingin sekali melompat kegirangan. Alasannya hanya satu, begitu tak ingin mengecewakan Sungmin. _'Terimakasih Tuhan'_ ungkapnya tanpa suara.

Sungmin kembali mengecup bibir Kyuhyun yang langsung dibalas dengan gigitan kecil. "Aw, sakit, Cho." Ia protes, namuan suaranya bukan seperti orang yang benar-benar kesakitan, melainkan 'tanda' menginginkan yang lebih.

Sungmin berdiri di sisi ranjang. Dengan gerakan yang sangat seduktif ia menurunkan celana panjangnya hingga memperlihatkan sebuah, celana dalam dengan 'gundukan' besar di balik sana. Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihat aksi 'nakal'nya. Spertinya permainan kali ini akan didominasi oleh 'kelinci' kesayangannya.

Terakhir... 'kain' penutup terakhir itu pun juga lepas. Dan kalian bayangkan saja sendiri apa yang selanjutnya dilihat Kyuhyun. Kkk~

"Katakan saja kalau ada yang sakit."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, wajahnya benar-benar memerah saat Sungmin mencoba membuat dirinya... _well_... telanjang. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, pemuda itu menarik celana piama. Di dalam hati Sungmin mengucapkan beribu terimakasih kepada pencipta pakaian tidur yang bernama piyama. _Desaign-_nya yang seperti itu—longgar—memudahkan semua. Kyuhyun sedikit membantu dengan mengangkat pinggulnya menggunakan kedua lengan yang bertumpu menahan berat tubuh.

"Oh, kau seratus persen normal, Cho." Sungmin terkikik geli.

"Jangan meledekku terus, Min. Saat sembuh nanti, aku bersumpah akan membalasnya lebih 'kejam'." Kyuhyun membuat wajahnya seolah tengah memberikan ancaman serius kepada musuh.

"Uuuuhh, aku benar-benar menantikan saat itu, Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin langsung duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun, membiarkan pria itu melanjutkan pemainan lidahnya lagi di tempat tadi—dadanya, sementara dirinya sibuk mendesah dan mengeluarkan suara-suara erotis. Ia tak harus menahannya, _toh _kamar ini cukup jauh dari tetangga.

Keduanya sama-sama menggelinjang dan melenguh ketika sesuatu yang sudah sangat mengeras di 'bawah' sana sudah tak sabar untuk segera dimanjakan. Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya, ia merunduk mencium kejantanan Kyuhyun. Perbuatan itu membuat Kyuhyun harus meremas sprei tempat tidur. Sungmin melirik dan melihat Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil memicingkan mata ke arahnya.

Sungmin mengerjap nakal, "Maafkan, aku" seperti tergambar dari sorotan matanya.

Kyuhyun menahan napas ketika merasakan sensasi mengejutkan. Sungmin—anak itu memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulut. Saliva mulai membasuh hampir seluruh 'batang' di bawah sana saat pemuda manis tersebut menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun, kadang hanya menjilat menggoda, atau memainkan lidahnya di kepala penis yang mulai memerah. Percayalah! Kyuhyun hampir gila dibuatnya.

"Oohh... ssshhh... Min... hentikan—" Namun suaranya tercekat ketika mendapati kekasihnya sudah kembali berdiri dihadapannya. Belum sampai duduk, Sungmin mencoba memasukkan miliknya itu ke dalam... hmm.. yah, lubang anusnya. Menggantikan mulutnya tadi. Kyuhyun mengernyit saat memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang terlihat kesulitan, frustasi, dan sedikit seperti menahan sakit.

"Kemarilah." Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua tangan, meminta Sungmin untuk datang ke dalam pelukannya.

Merengut, dan karena lelah tak juga bisa melakukannya, Sungmin akhirnya menyerah dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. "Menyebalkan. Kenapa sulit sekali sih?" gerutunya pelan. Tapi tentu saja bisa didengar Kyuhyun. "Dan—Oooohh!" Sungmin terkejut saat sebuah tangan mengurut kejantanan miliknya. "Ahhh... Kyu~" dan semakin menikmati.

"Sssshhh... mnghhhh... hhh... aahh.. aaahh.. lebih.. kerashhh... ooohhh!" Sungmin tak henti-hentinya melenguh, keringat dari wajahnya kini sudah bercampur dengan peluh di pundak Kyuhyun.

"Aaaakkh!" Kali ini benar-benar teriakan. Pemuda itu berteriak saat merasakan ruang sempit di lubang bawah terkoyak oleh sesuatu yang keras dan panjang. Itu salahnya sendiri—mungkin, karena Kyuhyun tak mungkin menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia hanya melakukan penetrasi dengan mengusap 'pintu gerbang' nya dan memposiskan setepat mungkin dengan kepala penis miliknya.

Dan jangan salahkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggelinjang tak karuan karena 'miliknya' dikerjai begitu hebat hingga ia lemas dan menghempaskan dirinya—terduduk. Dan... tak sengaja... masuk. "Sakiiit... kau jahat Kyu~" lirihnya. Namun napas memburu membuktikan bahwa birahinya tidak serta merta menolak. Ia bahkan bukan perawan(?) lagi, jadi untuk apa menyembunyikan kenikmatan di wajahnya?

"Apa betul-betul sakit? Sungmin-ah, kau mau kita berhenti saja?"

Sungmin buru-buru menggeleng, "Tidak. Demi Tuhan Kyu, kau benar-benar jahat jika menyuruhku berhenti ketika sudah sejauh ini." Ia merajuk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu."

Setelah diam dan tidak lagi merasakan sakitnya, Sungmin mulai bergerak. Ia menggunakan pundak Kyuhyun sebagai pegangan, menyangga tubuhnya yang saat ini tengah 'naik-turun' perlahan. Perlahan pada awalnya, namun "Aahhhhhhh!" Sungmin membuat kejantanan Kyuhyun menumbuk titik paling vitalnya di dalam sana. Tangan Kyuhyun yang masih sempat-sempatnya mengocok 'miliknya' pun semakin membuat pemuda manis tersebut gila. Ia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

Kyuhyun membantu memegang bokong sintal itu—walau hanya satu tangan—agar Sungmin tidak terlalu lelah. Walau bagaimanapun saat ini kekasihnya benar-benar tengah bekerja keras, kan? Desahan dan teriakan-teriakan dari keduanya pun pada akhirnya mengisi kesunyian malam hari di dalam sebuah kamar besar mereka.

"Ooohh.. hah... hah... aahhh... Cho Kyuhyunhhhh... Aaaahh..."

"_Faster dear, come on..._ oohhh... oooohhhhh..."

"Aaaaaakkhhhh!"

Sebuah suara kenikmatan pun mengalun cukup panjang. Mereka berdua mencapai puncak pada waktu yang bersamaan. Sungmin langsung ambruk ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Napasnya memburu hebat, terpejam menikmati kehangatan dari sesuatu yang kini membasahi keduanya. Cairan cinta mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Selamanya."

"_Saranghae... yeongwonhi..._ _My Precious..._ Lee Sungmin."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyu~"

"Hm?"

"Lain kali kau tidak bisa beralasan lagi."

"Ya Tuhan. Aku benar-benar ingin segera sembuh."

* * *

**::::: equator :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::**

**::::::::**

**::::**

**Whisper In The Dark**

**END!**

* * *

"**Jadi begitulah cara ketiganya keluar dari 'neraka' dunia yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Tak ada yang harus benar-benar membalas dendam, selama masih berwujud sebagai manusia. Karena hanya Tuhan yang berhak bermain di atas takdir makhluknya."**

**#jiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh hhhh! *author digebukin reader.***

**Aaaaaahhhhh! *ikut mendesah* #plak!**

**Selesai... hehehehe,,, **

**Ini chapter bonus yg saya janjikan yeorobuun! Jadi dengan begini hutang saya lunas kan? #kedip2.**

**Maaf karena sebelumnya saya memang berniat membuat full kyumin moment, tapi karena masukan dari beberapa reader yang masih ingin mengetahui sperti apa bentuk 'penyelesaian' atas masalah yang mereka hadapi, serta orang-orang yang baik secara langsung atau tidak juga terlibat. Jadi,,, beginilah hasilnya.. maaf kalau memang tidak memuaskan.**

**Untuk yang masih mengatakan bahwa ending ini biasa aja,,, yah, maaf sekali lagi... kalau saya punya kemampuan membuat ending yang spektakuler, mungkin saya sudah berakhir menjadi sutradara terkenal sekarang. Wkwkwkwk! ^^v (bercanda~)**

**Lagi pula ini remake pertama saya, jadi belum berani bereksplorasi berlebih. Takut lebih total membuat banyak kesalahan.**

**Untuk yang Kyuhyun POV,, bayangkan saja kalian berada dalam posisinya, kembali ke masa saat mereka remaja. Hanya Kyuhyun yang merasakan, yang lain—donghae,sungmin—hanya mengimbangi. #apadah ini -_-**

**Oke,, waktunya jawab pertanyaan,,, ayo2 dicek,, siapa tau pertanyaan2 kmu ada yang terjawab di sini.**

**Q : ****kalo boleh tau apa kyumin moment'y akan di multichap lagi, alias masih panjang gitu?**

A** : **hmmm,,,, spertinya tidak sayaaaang,,, segini aja ya...ya...yaaaa #wink

**Q : Itu Kyu gila, amnesia atau stress?**

A** : **Ini sbenarnya pertanyaan fav. di review temen2 kemarin. Tapi tetep aja saya bingung jawabnya. Gak tahu kenapa. #author oon -_-

**Q : Kalo Kyu sama Ming, nanti Donghae nanti sama siapa?**

A : Sama authornya juga boleh #dicolok tusuk gigi / haha... mohon maaf untuk req yang ini saya belum bisa penuhi, kapasitas otak saya gak cukup besar untuk menambah lagi tokoh di cerita ini. klo kata orang sunda mah "geus lieur" LOL

**Q : Shin Oh Sik kenapa gak mati aja?**

A : Pertanyaan ini juga benar2 datang bertubi2 #apasih-_-# kalo mati, dia gak bisa mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya di depan manusia lain dong. Itu tuh... dua ratus juta won gak sedikit loh... kkk~

**Q : ****Soal drama judulnya sama kan? Dijual bebas dlm bentuk dvd gak ya?**

A : Judul drama yang saya remake itu "The Equator Man". DVD nya masih banyak yg jual kayaknya, soalnya ini drama baru keluar Maret tahun ini.

**Q : Bagaimana dengan kasusnya Aiden Lee?**

A : Disini ada dua kasus yg mungkin tmen2 maksud. Saya jawab untuk kasus **pertama** dulu ya. Kasus kematian ibu donghae. Sebenarnya sudah saya sampaikan—tidak gamblang sih, jadi waktu di dlm chapt yg lalu2, saya mengatakan bahwa kasus kematian ibunya donghae sudah masuk dalam batas kadaluarsa. Kalo boleh saya jelaskan lagi, kasus yang sudah kadaluarsa itu dampaknya adalah ketika pelaku/tersangka akhirnya ditemukan, hukum sudah tidak berhak lagi mengadilinya. Jadi anggap saja, memang bukan di sana point konflik yg saya bawa. Terus untuk kasus **kedua,** siwon pernah bilang akan menuntut Kyuhyun atas percobaan pembunuhan kan? Sbenarnya saya membuat semua clue2 yg disebarkan donghae menjadi hanya sebatas isu2 publik, jadi tidak ada bukti kuat kalau Kyuhyun melakukan percobaan pembunuhan, terlebih, korbannya saat itu—donghae—masih hidup dan tidak menuntut. Jadi begitulah teman2 ^_^ #lap keringet

**Q : Donghae's side?**

A : Untuk yang ini—lagi-lagi saya gak bisa memenuhinya #mian# karena ini otak udah hampir kebalik bikin konflik di batin kyumin. Hehe... harap maklum ya...^^v

**Untuk yang sudah menanti dan review di chapter kemarin, peluk hangat dan ciuman erotis untuk kalian #mmmuuuuaaaah***

Snowhite04, Ayu Kyumin, LovelyMin, Miyoori29, ChoHuiChan, kyoko sato, , thiafumings, Tia woonwook, andin kyuminielf, aku suka ff, paprikapumpkin, Rima KyuMin Elf, oom komariah 921, EchAegyo, it's Min, VitaMinnieMin, Mingre, sha, trililililili, Imgdha, nannaa, SongdGun, KyuLov, K Jong, Zahra Amelia, Vie Joyers3424, Hyeri, Sunghyunnie, kim eun neul, dew'yellow, HeeYeon, AIDASUNGJIN, t137, Vitaminelf, Liaa, Kanaya, Cho Na Na, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, BunnyMinnie, Dina LuvKyumin, NaeKyu, MinnieGalz, kim hyde fujoshi, chiikyumin, Pacarnya sungmin, sitara1083, Icha-chan, Park Min Rin, bunny chu, Cho Kyu Chely, ELLE HANA, sparkyumin13, kyuminalways89, indahpus96, Minhyunnie Cho, aniya1004, JOYeerr Elpeu, poutyming137, Jirania, VINvin, WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah, joyjoyjoy, dien, casanova indah, bunyming, cmutzninot, vnovgyu, neganugu, WidiwMin, SparKSomniA0321, yunteukwon, ammyikmubmik, Guest, Cho Ummu Archie, kyuminlinz92, I'm Rockstar, revaelf, dha kyumin, JinoLee, Lilo Suju, mayasiwonest everlastingfriends, desparkyu, diazzelf, Kazuma Arakida.

**Ini benar-benar udah selesai.**

**Seperti biasa, kata2 pamungkas saya setelah mengakhiri penderitaan para main cast di sini adalah : "FF ini punya kalian para reader tercinta! Author Cuma minjemin tangan sama leptopnya buat ngetik. Hihi"**

**Terimakasih untuk yang terus bersama saya dari awal. Yang baru baca di tengah2 perjalanan, atau bahkan yang borongan tinggal liat tulisan ending. Kkk~**

**I love you**

**Je t'aime, Je t'adore**

**Ich liebe dich**

**Ti amo**

**Kulo tresno salira**

**Wa ga ei li**

**Saranghandda**

**Saya cinta kalian!**

**::::::::::**

**No sequel yak...^^v**


End file.
